Life outside of the shadows
by TreeOfLife1997
Summary: Based at the end of season four, will have retelling's of Merlin's adventure as Arthur and the knights come to terms with Merlin's magic. And with a new form of dark magic rising, will all be learnt before all is lost?
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin

Prologue:

Tristan sat with his back against a pillar in the throne room. In his arms laid Isolde, her breathing was faint she was losing her life slowly, as she fought to stay those last precious minutes in her lovers arms. Behind them Arthur stood watching unable to do anything to help, as Gwen and Merlin just made it back from trying to find Morgana. With them were the knights of the round table and Gaius.

"What happened?" Merlin asked, disbelief colouring his tone.

"She saved my life." Arthur answers, unable to shift his gaze from the scene before him. Gwen steps forward and grips his hand, Arthur had forgiven her the moment he saw Isolde laying in Tristan's arms. He knew he couldn't live with out her.

Merlin and Gaius share a look and Gaius shakes his head. Merlin's face falls. There was no hope for her, she was as good as dead. Merlin turns back as Tristan lets out a pained cry and bows his head over Isolde body. Merlin lets one tear streak down his cheek as he remember how Freya died in his arms all those years ago, he would have given his life for someone to save her from that fate. Merlin snaps his finger getting everyone's attention, even Tristan's.

"Wait here," Merlin grins. "I know a way to save her."

Merlin races out the throne room.

"Merlin I beg of you, do not do this." Gaius calls after him.

"What's he going to do?" Elyan asks.

"Something stupid." Gaius replies, leaning on Gwaine, who was still supporting him, with the help of Percival.

Leon looks at Tristan and Isolde. "But she is dead."

Gaius just nodes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin races through the halls of the castle straight towards the dungeons. As he half run, half falls down the stairs in his haste, he calls the guards with him. He finally comes to a cell. Within it, was a man, who had killed close to fifty women and children. He had been caught by the knights only a couple of weeks before Morgana took over.

"The king has ordered that this man be bought to the throne room." Merlin lies. "Like, right now!"

The guards quickly unlock the cells and pull the man with them and Merlin leads the way back to the throne room. As he enters, everyone just stares at him, then the man and guards behind him and then back at Merlin.

"Merlin!" Arthur yells. "What is the meaning of this?"

"To bring Isolde back to life, a life must be taken." Merlin explains. "This man is the only one I know who does not deserve to live."

"Merlin," Gaius pleads. "Do not do this."

"I have to Gaius, I have lived in the shadows for too long. I have watched people die, stood by and done nothing as they die." Merlin smiles sadly. "Imagine if this was Alice, would you not want someone to save her…. Years ago I watched as the women I loved died in my arms and I was able to do nothing, but watch as the life slipped out of her. I would have given anything for someone to give me this chance."

Gaius nodes his head. "What ever happens, my boy, I'll be proud of you. I know your father would be proud too. You mother always did say you had the kindest heart."

Merlin smiles. "Thank you, that means a lot."

Merlin spins on his heels and walks over to Tristan and Isolde. "I'm going to need her for a moment. I cannot promise if this will work, but if it does she will live once more."

Tristan smiles slightly. "Thank you."

Merlin glances at him for a moment. It was almost like he knew what Merlin was about to do. Taking Isolde body, Merlin carries her to the middle of the hall and lays her down, across from him all his friends stand and watch, Tristan quickly joins them. The guards were gone, leaving only the man on his knees, in chains to his left. Merlin quickly stands and takes a step backwards. Taking a deep breathe Merlin holds out his right hand and speaks in the language of the old religion. There's a flash of light as his eyes burn gold, the cup of life appears, standing on the palm of his hand. Merlin smiles slightly, takes it in both hands and holds it above his head. He shuts his eyes, yells the words of the spell and they echo around the hall. All the windows explode outwards from the power. Out side the clear sky clouds over, as the wind picks up and howls through the windows. Then the angry grey skies open. Rain pours down like a waterfall, then a bolt of brilliant white lightning strikes the man and he is reduced to a pile of ash.

The wind changes direction, causing the rain to fly through the destroyed windows, as the rain fills the cup in Merlin's hands, he opens his eyes. They glow a gold so bright, it almost burned you, just to look. As the cup fills, Merlin lowers his arms, the wind and rain stop and the sky clears. Merlin kneels down beside Isolde, raises her head and tips the water from the cup in to her mouth. Merlin then sits back on his heels and waits. After a couple of seconds Isolde starts breathing, Merlin smiles and looks up meeting the eyes of Tristan, he nodes. Tristan quickly moves forward and takes Isolde in his arms. Merlin gets up and steps backwards as Isolde opens her eyes. Tristan kisses her forehead.

"I though I had lost you." Tristan mutters.

"I died, what happened?" Isolde asks.

"A friend saved you."

Merlin turns his gaze to meet that of his friends, he lets the cup of life slip from his hand. In vanishes in a flash of light before it hits the ground. Gaius meets Merlin's gaze, his eyes full of pride, Merlin half smiles. Merlin turns away slightly, he couldn't bare to look at the others, he was to scared of what he would see.

Tristan looked up at Merlin, just in time to see a man in purple and grey robes appears behind him, their face hidden by their hood and in their right hand was a tall black staff.

"Merlin!" Tristan yells.

Merlin meets his worried and slightly panicked gaze, as the hooded figure places a hand over Merlin's forehead and mutters a strange word. Merlin's eyes roll and he falls sideways towards the floor, the hooded person catches him and lowers him to the ground. The sound of swords being drawn echo through the halls. The hooded person and Merlin vanish in a whirlwind, before anyone gets close.

**Hey, TreeOfLife1997 here. I would love it, if you have any ideals on how the different caricatures should react to the discovery of Merlin's magic. The reason I'm doing this is because I hated season five, it wasn't Merlin in my opinion, Merlin was too serious and too quick to judge, even when the great dragon had said kindness and forgiveness would be his down fall. It just seemed wrong. Finna and Daegal as well as Gilli and Alator will be appearing later in the story, hopefully.**

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997. **


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin

Chapter one: The world you seek to build.

Merlin groans and opens his eyes, sunlight greats him. He blinks quickly as his eyes ajust to the new level of light. He sits up and looks around. He is sat by a bridge made of old wood, which looks almost rotten. Close to the bridge there is a small fire with a pot steaming above it, cooking a stew by the smells of it.

"Arrrr, magic you are finally awake, I see." A voice greets him from the other side of the fire.

Merlin looks up, to see Grettir standing there.

"What am I doing here?" Merlin's asks, realizing he is by the bridge to the perilous lands aka the land of the fisher king.

Grettir smiles, slightly. "It is time you fulfil your destiny, Magic."

"My destiny is to protect Arthur, he is the once and future king."

Grettir shakes his head. "The Morgana you knew is dead. She was mortally wounded, so with the last of her magic she fled to a place hidden deep in the far mountains and spilt her blood on the stone of Mordred the dark... He is known to have practiced the darkest of the dark arts of magic, not even Morgana would have been able to practice the likes of which he practiced, she wouldn't have had the power to. When she spilt her blood on the stone, she died and gave her soul to him and by doing so, she awoke him from his deep sleep, he returned her life, by placing the soul of his sister in her body. By doing this, your destiny has changed."

"Changed how?"

"You no longer protect the once and future king and him alone. You now protect all those with magic, too. But first you must restore these lands to what they once were. For this land is to become the only kingdom where magic practised freely and without limitation. Once this land is restored all those with magic will come here and you are to protect them."

"But how am I to do that? I don't have that type of power."

"You don't have magic, you are magic. You are magic in the form of a human. You are a creature of the old religion. You are Emrys the immortal. You are king of the druids. You are the last high priest of the old religion. You are the last dragon lord. It is what you were born to do."

Merlin just stares at Grettir. "But I do not know enough about magic."

Grettir smiles, in his hands appears a staff of white wood. "This is the staff of Emrys, it was created by the gods for you... And you only can wield it's power. It will aid you and it will guide you."

Behind them a branch snaps, Merlin spins round, out of the trees steps a person in purple and grey robes. "Greetings Emrys."

"Alator of the Catha." Merlin replies.

"It is good to see you are awake, at last." Alator bows. "I fear the spell I used to knock you out, was more powerful than I expected."

Merlin sighs. "You could have just told me to come here, you know?"

Alator smiles. "I feared they would kill you before you had the chance."

Merlin nodes sadly. "I fear I am no longer welcome in Camelot."

"It is time for you to start your quest, Magic." Grettir explains. "You have to succeed, for if you do not there will be no Albion, no golden age."

Merlin sighs. "So no pressure then."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gaius sat at one of his work benches, across from him sat Isolde and Tristan. They were staying with him until some of the guest quarters had been prepared for them. Tristan had explained to Isolde what Merlin had done and how he had been kidnapped. It was an understatement to say she was shocked that he would use magic like that for her and worried for him, god knows who that person was.

"I still can't believe it... That he risked being caught and executed for me." She mutters.

Gaius smiles. "Merlin knows what it means, to have loved and to have lost. Far too many who are close to him have died... He could not bear to see another go through that pain. Every time one of his kin are killed, it brakes his heart a little more because he fears it proves Arthur will never truly except him. He is the most powerful warlock who has ever lived or will ever live, so if Arthur could not except those with minor powers, what would he do if he found on his own manservant was the most powerful of them all?"

"But why me? Why did he not do it for someone else? I do not have magic, like so many he must have seen die."

"I'm surprised he has lasted four years here, without doing what he did sooner. Truth be told he only mastered the power over live and death in his first year here, so those before that he could not save. But every time someone was killed I feared Merlin would step in and stop it, I guess he just had enough and knew it was time to change. He helped many escape the dungeons, but those who were chased down he couldn't save." Gaius replies.

"He spoke of someone called Freya, who was she?" Tristan asks.

"That is not my tale to tell, I'm afraid." Gaius answers. "But he loved her and she died in his arms, much like Isolde did in your."

Tristan grips Isolde hand. "I will be forever grateful for what he did, for I could not live without you, Isolde."

Isolde smiles. "Then we will have to find him, thank him and keep him safe."

"If you wish to find him, you are best off finding the druids. They will most likely know where he is."

"You do not seem that bothered by the fact he was kidnapped." Tristan mutters.

Gaius smiles. "The man who took Merlin, will do him no harm. Of that I am sure, it was Alator of the Catha. He, like the druids, are loyal to Merlin. I guess he feared Merlin would be killed, so took him away. After all Merlin would never willingly leave Camelot, even if he was sentenced to death."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Percival and Gwaine sat on the training field. No body had spoken about Merlin, since he was taken, Gwaine had been one of the first to draw their swords, but alas he was to late to save him. News had spread fast that Merlin was a sorcerer, and how he had saved Isolde life. Everyone in the castle knew about it, surprisingly the servants seemed to find it a great honour that on of their own would risk so much to save one person from death and another from heart break.

"So…." Gwaine mutters, looking around. "Let's talk about Merlin."

"What is there to say." Percival replies. "He's a sorcerer and if he ever returns to Camelot, the king will have his head."

Gwaine laughs. "Do you think he could turn water into ale?"

Percival rolls his eyes. "That's all you think about isn't it?"

"Yep." Gwaine answers with a grin.

"It makes sense, though."

"What does?"

"Merlin having magic."

"How so?"

"Well think about in Gwaine," Percival sighs. "How many times do tree branches snap and fall on the enemy. Or bandits drop their weapons, just as they are about to attack us from behind. Or arrows that suddenly fly off course. We always said it was luck, but it must have been Merlin, no one gets lucky that many times."

Gwaine nodes. "All those times, he seems to know what's about to happen before it happens. All those times Merlin warns us not to trust people and it turns out they are not trust worthy. All those times when he know so much about magic, like that time when we passed through the druid burial site or whatever it was." Gwaine glances at Percival. "You don't seem to care that Merlin has magic."

"I don't."

"Why, all Arthur ever goes on about is how evil magic is and how we should never trust it and how the kingdom will never be safe until magic is gone for good. He almost sounds like Uthur sometimes!"

Percival shrugs. "After my family were killed by Cenrid's men, the druid took me in for a while, until I was old enough to look after myself. They used magic. They have never hurt anyone. Even when they are threatened they do not harm people with magic. All I have ever seen them do is heal people and use magic to make their lives more comfortable. Magic is not evil, it is the person who uses it."

Gwaine nodes. "I have travelled to many places over the years, not all are like Camelot. There are places where magic is practiced freely. I have seen the good it can do. But I have also seen the damage it can do. I agree with you, magic is not evil, it is the person who uses it."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur stood staring out the window of his chambers. Behind him at the table sat Elyan, Gwen and Leon.

"How could he betray me like this!" Arthur demands. "After all the damage he has seen magic do! How could he do this!"

Gwen looks at Arthur sadly, Merlin had been her best friend too, still was her best friend. "We do not know why he started to practice magic, maybe his mother got sick and he was forced to turn to magic to cure her. I mean you know how much he cares for her. Maybe his friend Will taught him, he was a sorcerer remember."

Arthur turns and looks at her. "Magic is evil. All those who practice it are evil. It corrupts your soul."

"How do we know that for sure?" Gwen reasons.

"Gwen, magic got our father killed." Elyan answers. "If it was not for magic he would still be alive."

"No!" Gwen yells. "If it wasn't for magic our father would have died! When that illness spread through the water and my father was affected, magic was used to cure him! I always thought it was strange how Merlin knew my father was better... He even went and told the king he was the sorcerer who did it! He wasn't lying." With that Gwen run from the room.

Elyan watched her go, before getting to his feet. "I need to go after her." He quickly leaves calling for Gwen to wait for him as he does so.

Arthur finally sat down at the table. Leon knew better than to say anything. Everyone knew Merlin was Arthur best friend, even if Arthur could never admit it.

"Why would he betray us like this?" Arthur finally asks.

Leon shakes his head. "I have no idea, sire."

Arthur looks at Leon. "Did you ever suspect him?"

"He has been accused of sorcerer time and time again."

"Just answer the question, Leon."

"I always thought there was something different about him, but I would never have said it was magic."

Arthur sighs. "To make it worse, he must have been using magic under our noses for years. If what Guinevere said was true and he healed her father, Tom, then he must have had magic when I meet him. It was only a couple of mouth after he become my manservant. You do not learn the art of sorcery that quickly."

"So what are you going to do, sire?"

"We have to find him." Arthur finally concludes. "If we can bring him back to Camelot, we can make sure he never practices sorcerer again. Like Gaius stopped for my father."

"And what if he refuse's?"

"Then I will have no choice but to sentence him to death."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter two: Welcome to the crystal caves.

The great hall was almost silent, as everyone took their seats. Around the table sat Arthur, Gwen, Elyan, Leon, Percival, Gwaine, Tristan, Isolde and Gaius. They all knew what they were here to talk about: Merlin.

"I have come to a decision," Arthur starts. "We are going to find Merlin. We will bring him back to Camelot, where he will swear never to use magic again. If he does not he will be sentenced to death, burnt at the stake as the law states."

Gwen was on her feet in seconds, glaring at Arthur. "You cannot do that, Arthur Pendragon."

"And why not?"

"Because he is your friend, your best friend."

Gwaine nodes in agreement as does Percival. Elyan squeezes his sister hand, to show his support. He could not help kill the man, who gave his sister extra time with their father. Someone who did all in their power to save Gwen, even is it meant going to the flames instead of her. Gaius was also glaring at Arthur, if only he understood Merlin never had a choice whether he practiced magic or not. He was born with it. Beside him Isolde and Tristan were nodding their agreement.

"Merlin is a sorcerer," Arthur states. "He can not be allowed to live if he practices magic, it is evil. We have all seen the damage it does. Look what it did to Morgana!"

"Merlin is not evil! Morgana and Merlin are two totally different people!" Isolde exclaimed. "Would someone who is evil, risk being killed to save the life of someone they had only just meet?"

"He killed a man! Merlin would never kill if it wasn't for magic corrupting him!" Arthur almost yelled.

"Yes he did," Tristan agrees. "But he was going to die anyway. You were going to chop off his head. What is the difference?"

For this Arthur had no answer, it was true he was going to die anyway.

"We should not blame magic for what Merlin did, with or without magic Merlin would have tried his hardest to save Isolde!" Gwaine explains. "Think about it, princess... Merlin goes into battle with us, he has no amour or weapons and yet he always makes it out alive and with little to no injuries. And so do we, even when we are hopelessly out numbered! And that is thanks to Merlin and his magic! We manage to kill all the magical creature we have ever faced, that are said to only be killable with magic, and yet we kill them! But only because we have Merlin's help."

Arthur simply glares at Gwaine who smirks slightly, knowing Arthur knew it to be true.

"If we had all paid more attention, we would all know Merlin has magic." Percival agrees. "Things always happen around Merlin, but we never thought to think about it, we always said it was luck. When it is truly Merlin."

Again Arthur had no answer. Beside him Gaius smiles, it was good to see that so many people were willing to speak out against the king for the sake of Merlin. But Gaius knew Merlin was unlikely to return, he would most likely think he was no longer welcome. With a sad smile, Gaius knew he would not see his ward again for a long time.

"Leon," Arthur mutters. "We have not heard your opinion on the matter yet."

Leon looks round at his friends. He didn't know what to say, he was loyal to the king, but Merlin was a good friend of his and had helped him time and time again. "I believe magic can be used for good," Leon finally speaks. "The druids have healed me before, even though I was a knight of Camelot and should have killed them on sight."

Arthur sat down, it was clear no one was going to agree with him, he didn't even need to ask Gaius to know what he would say. "So what do you think we should do?" Arthur finally asks.

"We need to find him and bring him home." Gaius answers. "Camelot is where he belongs, it is his home."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin walked through the perilous lands. In his hands was a staff of white wood, covered in runes and magical symbols. He could feel the power radiating of it, mixing with his own magic. He had been walking for the best part of the day now. He almost wished Gwaine and Arthur were secretly following him, like he and Gwaine had followed Arthur. But he knew they were not, the chances were Arthur would kill him next time they meet, a meeting Merlin was not looking forward to. Merlin could beat Arthur with a snap of his figures or a signal word, but he would sooner die then use magic against Arthur, one of his closest friends. Around Merlin the land was passing in a blur, he had used magic to make him travel faster, ever step was covering a mile. He knew the trip to the tower would take days otherwise, he didn't have days to waste.

Merlin finally reached the land cliff overlooking the tower. The first time Merlin had seen the tower he hadn't paid that much attention to it, being more worried about the creature attacking Arthur at the time. But now he got the chance to really look at it. The tower was grey, like the colour of a dusty bone. Parts of the walls were falling away and destroyed. Merlin shivered the place looked positively evil, the curse that had effected these lands really had destroyed it. Removing the spell Merlin quickly made his way over to the tower. As he entered the court yard, his skin began to tinkle, his magic was moving under his skin and feeling like it would break free any moment.

Standing in the centre of the court yard Merlin looked round, he was surprised the tower was still standing, in was in such a state of ruin. Taking his staff in both hands, he yells the words of the spell and slams the staff into the ground (pretty much like Morgana did with the skeleton army). Merlin grins as he feels the raw power flowing around him, from him and mixing with the earth magic around him. The ground begins to shake and before Merlin even had a chance to move, burning bright gold magic explodes from the ground around him.

As the light fades, Merlin glances round, the tower is a stunning bright white, much like Camelot and doesn't look so evil, it looks magical in fact. Grinning Merlin grabs the staff and rushes out the court yard. The sight that greets him, would make anyone smile. The land had be returned to its former glory, there was even a small town surrounding the tower. All across the land, trees and plants had returned to life and grown strong and tall once more. Villages and towns had been rebuilt. Animals and birds roamed freely. You could feel the magic on the air. The sky had changed from a hazy orange and red, to a sky blue littered with fluffy white clouds, the sun seemed to shine brighter. Merlin just smiled, it felt good to use his power to create such a land.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was late afternoon when Arthur, the knights, Isolde, Tristan, Gwen and Gaius set off to try and find Merlin. It had been rumoured that there were some druids in the valley of the fallen kings. So that was where they were heading. I mean come on, if the druids didn't know where Emrys was then no one would. As they entered the valley Gaius could understand why Merlin said it was like hitting a barrier or a wall. The pure power of the place hit with such a force, it forced you to stop. Gwen who noticed Gaius stop, looked at him with concern.

"Is everything alright, Gaius?" she asked, voice laced with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just thought I saw something that is all." He lied, he didn't think Arthur would be able to cope with another 'betrayal' quite yet. He only practice the odd spell, but he was still a sorcerer and he still had magic.

Before they entered the valley they left the horses, no animal would enter the valley for more than a couple of feet. Gaius was surprised Arthur and the knights ever got their horses to travel through the valley. As they got deeper in to the valley, Gaius couldn't help feel like something was about to go wrong. He now knew why Merlin couldn't stand this place, it sent shivers down your spine. Without warning bandits streamed down the banks like ants out an ant hill. Everyone knew there were too many people to fight, maybe if Merlin had been their they would have stood a chance, but he wasn't.

"Everyone this way!" Arthur yells.

Percival picked Gaius up before he had chances to comprehend what was happing and so they all run. They finally came to a cave.

"In here quickly." Arthur commands, sounding much like the king he was.

Gwen gasps as they enter the main cave, crystal line the wall filling the cave with an un-earthly glow.

"It's beautiful!" She mutter, looking around in awe.

"Welcome to the crystal caves." A voice behind them greets.

**Hey, if you have any episodes that are you favourite and want the Arthur and the knights to watch tell me. I'm not doing the episodes in order, it will start with the dragons call though and hopefully after that the eye of the phoenix (because I just love that episode) so if there one you would like just tell me, ****but ****no episode from series five.**

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997 **


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter three: The dragons call.

Taliesin stood in the crystal cave watching as Arthur and the knights turned round and drew their swords.

"Who are you?" Arthur demands.

"My name is Taliesin," He replies. "I mean you no harm. I'm here only to show some things, so that you must understand about more about your friend, Merlin."

"You know where Merlin is?" Gwaine asks, lowering his sword.

"Indeed I do. And once we have finished here I will take you to him or he will come here, I am yet to decided."

"What is it you wish to show us?" Isolde asks.

Taliesin smiles. "The adventures of Merlin. He has had many adventures over the years, I fear we will not have time to see them all, so I will show you the ones that are important and the ones you wish to see."

Gwaine smiles. "Well then let's get started."

"The first adventure I wish to show you is the dragons call." Taliesin states waving his hand and the crystals start glowing. A screen made of white light appears before them. "Let us begin."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**The screen**** changes to show Merlin walking over a sandy ridge, a single pack on his back, with a bedroll and water skin. He glances around as he walks.**

"**No young man, no matter how great, can know his destiny. He cannot know his part in the great story, that is about to unfold."**

**At this point Merlin glances round to look at a passing horseman.**

"**Like everyone, he must live and learn."**

**The seen changes to show Merlin ducking under a low branch.**

"**And so it will be for the young warlock arriving at the gates of Camelot."**

"Is Merlin insane!?" Gwaine yells. "He's a warlock and he's about to enter Camelot! He must have a death wish!"

Gaius smiles. "I fear at the time Merlin didn't quite know what the law was like. He was not born in Camelot. He knew people feared magic and could be killed for it, but I think he believed that was only for people who used it for evil or great crimes."

"**A boy that will, in time father a legend. His name…. Merlin."**

**Merlin smiles as Camelot comes into view, a stunning castle of white stone. It changes to show Merlin entering the city, he looks round a look of awe on his face. As he makes his way through the city he smiles.**

"I take it, Merlin, had never been to a city before." Percival smiles.

Gaius shakes his head. "Merlin came from a small village within the borders of Cenred kingdom. He had never before seen something like Camelot."

"Merlin's not from Camelot?" Elyan asks, sounding surprised.

Gaius nodes. "Anyone who met him would think he was, he risked so much for this kingdom and lost many people in the progress."

"How many people has he lost?" Tristan asks.

"Too many." Gaius answers sadly.

**Merlin crosses the draw bridge and enters the court yard. Around him horns sound, upon entering the court yard he sees a large crowd surrounding a wooden platform. As he draws closer the sound of drum beats fills the air. Merlin watches as a man is pulled forward to the platform by two guards.**

"**Let this serve as a lesson to you all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantment and magic. And pursuant the laws of Camelot, I, Uthur Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king,"**

**As Uthur starts speaking everyone turns to look at him and Merlin gulps and a look of horror crosses his face.**

"**But for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass."**

**It changes from Uthur to show Morgana looking out a window. Uthur nodes and the man is forced to his knees, Morgana looks away and Merlin watches in horror. The axe is raised and Uthur lowers his hand. The axe comes down with a sickening thump. Merlin looks away looking slightly paler than before, as the crowd gasps. Morgana takes and deep breath and turns her back on the sight before her.**

"What a welcome to Camelot he had." Gaius mutters, shaking his head. "I'm surprised he even stayed after that, if that had been me I would have turned and left right then."

Gwen nodes. "That must have been horrible to watch. Especially when it could have been Merlin in that poor mans place."

"**When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos. But with the people's help, magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival, to celebrate twenty years since the great dragon was captured, and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin."**

"How could anyone celebrate the death of someone like that?" Isolde asks, shocked.

**The people watched as Uthur speak, but none of them look happy as he declare a time of celebrations. Merlin looked positively horrified. As everyone turns to leave, a women's wail sounds from the crowd. Everyone stops and turns to look at her, an old women dressed in rusty coloured robes.**

"**There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic," She cries. "It is you! With you hatred and your ignorance." She wails. "You took my son, and I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears…. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son."**

"An eye for an eye, makes the world go blinds." Percival mutters wisely.

"**Seize her." Uthur yells.**

**The women looks round quickly. And grabs the crystal hanging around her neck she shrieks the words of her spell and vanishes in a whirlwind before the guards can even get close. Merlin looks slightly pleased that she got away. But Uthur just storms off into the castle. And Morgana shuts her window.**

"Can Merlin do that? The transporting spell, I mean." Elyan asks.

Gaius shrugs. "I have no trouble believing he has enough power, weather he knows the spell is a different matter. He doesn't have much of a chance to practice in Camelot."

**Merlin quickly makes his way towards the castle and stops to ask the guards where he can find Gaius, the court physician. Merlin quickly makes his way towards Gaius's quarters. He knocks on the half open door, before entering, the seemingly empty chambers. The sight that greets him is tables full of jars and bottles full different coloured liquids. Stacks of books are piled high around the room, with the odd paper lying around. There was even an odd rabbit like mask lying on one table. Merlin looks round as he makes his way further into the room, he finally spots Gaius standing on the balcony on the far side of the room, sorting books and papers.**

"**Gaius?" he calls. When he doesn't hear him, Merlin clears his throat to get his attention. **

**Gaius turns and looks down, as he does so he falls backwards through the balcony rail, which gives way under his weight.**

"Gaius!" Everyone yells.

**Merlin's eyes flash gold and Gaius's fall slows Merlin quickly looks around the room and spots a bed on the far side, his eyes flash again and the bed moves across the room. His eyes flash once more and time returns to its normal speed. Gaius crashes on to the bed he lies in shock for a moment before he quickly gets to his feet.**

"Wow," Tristan mutters. "He just watched someone lose their head for using magic and not five minutes later he risks being caught to save the life of someone he didn't even know."

Arthur turns and looks at Gaius. "You knew from the start, that he was a sorcerer."

Gaius nodes. "He saved my life, within minutes of me knowing him."

"**What did you just do?" Gaius**** demands.**

"**Umm…" Merlin replies.**

"**Tell me!"**

"**I-I, I have no idea what happened."**

**Gaius looks at Merlin then back up at the broken balcony. "If anyone had seen that…."**

"**Err, no…. That-that was nothing to do with me, that-that was…."**

"**I know what it was, I just want to know where you learnt to do it."**

"**Nowhere!" Merlin quickly answers.**

"**So how is it you know magic?"**

"**I don't!"**

"**Where did you study?... A****nswer me!"**

"**I-I, I never studied magic. Or been taught!"**

"**Are you lying to me, boy?"**

"**What do you want me to say?"**

"**The truth!"**

"**I was born like this."**

"**That's impossible!"**

"Is it impossible?"

"No Merlin was born with his magic, he could use it within seconds of being born, and when he first opened his eyes they glowed gold." Gaius answers.

"Wow!" Gwen muttered.

Arthur just huffed. "Why did he never tell me?" he whispered.

"**Who are you?" Gaius demands.**

"**Oh, erm," Merlin stutters. He pulls his pack from his back. "I have this letter." Merlin pulls a letter from his pack.**

"**I, I don't have my reading glasses." Gaius**** explains looking down at the letter Merlin was holding out.**

"**I'm Merlin."**

**Gaius visibly brightens. "Hunith's son?" **

"**Yes!" Merlin agrees with a grin.**

"**But you're not meant to be here until Wednesday!"**

**Merlin's face falls slightly. "It is Wednesday."**

Everyone laughs, and Gaius goes slightly red.

"Just you wait until you get to my age." He mutters darkly.

"**Arrr, right then. You better put your bag in there." He points to a room up a couple of steps at the back of the chamber. Merlin quickly starts walking towards it. But he then turns back to Gaius half way.**

"**You won't say anything about, ****erm…." Merlin pointing towards the balcony.**

"**No," Merlin turns to walk away. "Although Merlin, I should say thank you." Gaius smiles.**

**Merlin smiles and nodes and quickly makes his way up to his new room. Gaius looks at the balcony once more then watches Merlin walk up to his room.**

"If it wasn't for Merlin, I more than likely wouldn't be standing here now." Gaius smiles. "I owe him my life more than once. We all do."

**The scene changes to show Merlin sitting down on the bed in his new room. He looks around the room and spots a window, he gets up and makes his way over to it. He climbs up and pulls the window open and looks out with a smile. The view before him is stunning. The sky is slightly cloudy and the moon is full. The city around the castle looks like amazing with candle lightning the odd window or an odd torch light. Merlin just keeps smiling as he takes in all the details.**

**The scene changes to Hunith writing a letter. Her voice echo's around the cave.**

"**My dear Gaius, I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special and, yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so. Ours is a small village and he is so clearly at odds with the people here that, if he were to remain, I fear what would happen to him. He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts. I beg, you if you understand a mother's love for her son, keep him safe and may god save you both." As the letter is read the scene changes to show Gaius reading the letter. He looks up towards Merlin's room once he finished reading the letter, he then folds the letter up.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**The scene changes again to show Morgana watching out the window. **

"**Morgana." Uthur greets from behind her.**

"**Yes?"**

"**What is it? Why are you not joining us at the feast?"**

"**I just don't think chopping off of someone's head is a cause for celebration." Morgana replies, turning back to look out the window. "The poor mother."**

"**It was simple justice for what he'd done."**

"**To whom?" Morgana demands. "He practiced some magic, he didn't hurt anyone."**

**Uthur glares at his ward. "You were not around twenty years ago. You have no idea what it was like."**

"**How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then?"**

"**Until they relies there is no room for magic in my kingdom!" Uthur almost yelled. "You will be with me when I greet Lady Helen." Uthur turns and storms away.**

"**I told you, I will have no part in these celebrations!" Morgana yells after him.**

**Uthur turns back to Morgana. "I am you guardian! I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect at least respect our finest singer." Uthur turns on his heels and storms off.**

"**You know, the more brutal you are, the more enemies you will create!" Morgana yells after him.**

"I miss the old Morgana." Gwen sighs.

"So do I." Arthur agrees taking her hand. "But that is what magic does to people."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**The seen changes to show a small camp in the middle of the forest. Guards surround the camp, and there is a fire burning in the middle of the camp. It shows Lady Helen sitting combing her hair in front of a mirror, humming. Outside her tent a branch snaps, Lady Helen jumps and looks round wildly.**

"Who is she?" Gwaine asks.

"That is Lady Helen, she was a brilliant singer." Arthur answers. "My father often got her to sing at feast and other celebrations."

"**Hello?" she calls. "Gregory?"**

**A knight appears through the entrance to the tent. "Lady Helen." He bows his head.**

**Lady Helen smiles in relief. "Is all well?"**

"**Yes, ma'am." He replies. "With all luck we should be at Camelot tomorrow evening."**

"**That's good."**

"**I'll be outside if you need me." Gregory informs her, stepping out of the tent. A noise sounds from the wood and Gregory draws his sword.**

"**Who's there?" he demands. "Who's there?"**

**Back in the tent lady Helen is holding a hand mirror and cleaning her face. She almost drops her mirror as a branch cracks outside her tent once more. She turns in her chair to see the shadow of a hooded figure walked past. Lady Helen quickly gets to her feet and grabs the support pole in the middle of her tent, she gasps as an old women appears before her, Mary Collins, the women who swore to kill Prince Arthur. Lady Helen watches as she starts to chant and pulls out a straw doll and a knife. As Mary plugs the knife into the doll lady Helen doubles over in pain. Mary repeated the action twice more and lady Helen falls back on to her bed, dead. Mary walks past her and sits down in front of the mirror. She picks up her crystal and starts chanting, the crystal starts to glow a fire like orange. As soon as the chant is finished Mary's form changes into that of lady Helens. She quickly feels her face and picks up a mirror. But the mirror shows her true form.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"**Merlin." A deep voice booms. "Merlin."**

**Merlin opens his eyes. Looking around his room he notices it is early morning, but there is no one around. He quickly sits up and looks at the sunlight streaming through his window.**

**The scene changes to Merlin walking down the steps from his room, pulling on his jacket.**

"**I got you water," Gaius mutters, pouring what could be porridge into a bowl. "He didn't wash last night."**

"**Sorry." Merlin mutters as Gaius puts the bowl down on the table. **

"**Help yourself to breakfast." Gaius mutters walking away slightly. Merlin picks up a spoonful and lets it drop back into the bowl, not even sure if it was food. Without Merlin noticing Gaius edges forwards and pushes the bucket off the table. Merlin notices the bucket drop and his eyes flash gold, he holds out his hand and jumps to his feet. Merlin and Gaius look at each other for a moment. The bucket was frozen in mid-air, Merlin lets the bucket crash to the floor.**

"Now that is cool." Gwaine grins.

"Why did you do that, Gaius?" Percival asks.

"I wanted to see how Merlin's magic worked. I couldn't believe that he could just do magic without spells."

Gwen smiles. "I can't believe you would play a trick on Merlin like that what if someone had walked in and seen."

Gaius looked slightly ashamed. "Luckily no one did."

"**How did you do that?" Gaius demands. "Did you inc****ant a spell in your mind?"**

**Merlin shakes his head. "I don't know any spells."**

"**So how did you do it? There must be something."**

**Merlin shrugs. "It just happens."**

**Merlin quickly rushes off, grabs a mop and rushes back over.**

"**Well, we better keep you out of trouble." Gaius sighs as Merlin starts to clean up the mess.**

Elyan snorts. "Good luck with that, Merlin always seems to find trouble."

Gaius laughs. "Merlin and I have found ourselves in quite the tight spot over the years. Almost makes me feel young again, helping him on most of his adventures."

"**You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here." Gaius hands Merlin a couple of bottles. "Hollyhock and Feverfew for lady Percival and, this is for sir Olwin. He's as blinds as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once." **

"**Okay." Merlin nodes taking the bottles. **

"**And here." Gaius holds out a plate with a sandwich on it, which Merlin grateful takes. "Off you go." Merlin quickly makes for the door. "And Merlin, I need hardly tell you that the practice of any enchantment will get you killed."**

**Merlin walks through the halls, eating his sandwich. He crosses the courtyard and makes his way towards the knights' wing in the castle. He knocks on a door. An old nearly blind man answers the door.**

"**I bought you your medicine." Merlin holds out the small bottle. The man holds out his hand and Merlin quickly places the bottle into it. Merlin turns to walk away, but then stops and half turns. "Oh, and Gaius said don't drink it all at…." Merlin trails off as sir Olwin downs the bottle. "I'm sure it's fine." Merlin mutters, before quickly leaving. Merlin walks out into the training yard to find Arthur and some of his knights training.**

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed as everyone else laughed.

"**Where's the target?" the prince asks.**

"**There, sire." The servant answers pointing towards the target.**

"**It's into the sun."**

"**But it's not that bright."**

"**A bit like you then." Arthur half laughs. All the knights around him laugh.**

"**I'll put the target at the other end then, shall I, sire?" the servant asks.**

**Arthur nodes and the servant begins to carry the target to the other end of the field.**

"**Teach him a lesson, go on boy." One of the knight's laugh.**

"**This'll teach him."**

"**Yeah."**

"**Ha-ha. Teach him a lesson."**

**Arthur throws the dagger at the target, the servant is carrying.**

"**Hey! Hang on." The servant says stopping.**

"**Don't stop!" Arthur yells.**

**The servant moves the target. "Here?"**

**From a window in the castle Gwen watches the scene with a look of disappointment.**

"**I told you to keep moving!" Arthur yells, as he throws another dagger. "Come on run." He yells, getting ready to throw again.**

**The servant moves as fast as he can, whist carrying the large target. Whilst Arthur just keeps on throwing more daggers.**

Everyone turns to look at Arthur. Who looks ashamed.

"You really were a part." Gwaine growls.

Everyone nodes their agreement.

"**Do you want some moving target practice?" Arthur calls to the other knights.**

**The servant suddenly trips and f drops the target. Merlin pits a foot on it so the servant can't pick it up.**

"**Hey, come on, that's enough now."**

"**What?" Arthur asks.**

"**You have had your fun my friend." Merlin replies.**

"**Do I know you?" Arthur asks.**

"**Err, I'm Merlin."**

"**So I don't know you."**

"**No."**

"**Yet you called me 'Friend'."**

"**That was my mistake."**

"**Yes, k think so."**

"**Yeah. I could never have a friend could be such an ass." Merlin carries on, before turning and walking away.**

"Go Merlin." Gwaine cheers.

"**Or one who could be so stupid." Merlin stops walking, but doesn't turn around, he sighs slightly. "Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"**

**Merlin turns round and shakes his head. "No."**

"**Would you like me to help you?"**

"**I wouldn't if I were you."**

"See Arthur, he warned you about his magic."

"**Why? What are you going to do to me?" Arthur laughs.**

"**You have no idea."**

"**Be my guest." Arthur grins. "Come on, come on, come on."**

**Merlin goes to punch Arthur but he grabs his arm and twists it behind his back. In the window of the castle Gwen looks surprised.**

"**I'll have you thrown in the dungeons for that." Arthur hisses.**

"**Why? Who do you think you are? The king?"**

"**No. I'm his son. Arthur."**

**A couple of guards escort Merlin to the dungeons, were he is thrown into a cell. Merlin outlooks around, but apart from that doesn't look to bothered.**

Leon shakes his head. "What a way to start your time in Camelot."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**The scene changes once more to show Lady Helen arriving into the castle. As they arrive outside the castle, she is helped down by one of the guards. As she walks towards the steps her true form is shown in a puddle. She quickly walks through the castle to the throne room where she is greeted by Uthur. Morgana and Gwen and some other people are there too.**

"How did no one notice that?" Elyan asks, shaking his head.

"**Lady Helen," he greets. "Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations."**

"**The pleasure is all mine." She smiles.**

"**How was your journey?"**

"**Oh the time it took sire."**

**Uthur took both her hands and kissed them. "Well it is always worth the wait."**

"**It will be." She replies somewhat darkly. She grips her crystal reckless as she does so.**

"Come on, she couldn't sound more evil if she tried." Elyan complains.

**The scene changes to Merlin asleep in the dungeons.**

"**Merlin." A voice calls. **

"Who's voice is that?" Leon asks.

Gaius smiles. "You will find out soon enough."

**Merlin wakes up and looks round.**

"**Merlin." The voice calls again. Merlin stables backwards.**

"**Merlin." Noticing the sound seems to be coming from underground he places his ear to the ground.**

"**Merlin." Gaius yells from behind him. "You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should be doing is keeping your head down. And what do you do? You go behave like an idiot."**

"I wondered what he was doing." Gaius mutters.

"**I'm sorry." Merlin mutters but he doesn't look too sorry.**

"**You're lucky. I manger to pull a few strings to get you released."**

"**Oh, thank you, thank you."**

"**Well there is a small price to pay."**

**The scene changes to show Merlin in the stocks, laughing and smiling. **

"Only Merlin could find the stocks fun." Arthur mutters.

"**Thank you!" He calls to Gaius as he walks past laughing. "Oh no." Merlin mutters with a smile as the kids pick up some more vegetables. As the kids run off to find more vegetables, Gwen walks up to Merlin, who looks up as he notices her approach.**

"**I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen." She smiles. "I'm lady Morgana maid."**

"**Right," Merlin mutters. "I'm Merlin." He hold out his hand the best he can and Gwen shakes it. "Although most people just call me 'idiot." Merlin grinned.**

"**No, no, no." Gwen cries. "I saw what you did. It was brave."**

**Merlin shook his head. "It was stupid."**

"**Well I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him."**

"**Oh, I… I can beat him." Merlin snorts.**

Tristan smiles. "I bet he could."

"**You could? It's just you don't look like one of those big, muscle-y kind of fellows."**

"**Thanks." **

"**No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, umm, Arthur's one of those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men…. And…. Well…."**

"**What?"**

"**You don't look like that."**

**Merlin grins and motions Gwen closer, looking around he whispers. "I'm in disguise."**

"See he actually almost told you he had magic."

**Gwen and Merlin both start laughing. "Well, it's great you stood up to him."**

"**What? You think so?"**

"**Arthur is a bully and everyone thought you were the real hero."**

"**Oh, really?"**

"**Mm-hmm."**

**Merlin watches as the children come running back. "Oh, excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting." Merlin grins. Gwen smiles and quickly moves on. As Merlin gets more vegetables thrown at him.**

**The scene changes to show Merlin and Gaius back in their quarters.**

"**Do you want vegetables with that?" Gaius asks as they sit down to eat. Merlin just laughs.**

Everyone laughed.

"**I know you are still angry with me."**

"**You mother asked me to look after you."**

"**Yes."**

"**What did your mother say about your gifts?"**

"**That I was special."**

"**You are special. The likes of which I have never seen before."**

"**What do you mean?" Merlin asked.**

"**Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years of study. What I saw you do was…. Elemental, instinctive."**

"**What's the point if it can't be used?"**

"**That I do not know. You are a question that has never been posed before, Merlin."**

**Merlin looks down for a moment. "Did you ever study magic?"**

"**Uthur banned all such work twenty years ago."**

"**Why?"**

"**People used it for the wrong ends at the time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uthur made it his mission to destroy everything from back then…. E****ven the dragons."**

"**What? All of them?"**

"**There is one dragon he choose not to kill, he kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle, where no one can free it." Gaius explains. "Now eat up. When you're finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice."**

**Merlin walks up some steps and along a corridor. He enters Lady Helens room. He puts down the bottle and looks round. He notices a straw doll and picks it up. He puts it down as he notices a book half hidden by cloth, he picks it up and goes to open but hear lady Helen approaching and quickly puts in down.**

"**What are you doing in here?" she demands from behind him.**

"**Umm…I, I was asked to deliver this." Merlin hands her the bottle with a smile, before quickly leaving the room. Behind him, her true reflection is shown in a mirror. Merlin stops outside her room for a moment, glances back and then carries on walking.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Merlin quickly makes his way through the lower town.**

"**How's your knee walking coming along?" Arthur yells from behind Merlin. "Oh, don't run away."**

**Merlin stops, but doesn't turn around. "From you?"**

"**Thank god. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb."**

"**Look, I've told you you're an ass. I just didn't realise you were a royal one." Merlin notices the knights behind Arthur. "Oh, what are you going to do? Get you daddy's men to protect you?"**

"**I could take you apart with one blow."**

"**I could take you apart in less than that."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Come on, then?"**

"**Fight."**

**And so their fight begins.**

"**Come on, then." Arthur smirks. "I have to warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth."**

**Merlin laughs. "Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?"**

Everyone glances at Arthur before they start to laugh.

"**You can't address me like that."**

"**I'm sorry. How long have you been training to be a prat, my lord?" Merlin ask, with a mocking bow.**

"I had always wondered when he first called you a prat." Gwaine mutter. "And it was the second time you meet. He's such a good judge of people."

**Arthur swings his mace at Merlin who ducks out the way.**

"**Come on, Merlin, come on."**

**Merlin quickly ducks into the market place and trip and falls on a pile of sacks, Arthur is slowly gaining on him. Merlin quickly gets to his feet.**

"**Ha-ha, you're in trouble now."**

"**Oh god." Merlin whispers. His eyes face gold and Arthur mace gets caught in a hook. After finally untangling the mace, he starts towards Merlin again. His eyes face gold and a bow moves, Arthur steps on it and bangs his shin.**

"**Ow! Argh!" he cries.**

**As he moves towards Merlin again, Merlin eyes flash gold and a rope on the floor tightens, causing Arthur to trip. Merlin picks up his mace and grins slightly.**

Arthur sighs. "I always did wounded what happened that day."

"**Do you give up?" Merlin asks.**

"**To you?"**

"**Do you? Do you want to give up?" Merlin starts to walk towards Arthur he backs up quickly, tripping over a bucket and falling on a pile of sacks. Merlin notices Gaius in the crowd, Arthur using this to his advantage attacks Merlin with a broom. As the guards come forwards to take Merlin to the dungeons, Arthur holds up his hand.**

"**Wait. Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one. There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quiet put my finger on it."**

"Merlin truly is brave." Gaius smiles.

**Merlin storms into Gaius chamber shortly followed by Gaius. **

"**How could you be so foolish?"**

"**He needed to be taught a lesson."**

"**Magic must be studied, mastered and used for good! Not idiotic pranks!"**

"**What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could even talk!"**

"**Then, by now, you should now how to control yourself!"**

"**I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got? I'm just a nobody and I always will be. If I can't use magic, I might as well die!"**

"It's true, Merlin is magic. Without it, he will die." Gaius smiles sadly.

**With that Merlin turns and storms up to his room. Gaius follows him a couple of minutes later, carrying his medicine bag. He looks at Merlin lying on his bed, looking quite depressed.**

"**Merlin, sit up. Take your shirt off."**

**Without a word Merlin does as he is told.**

"**You don't know why I'm like this do you?" Merlin finally asks.**

"**No." Gaius replies.**

"**I'm not a monster am I?"**

Everyone gasps.

"How could he think that?" Gwen asks.

"Merlin may not have known about magic being punished by death. But he knew people feared it. Back at his village he was often called names. Or heard people saying those with magic were monsters."

**Gaius grips Merlin shoulder and forced him to look him in the eye. "Don't ever think that!"**

"**Then why am I like this? Please I need to know why."**

"**Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me."**

"**If you can't tell me no one can." Merlin mutters looking away.**

**Gaius holds out a cup. "Take this, it will help with the pain." **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Uthur and Lady Helen sat eating together, with only one servant to help serve them.**

"**Will you sing for me tonight?" Uthur asked.**

"**You will have to wait, sire."**

"**You will not deny me."**

"**I'm saving myself for my performance tomorrow. Will everyone be there?" **

"**Who would dare to miss it?"**

"**How about your son."**

"**Well…"**

"**It seems a shame not to have meet him."**

"**That's Arthur."**

"**Poor child."**

"**Hmm?"**

"**Poor child. It can't have been easy, to grow up without a mother."**

"**No."**

"**That bound between mother and son, it's so hard to replace." **

"**Hasn't been easy."**

"**I'm sure." Lady Helen agreed smiling at Uthur who smiled back. "Perhaps if you found someone…. If you remarried. I'm sure you'd have the pick of all the ladies in the kingdom."**

"**Well, perhaps I'll find love again…. But I'm afraid it's too late to replace Arthur mother."**

"**Yes, it certainly is too late for Arthur." Her tone quit dark.**

"How could he not find that even slightly wrong?" Gwaine asks. "She is quite clearly evil."

"I believe, Uthur just refused to believe what he thought to be impossible."

"**Merlin." The voice calls again. "Merlin."**

**Merlin gets up, and quickly leaves the physicians quarters. He makes his way through the castle and across the court yard.**

"**Merlin."**

**Merlin heads down the steps towards the dungeons, following the voice. He stops when he sees a pair of guards playing dice. His eyes flash gold and the dice go flying down a nearby corridor, the guards both chase after the dice and Merlin smiles. He quickly grabs a torch from the wall and head down some steps.**

Leon sighs. "I really have to talk to the guards when we get back."

"**Merlin." The voice calls.**

**Merlin finally comes out on a ledge overlooking a large cave.**

"**Merlin." The voices laughter echo's around him.**

"**Where are you?" Merlin asks.**

**The great dragon suddenly flies out of nowhere and lands on the rock before him, causing Merlin to take a step back. "I am here." He looks at Merlin for a moment. "How small you are for such a great destiny."**

"Merlin spoke with the great dragon?" Arthur asks.

"Well that is quite obvious, princess, he's talking to it, is he not?"

"Shut up, Gwaine!"

Everyone laughs.

"**What do you mean? What destiny?"**

"**Your gifts Merlin, were given to you for a reason."**

"**So there is a reason."**

"**Arthur is the once and future king, who will unite the land of Albion."**

"I'm what?"

"**Right."**

"**But he will face many threats from friend and foe alike."**

"**I don't see what that has to do with me."**

"**Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion."**

Gwen turns to Gaius. "Is that true?"

Gaius nodes. "Without Merlin, Camelot would have fallen years ago. Without Merlin you would never have been able to take back Camelot the last two times Morgana has taken over. You would all be dead without Merlin here to stop it from happening. Merlin has the power to do pretty much anything, even what I though impossible. He could bring Camelot crashing down with a click of his fingers. He could destroy an army without a word. He is the most powerful warlock who has ever lived or will ever live. Be grateful he is loyal to you, because if he wasn't, you wouldn't stand a chance against him. All these years, he has been helping from the shadows. Think what he can do now that he is free from hiding."

Percival thinks for a moment. "Merlin is Emrys, isn't he?"

Gaius nodes.

"**No, no, you have this wrong."  
**

**"There is no wrong or right. Only what is and what isn't."**

"**But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can. In fact I'll give them a hand!"**

Arthur snorts. "Some friend he is."

"**Nome of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it." The dragon laughs.**

**Merlin shakes his head. "No, no way. No, no. There must be another Arthur because this ones an is an idiot."**

"I agree."

"**Perhaps it's your destiny to change that." With that the dragon flies off.**

"**Wait! Wait! Wait, stop! No, I need to know more." Merlin yells after the dragon.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**The following morning when Gaius walks into Merlin's room there are cloths everywhere.**

"**Hoy," He exclaims. "Have you seen the state of this room?"**

**Merlin shrugs. "It just happens."**

"**By magic?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Yes, well, you can clean it up without magic. And then I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood and sorrel. And deliver this to Morgana, poor girl is suffering from nightmares."**

"**Mmm, I know the feeling."**

Gaius shakes his head. "My boy."

**A knock sounds at the door to Lady Helens room, a serving girl comes in carrying a bowl of fruit.**

"**Come in." lady Helen calls.**

"**Lady Helen." She said bowing her head. "Compliments of the king."**

"**So sweet. How can I ever repay him?" **

"**When he hears you sing. Well, that will be more than enough won't it? I'm really looking forward to the performance." The girls explains, whilst tidying up the room.**

"**So am I."**

"**I love singing, you know. I sing all the time. My betrothed says I Hobe the voice of a fallen angle." The serving girl spots lady Helens true image in the mirror and turns to leave but lady Helen grabs the girls' wrist and drains the life from her. Her body falls to the ground dead.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Merlin and Gaius enter the great hall. Merlin glares at Arthur who is talking to some of his knights. Who does a double take when he sees Morgana enter the hall.**

"**God have mercy." Arthur mutters.**

**Merlin watches Morgana as she walks past.**

"**Remember Merlin, you are here to work."**

"**Oh, yeah."**

"**Some people are just born to be queen." Gwen sighs appearing beside Merlin.**

"**No!" Merlin exclaims, looking at Gwen.**

"It's almost like he knew what Morgana was to become, even then." Elyan mutters.

"Merlin's magic, knew his destiny, even his he didn't." Gaius answers. "He magic knew it was Gwen's destiny to marry Arthur."

"**I hope so. One day. Not that I would want to be her though. Who'd want to marry Arthur?"**

"Thanks." Arthur mutters.

**Merlin laughed. "Oh come on, Gwen. I thought you liked those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men."  
**

**"No, I like much more ordinary men like you."**

"**Gwen believe me, I'm not ordinary."**

"See he told you again."

"**No, I don't mean you, obviously. Not you. But just… you know… I like much more ordinary men like you."**

"**Thanks." Merlin mutters.**

**They glance at each other before they quickly part ways. As the guests take their seats. Uthur stands up.**

"**We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing lady Helen of Mora."**

**As people stop clapping. Lady Helen begins to sing, causing people to start falling asleep. Merlin notices what is happening and covers his ears. People around him begins to get covered in cobwebs and the candles go out. Lady Helen begins to walk forward, towards the royal table, she pulls a dagger out from up her sleeve. Merlin's eyes flash gold and the chandelier drops on her as she is about to throw the dagger at Arthur. With the song stopped people begin to wake up. Mary Collins now back in her true form, throws the dagger with the last of her strength. Merlin's eyes flash gold once more and the dagger slows down, Merlin races forward and pulls Arthur out the way of the dagger. As they get to their feet, Uthur turns to Merlin.**

Gaius smiles. "That was the first time Merlin saved your life and he hasn't stopped since then. You may not have known it, but you have escaped death more times than I can count because of Merlin. Most of the time Merlin even risks his life to stop you being killed."

"**You saved my boys life. A debt must be repaid." He states.**

"**Oh, well…"**

"**Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded."**

"**No, honestly, you don't have to, your highness."**

"**No, absolutely, this merits something quite special."**

"**Well…"**

"**You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Arthur manservant."**

"**Father." Arthur complains. As Merlin and Arthur look at each other in disgust. **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Gaius knocks on Merlin's door as he enter, holding a book wrapped in red fabric.**

"**Seems you are a hero."**

"**Hard to believe, isn't it?"**

"**No. I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember?"**

"**But… that was with magic."**

"**And now it seems, we have finally found a use for it."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I saw how you saved Arthur's life."**

"**Oh, no."**

"**Perhaps that's it purpose."**

"**My destiny."**

"**Indeed. This book was given to me when I was your age, but I feel it will be of more use to you than it was to me."**

**Merlin takes the book and pulls back the cloth, opening it he flips through the pages. "But this is a book of magic."**

"**Which is why you must keep it hidden."**

"**I will study every word." Merlin vows with a smiles.**

**Behind them someone knocks on the door. "Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away."**

**Merlin and Gaius look at each other.**

"**Your destiny is calling. You'd better find out what he wants." Gaius nodes towards the door.**

The screen fades leaving them standing in the crystal cave once more.

Everyone looks at each other, there was so much they didn't know about Merlin.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter four: The mother of the dargonlord.

Merlin sighed as he walked back over the bridge form the now not so perilous lands. Alator and Grettir were stood waiting for him.

"You did well, magic." Grettir smiles.

"Please just call me Merlin." Merlin grins, it truly did feel good to get a complement every once in a while.

"You have created a land most of us dream about, Emrys." Alator explains. "It will not be long now until many make it their home. Already the druids are on their way and so are the Catha."

Merlin smiles. "This land, will it only be home to those with magic?"

Alator shakes his head. "There are many families were only one person has magic, this land will be home to those with and without magic. Why do you ask?"

"Well it's just my mother, now I have a new home I was hoping she could live here too. Our village didn't like me much, due to that many kept away from us. My mother is skilled in the healing arts, so I'm sure she can find a job."

Alator nodes. "She is more than welcome. Many would find it a great honour to meet the mother of Emrys."

Merlin grins. "Well then I will be back soon."

With that Merlin races off through the trees, until he finds a large clearing. He stops and roars into the sky. Then he waits. Suddenly something lands on Merlin shoulder causing him to jump and yelp in surprise. Her turns his head sideways only to come face to face with Aithusa. A huge grins spreads across his face.

"Aithusa!" He greets.

The white dragon rubs his head against the side of Merlin's face in greeting. The sound of beating wings fills the air as Kilgharrah comes into land.

"Young warlock." He greets, with a bow of his head. "I see the perilous lands have been restored."

Merlin's smiles while he pets Aithusa. He holds up his white staff. "It was all thanks to this really, with out it I would not have had the power."

Kilgharrah nodes. "The staff of Emrys, it is a truly powerful weapon…. So why is it you have called me here, young warlock?"

"I need you to give me a lift, I have to pick up my mother, it is three days travel from here."

"I am not a horse, young warlock!"

"I know, but it is not often I ask you to do this Kilgharrah, please."

"Fine, young warlock, clime up. It would be an honour to meet your mother, the women Balinor fell in love with."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kilgharrah lands in a large clearing not far from Merlin's village. Merlin quickly jumps down and rushes through the trees towards his village. He stops in the treeline and smiles. It was just how he remembered it. Quickly he makes his way through the village. People do a double take as they see him, it's only then Merlin remembers he has his staff and Aithusa with him. Quickly Merlin makes his way up to the door of his old home and knocks on the door. After a couple of minutes the door opens, Hunith looks up at Merlin in surprise. She quickly pulls him into a bone crushing bear hug, causing Aithusa to squeak in surprise.

"My son." She whispers.

Merlin smiles as he pulls away. "Hello, mother."

Hunith looks at the white dragon sitting on Merlin's shoulders.

"Oh, this is Aithusa. Remember I wrote you that letter about finding the last dragon egg, well this is the dragon that hatched."

Hunith smiles. "Quite a beautiful young dragon, I see."

Merlin smiles. "Aithusa may be beautiful, but the trouble caused by this pesky reptile….."

Hunith laughs, as Aithusa jumps on to her shoulders. "You father would be proud."

Merlin smiles slightly. "I know. Mother there is a reason I have come here."

Hunith looks at her son. "You restored the perilous lands. Some passing druids told me. I have already packed. I got a letter from Gaius's love, Alice, she wish's to take me on as her assistant physician."

Merlin grins. "I didn't know you knew Alice."

"How could I not, Gaius is my brother."

Merlin sighs. "I know. It's just Gaius never said you knew each other."

Hunith sighs. "Well let's get going."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kilgharrah bows his head as Merlin and Hunith appear in the clearing.

"Kilgharrah." Hunith greets. "Balinor told me a lot about you."

"Merlin speaks highly of you." Kilgharrah replies. "It truly is an honour to meet you."

Hunith smiles. "The druids said something like that too."

Merlin smiles. "Well I think it should be an honour for anyone to meet you. After all I could not ask for a better mother."

Hunith smiles and hugs her son. "And I couldn't ask for a better son."

Kilgharrah lands in the clearing before the tower. Merlin jumps down and uses magic to help his mother down. Kilgharrah bows and flies off. Aithusa still in the arms of Hunith watches him fly away.

Merlin grins. "One day you'll be that big, Aithusa."

Hunith laughs. "But that won't be for many years yet."

Aithusa leaps from Hunith's arms onto Merlin's shoulders.

Merlin rolls his eyes. "Damn reptile."

Hunith smiles. "It just shows how strong the bond is, between dragon and dragon lord."

Merlin smiles. "I wish you had seen Aithusa hatch, it was the most amazing sight."

"You must be Emrys's mother." Alator greets Hunith with a bow.

Hunith nodes. "I am."

"Mother this is, Alator of the Catha. Alator this is my mother, Hunith." Merlin quickly introduces them.

Alator smiles. "It is an honour to meet you, Hunith."

Hunith smiles. "The honour is mine, Alator. Merlin has spoken highly of you, you have helped him a lot I have been told."

Alator nodes. "I sent Merlin some spell books, so he could study the way of the Catha."

"Which, I must thank you for, Alator." Merlin cuts in. "They have been a great help to me."

Hunith nodes. "I must ask, but is there an way Merlin can study magic full time now, he's not in Camelot."

"Mother!" Merlin complains, the thought of doing more work did not please him.

Alator nodes. "The druids have said they wish to teach Merlin the old ways. He is after all the high priest of the old religion."

Merlin sighs. "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be doing more work than I ever did in Camelot."

**Hey, hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. I'm planning on only writing up some of the episodes not all of them. So from series one they'll be the poisoned chalice, Lancelot, the moment of truth and the le morte d'Arthur. **

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter five: Valiant and The mark of Nimueh.

Arthur still didn't know what to think. Merlin was his best friend, he had been a loyal servant for years. Arthur trusted him with almost everything. Yet Merlin did not trust him in return. Yes Arthur knew it was against the law to practice magic and if Merlin had told him he would have been sentenced to death. But it still hurt to know his best friend didn't trust him. Arthur sighed once more. He glanced around the cave. Gwaine was annoying Elyan, while Percival was trying to keep a straight face. Leon and Tristan were talking about god knows what. And Gwen and Isolde were chatting away like they had been friends for years. Gaius and Taliesin were currently talking about something to do with Merlin, Arthur only knew this because he had heard Gaius speak his name. Arthur suddenly found himself missing Merlin, much more than he would care to admit. Merlin was friends with everyone, but whenever he saw Arthur on his own he would join him, even if Arthur was in a foul mood. Arthur looks up as Taliesin speaks up.

"I'm afraid we will not be able to watch all Merlin's adventures, I do not have the power to command the crystals for that long. But I can tell you the stories, I myself and many others have been watching Emrys for a long time. So I know all of his deeds. I will only show you those of true importance and I will tell you the rest."

Gwaine grinned. "Story time!"

Percival looks at him. "Have you been drinking again?"

"Maybe."

Leon shakes his head. "The one time I forget to check his water skin."

Elyan pats Leon's shoulder. "Knowing Gwaine, it wouldn't have made a difference."

Percival nodes. "For every one hiding place you know, there is about a hundred you don't."

"I wouldn't say a hundred." Gwaine mutters. "But Percival's right."

"Looks like we'll have to start full body searches before patrols." Leon sighs.

Taliesin coughs. "If you don't mind I would like to get started with the story."

Leon quickly nodes. "Of course."

Everyone quickly finds somewhere to sit.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"**Our story starts with the knight Valiant," Taliesin begins. "Quickly making his way through a small indoor market. He is on his way to pick up a special shield, one made by magic. He finally comes to a stall, with a rather shifty looking owner. He asks for the shield and the man leads him behind the stall. The man promises he will win with this shield. A picture of three green snakes on a yellow back ground. The knight Valiant demands to see how the shield works. The seller is quick to show him, summoning three green snakes from the shield with no more than a couple of words. As the seller explains how the shield works, he hands the shield to the knight Valiant."**

"How does the shield work?" Elyan asks.

"When given an order the snakes would come out the shield," Gaius explains. "One bite from them is fatal."

"**After the knight Valiant was given the shield, he commanded them to kill the seller and they of course follow his orders. So that is how the knight Valiant came to be riding through the forest and up to the gates of Camelot. Once within the city walls, he quickly entered the tournament. **

"**Meanwhile in a field near the walls of Camelot prince Arthur and Merlin are training. Much to the discomfort of Merlin. Not long after that Merlin returns to the physicians quarters dropping armour as he goes. Gaius just laughed as he asked Merlin how his day was. Gaius forces Merlin to sit down, as he starts stretching out Merlin's arms. While Merlin just complains about all the work he still has to do. Using magic he moves a book across the table and it flips open causing Gaius to hit Merlin over the top of the head."**

Everyone looks at Gaius, who shrugs. "It was no hardship, compared to having your head chopped off. He had to learn to be more careful."

"**Merlin just complained if he could feel his arms he would have picked it up. Merlin and Gaius have a quick disagreement on him getting his head chopped off, before Merlin starts complaining about how it is unfair to be made Arthur manservant after saving his life. Gaius and Merlin then get into a debate about duties and how much pressure they're under. Arthur may have been the future king, but the fate of the whole kingdom rested on the shoulder of Merlin.**

"**Merlin quickly made his way through the lower town, on his way to Gwen's house. So Merlin and Gwen spend a couple of hours together, as Gwen teaches him about amour. She was the blacksmiths daughter after all. And thanks to Gwen the following day Merlin was ten times better at putting on Arthur****s'**** armour. But Arthur still found something to complain about. After Arthur snaps at him, he forgets to hand Arthur his sword in his haste, giving Arthur yet another reason to yell at him. And so the tournament begins both Arthur and the knight Valiant win all their matches. As the knight Valiant speaks with Arthur, Merlin couldn't help but feel there was something off about him."**

"Why was that?" Arthur asked. "He hadn't used the snakes yet."

Gaius smiles. "He could sense the magic, even though he didn't have the shield with him. Merlin's magic also lets him sense what a person his like. You have all seen how Merlin sometimes dislikes people for no reason and they then turn out to be bad."

"**So Merlin spends the evening reading a book whilst using his magic to do get all his chores done. Suddenly Gaius throws the door to his room open. And Merlin's lets everything drop to the floor. Gaius is not too pleased that Merlin was using magic again. But Merlin doesn't get into much trouble."**

"Merlin used his magic to do his job?" Arthur asks, slightly shocked.

Gaius nodes. "If he didn't he would be up all night doing it. The amount of work you give him to do."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"**So as all the knight line up in the great hall the knight Valiant and Morgana start to talk. As they flirt Arthur does not look impressed. The knight Valiant vows that he will win just so he can take the lady Morgana to the winners feast. So as Morgana and Arthur talk, Arthur successfully manages to insult Morgana, who tells Gwen she hope the knight Valiant will win, just to see Arthur lose. **

"**The following morning Merlin makes his way to pick up Arthur armour, as he does so he hears a hissing noise. Following the sound he comes to the knight Valiant shield, as he traces the patterns one of the snakes blinks. Merlin jumps back as knight Valiant presses his sword to Merlin's neck."**

"The knight Valiant threatened Merlin." Gwaine yells, in anger. "If I ever meet him, he'll be sorry."

Arthur smiles slightly. "Don't worry, I killed him."

"**Merlin quickly leaves after that. So Merlin sets out Arthur amour and quickly helps him into it, wishing him luck as he leaves. Gaius and Merlin stand watching as the fights begin. But soon a knight is injured whilst fighting the knight Valiant, who uses the shield to win. As Gaius rushes over to help, Merlin watches him go, as he comments to Arthur.**

"**later that night, Merlin rushes into Gaius chamber asking how the injured knight was. Gaius tells him that it was strange that, the knight had a snake bite on his neck. As Gaius tells Merlin without the venom from the snake, he can not make a cure. Merlin works out that he was fighting knight Valiant at the time. Merlin quickly hurries away, towards knight Valiant chambers, where he watches through the door as he feeds the snakes in the shield mice. After knight Valiant hears Merlin at the door, Merlin runs and is forced to hide behind a pillar, so he doesn't get caught. Returning to Gaius chambers Merlin explains what he had seen. Merlin decides he needs to tell Arthur, but Gaius tells him it is useless, without proof the word of a servant would never be taken over that of a knights."**

Arthur sighs. "That really needs to change, I have seen many people punished for telling the truth about someone who is a higher class than them."

Elyan nodes. "It was the same when I first become a knight, because I was not of noble blood, many of the other knights would not listen to a word I said."

Percival nodes. "It was like that for me too."

**The following morning Merlin helps Arthur with his amour as they both talk about the next knight Arthur is about to face. As Arthur fights Merlin watches knight Valiant, before Gaius appears behind him. They have a quick talk and Merlin pretty much says he not going to do anything about valiant, but Gaius does not believe him. Arthur and valiant both keep winning there fights, until they both end up in the final. Gaius stops beside Merlin as the guard carry the body of a dead knight away. Merlin knows the knight Valiant is going to kill Arthur in the final.**

"**Later that night, Merlin sits beside the first knight to be bitten by the snakes and doesn't even look up as Gaius enters. Gaius tells Merlin he is right and they have to find a way to stop the knight Valiant, they need proof. So the two of them decide they need to get the cure so the knight can tell Uthur what the knight Valiant did. So Merlin quickly sets out to get one of the snakes.**

"**After checking to see where the knight Valiant is Merlin quickly makes his way to the knight Valiant chambers and uses magic to unlock the door. Entering the room, he picks up and sword and points it at the shield. As he kneels down to see if there was a way to get the snakes to come out the shield. He jumps and sp****ins round as there is a noise from the corridor. Behind him one of the snakes rise out the shield and goose to strike Merlin. Spinning around Merlin cuts the snakes head off. Dropping the sword Merlin picks up the snakes head and quickly runs from the room, passing the knight Valiant as he does so."**

"What Merlin did was brave." Gaius mutters. "If he had been bitten by one of those snakes, he wouldn't be with us today."

Taliesin shakes his head. "Merlin would be alive, there are something even Merlin has not told you, Gaius. Merlin knows the truth about his name, Emrys, I'm surprised you did not work it out."

"But his druid name means…. My poor boy." Gaius sighs.

"Gaius what is it?" Gwen asks, taking his hand.

"Merlin is doomed to a life time spent alone."

"What do you mean?"

Gaius just shakes his head.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"**Not long after that Merlin sets out to tell Arthur. While Gaius sets about making the cure. As Merlin explains what he knows to be true, Arthur thinks he's making it up, finally Arthur makes him swear he's telling the truth after Merlin tells him he knows his word counts for nothing.**

"**The following day Uthur speaks with the knight Valiant and the king believes valiant word over Arthur. After the knight who could tell them was bitten by the snakes a second time after the knight Valiant ordered it. After Merlin steps in to tell the king he seen the snakes come alive, valiant orders them to stop. Before Merlin follows Arthur from the hall he glares at valiant."**

"He should be careful." Gwaine mutters. "Everyone, I've seen Merlin glare at have ended up dead."

"Are you saying Merlin kills everyone he glares at?" Percival asks, still finding it hard to believe Merlin had killed anyone. Even though they had seen him kill Mary Collins.

"No, I'm just saying they end up dead. I mean, think about it, the only people Merlin truly glare at are evil and they always end up dead."

"That's usually because Merlin kills them." Gaius mutters, thinking about all those Merlin had killed to keep Arthur and Camelot safe.

"**After being made to look a fool in front of his father and most of the court Arthur fires Merlin. After knowing Arthur will not pull out of the tournament Merlin heads down to the great dragons cave, to tell him he has failed. After the dragon talks to Merlin, he got a riddle as an answer much to his annoyance, he still believes there is nothing he can do."**

"You fired Merlin!" Tristan gasps. "Even though he risked ever thing to warn you of the truth."

Arthur bows his head slightly. "I was angry. I needed someone to blame, Merlin was there. He was the one who told me about it after all."

Tristan just shakes his head. "From what I have seen of Merlin he only speaks the truth about people. You would do well to trust him. I guess you are just lucky Merlin didn't truly give up on you."

"How did you work that out?"

"If he had given up on you, you wouldn't be alive today."

"**Knowing that Arthur was truly going to die. Merlin sits down on the castle steps, knowing there is nothing he can do. Gwen appears beside him and they talk. Finally Gwen manages to get Merlin to believe it is his job to save Arthur to prove that he was right all along. Suddenly Merlin gets an idea, when he see a statue of a dog holding a shield, at the edge of the steps."**

"I always wondered what he needed that dog for," Gwen mutters. "But I didn't ask at the time. Merlin seemed to know what he was doing, so I just went along with it."

"**Gaius was more than surprised when Merlin bought in a statue of a dog. He asks Merlin want he's doing and Merlin half explains his plan, leaving Gaius even more confused. Once Merlin has got the statue into his room, he pulls his spell book out from under the loose floor bored under his bed. He starts casting a spell."**

"So that why we never find anything when we search Merlin's room." Leon mutters.

"Why did you need to search his room?" Isolde asks.

"Merlin has been accused of sorcery about six times." Leon answers. "So we have to search his room to find evidence."

Elyan smiles. "There is so much we don't know about him. He quite clearly isn't the idiot we believe him to be."

"**Morgana has a dream about Arthur dying in the fight and wakes yelling his name. She walks over to her window to find Arthur training in the yard below. After repeating the spell countless more times Merlin gives up. Before leaving to ask Arthur to withdraw from the final. But Arthur does not. The following morning Merlin is still sitting up casting the spell and is still failing, he had been up all night trying to cast it.**

"**Elsewhere in the castle Morgana is helping Arthur with his amour, she tells him to be careful. Outside the knight Valiant is sharpening his sword. Merlin keeps muttering the spell, half asleep, so doesn't notice as the stone dog turns into a living one."**

"He turned that stone statue of a dog into a real living dog!" Gwen gasps.

Gaius nodes. "Merlin's power is truly something amazing."

"**Merlin mutters the spell again and the dog barks. Merlin jumps to his feet with a slight smile, before the dog runs at him and he bolts from the room. He passes Gaius who has come to tell him the tournament is about to start. So Merlin tells him not to go into his room, but fails to say why. So Gaius goes and has a look and is quiet surprised to find a dog. Merlin races through the castle, towards the field. He stops by the wall and watches for a moment, once it's safe he quickly cast the spell and the snakes burst from the shield. Everyone quickly stands, seeing that it is true that the knight Valiant was cheating. Arthur wins the fight and kills valiant, after Morgana grabs a sword and throws it to Arthur."**

Gwaine grins. "Saved by a girl, princess?"

"She did not save me!"

"Yes she did." Gwen answers. "Well so did Merlin, if it wasn't for Merlin, Morgana would never have been able to save you."

Arthur nodes. "Fine, it's Merlin's fault."

"**Gaius and Merlin stand watching as Arthur and Morgana enter the hall for the feast. Merlin quickly tells Gaius what he said earlier was true, so Gaius just tells him he owes it all to him. Arthur and Morgana quickly have a disagreement. Morgana walks over to Gwen and starts complaining about Arthur. While Arthur walks over to Merlin and starts complaining**** about Morgana. After a moment Arthur finally rehires Merlin, after saying he didn't need saving."**

Everyone looks at Arthur.

"Okay, okay," he sighs. "I do need 'saving' some of the time."

"More like all of the time." Gwaine snorts.

"What was that, Gwaine?" Arthur asks with a dangerous edge to his voice.

"Nothing, princess."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Taliesin smiles slightly at the group. It was clear they all missed Merlin, but they were not ready to see him yet. They had to learn everything, they had to understand everything, they had to see and understand the reasons for everything Merlin had done. They had to truly trust each other. Clearing his throat, Taliesin, gets everyone's attention. "It is time for the next story, so please take a seat,

"**Our story starts deep in some caves many miles from Camelot," Taliesin begins. "The witch Nimueh stands over a basin of water creating a creature of water and clay, an Afanc. Once she has completed it, she places it in an egg and sends it through the water, to Camelot. Where the egg hatches in the water supply.**

"**Gaius kneels down beside a body, while Merlin stands not far behind, worried that he might catch whatever the person had died of. After Gaius tells him there is nothing to worry about, he turns the body over. The skin is ghostly white, with blue veins visible through the flesh and their eyes were a milky white colour, no sign of the pupil. Gaius and Merlin share a look, knowing if people saw this, it would cause them to panic. Merlin grabs a nearby blanket and helps Gaius cover the body.**

"**Gwen who had just prepared her father, Tom, his lunch for the day. Gwen and her father quickly share a couple of laughs and Tom heads out to work, whilst Gwen arranges some flowers. Gwen makes her way up to the castle where she catches up with Gaius and Merlin pulling a cart with some bodies on it between them. Merlin quickly changes the subject when she asks what they are doing. By asking about the flowers Gwen was carrying, in return Gwen gives Merlin a flower, a purple one. So Merlin and Gwen part ways. Morgana notices how happy Gwen looked, as she gave her the flowers.**

"What was the laugh?" Elyan asked, he and his father had never really seen eye to eye.

"I believe it was 'More smoke than pigeon' and 'More water than cress'." Gwen answers.

Elyan smiles. "Sounds like you and father."

Gwen smiles sadly. "I miss him."

"So do I." Elyan mutters, pulling his sister into a hug.

"**So Gaius and Merlin start to examine the body. Gaius and Merlin quickly conclude that this was caused by magic. But before they can speak further, Arthur yells Merlin's name from outside. Merlin quickly answers the door and they quickly exchange some words, before Arthur gives Merlin an odd look. Merlin quickly explains the flower was from Gwen. Returning to Gaius, they have a quick disagreement on Merlin being a servant, a dead servant and a dogsbody."**

"What was that about?" Tristan asks.

Gaius smiles. "Merlin."

"**Gaius and Merlin quickly make their way to the main hall, where a servant lies dead. Uthur quickly asks Gaius why he didn't tell him when they found the first body. After a quick discussion on it, Uthur tells Arthur, to find he is responsible for the enchantment and Merlin will be helping Gaius until the cure is found, much to the annoyances of Arthur.**

"**As Arthur and the guards start**** door to door searches. Merlin and Gaius quickly make their way through the lower town. They find someone who is still alive, Merlin knows he can save them with magic. Gaius quickly drags Merlin away before he can do anything to help the person. The risks were too high, if Merlin got caught he would be killed."**

Gaius sighs. "It has always been hard for Merlin. He could have saved all those people, he knew he could, which made it worse. But I could not let him be killed. Every death Merlin could have prevented causes him guilt, even if it was not his fault to start with. He still wakes up screaming some nights, the voice of the dead haunt his sleep. Even those who died because of Uthur, before he was born."

Isolde looks at Gaius. "I can not begins to imagine what that must feel like. But why do the dead haunt him in such a way."

"Because Merlin does not have magic, he is magic. He is pure magic in a human form. He is not truly human, he is a creature of the old religion. Magic flows through is veins like blood. All those who have magic, part of there soul is bounded with it. Their deaths are remembered by magic, so therefor it haunts him."

"Merlin isn't human!" Arthur asks, shocked.

Gaius shakes his head slightly. "He is magic in human form."

Everyone looks shocked.

"That's why you said 'he doomed to spend a life time alone'." Gwen mutters.

Gaius nodes. "That is not the only reason, but yes, I meant that too."

"What is the other reason?" Arthur asks.

Gaius just shakes his head.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"**Gaius and Merlin return to their chambers to keep looking for a cure. Merlin still couldn't believe magic could be used for such evil. Suddenly Arthur and some guards burst into the room and begin looking around. As Arthur goes up to Merlin's room, Merlin remembers he hadn't hidden his magic book****. So as Arthur calls Merlin up to his room, Gaius and Merlin both fear the worst. Luckily Arthur hadn't spotted the book, so Merlin quickly used magic to hide it."**

Everyone laughs, apart from Arthur.

"What's so funny?" he demands.

"It's just, sire," Leon laughs. "He used magic to hide a magic book while you were in the same room as him. And you didn't even notice."

"**After finding nothing Arthur and the guards leave. After they have gone, Gaius quickly shuts the door and turns to Merlin. They have a quick disagreement on the use of magic. Back in her cave, Nimueh watches as the Afanc does it work, smiling all the while. The castle court yard is now filled with bodies, Uthur is not please that Arthur failed to find the sorcerer. He order the lower town to be cut off and no one is aloud out after the dusk**** bell.**

"**Back in Gaius chambers Merlin and Gaius are checking the next body. After a couple of questions from Gaius Merlin works out the answer, one Gaius already knew. The illness is spread through water. Handing Merlin a bucket Merlin goes down to the well to get some water.**

"**Gwen who was leaving for work, tries to wake her dad. When he does not resound, Gwen**** goes over. Only to find he has the illness, in a panic Gwen runs from her house, crying as she goes. She runs past Merlin who is at the well, he calls after her but she doesn't stop, so grabbing the bucket he runs after her. She bursts into Gaius chamber and begs him to help, but there is nothing he can do. Merlin comes in not long after, just before Gwen runs out. He knows he has to do something, even if it means using magic."**

Gwen smiles. "He is a true friend."

"**later that night, Merlin slips out the castle and down to Gwen's home. After finding a cure in his spell book. Sneaking past the guards was no trouble for Merlin. Also getting into Gwen's house wasn't a problem either. As quietly as he could Merlin cast the spell to cure Gwen's father. No sooner was the spell compete Gwen's father was cured. Merlin smiles as Gwen and her father hug."**

"See I told Merlin cured our father." Gwen smiles. "Merlin truly is my best friend."

Elyan smiles. "We will have to thank him, next time we see him."

"**The following day Nimeuh smiles as she sees even more bodies in the court yard of Camelot castle. Gaius tells Uthur and Arthur of his findings, how the illness is spreading through the water. Uthur demands that the sorcerer is found. Merlin finds Gwen cleaning, humming to herself. He quickly asks how her father is, and she tells him he is all better. Merlin smiles and turns to leave when Gwen notices Merlin didn't seem surprised. Merlin quickly jokes that he is psychic, but then tells her it's because she's happy again.**

"**Arthur and the guards appear at Toms' blacksmith and start asking about him being sick. Arthur and the guards check Gwen's house and find the prop Merlin used in his spell. Still glowing gold. Arthur and the guards arrest Gwen, while Morgana yells she has done nothing wrong. Merlin watches as Gwen is dragged off, Gaius quickly drags Merlin away, they needed a plan to prove Gwen had done nothing wrong. **

"**The king then question Gwen, but doesn't believe her to be telling the truth so she is sentenced to death. Morgana and Uthur spend some time arguing before Morgana storms off. Gaius and Merlin sat at a table talking, they needed to a way to prove Gwen to be innocent. Merlin then makes his way down to the dungeons and speaks with Gwen, where he promises Gwen he'll find a way to save her. Merlin quickly makes his way through the castle and confesses to Uthur that he is the sorcerer, but is saved by Arthur."**

"Merlin has a death wish." Percival mutters. "He must seriously have a death wish."

Gwaine laughs. "He just told everyone the truth and yet no one believed him."

Gwen smiles. "He was willing to take my place in the flames. I do not know many who would do that for a friend."

Gaius smiles. "You may not know it yet Gwen but both times you were accused of witch craft Merlin has taken your place, the second time he escaped the flames by a couple of meters."

"What?" Arthur yells. "How could I not know this?"

Gwen thinks for a moment. "It was Merlin! You mean to say that was him?"

Gaius nodes, knowing she was thinking about Dragoon the great.

"But he killed…"

Gaius shakes his head. "Morgana killed him, Gwen, with Agravaine's help."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"**After Gaius yells at Merlin for being so stupid, the two of them set out to find what's in the water. The two of them quickly make their way down into the underground lake where all the water comes from and start looking around. Unknown to them Nimeuh is watching them. As they make their way through the tunnels, they finally come to the water. As Merlin takes a sample, something moves below the water. As they turn to leave the Afanc rears out the water. Gaius and Merlin quickly hurry back to the castle and set about looking for the creature they had just seen. Finally they find it, but have no idea how to defeat it****. Knowing Gwen will die if he does nothing he goes to see her before he heads down to talk with the great dragon."**

"Does Merlin always talk with the dragon?" Tristan asks. "So far he has ever time."

"Merlin and the dragon are kin," Gaius replies. "They are drawn to each other."

"**The great dragon gives Merlin his answer in the form of another riddle, leaving Merlin to work it out. Arthur goes to see his father, who moves the execution forward. Gaius returns to find Merlin going through books. After Merlin tells him what he looking for, Gaius gives him the answers. The Afanc was made from earth and water, so there for it could only be destroyed by fire and air. Morgana suddenly appears telling them that they are moving forward the execution, demanding that they help her. Merlin quickly explains what's going on and how they will need Arthur help. **

"**So Morgana and Merlin set out to get Arthur help. Morgana pretty much blackmails Arthur into helping while Merlin waits for them in the court yard. So Arthur, Merlin and Morgana make there way down to the underground lake, where they are faced by the creature. As Arthur waves the torch at the creature Merlin summons a wind, destroying the creature in a storm of fire and wind. Unknown to Merlin Nimeuh was watching, so she swears to kill him for what he and done."**

Gaius sighs. "And she did."

"What do you mean?" Gwaine exclaimed. "Merlin is alive."

Gwen shakes her head. "The poison when Arthur went to get the cure, Merlin died, but only for a couple of minutes, before he came back to life."

"Merlin and Nimeuh also battled to the death on the isles of the blessed. Merlin also died then, but only for a couple of seconds, but you'll see all that later."

"**Gaius quickly spoke**** with the king, telling him, the egg bared the mark of Nimeuh. Uthur was shocked, Nimeuh and himself went back a long way and not all that history was good. So it ends with Gwen being released. And Gaius warning Merlin that he may have to watch his back, if the sorcerer responsible knew what he had done."**

"So not only does Merlin have to save Arthur he has to save himself with magic, while keeping it all a secret so he doesn't lose his head." Elyan mutters.

Gaius shakes his head. "Merlin does not save himself. He has died, been hurt and nearly discovered more times than you can dream of. Some he has not even told me about, I only know because I have seen the scars that cover his body. Merlin is truly alone, he has no one to watch his back. No one has the power to, those Merlin fight, like Nimeuh, are high priestess of the old religion. Merlin is the only person alive more powerful than them, he alone has the power to destroy them. That's how Merlin has lost so many he loves, because they save him at the cost of their own lives. You think you know Merlin, but you do not. Merlin lets no one get close to him anymore, because he knows they will all die in the end."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hey, I thinking about writing up all the episodes like this. So I can write about every adventure. Let me know what you think.

Blessed be,

TreeOfLife1997


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter 6: Of old friends and new.

Merlin sat down, with a sigh and lies down on the grass of the training field. All day since he had bought his mother here, he had been studying, Alator had managed to get him lesson with almost everyone! Which wasn't too bad, Merlin loved learning about magic and the history of magic. No the bad part was, Alator had decided Merlin needed to learn how to defend himself without the aid of magic. And he thought Arthur sword training was bad! With the aid of healing magic, you could train and get injured, if you weren't quick enough to defend yourself. So lets just say Merlin had been forced to train with someone who had a knights skill with a sword. It didn't end well and he has a couple more scars to add to his collection. Despite what most people believed Merlin was okay with a sword, not the worst, but not the best either. But his skill was no where near that of a knights. A shadow falls over him, squinting Merlin tries to see who it is standing above him.

"Hello, Merlin." A voice greets him.

"Gilli?" Merlin asks, sitting up.

Gillis grins and drops on to the ground beside Merlin. "Yeah, it's me. Its taken me all day to find you. First your off on a dragon, then all over the place. Finding out who you have lessons with and finally sword training. You got well and truly beaten."

Merlin groans. "I know. Why did they have to give me a knight to train with?"

"I don't think I would have done much better without the aid of magic," Gilli answers. "But you did mange to hold your own for a couple of minutes."

"Yeah, but then I got about ten cuts in under a minute. In battle I would have been six feet under by now."

"Good thing it wasn't a battle then!"

Merlin laughs. "Yeah good thing it wasn't."

"EMRYS!" Alator's voice echo's across the field.

Merlin looks up to find Alator hurrying towards them.

"What is it?" Merlin asks.

"A village just inside the border of Camelot, is about to burn a witch at the stake. I need you to go and save them."

Merlin looks at Alator. "You want me to go and rescue some one from the flames? How can I do that without magic?"

"Who said you couldn't use magic?"

"The use of magic is still against the law in Camelot." Merlin answers. "We'll cause the knights to hunt us down. They must never find this place."

"Emrys, you have broken that law since the day you were born, as for them hunting us down. They will never be able to enter this place, we have wards all around the borders to stop them."

"Okay," Merlin gets to his feet. "Where is this village?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gilli and Merlin wall towards the village, Merlin's spell hadn't been powerful enough to get them all the way to the village, so they had a bit of walking to do. The village was on the opposite side of Camelot to the perilous lands, so his spell had allowed them to travel a great distance. Merlin suddenly sees smoke rising, to much smoke for a normal fire.

"Come on!" Merlin yells.

Running, the two of them storm into the village. Merlin raises his hand and yells a spell the flames go out and the smoke clears. Villagers run screaming, but Merlin doesn't even notice as he climes up to the witch. He stops suddenly, realising he knows who it is.

"Alice?" He asks.

She looks up weakly. "Merlin?"

Merlin draws his dagger and cuts the ropes tying her to the post. As she falls forward Gilli catches her, almost falling over whilst doing so. Merlin quickly jumps down and takes one of Alice's arms over his shoulders, while Gill takes the other. Around them the villagers had returned, with weapons, nothing to bad mostly pitchforks, axes and scythe's.

"I'm going to have to do the spell here." Merlin warns Gilli. "We'll only make it to the bridge."

Gill nodes. "Hurry up, I really don't want to be impaled by a pitchfork."

Merlin mutters the spell and the three of them vanish in a whirlwind.

"We must get word to the king." Merlin hears one of the villagers yell as they disappear.

That would go down well. The villager would only have to describe him and Arthur would know it was him, if they weren't hunting him down before they would most likely be trying to find him after this. As the wind clears around them, they find themselves standing in front of the bridge to the perilous lands. Grettir greets them.

"Magic, I see you have returned."

Merlin rolls his eyes. "Yes I have. I need to get Alice here, to the druids right now. Where are they?"

"They are at the tower, magic." Gerttir replies. "I will take you there."

Merlin feels the magic around them and suddenly they find themselves in front of the tower.

"Thank you, Grettir." Merlin smiles.

"You are welcome, magic." He answers as he vanishes from sight.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The druids set about treating Alice straight away. The burns she had were minor, but she had breathed in a lot of smoke. Merlin sat beside his mother as the druids worked.

"Gaius needs to be here." Hunith smiles sadly. "Alice needs him and he needs Alice."

Merlin nodes. "Then I will just have to get him."

"Merlin you cannot, Gaius is in Camelot, it is too dangerous."

Merlin shakes his head. "Alator was right, I have broken the law since the day I was born. I have practiced magic in Camelot from the moment I stepped foot in the city, only difference this time is everyone will know I'm doing it."

Merlin quickly gets to his feet grabs a cloak the druids had given to him and rushes out the door. Merlin pulls his midnight blue cloak over his shoulder and muttered a spell under his breath, with a flash of his eyes, he finds himself standing in the court yard of the Camelot castle. Merlin smiles and pulls the hood of his cloak low over his face and quickly makes his way towards Gaius's chambers. None of the guards pay him any attention as he passes. Now that he was here he could pick up his spell books, Sidhe staff and caved dragon his father had given to him shortly before he died.

He enters Gaius's chambers to find them empty, Merlin looks around and notices a note on the table. He picks it up and reads, he then puts it down and sighs. Gaius had gone to see the druids in the valley of the fallen kings, that Merlin knew thanks to the note. Sighing once more he destroys the note and rewrites it, explaining how Gaius had gone to find herbs in the valley of the fallen kings. If anyone was to know Gaius was speaking to the druids, he could get in a lot of trouble. Quickly Merlin makes his way up to his room and packs his things. Before heading out the castle. He cast a second spell and with a flash of his eyes finds himself in the valley of the fallen kings.

Merlin sighs, there was no one here, he couldn't hear the druids. Merlin glances round and spots the path to the crystal caves, he shakes his head slightly and quickly makes his way along the path. He could use the crystals to scry for Gaius. As he enters the crystal cave, he is hit by the power, causing him to take a step back. Shaking his head, he quickly walks down the couple of steps to the main cave. On the far side of the cave Merlin could sense some kind of shield, but he didn't have time to worry about it, he needed to find Gaius.

"Taliesin?" Merlin calls.

**Hey, hope you liked it. Next up is the poisoned chalice and Lancelot. Until next time,**

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997.**


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter seven: The poisoned chalice and Lancelot.

"**Our story starts once again in the caves far from Camelot. Where Nimueh drips some of her blood into the stone basin, she then starts to cast a spell using a petal from a flower. She then places the petal into a chalice and holds it up as if toasting and curses Merlin's name."**

Everyone looks at each other. Arthur, Gwen and Gaius all know what's going to happen. And everyone else can guess correctly, she was going after Merlin.

"**Meanwhile in Camelot, king Bayard and his knights are arriving. Where he is greeted by Uthur and they begin to talk about peace. Nimueh is with them dressed as a servant, her gaze fixed on Merlin.**

"**Merlin who is carrying a couple of sacks through the halls, stops to talk for Gaius for a moment. Behind them Nimueh approaches as she passes Gaius she trips and Merlin kneels down to help her. After the two of them talk, Nimueh sneaks into king Bayard's room, using magic and changes the goblet for the one she placed**** the petal in.**

"I**n Arthur quarters Merlin is sorting out Arthur cloths. As Merlin asks about the feast, Arthur tells him he will be there as well, as a servant of course. Arthur gives Merlin some really horrible cloths to wear. Later at the feast Merlin and Gwen try not to laugh about what Merlin is wearing. As Merlin and Gwen talk, Uthur and Bayard, sign the peace treaty. As Bayard starts his speech on peace, the goblets are bought in and Nimueh smiles. She quickly pulls Merlin from the hall and tells him, the princes goblet is poisoned. Merlin rushes back into the hall and tells Uthur. Who forces him to drink the wine, at first nothing happens, but then Merlin falls to the ground."**

"Why does no one ever believe Merlin?" Percival asks. "So far ever time he's warned you about something it's turned out to be true."

Gwaine nodes. "Uthur was a bit evil, don't you think? What a way to repay someone for saving your sons life, what was it now, three times."

Gwen smiles sadly. "I remember it happening. I was so scared, I thought Merlin was going to die."

Arthur nodes. "So did I."

"**Arthur quickly grabs Merlin, while Gwen gets the chalice as Gaius leads the way back to his chambers. Leaving Uthur to sort out Bayard. As Arthur sets Merlin down on the bed Gwen gets some water. While Gaius examines the chalice, he finds the petal stuck in the top of the of it. After Gaius identifies the plant, they find a cure. Which can only be found deep in the caves, in the middle of the forest of Balor. The forest is guarded by a creature called a Cockatrice, one drop of poison from the creature will mean certain death. Knowing this Arthur still plans to go in search of the cure. That night Nimueh leaves the castle, a wicked smile on her face."**

Elyan smiles. "It was about time you returned the favour, Arthur. Merlin has saved your life three times, even if the poison was meant for him."

Arthur nodes. "I guess I'm lucky to have a friend like Merlin."

Everyone smiles.

"**Gwen quickly makes her way into Morgana's chamber. Morgana tells Gwen to stay with Merlin, knowing the two of them were close friends. Meanwhile Arthur and his father as having a disagreement on going to find the cure for Merlin. The king forbids Arthur to leave. Arthur goes back to his chamber where Morgana talks Arthur into going anyway... Even if it was against the kings orders. So Arthur sets out to save Merlin,"**

"See that is why the people love you, sire." Leon smiles. "Because you would risk your life to save that of your friends."

Arthur shakes his head. "Merlin is my servant."

"Yet the people know he is much more than that." Percival answers. "I am sure everyone in Camelot is friends with Merlin. And they all know you value Merlin as a friend more than any knight or lord."

"**While Nimueh watches from her stone basin. Back in Gaius chambers Merlin is getting worse, his pulse had gotten weaker and he had started muttering in the language of the old religion. Gaius notices a rash on Merlin's arm and starts to panic, it was not supposed to appear until the final stage of the poisons cycle. Meaning Merlin only had two more days to live! Gaius works out that the poison works faster if an enchantment is used, causing him to work out Nimueh was the one who poisoned Merlin.**

"**Uthur and Morgana have an argument on how Arthur should behave and how he shouldn't risk his life for a servant. Elsewhere Arthur is drawing closer to the forest, while Nimueh watches from her stone basin once more****. Back in Gaius chambers, Gwen and Gaius know Arthur is walking into a trap. As Arthur enters the forest he fails to notice the Cockatrice that is watching him from the shadows. He makes his way through the wood, until he comes to a clearing where Nimueh is waiting, crying. She lies to Arthur and tells him she was beaten by her master and fled into the woods. At that moment the Cockatrice that had followed Arthur appears. Nimueh watches as Arthur fights it and wins. **

"**Nimueh offers to show Arthur the way to the flowers. Leading him into the cave, Nimueh smiles to herself. Back in Gaius chamber, Merlin start muttering 'it's a trap'. Gaius hears Merlin starting to mutter a spell, so sends Gwen down to the well to get some more water. Back in the cave Arthur and Nimueh arrive at the flowers, the only thing that will cure Merlin. Once Arthur has crossed the small rock bridge to the flowers, she destroys his path back and leaves him to be killed by the giant spiders making their way towards him, from far below. Back in Camelot, Merlin casts a spell, creating a ball of blue and white light, while all Gaius can do is watch. Back in the cave the blue and white light appears beside Arthur and leads him from the cave after he grabs the cure."**

"So even when Merlin is dying, he still saves your life princess." Gwaine smirks.

Everyone seemed slightly shocked at this. Even when Merlin was dying, he still risked everything to save the lives of the people he cared about.

"So the light was Merlin." Arthur mutters, in awe.

"**Arthur quickly escapes the cave and makes his way back to Camelot. But before he can get the cure to Gaius he is arrested and thrown in the dungeons were he and the king have an argument. Arthur gives the plant to Uthur to give to Gaius, but Uthur just destroys the plant saying Arthur needed to learn his lesson. Back in Gaius chambers Merlin is getting worse, Gwen arrives to tell Gaius Arthur has got back and been put in the dungeons. So Gwen decides to sneak into the dungeons, going as the servant to bring the princes lunch she mangoes to get the plant. Returning to Gaius, she gives him the plant. After sending Gwen to get some water once more, he casts a spell on the cure he is about to give Merlin and gives it to him just as Gwen gets back."**

Everyone looks at Gaius.

"You're a sorcerer?" Arthur asks.

Gaius nodes. "But my power is nothing compared to Merlin's."

"How many more people are going to betray me?"

"**No sooner had Merlin drank the cure. He stopped breathing and his heart stopped."**

Everyone gasps. Isolde grips Tristan's hand. Whilst everyone else, apart from Gwaine, bow their heads.

"You do know Merlin is still alive?" he asks. "So therefore he must have come back to life."

"Shut up, Gwaine."

"**Gwen and Gaius hug. Only for Merlin to wake up and see them. He makes a couple of jokes and Gwen kisses him."**

"You kissed Merlin?" Arthur asks.

"Well…. I did." Gwen mutters, blushing. "He had just died and he is my best friend."

"**Gaius leaves soon after to speak with the king. He tells the king it was Nimueh who tried to poison Arthur, but Uthur doesn't believe him at first. But they release king Bayard. Arthur, Morgana and Uthur, watch as they leave Camelot. Arthur exclaims to Morgana how a light guided him out of the caves. Before he goes back to the castle, Uthur speaks to him about Nimueh. Arthur then goes to see Merlin, who thanks him for saving his life. Once Arthur is gone Gaius warns Merlin he was the one Nimueh was trying to kill and that she may try again."**

"So Merlin saved your life twice that time." Elyan mutters.

Leon nodes. "I don't know anyone who is quite that brave, to keep risking their life to save another, time and time again, braking the law that would get them killed at the same time."

Gaius nodes. "Lancelot once said Merlin was the bravest of us all."

"Lancelot knew?" Arthur asks.

Gaius nodes. "You'll find out how soon. Merlin never told him, he found out."

"Quickly everyone to that side of the cave, there is someone coming, you must hide." Taliesin calls.

Once everyone is in place he casts a spell to hide them. Not seconds later a hooded figure enter the cave carrying a pack over one shoulder and a small staff topped with a blue crystal in the other. They look round as if looking for someone.

"Taliesin?" They call, after a moment they pull there hood down.

Everyone gasps, it is Merlin.

"Hello? Taliesin? I need your help. It's really important!"

Taliesin appears behind Merlin. "I am here."

Merlin spins round. "I need your help."

"What with?"

"I need to find Gaius."

Everyone looks at Gaius.

"Why do you need to find him?"

"Alice, a close friend of his…. Was…. Well." Merlin turns so he's facing them, he takes a deep breath. "Alice was…. Let's just say, hurt, the druids are treating her as we speak. But Gaius needs to be there for her."

Taliesin nodes and Gaius suddenly appears beside him.

"Gaius!" Merlin exclaimed, hugging him.

Gaius smiles. "My boy."

"You need to come with me," Merlin explains. "Alice was burnt at the stake for witch craft, but me and a friend saved her, she is hurt... Only minor injuries."

Gaius grips Merlin's arm. "Take me to her, please."

Merlin nodes and mutters a spell his eyes flash gold and the two of them vanish in a whirlwind.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tristan watched Merlin and Gaius vanish. In the hall after Isolde had died before Merlin had traded a life for hers he had asked Gaius if he would do the same for Alice. So there for Alice must be Gaius's love, by the looks of it Merlin had been to Camelot. He had a pack and staff with him, he must have seen Gaius's note. He didn't actually know they were in the cave. Isolde notices Tristan expression.

"This is about Alice, isn't it?"

Tristan nodes. "Merlin again risked himself to save someone, only this time it was from the flames."

Isolde smiles. "It seems Merlin will risk everything to save those he cares about."

Before they can say anymore Taliesin steps forward. "It is time for the next story."

"Shouldn't we wait for Gaius?" Arthur asks.

Taliesin shakes his head. "Gaius knows all Merlin adventures that I will tell you about and show you. He will miss nothing that he didn't already know."

Arthur nodes and everyone takes their seats.

"**Our story starts with the young warlock Merlin, picking mushroom in the forest. Behind him deeper in the forest there is a unearthly shriek, as Merlin gets to his feet, out of the trees bursts a griffin. Merlin turns and runs, but trips. As the griffin goes to strike him, out of the trees a man jumps, wielding a sword. He pushes the griffin back and quickly helps Merlin to his feet. The two of them run and hide behind a fallen tree. The man introduces himself as Lancelot. With Lancelot injured Merlin takes him back to Camelot, where Gaius treats his wound."**

"So that's how they meet, I always did wonder." Gwaine mutters.

"**Elsewhere in Camelot a town has been attacked by the griffin. It only killed people. Uthur and Arthur along with some knights go to see the damage. But no tracks, so what the people said about it having wings must be true. Back in Camelot Lancelot tells Merlin it is his dream to become a knight. Lancelot seemed surprised when Merlin said he knew Arthur. Out on the training field Arthur is testing some men to see if they are worthy of becoming knights. After he is finished Merlin speaks to him. And finds out you have to be a noble to become a knight. After Merlin tells Lancelot this, he comes up with a plan to help Lancelot. He thought it was unfair that only those of noble birth could become knights. Not much later Lancelot tells Merlin why he wanted to become a knight, a tale he did not normally share."**

"Did Lancelot tell any of you?" Elyan asks.

Everyone but Percival shake their head.

"Lancelot told me." Percival mutter. "But then mine and his tales' are almost the same. He didn't actually tell me, he just said the same thing had happened to him."

Gwen smiles slightly. "It seems everyone trusts Merlin, even if they have just meet."

Gwaine grins. "I told him my biggest secret not long after we meet. He hasn't told anyone it. He is my first and best friend, my loyalty will always lie with him... Above all others."

"You have a secret Gwaine. I find that hard to believe." Leon mutters.

Gwaine just smiles. "I'll never tell you. And neither will Merlin. So believe what you want to believe."

"**So the following day Merlin goes down to the library and uses magic to create a seal of nobility for Lancelot. At first Lancelot refuses to take the seal Merlin created for him, but in the end he accepts it. So Merlin takes Lancelot to Gwen, so they can make some amour for Lancelot. Merlin tries not to laugh as their small talk gets a bit awkward. After leaving Gwen, Merlin and Lancelot make their way back through the castle while Lancelot talks about Gwen.**

"**Out on the training field Arthur is training some of his men. While Gwen and Merlin dress Lancelot in his new armour. Merlin and Gwen gasp as Arthur test Lancelot's reactions, let's just say he could have come up with a better way to test them.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"**Back in Gaius's quarters Merlin is grinding down some herbs as he and Gaius talk. Gaius doesn't believe that Merlin sat by and did nothing so starts questioning him. At that moment Lancelot walks in, covered in dirt, Merlin quickly lies and tells Gaius he got work at the stables. Finally Gaius gets annoyed and forces Merlin to tell him the truth. Merlin tells Gaius he can punish him if he wants, but he believes what he is doing is right.**

"**The following day, Arthur walks through town and passes Lancelot who is sharpening swords. He throws a broom at him, Lancelot catches it. Where Arthur and Lancelot then fight with the brooms, after Arthur wins, he tells Lancelot he's made basic training. Suddenly the alarm bell goes and the sound of people screaming fills the air. Arthur quickly runs to see what is going on."**

"You fought with brooms?" Tristan asks.

Arthur nodes. "He was quite good. But not as good as me."

"Your still arrogant, you know?" Gwen mutters. "I believe Merlin will never be able to truly change you."

Everyone just smiles thinking about how Merlin changed Arthur for the better.

"**Merlin helps some of the injured people into the court yard. Where Gaius is treating as many people as he can. Not long after Lancelot comes running up to them. After Gaius tells him what's happened, he and Merlin share a look, both knowing it was the creature he had saved Merlin from. Back in the castle Uthur and Arthur watch from a window and work out the creature is heading for Camelot."**

"Is it just me or are all magical things and creatures drawn to Camelot?" Elyan asks.

"It is most likely they are," Taliesin answers. "Camelot was built using powerful magic. Plus it was also where the most powerful sorcerer ever lived."

"**Later that night Gaius sits up going through his books looking for the creature. The following morning Lancelot watches as Arthur briefs his men on the changes to their training patterns, to help prepare them to fight the creature. Arthur tells Lancelot that he is going to test him now, needless to say Lancelot wins. And is granted a knighthood."**

"How did he beat 'the all so great' princess?" Gwaine mocks.

"He played dead and caught Arthur by surprise." Gwen answers. "It really was an impressive move."

Arthur pulls a face and everyone laughs.

"**Lancelot is knighted. Later that day at the feast Merlin and Gaius stand talking, Merlin is told he played god and it may not end well. Gaius leaves and Gwen soon takes Gaius's place. The two of them talk and Merlin asks Gwen which one she likes better, Arthur or Lancelot, but she refuses to answer. The following morning Gaius, Lancelot and Merlin talk over breakfast. But suddenly guards burst into the room and drag Lancelot to the great hall. Where Lancelot admits it is fake. After he has been dragged off, Arthur and his father have a disagreement.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"**When it is over Merlin vists Lancelot in the dungeons. Where Lancelot tells him, it wasn't his fault and to stop blaming himself. After that Merlin returns to Gaius's chambers. Where Gaius is waiting for him. He shows Merlin what he has found. The creature was a creature of myth, a griffin. At that same moment Merlin tells him it is the right creature the alarm bells begin to sound, Merlin and Gaius quickly make there way over to the window. Only to find the creature attacking the city.**

"**Down in the court yard, people run screaming as the creature circles the yard. Arthur and the knight soon appear and try and battle the creature but there weapons are useless. Down in the dungeons Lancelot demands to know what is happening. When Arthur reports to his father, Merlin and Gaius step forward and tell him that the creature is a griffin and can only be killed with magic."**

"Oh let me guess," Gwaine mutters. "Merlin killed it."

Arthur shakes his head. "No Lancelot did."

"Want to beat on it, princess."

"Sure, five gold coins."

The two of them shake hands.

"**Merlin and Gaius return to their quarters. Where Gaius tell Merlin he is the only one who can kill the griffin. Knowing Arthur will die Merlin and Gaius set about trying to find a spell that will kill it, they have two hours to find the spell or Arthur will die.**

"**Down in the dungeons Arthur visits Lancelot. They talk about the creature and how magic alone can kill it. Arthur tells Lancelot to go and never return. Finally Merlin and Gaius find the spell that can kill the griffin, so Merlin sets about practicing it on a old knife. Lancelot arrives at Gwen's house to get amour and weapons saying it is his duty to protect Arthur. Gwen begs him not to go, but go he must. Arthur and the knights set out to defeat the griffin. Merlin keeps repeating the spell but it still doesn't work. Suddenly Gwen appears through the door and tells them Lancelot is ridding out to help Arthur. Merlin quickly runs from the room and down to where Lancelot is preparing to ride out. After a small disagreement Lancelot and Merlin ride out.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"**Outside the walls of Camelot Arthur and his knights prepare to fight the griffin but it is useless and all of them are knocked from their horses dead or out cold. Not far behind them Merlin and Lancelot hear the screams of the knights as the griffin attacks them. They soon come to the site of the battle, the knights bodies littered the ground. Merlin and Lancelot quickly rush over to Arthur, who is luckily still alive. Lancelot quickly prepares to charge the griffin on his horse as they hear it's shrieks through the trees. As Lancelot charges Merlin casts the spell on his lance, on his fourth time casting the spell, it works. The lance is covered in bright blue flames, the lance kills the griffin easily. And Merlin celebrates that his spell worked and the griffin is dead. **

"**As Arthur wakes, Merlin quickly runs back to the castle, leaving Lancelot to get full credit. Arthur congratulates Lancelot on killing the griffin. Back in Gaius's quarters, Merlin grins as Gaius offer his congratulations to the young warlock. Arthur tells the king that it was Lancelot who killed the griffin and that he should be allowed to be a knight once more. Outside Merlin and Lancelot talk, Lancelot tells Merlin he knows it was him who cast the spell which killed the griffin and promises to tell no one. So Lancelot tells the king he must leave. The following day Gwen watches Lancelot leave. Merlin and Gaius also watch him go. So that is how our story ends, until the next adventure of course."**

Gwaine laughs. "I told you Merlin killed it, you owe me five gold coins."

Arthur just glares at Gwaine for a moment. "Why did I ever knight you?" he mutters.

Everyone laughs while Gwaine just sniff slightly. "I miss Merlin, he always backs me up."


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter eight: Of deaths and falls.

Merlin stood near the window, watching Gaius hold Alice's hand as he sat beside her bed. She would live the druids were sure. Sighing Merlin leaves the room, he couldn't help but feel like this was his fault. If he had been quicker getting there, he could have stopped it before the fire was even lit. As Merlin makes his way outside he doesn't notice a shadow of a person following him. Merlin sighs once more and mutters a spell under his breath, he vanishes into thin air. Just as the shadow moved ready to strike, for this shadow belonged to one of the many assassins sent to kill Emrys. Merlin had after all made many enemies, Morgana being the main one. No sooner had the assassin moved one of the Catha, catches them.

"We must warn Alator." They yell to another, who was passing.

Merlin still caused trouble even when he wasn't around. And so the hunt for the assassins begins.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Elsewhere Merlin appears many miles away in a small clearing, none the wiser to the trouble being caused on his behalf. He walks into the woods and sits down on the forest floor. He lies back on the ground and watches the sky through the trees. Out here nothing mattered, there were no people relying on him. No countless people to save, nothing. It was just Merlin and his magic, nothing else mattered. It was one of those few moments when Merlin could truly feel at peace. But of course this was Merlin, the world never seemed to allow him to find peace for more than a couple of seconds. A shadow of a person falls over him.

"Please help me," They beg. "It is my mother."

Merlin quickly gets to his feet and comes face to face with a boy a couple of years younger than him, with dark curly hair. "What's wrong with your mother?"

"We were attacked by bandits, whilst traveling to the perilous lands. She is a healer and has magic, we are going there to start a new life."

Merlin nodes. "Show me the way and I will see what I can do to help her."

The boy nodes and quickly leads the way through the trees, to a small path. Making their way along it Merlin glances round. He had been here before he was sure of it. Then in clicked, this was near where Arthur and queen Annis nearly went to war. Not far through the treeline ahead there should be a land cliff, were Merlin had watched Arthur fight the queens champion. Suddenly the boy walks off to the left and Merlin quickly follows. They finally reach the body of a women, Merlin knows she is dead before they even get close. The boy also seems to notice this and rushes forward and drops to his knees beside her body. Merlin stands back for a moment and watches, she had been dead too long to trade a life for hers. Merlin walks forward slowly and kneels beside the boy. Silently Merlin starts to gather fire wood so they can burn her body. As the flames dance around her, Merlin quickly walks towards the cliff knowing, the women's son needed some time alone. Merlin looked over the edge of the cliff, when he was suddenly pushed from behind. He falls with a scream of surprise.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The boy watches the flames leap higher, before following Merlin. He was still in too much shock to truly come to terms with the fact his mother had just died, his mind still refused it to be true. He reaches the tree line and spies as someone sneaks up behind Merlin, a women with black hair and dressed in a black dress and belt. Her eyes glowed red, the boy watches as she pushes Merlin forward off of the cliff, unable to make a sound. The women smiles evilly before disappearing. Taking his chance the boy runs forward and looks over the edge of the cliff. Far below Merlin lies on the ground unmoving. The boy quickly climes down, as he kneels beside him, Merlin groans and forces himself up onto his elbows and rubs his head.

"What happened?"

"Some women dressed in black with red eyes pushed you off that cliff." The boy answers, nodding towards it.

"Morgana." Merlin mutters.

"You know her?"

Merlin nodes. "I'm afraid I do. We used to be friends."

The boy notices Merlin has multiple injuries, he shouldn't even be alive, after such a fall let alone awake and talking.

"We need to find a healer, you are hurt."

Merlin smiles slightly. "It is nothing too bad." He goes to move and cries out in pain.

"What is it?" the boy asked panicked.

"My ankle…. I think it is broken." Merlin gasps.

The boy looks at Merlin for a moment. "My mother was healer she taught me a lot, let me check you over for injuries."

"What is your name?" Merlin asks.

"Daegal." The boy answers.

"I'm Merlin." Merlin replies. "Daegal, I don't need to be checked over. I was a physician's apprentice in Camelot. I can tell you all the injures I have. At least two broken ribs, a broken ankle, a cut to the back of my head which could lead to concussion and a least a hundred bruises and minor cuts."

"Then let me treat you."

Merlin smiles slightly. "We need to get out of here first, this place is not safe."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

With the help of Daegal, Merlin makes it back into the forest where he quickly sits down with his back against a tree. Daegal hurries off to find some herbs leaving Merlin alone, Merlin rests his head back against the tree, ignoring the pain it causes him and shuts his eyes. Keeping his breathing slow and shallow Merlin tries to move his ribs as little as possible. His whole body was hurting and was starting to become stiff with the pain. His magic was the only thing that saved his life from that fall off the cliff. Although Merlin almost wished he had died, then he wouldn't be in all this pain if he had.

"Merlin you need to stay awake." Daegal voice calls.

"I am awake." Merlin groans.

"Open your eyes then."

Merlin slowly opens his eyes, Daegal is sitting not far from Merlin grinding down herbs between two stones.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asks, gripping his side in pain.

"I am creating a pain killer, You won't be able to move far with the level of pain you're in. I'm surprised you haven't passed out yet."

Merlin would have laughed if it wasn't for his ribs hurting so much. "I have suffered worse, my friend."

Daegal smiles slightly. "For some reason I don't find that hard to believe."

Merlin smiled. "So tell me, why is it you are helping me?"

Daegal shrugs. "You offered to help my mother even though we had just meet. You then helped me burn her body, even though you could have just left me to do it on my own."

"Well thank you." Merlin smiles weakly. "Gods know how long I would have stayed at the bottom of that cliff, if you hadn't helped me."

"I'm glad I could help." Daegal watches Merlin for a moment. "Your ankle, can you heal it?"

"What makes you think I can heal it?"

"You have magic," Daegal answers. "You must do. How else could you have survived that fall."

Merlin winces as he moves to place a hand over his ankle. "Healing magic isn't one of my strong points, but I'll see what I can do."

Daegal watches as Merlin cast a quick spell and his eyes flash gold. Merlin sits back.

"Did it work?" Daegal asks.

Merlin rests his head back. "Sort of…. It's gone from broken to twisted."

"Might make it more easy to walk now then. What about your ribs can you do anything for them."

Merlin shakes his head. "I do not have the strength."

Daegal nodes and hands Merlin the pain killer he had made. "Take it, then we need to keep moving. This wood isn't safe."

Merlin nodes taking the pain killer and forces himself to his feet, biting his lip to stop himself crying out in pain. With Daegal support the two of them slowly make their way through the woods.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alator stands looking out the window. Since the assassin had been found there had been no sightings of Merlin. No one had heard heads or tails of him for the last couple of hours. Gaius had last seen him leaving just before the first assassin was found. Alator refused to believe the assassins had got to Merlin first, so if Merlin had gone out he would have no way of knowing there were people after his head. Alator turns way from the window, Merlin could be anywhere, so sending people out to fond him wasn't an option. Plus if Merlin was dead, they would be unlikely to find him.

"Emrys cannot die." A voice from behind him sounds.

Alator turns to find a druid standing there. "I know, if Emrys dies all will be lost."

The druid shakes his head. "No, Emrys is immortal. He cannot die."

Alator looks at the druid for a moment. "So it's true, he really is immortal."

The druid nodes. "The only weapon that can kill the immortal was forged by Merlin and the great dragon. But Merlin is a dragon lord so cannot be killed by it. He has no way of dying, once his job is done in this realm, he will travel to Avalon, where he will join the other immortals and his lover, the lady of the lake."

Alator nodes. "But we still need to find him, it is not safe. Even with his great powers he can still be hurt. If he gets caught and those who find him work out he is immortal, they will just kill him over and over again or trap him somewhere he will never be able to escape from."

The druid nodes. "Then you must travel to the crystal caves and scry for him. Normal scrying will not work, his power blocks it. Only the crystals will be able to see him."

"Taliesin only lets Emrys enter the caves, not even you druids can enter." Alator answers. "Taliesin will not listen to me or anyone other than Merlin. We have to find him on our own."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Daegal steps closer to Merlin as a Camelot patrol surround them. They draw their swords, when they notice neither Daegal or Merlin have weapons. Despite the pain Merlin stands up straight and meets the eyes of the patrols leader.

"What are you doing in these woods?" They ask.

"Me and my brother were returning home," Merlin explains. "We were attacked by a witch dressed in black. She killed our mother, she had men with her. When they thought they had killed me, my younger brother fled into the wood. They took everything we had, weapons, supplies and money."

Daegal looks slightly surprised that Merlin lied with such ease. But the patrol didn't believe him.

"You would dare to lie to us." The man yells. "I know you, you were the manservant to the king. But you betrayed him and joined Morgana and all those evil magic users."

"I HAVE BETRAYED NO ONE!" Merlin yells. "Least of all Arthur."

"You have magic and you will die for your crimes, you and your 'brother'."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Merlin mutters. His magic was unstable at the moment, he didn't have the strength to control it, so it would act on instinct and lash out.

The patrol laugh.

"There are two of you and ten of us." One of them laughs.

Merlin just shakes his head. "Be careful."

With a single yell all the patrol charge at Merlin and Daegal, without warning Merlin's eyes flash gold and every one of the patrol members are thrown back and fall to the ground, unmoving but not dead. Daegal jumps and looks round, in awe.

"I knew you had magic, but I had no idea you were that powerful."

Merlin sighs. "It's not something I'm proud of."

"Why? Magic is a gift."

Merlin shakes his head. "No, it is a curse."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Hey, thanks for the reviews. Up next is A remedy to cure all ills and The gates of Avalon.**

**Blessed be,**

**TreeofLife1997.**


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter nine: A remedy to cure all ills and The gates of Avalon.

Gwen sat down beside Isolde, it was late afternoon and they had all sat down to eat, Taliesin had so kindly summoned for them, from the castle kitchens of course. Gwen couldn't help but wonder how Gaius was, he hadn't returned yet. And who was Alice? She was sure she had heard the name somewhere before. Tristan sits down beside Isolde, Gwen glances round trying to spot Arthur. Arthur and the knights were sitting on the ground, with their backs against the wall of the cave. Between Arthur and Gwaine was a gap where no doubt Merlin would have sat. Gwen sighs slightly and Isolde grips her arm. Taliesin suddenly appeared before them, a sad look on his face.

"Your friend, Merlin, has gone missing." He informs.

Everyone was on their feet in seconds.

"We must go and look for him, then." Gwaine exclaimed.

Taliesin shakes his head. "People are already looking for him…. mainly assassins."

"There are assassins after Merlin?" Percival asks, slightly shocked everyone he knew loved Merlin.

"Why?" Elyan asks. "I mean we don't know about his magic so how could anyone else?"

"Merlin has fought many people. He has made a lot of enemies over his years in Camelot. Not all who seek to kill him are human." Taliesin answers. "He has magic. Even if someone does try and kill him, he'll be able to defend himself."

Not everyone looks convinced, but slowly they sit back down.

"Right," Taliesin smiles slightly. "We have two more stories for today. Then we'll start again tomorrow. And I will inform you if your friend is found."

Everyone nodes, hoping that hearing the stories will take their minds off the fact Merlin had gone missing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"**Our story starts in an old room full of physicians equipment, a hooded figure uses magic to light some candles and begins sorting through bottles. Finally he picks up a box, runes covering the lid. He sets the box down and opens it, it is full of black beetles. He picks a beetle out and places it in a flower. Later that day Gwen carries the same flowers into Morgana's room, explaining they were a gift from someone. Later that night the hooded person stands in the court yard and mutters a spell. In Morgana's room the beetle awakens and climes out the flower and into her ear. The hooded figure then turns and leaves.**

"**A couple of days later Gaius examines Morgana while Uthur watches. But Gaius cannot work out what is causing Morgana's illness. At the entrance to the royal wing of the castle Gwen and Merlin wait for Gaius, after Gwen leaves Gaius tells Merlin she is all but dead, he doesn't know what's causing it or how to cure it. Merlin offers to use magic but Gaius tells him it is too much of a risk and sends him off to collect herbs."**

Gwaine sighs as he hears Merlin's name. "If he is this all powerful warlock, how can he go missing? I mean who could have kidnapped him?"

Arthur sighs. "He goes missing in the castle all the time. I suppose he can just use magic to hide himself, if he doesn't want to be found."

Gwen shakes her head. "He doesn't use magic to hide. He just goes where no one else goes."

Percival nodes. "He goes up to the tallest tower and sits on the battlements when he's in a bad mood. I only know because Lancelot told me where to find him once. It has an amazing view of the city and forest."

"**Meanwhile in the court yard, the hooded figure is waiting. Half his face is scared, it looks like it had been caused by fire. He speaks with Arthur and tells him his name is Edwin, he says he has a remedy that can cure all ills. Arthur doesn't really believe him and refuses to let him speak with the king. Later that night Arthur and Merlin talk, well Merlin talks and Arthur just gets annoyed. The following morning there is still no change in Morgana's condition. So Arthur tells Uthur about Edwin and how he has a remedy to cure all ills. So Edwin is sent for. Uthur then greats Edwin and they talk, before Edwin sets out to cure Morgana. But Gaius is sure he's meet Edwin before and is a bit wary of him. And Arthur gives Edwin Merlin to help out.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"**Edwin is surprised in the level of knowledge Merlin has and tells him he is too smart to be a servant. Merlin picks up the box with the beetles in it, but Edwin quickly grabs it from him. After Edwin gets everyone to leave the room, him sets about removing the bug from Morgana's ear. Behind him Gwen enters the room, before he can do anything. After getting the bug out Morgana's ear, he tells the king what he has found and how he has cured the lady Morgana. Whilst Gaius and Merlin share a look. Uthur goes up to Morgana's room to find her awake and pretty much back to normal. **

"**Later that day Gaius and Edwin speak, Gaius still can't get over the feeling he had meet Edwin before. Not long after that Edwin speaks with the king who, asks Edwin to stay. As a reward for curing the lady Morgana, he offers him the chance to dine with him. Meanwhile Gaius goes to see Geoffrey and asks for a book recording all those who died in the great purge. Meanwhile Merlin goes into Edwin room and finds the box of beetles he reads out the runes on the lid and opens it to find all the bugs crawling around. Edwin appears behind Merlin, causing him to jumps and knock over a jar of powder. Merlin hands Edwin the box and he opens it, mutters a spell and the bugs go still. He then works out Merlin has magic."**

"That can't be good." Elyan mutters. "What if someone finds out someone is using magic and Edwin blames Merlin."

Gwen shakes her head. "Edwin was to clever to get caught."

"**Later that night Geoffrey brings Gaius the book he asked for. Meanwhile Uthur is dining with Edwin, where he slowly convinces the king that Gaius could have been wrong on more than one thing. The following morning Merlin wakes up to find Gaius had been awake all night reading the records. Merlin then heads out to gather herbs. While Gaius goes and tells Edwin what he knows. Gaius goes to tell Uthur about Edwin, who blackmails him saying he'll tell about Merlin too. Not long after Merlin walks in.**

"Poor Gaius," Gwen gasps. "He was forced to choose between Merlin or the king."

Tristan smiles slightly. "From what I have seen and heard, Gaius would choose Merlin every time."

Isolde nodes. "They are more like father and son, than uncle and nephew."

"**Later Edwin speaks with the king and tells him about the mistakes he had found in Gaius's work. Morgana tries to defend Gaius, but Uthur will not listen. Later that night, after Merlin is asleep Gaius goes down to see the great dragon. They talk for a while and then Gaius leaves. The following day Uthur forces Gaius to retire. Gaius goes to tell Uthur who Edwin really is, but changes his mind when Edwin appears out of the shadows.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"**When Merlin finds out Gaius is leaving, Merlin offers to go with him. But Gaius tells him he must stay in Camelot. Not long after Merlin speaks with Arthur, who tells him about Gaius's other mistakes. But Merlin knew he didn't make any mistakes. Uthur and Edwin walk through halls talking, where Edwin tells Uthur he would like to try a new painkiller for the king shoulder. Down in the lower Gaius is leaving, when Gwen comes up to him. She tells him she thinks Edwin is evil and he should do something about it. But Gaius still leaves."**

Leon sighs. "Camelot wouldn't be the same if Merlin and Gaius never returned."

Gwaine looks at Leon. "You think they might not return?"

"Why should they? They both have magic. They both know all of us know. To return to Camelot would get them killed, the use of magic is punished by death remember."

"Well it's a stupid law!" Gwaine exclaims.

"The law is there to protect the people of this land." Arthur quickly speaks up. "Magic is evil. Merlin and Gaius are just lucky it hasn't corrupted them yet."

"You really believe that?" Percival asks.

Arthur doesn't answer at first. "Both my parents were killed by magic, look what happened to Morgana. She was the kindest person I know."

"What about the druids?" Elyon asks. "I've never seen them hurt anyone."

"**Later that same night Edwin knocks out the king and places a beetle in the kings ear. Out in the forest Gaius changes his mind and sets about returning to Camelot. Returning to his room Edwin is confronted by Gaius, who throws a spell at him. But Gaius got the spell wrong and Edwin throws him back and encircles him in a ring of fire. Elsewhere in the castle Arthur tells Merlin to find Edwin. Merlin quickly runs of and does so. Finding Gaius trapped, Edwin uses magic and throws an axe and Merlin who stops it and throws it back, killing Edwin."**

Everyone grimaces, they all knew how Merlin hated killing things. They were lucky that Merlin would do anything to save anyone of them.

"**Gaius and Merlin find the beetles and quickly make their way to the king. Knowing only magic can save Uthur, Merlin uses magic to save the king. With the king recovered Gaius becomes the court physician and a free citizen of Camelot."**

"Merlin used magic on the king?" Gwaine asks in disbelief.

"Merlin saved his life," Leon mutters. "Even though he could have been killed for doing it."

Arthur just sighs, he didn't know what to think. On one hand he had all that magic had done to harm the kingdom and on the other he had Merlin... Merlin who would never hurt a soul unless he had to... A person who hated hunting and would always speak up for what he thought was right... A loyal friend and someone you could trust with your life... But then Merlin had gone and lied to him for years. All magic Arthur had seen had been used for evil, even Merlin had used it to kill people, a person who would never have killed without it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"**Our next story starts with the lady Morgana having a dream of Arthur drowning in a lake, with a pretty girl, dressed in fine silk watching. Morgana wakes with a start. Elsewhere Arthur and Merlin are out hunting. Suddenly they hear screams echoing through the trees, the two of them rush off to help. While Arthur fights the bandits Merlin watches, as a bandit sneaks up behind Arthur Merlin uses his magic to drop a tree branch on them, killing them. The final bandit runs away and Arthur quickly goes over to talk to the people he and Merlin have just saved. The girl, is the girl from Morgana's dream."**

"I get the feeling this isn't going to end well." Elyan mutters.

Gwaine nodes. "I think the girl is going to kill Arthur…. Well try to before Merlin bursts in and saves the day."

Percival nodes. "I wounded how many times Merlin has saved all of us. I mean he saved Isolde life within a couple of days of knowing her."

Leon nodes. "Looks like our good luck is really Merlin."

"**Back in Camelot Uthur greats the new guests, who claim to be royals from another kingdom forced from their home by raiders. Lord Aulfric and his daughter lady Sophia. In Arthur chamber, Arthur is telling Merlin to find a room for Sophia and her father. As Merlin helps Sophia with her things, Morgana appears walking along the corridor and sees Sophia, the girl from her dream. Morgana grabs Merlin's arm and tells him she can't stay here. But Merlin can do nothing, he can't go against the kings orders.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"**Morgana quickly makes her way to see Gaius and tells him about her dream. He tells her she has nothing to be worried about, it was just a dream. But as Morgana leaves Gaius tells her not to tell Uthur about it. Later that night in the woods the bandit that escaped waits by a small camp fire, only a couple of second later Aulfric appears. The bandit draws their sword and demands a higher payment due to the fact his friends all died. So Aulfric blasts him with his staff. Back in Camelot, Morgana has the same dream again. As Arthur plans to take Sophia out for a ride, he gets Merlin to lie to the king about where he has gone, landing Merlin it the stocks."**

"You made Merlin lie to the king just so you could go for a ride with Sophia?" Leon asks. "You do relies if Uthur had been a bad mood he would have had Merlin whipped." He remembered the lie Merlin had used, the king had told him before the patrol had started.

Arthur doesn't meet Leon's eye.

"**Morgana watches Arthur and Sophia ride out of Camelot as she tells Gwen about her dream, knowing she couldn't tell Uthur for fear that her dreams were to closely linked to magic. Morgana decides she is going to have to try and stop Sophia from killing Arthur herself. Out in the wood Sophia begins to cast an enchantment on Arthur but is disturbed as a patrol of guards tries to shoot her with a cross bow. Only for her to be saved by Arthur."**

"So Arthur saved the life of the women who's going to try and kill him." Gwaine laughs. "Now I know why Merlin calls you a dollop head."

"Dollop head?" Tristan asks.

"Yeah," Gwaine answers. "When Merlin isn't calling Arthur a prat, he's calling him an dollop head."

Isolde smirks. "Merlin calls the king of Camelot a prat?"

Everyone nodes and grins apart from Arthur who looks annoyed.

"**Back in Camelot Merlin just gets in from his time in the stocks. After Merlin explains why he was in the stocks, Gaius goes to Aulfric and Sophia's room. Where he finds Aulfric's staff. As he looks at it, Aulfric enters the room and yells at him, whilst doing so his eyes change red. Gaius quickly leaves. Down in the court yard Arthur and Sophia as just returning from their trip. Sophia quickly heads back towards her room, but meets Morgana on the way. Who tells her, she will stop Sophia from what she plans to do.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"**Sophia returns to her room and tells her father their plan didn't work, he warns her that they do not have much time, Gaius knows who they are. She also tells him of Morgana and how she knows too. Meanwhile Morgana talks to Arthur, trying and failing to warn him of what Sophia plans to do. The following day Arthur gets Merlin to cover for him again. So once more Merlin finds himself in the stocks."**

Everyone looks at Arthur, and shake their heads.

"**Out in the forest Sophia finishes casting her spell. Back in Camelot Merlin has just made it back from the stocks. Gaius is waiting for him, he tells Merlin that he believes Morgana is a seer and her dreams are about to come true."**

"What is a 'seer'?" Gwen asks.

"A seer is a person who can see visions of the future," Taliesin answers. "Most people like your friend Merlin come here and use the crystals to see the future. But seers do not need to do that. Most seers also have magic."

Gwen nodes. "So Merlin has used this cave to see the future?"

Taliesin nodes. "But not through choice, the crystals forced him to watch the future even though he didn't want to. It was a unpleasant and painful experience for Merlin, the magic here is strong and those who try to stop it can get hurt."

"**Meanwhile Sophia is strengthen the spell on Arthur, knowing that people are going to try and stop them. Sophia informs her father that Arthur is ready. Aulfric then leaves the city, but unknown to him Merlin is following him. Merlin follows Aulfric all the way to the lake of Avalon, where he watches as he speaks with the Side. Merlin know knows they plan to sacrifice Arthur to gain passage back to Avalon.**

"**Back in Gaius chamber Gaius tells Merlin what he saw was the land of Avalon, no mortal has ever lied eyes on it and lived, you only see it, moments before death. Merlin isn't to bothered by that he is more worried about what they are going to do with Arthur and how the can stop them. Meanwhile the prince speaks with his father about marrying Sophia, the king refuses to give his blessing. He threatens to have them killed if Arthur does not do as he says. After Arthur leaves the hall Morgana tries to warn Uthur, but he doesn't listen. "**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"**Meanwhile Merlin tries to stop Arthur from leaving, but before he can Aulfric and Sophia appear. When Merlin tries to prove he is telling the truth, Aulfric blasts Merlin into a wall and he falls to the found unmoving. Not long after Morgana watches Arthur, Aulfric and Sophia leave and goes to Gaius for help. Knowing only Merlin can stop them now, he goes to find Merlin. Arthur is getting closer and closer to the lake."**

"That must have hurt." Gwaine mutters.

Taliesin nodes. "Not many know this but that blast killed him, but only for a couple of seconds. Much like the poison did."

"So Merlin really does die for Arthur."

"**Gaius finds Merlin still passed out, but he quickly wakes up. Merlin runs through the forest as fast as he can towards the lake. Ahead of him, Sophia is leading Arthur out into the water. Merlin arrives at the lake seconds after Arthur vanishes under the water. He picks up Sophia staff and uses it to kill both her and her father. He quickly makes his way into the water and pulls Arthur out. Back in Camelot Arthur finally wakes up, after explaining to Arthur, Merlin knocked him out with a lump of wood, Merlin is once again**** blamed for not telling the king where Arthur was, ending in the stocks."**

Gwaine laughs. "Like Merlin would have needed a lump of wood to knock you out."

"Shut up, Gwaine."

"So," Taliesin says. "That is us done for today. Do you wish to return to Camelot or stay here for the night."

"We will stay." Gwen answers for everyone. "The people know we were going and planned to be gone for up to a week."

Taliesin nodes. "Then I bid you good night."

He vanishes into thin air, leaving them standing as bed rolls appear at their feet.

"I wonder if they have found Merlin yet?" Isolde asks.

"It's going to be a cold night, so I hope they have." Tristan answers.

**Hey, hope you liked that. Please feel free to tell me if you think I am adding in to many people in, the last couple of chapter Alice, Gill and Daegal have all shown up. Let me know if there is anything you think I can do better, until next time, **

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997. **


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter ten: Last chance and broken bones.

Daegal looks round, not far from him Merlin was sitting with his back against a tree. Around them dusk was creeping through the landscape. Merlin had been resting for the last couple of hours, he was into much pain to move. Daegal suspected Merlin had more than just a couple of broken ribs, but there was no way to treat him out here in the middle of a forest. Since Merlin's magic had taken care of that patrol of Camelot guards, it was too dangerous to go near any villages. Merlin had helped Gaius treat a great many people in his time, anyone could recognise him. Since Merlin had rescued Alice from the flames the number of patrols had also increased, it was a miracle they hadn't been found again. Behind him Merlin gasps in pain as he forces himself to his feet, Daegal quickly takes his arm as he almost falls over.

"Maybe we should stop for the night?" Daegal mutters.

Merlin shakes his head. "We have no supplies. Tonight is going to be cold, if we stay out here, we will freeze."

"But where can we go? Going near any village is too much of a risk."

"We have to keep moving and hope some of my friends find us. They must be out looking by now, I was supposed to be back hours ago."

Daegal nodes. "What if they don't find us?"

Merlin shrugs. "We will just have to keep moving and hope we find somewhere. If I remember correctly there should be an old hunter's hunt near here, the last time I was there, no one lived there. Me and a friend were traveling to a place called the isles of the blessed. We had to stop for the night, we found the man who lived there, dead. But of course someone may have moved in by now, lets hope no one has."

Daegal nodes. "But we are traveling towards Camelot. We are bound to be caught."

Merlin shakes his head. "No we are traveling towards the valley of the fallen kings, the hut I am talking about is near the far entrance to the valley. I also know where the crystal caves are, from there I can send a message to a friend and they will come and get us. I am in no fit state to cast a teleportation spell."

"I sometimes wish I had magic," Daegal mutters. "My mother used to do such good with her power. Before we were forced to flee our village when someone told Uthur about us."

Merlin smiles sadly. "Uthur was a great man in many ways. But what he did to those with magic was unforgivable. I just hope Arthur is different, I had hoped to tell him about my magic. But I choose to save a life at the worst possible time, but I do not regret what I did."

"I'm sure Arthur is different, he has made peace with the druids hasn't he?"

Merlin shakes his head. "He said he will leave them alone and let them live in peace. But he has not accepted their magic, that is what the druids stand for, peace, magic and knowledge. It like you have a coin but you only want one side of it, you cannot have one without the other."

Daegal nodes. "You used to be his manservant?"

Merlin nodes. "Yeah, had been for nearly four years."

"So he trusts you? Maybe you could change his mind."

Merlin sighs. "It's too late for that I lost my chance the moment I saved Isolde life. If I return to Camelot I will be killed, even if Arthur doesn't want me dead the guards and knights have no option but to kill me, it is the law."

"Then it is a stupid law."

"Tell me about it."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gaius sat holding Alice's hand, as she sat across from him at the table. Hunith was across the room, cooking. Since Merlin had vanished the whole kingdom had been worried, Merlin often went off on his own. But he had been due back for lessons hours ago, since that time a couple more assassins had been caught. Gaius knew his ward was more than capable of looking after himself, but he couldn't help but worry. Alice smiles sadly, Merlin had risked being caught to save her from the flames and possibly made himself Camelot new most wanted. When Alice had been in Camelot she bad seen how loyal Merlin was, if a patrol was to find Merlin he wouldn't fight them, at least she didn't think he would. At that moment a druid appears through the door.

"A patrol of Camelot guard where found, all knocked out. A witness described the person who did it, we believe it was Emrys. He was injured and had someone with him, they were heading towards Camelot. Alator believes they are heading for the crystal caves, if Merlin was hurt he wouldn't have the power to use a spell to get him back here. The great dragon has just flown out to see if he can find them, with the help of the little white dragon."

Hunith rushes over. "You said he was injured. Do you know what type of injures?"

The druid shakes his head. "All the witness said was he was badly hurt, the other boy had been supporting him."

Hunith collapses into a chair, it was her job as a mother to worry about her son. Alice quickly pulls Hunith into a hug.

"He'll be fine, I'm sure of it." She mutters. "If he was able to knock out a whole patrol, he's okay."

Gaius nodes slightly. "In my time of knowing Merlin, he has survived many things."

Hunith nodes. "He is my only son, he is all I have."

"Hunith, he will be fine."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Daegal and Merlin make their way into the valley of the fallen kings, this was the path he, Arthur and the knights had been ambushed on not that long ago. Merlin shivers slightly as he remembered what had happened not long after Morgana had found him, he had tried to kill the king. Around them the forest was almost in complete darkness, the silence was deafening. Nothing moved, there wasn't even the usual wind you had in this area. Merlin couldn't help but feel like something terrible was about to happen, but the valley always gave him that feeling. Beside him Daegal was glancing around, looking a lot like a startled animal.

"Are you sure this place is safe, Merlin?"

"No, but it is our only hope of getting hold of Alator."

"This place is giving me a bad feeling."

Merlin glances at Daegal for a moment. "Only people with magic get that feeling here, it is possible you share your mothers gift."

Daegal smiles slightly. "My mother always used to call it animal instincts, I could always sense danger but she never said it was magic."

Merlin smiles. "Well you have a right to be worried, this place is usually teaming with bandits. Ever time I have been here, I have been ambushed or chased into the valley. We will, hopefully, be fine. There is only two of us and we have nothing of value, so the bandits might leave us alone."

"And if you are wrong?"

"Then we might get into a bit of trouble, nothing that shouldn't be too hard to deal with."

They keep walking until Merlin suddenly stops.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Daegal asks.

Merlin holds up his hand for silence, both he and Daegal listen. For a moment there is nothing but silence, then they hear it, a laugh, well more than one person laughing not far ahead of them. Through the trees you can see a pale orange glow of a fire. Merlin and Daegal both glance at each other, a bandit camp. Slowly the two of them make their way off the path and through the trees hoping to circle around the camp. As they make their way along the ridge above the bandit camp, one of the bandits spots them and fires an arrow. Merlin loses his balance as his ankle gives way and slips, missing the arrow by an inch. He slides down the ridge, into the camp Daegal quickly follows, knowing both of them had been seen. As Daegal helps Merlin to his feet, the bandit leader steps forward.

"What do with have here?" he mocks. "Two boys spying on our camp." He draws his , suddenly turning serious. "Who sent you?"

"Why would we want to spy on you?" Merlin ask, slightly surprised anyone would want to get close enough to a group of bandits to spy on them.

"Why would we tell you?"

Merlin shrugs. "Well if that's all, we better be on our way. We have places to be, as much as it's lovely chatting with you, we have to go. Places to be and what not."

The bandit raises his sword and steps towards him. "You're not going anywhere, boy!"

"If you value your lives, you won't take another step." Merlin growls, he really wasn't in the mood to deal with bandits at the moment.

The men around them laugh.

"Do you know who I am?" The bandit leader laughs. "I've killed knights of Camelot, they are far tougher than you boy." He points his sword at Merlin's neck. Behind Merlin, Daegal looks around in alarm, there were far more men, than had been in the Camelot patrol.

"Last chance." Merlin warns.

"What are you going to do," He growls. "You don't even have a sword!"

"I don't need one." Merlin answers. His eyes flash and the bandit leader is thrown back, around them the rest of the bandits run off.

"That went well." Daegal mutters. "Only two warnings?"

Merlin shrugs. "What can I say... I'm in a bad mood."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aithusa flew over the trees, Kilgharrah wasn't that far behind. Aithusa was looking for Merlin, the two dragons had been told Merlin had been heading towards the valley of the fallen kings. Aithusa may have been a young dragon, but was fiercely protective, more protective than Kilgharrah. Through the trees below Aithusa notices two people walking, one of them is Merlin. Aithusa drops thought the air and lands on Merlin's shoulders, causing him to jumps in surprise and yelp in pain.

"Oh, hey Aithusa." He greets, with a slightly pained voice.

Not long after Kilgharrah, who wasn't far behind, lands a couple of seconds later and studies Daegal and Merlin closely. Daegal takes a step back in surprise and fear, before glancing at Merlin.

"Young warlock," Kilgharrah greets. "Why did you not call for help? You are injured."

"I did not want to bother you," Merlin answers. "My injuries are not that bad. Oh this is Daegal by the way. He's been helping me."

Kilgharrah turns his gaze to Daegal. "I must thank you for helping my lord, we must leave now. Merlin needs to have his injures treated."

Daegal just shares at the dragon, before turning to Merlin. "It can talk."

Merlin nodes. "It's just a shame he can never give a straight answer when you need it."

"We must leave now Merlin." Kilgharrah commands.

"Okay, okay, but Daegal has to come with us. Before he helped me, he was on his way to the perilous lands. You could say it's a way of thanking him for helping me."

Kilgharrah glares at Merlin. "I am not a horse Merlin."

"I know, you're a dragon. You would have to be quite stupid to make that mistake. The size difference is quite massive, plus you breath fire, horses sadly enough do not."

**Hey, just a couple of questions. Does anyone know the names of the druids, I know there is one that begins with 'I' but I have no idea how to spell it. And does anyone know if Aithusa is male or female? I'm sure Aithusa is male, but I have heard people say Aithusa is female. Next up will hopefully be the moment of truth,**

**Blessed be, **

**TreeOfLife1997. **


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter eleven: The moment of truth.

"**In a time of myth and a land of magic the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulder of a young boy, his name…. Merlin."**

Everyone was on their feet in seconds, before them was a screen.

"It is time to see Merlin's next adventure, I'm afraid the order of the adventure is a little out here. But I thought now I had the power to once again show you what happened you would like to watch it."

"What happened to a normal 'good morning, time to get up'?" Gwaine groans.

Taliesin smiles. "When you have been dead for six hundred years, you forget what it is like to be alive."

"You've been dead for six hundred years?" Elyan asks, shocked.

Taliesin nodes. "I am, the first time I was bought back from the realm of the dead was to help Merlin. And once again I have been bought back to help him."

"Does Merlin know you are dead?" Percival asks. "Because when he came calling for you, he seemed to act like you were alive."

"Merlin knows I am dead. As for you, Gwaine, after the first time me and Merlin met, he came back here. He needed help with something, so to start the conversation he asked me how being dead was coming along."

"Sounds like something Merlin would say." Arthur mutters.

Leon looks at Taliesin with concern. "Doesn't it damage your spirit being here?"

Taliesin shakes his head. "No, the magic from this cave is pure. It stops my soul from becoming corrupted. But now we must get on with our story."

**A small village comes into view, it is quiet and peaceful. People walk around as they work greeting people as they pass each other. Suddenly a large group of men on horseback enter the village, people start running and screaming. All the men except one jumps down from their horses.**

"**Search the place." The one on the horse orders.**

**Meanwhile Hunith and Will both come out their houses to see what is going on. The group of horsemen go through the homes around them, dragging people out as they do so.**

"**Find him." The man on the horse yells.**

**At last a man is dragged forward and thrown to the ground in front of the horse.**

"**Its harvest time," the man on the horse mocks. "What's this?" the man yells as he handed to small sacks. "Where is the rest of it?"**

"**I only kept back what we need to survive." The man on the ground answers.**

"**Survive?" the man on the horse asks. "I'll be back in one week, farmer, and I want to see all of it."**

**Hunith runs forward. "You can't take our food." Hunith cries running forward. "Our children will stave, I can't let you do this. You're not taking any of it." She pulls at the sacks the man is holding, but he just hits her forcing her to fall to the ground.**

"**Hunith!" A man yells running forward. But the man on the horse shoots him with his cross bow.**

"**I will give you a week, don't you dare disappoint me." He growls to the farmer, who was helping Hunith. "I'll see you later, sweetheart." He grins wickedly to Hunith. With that riders leave the village, while the farmer helps Hunith to her feet. Everyone watches them go.**

**A couple of days later Hunith arrives in Camelot, she walks through the streets looking around. Merlin who had just finished collecting water at the well spots her and walks forward.**

"**Mother?" He asks.**

**Hunith runs forward. "Merlin!" She cries, pulling her son into a hug.**

"**What happened?" Merlin asks, noticing her black eye, Hunith didn't answer. "Who did this to you?"**

"That's Merlin's mother?" Gwaine asks. "I would hate to be the man that did that to her, Merlin after all, is an all-powerful warlock."

Percival smiles slightly. "Whenever I have heard Merlin speak of his mother, he speaks of her highly."

"I can see where Merlin gets his courage from." Isolde mutters. "What she did was brave."

"And a bit foolish." Tristan adds.

"Don't let Merlin hear you say that." Gwen warns. "He lets no one speak a bad word against his mother, and neither will I."

Leon glances at Gwen. "I take it you have met her?"

"Me, Gwen and Morgana have all met her." Arthur answers.

Elyan glances at his sister. "Well she looks nothing like Merlin, even their eyes are different... Maybe he looks more like his father."

"Does anyone know who Merlin's father is?" Gwaine asks. "Merlin told me about him once, but never who he actually was. All he said was he was a friend of Uthur's, but then Uthur turned against him and tried to hunt him down."

Everyone shakes their heads.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**In Camelot Hunith gets a meeting with the king and asks for help, but he will not risk the life of his men or a war with Cenred, so offers no help. Morgana helps Hunith from the throne room as Merlin just glare's at Uthur.**

**Later Arthur stands next to a wall over looking the city. Suddenly Merlin appears beside him.**

"**I'm sorry," Arthur starts. "If it were up to me, we would be on our way there now."**

"**Well, you tried." Merlin answers. "And thanks for getting an ordinance with the king."**

"**I wish we were able to help people regardless of how far away they lived."**

**There is silence for a moment.**

"**I'm going back to Ealdor." Merlin states, turn to Arthur.**

"**Of course."**

"**It has been an honour serving you."**

"**You'll be coming back?"**

"**Well, she's my mother." Merlin answers. "l have to look after her, before anyone else. You understand?"**

"**I would do the same…. Well you've been terrible. Really I mean it, the worst servant I've had."**

**Merlin laughs. "Thank you, sire."**

"**Merlin," Arthur calls, as Merlin turns to leave. "Good luck." Merlin just nodes and walks off.**

**Later on Gwen is helping Merlin pack, she gives him a sword. Morgana appears and tells Merlin, she and Gwen are going with him. Later on still, Gaius is giving Merlin more things to pack. He tells Merlin to do whatever it takes.**

Arthur just snorts. "I can't believe Merlin said that."

Gwaine laughs. "It feels sword-y."

"Well, Merlin has never had to use a sword before he came to Camelot." Leon mutters. "I'm not surprised he didn't know what to say."

Percival nodes. "Even now he still doesn't need a sword, he could beat all of us with a snap of his figures."

Gwen nodes. "I would hate to get on the wrong side of Merlin."

Isolde nodes. "I would hate to be Morgana. Merlin can fight her openly now, she won't know what hit her."

Tristan shakes his head. "You speak as if Merlin is a weapon, he is not. And you should never think of him as such."

Elyan nodes. "Merlin has a great power, but he should never be used as a weapon."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Later that night Merlin and his mother sit by a camp fire, talking.**

"**They shouldn't be here," Hunith mutters. "Especially the lady Morgana, she's the king's ward."**

"**Not that you would know it." Merlin answers. "She's the only person I know who isn't frightened of him."**

"**It won't make any difference to Konan, that they are women."**

"**I know. But I couldn't talk them out of coming. I want to make him pay for what he did to you."**

"**Promise me you'll be careful. No one can know about you."**

"**They won't, they never do."**

"**Get some rest." Hunith kisses her sons forehead, before going to lie down.**

**Merlin smiles and picks up a half burnt stick and blows on it. He mutters a spell and the sparks form the shape of the Camelot dragon.**

**Later that night Merlin hears and noise in the wood and goes to look only to find its Arthur.**

"Merlin can do some beautiful things with magic." Gwen smiles.

Elyan smiles at his sister. "I'm sure when we see him again, he'll show a couple of magic tricks."

Gwaine nodes. "I still want to know if he can turn water into ale."

"Shut up, Gwaine." Arthur mutters. "Merlin cannot return to Camelot, magic is outlawed on pain of death."

"But you are the king." Percival mutters. "You can change that."

Leon shakes his head. "It is not that simple, the change has to be done slowly. Otherwise the people could start a civil war, that's the last thing we need."

Tristan shakes his head. "Most people are more excepting of magic than you think. They only turn people in from fear if they do not, they will be punished too. Those who are caught helping those with magic are sentenced to death too."

Isolde nodes. "Many people go to the druids, to get help when they need healing. Of course close to Camelot people are too scared to, but further away people do use magic to help. But only if they have no other hope."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Arthur and Merlin sit up talking, before Arthur goes off to get some rest. The following day they arrive just as Kanan is destroying the village. Everyone enters battle mode. Merlin uses magic to heat up the hilt of a man's sword causing him to drop it before killing him. Behind Merlin, Will watches. As Kanan and his mean ride away, Will approaches Merlin.**

"**You still up to the same old magic tricks again." Will mutters.**

**Merlin lowers his sword and walks towards him, no longer smiling.**

"**Look, I thought I told you, I didn't want your kind around here?"**

**He and Merlin glare at each other for a moment, before grinning.**

"**Missed you too, Will." The two of them hug and laugh. "It's good to see you again."**

**The two of them were about to chat, when Arthur orders Merlin to gather the villagers.**

Gwaine laughs. "For a moment there I thought that Will kid was serious."

Percival nodes. "I wounded how he knew about Merlin's magic, I mean it's quite clear he knew about it before Merlin cast that spell on the sword."

Elyan nodes. "I heard Merlin mention Will once it his sleep, he was having a nightmare. I was on watch at the time, I asked him what it was about and he said it was nothing."

Leon nodes. "Merlin has a lot of secrets, as hard as it is to believe. We don't know hardly anything about him, even now watching this there is still stuff we do not know and may never know."

Tristan nodes. "I have not known Merlin long, but everything about him is an act. He is not stupid, he is clever. He acts all clumsy, but he isn't. He uses humour to hide and defend himself, it's all an act."

"The Merlin you know, is only half of the person he is." Isolde explains. "He is the bravest person I have ever met. He risks his life to save the life of the son of the man, who would have him killed for the way he was born."

Gwen nodes. "Merlin is the most loyal person I know. But when you look in his eyes, they are the eyes of a man who had seen to many things. Suffered too much, been hurt too much and knows the world for what it truly is."

Arthur sighs. "Why do all that, though, why risk it for us?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Not long after Arthur gives a speech to the village, in which Will disagrees with him and runs off. Merlin quickly follows him. Meanwhile all the villagers agree with what Arthur has said. **

**Merlin follows Will to his house, where he is trying to sort the place out.**

"**He knows what he is doing." Merlin mutters. "You've got to trust him…. Look, when I first met Arthur, I was exactly like you. I hated him. I thought he was pompous and arrogant."**

"**Well nothing has changed there then" **

"**But, in time, I came to respect him for what he stands for…. What he does."**

"**Yeah, know what he stands for: princes, kings, all men like him."**

"**Will, don't bring what happened to your father into this."**

"**I'm not. Why are you defending him so much? You've just his servant."**

"**He is also my friend."**

"**Friends don't lord it over on another."**

"**He isn't like that."**

"**Really? Well let's wait until the fighting begins and see who he sends in to die first. I guarantee you, it won't be him!"**

"**I trust Arthur with my life."**

"**Is that so? So he knows your secret then? Look face it Merlin, you're living a lie. Just like you were here. You're Arthur's servant nothing more. Otherwise you would tell him the truth."**

"How could he trust me with his life, if he never told me the truth?" Arthur asked.

Leon grins slightly. "Gwaine here, trusts you with his life and he has some deep dark secret only Merlin knows."

Gwaine didn't even smile, Merlin had once told him, he reminded him of a friend he once had. They had the same story, the same hatred for nobles, but both risked their life for Arthur. Now Gwaine knew who he meant, Will, Merlin's first true friend. They even had the same type of humour.

Percival notices Gwaine silence. "What's the matter, Gwaine?"

"It's nothing." Gwaine mutters.

Elyan looks at him. "Are you sure, you are never quite."

Tristan glances at Gwaine. "Leave him be, he'll talk about it in his own time. When he is ready."

Isolde and Gwen share a look, the chances were Gwaine would only speak to Merlin.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Later that night everyone but Arthur and Merlin were asleep.**

"**Have you always slept on the floor?" Arthur asked.**

"**Yeah," Merlin answers. "The bed back in Camelot is a luxury by comparison."**

"**Must've been hard."**

"**Mmm," Merlin mutters. "It's like rock."**

"**I didn't mean the ground," Arthur answers annoyed. "I meant, for you, it must have been difficult."**

"**Mmm, not really. I didn't know any better. Life's simple out here. You eat what you grow and everyone pitches in together. As long as you've got food on the table and a roof over your head, you're happy."**

"**Sounds…. Nice."**

"**You'd hate it."**

"**No doubt…. Why'd you leave?"**

"**Things just…. Changed."**

"**How?... Come on, stop pretending to be interesting. Tell me."**

"**I just didn't fit in any more. I wanted to find somewhere I did."**

"**Had any luck?"**

"**I'm not sure yet."**

**There is silence for a moment.**

"**We'll start training the men tomorrow. It's going to be a long day. Get the candle."**

**Merlin blows out the candle. **

**The next morning Morgana and Arthur have a small falling out. And Arthur doesn't eat his breakfast. Once Morgana, Gwen and Arthur are gone. Merlin and his mother have a talk.**

Gwen glares at Arthur. "I still can't believe you didn't eat the food."

Arthur sighs. "I'm sorry, I just didn't like it."

"Why?" Tristan asks. "Was it not good enough for you?"

Arthur glares at Tristan, but doesn't answer.

Percival sighs. "Merlin must have had a hard life."

Elyan nodes. "I wonder if he thinks he fits in now. I mean Camelot won't be the same without him."

"Merlin will not be able to return to Camelot, if Arthur doesn't change the law."

Once more Gwaine was silent.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**As Merlin makes his way into the wood with an axe, Will comes running up behind him.**

"**Merlin!" He calls. "Where are you going with that thing?"**

"**What does it look like? We need wood."**

**Will laughs. "We both know you don't need an axe to fell a tree."**

"**And I remember the trouble it got me into. I nearly flattened old man Simmons." Pointing the axe towards the old man's house.**

"**Ha. Yeah, well, he deserved it, stupid old crow."**

"**Mmm, he never did like me anyway."**

"**Well, even less after that."**

**After a moments silence Merlin asks. "Why are you being like this?"**

"**You know why." Will mutters sitting down on a fallen tree, Merlin sits next to him. "Why did you leave?"**

"**It wasn't what I wanted. My mother was worried. When she found out you knew, she was so angry."**

"**I wouldn't have told anyone."**

"**Will, I know you wouldn't."**

"**You'd be able to defeat Kanan on your own, wouldn't you?"**

"**I'm not sure, maybe."**

"**Well, so what's stopping you? So what if Arthur finds out?"**

"**I don't expect you to understand."**

"**Try me."**

"**One day Arthur will be a great king, but he needs my help. And if anyone found about my powers, I'd have to leave Camelot for good."**

"**Are you telling me, you'd rather keep your magic a secret for Arthur's sake than use it to protect your friends and family?"**

Everyone looked at each other. Merlin really did believe in his destiny and would do anything to make sure it happened.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Back in the village Arthur begins to train the villagers. Will and Merlin watch from the side lines, while Morgana and Gwen sharpen swords. Gwen quickly decides that men are not the only ones who can fight. Seeing that Mathew was struggling Arthur gives him the job of being a look out. Later on Morgana and Gwen speak with Arthur. Later that night Merlin hears Gwen and Morgana talking. The following morning Arthur begins to plan a way to trap Kanan and his men. But there talk is interrupted by Mathews return, he is dead. A note is pinned to his back with an arrow from a cross bow. Will tells everyone it is hopeless.**

"**Don't bother, Merlin. I'm not interested." Will growls.**

"**You should be. Because tomorrow Kanan attacks, and whether you like it or not, we'll have to fight."**

"**Not if I'm not here."**

"**Well, that's up to you, but the rest of us are staying…. Join us Will, this isn't about Arthur, this is about your friends. Are you really going to abandon them?"**

"**What, like you did?"**

"**I'm here now."**

"**Yeah. Yeah you are. And you could end this now, if you used magic. Then no one else would have to die."**

"**You know I can't."**

"**Can't or won't? I'm not the one abandoning these people, Merlin you are."**

**As Will leaves, Merlin just stands there, not knowing what to do.**

"How could he say that?" Elyan gasps. "Merlin was going to risk his life with or without the use of magic and yet Will is the one leaving."

Percival nodes. "Merlin is no coward, no matter what anyone thinks."

Leon nodes. "Merlin truly is brave, Will shouldn't have told him that."

Isolde glare at the image of Will. "If Merlin had shown Arthur his magic, there would be no Albion. And hundreds of Merlin's kin would kept getting killed and there would be no golden age."

"Merlin carries a heavy burden and he carries it alone," Tristan adds. "He didn't need to be made to feel guilty."

Gwen nodes. "Hopefully after this Merlin won't feel so alone."

"Maybe the law on magic does need to change." Arthur mutters.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Merlin speaks with Arthur and convinces him that Will is wrong and explains why Will has such a hatred for nobility. In side Merlin's home Hunith listens to them speak. Hunith knows Merlin is planning on using magic. Later that night Arthur speaks to the village, Gwen steps forward and tells Arthur that the women are going to fight too. Later that night Hunith speaks with Merlin. She tells him not to use magic. **

**The following morning Gwen and Arthur have a slight falling out over breakfast. As Arthur and Merlin prepare for battle Merlin goes to tell Arthur about his magic, but is interrupted by Morgana as she comes to tell them Kanan and his men have crossed the river. Merlin and Arthur watch as Kanan and his men storm towards their village, before quickly ta****king up their posts. **

**Gwen and some others pull up a gate trapping Kanan and his men in the village. Meanwhile Morgana can****not get the fire started. Arthur knows something must have gone wrong, so Merlin runs. Kanan and his men spot him and Merlin is forced to dodge two arrows, before he reaches Morgana, while Morgana isn't watching Merlin uses magic to light the fire. And so the battle starts. After Merlin makes his first kill, a rider comes up behind him, Will jumps off a nearby roof and kills the rider.**

"**I didn't think you were coming!" Merlin grins.**

"**Neither did I." Will smiles.**

**The two of them start to fight back to back, as the both kill the people they were fighting,**** t****hey stop and look around. They notice that they are losing.**

"**There's too many of them." Will mutters.**

"**Not for me, there isn't." Merlin replies looking around. **

**Merlin holds out his hand and mutters a spell his eyes glow gold and a whirlwind forms in front of them****. After the whirlwind has done its job, it vanishes. Behind Arthur, Kanan appears and the two of them fight. O****nce Arthur thinks Kanan is dead,**** he turns on Merlin and Will, Merlin steps forward but before he can say anything, Will pushes Arthur out the way of an arrow, getting hit in the process. Knowing he's about to die Will says he was the sorcerer. After Arthur and the others leave Will and Merlin say their finally goodbyes. As Will dies, Merlin wipes the tears from his eyes. His best friend had just died and he could do nothing to stop it.**

**Later Arthur and Merlin stand side by side as they watch Will's body burn.**

"**I'm sorry," Arthur mutters. "I know he was a close friend."**

"**He still is." Merlin answers.**

"**You knew he was a sorcerer, didn't you? That's what you were going to tell me?"**

"**Yes." Merlin lied. "It was."**

"**You know how dangerous magic is. You shouldn't have kept this from me, Merlin." Arthur then**** walks off.**

**Hunith walks up and stands beside her son.**

"**You'd better be going." She mutters softly.**

"**I don't have to go."**

"**Yes, you do."**

"**If anything were to happen to you…."**

"**I know where to find you. You have to go, Merlin. You belong at Arthur's side. I've seen how much he needs you, how much you need him. You're like two sides of the same coin."**

"**I've heard someone say that about us before." Merlin half smiles. "I'm going to miss you." He hugs his mother.**

"**I'm going to miss you, too. When you left, you were a boy. Now look at you. I'm so proud of you."**

Leon turns to Arthur. "He was going to tell you he had magic. See he did want to tell you, then you go and say how dangerous magic is. That's really going to make him trust you."

Percival nodes. "Plus you looked like you were about to kill whoever admitted to using magic."

"Plus who knew Merlin had a talent in battle, he avoided to arrows and can use a sword just about." Elyan mutters.

Gwen nodes. "I'm glad in a way that Will took the blame, if he hadn't, we would more than likely be dead by now."

Arthur just watches as the screen fades away. Thinking about all he had ever told Merlin, was magic couldn't be trusted, so Merlin had ever reason to not trust him.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter twelve: Excalibur and The labyrinth of Gedref.

Gwaine sat in silence, everyone had noticed it. But no one knew what to do, whenever anyone was upset it was always Merlin who knew what to do. Taliesin notices, too.

"Gwaine," He states. "When this next story is over, I will take you to see Merlin."

Gwaine looks up. "He was found then?"

Taliesin nodes. "He was returned home late last night, after all of you had gone to sleep. He passed out not long after he got back and still hasn't woken up yet."

"What happened to him?"

"He was pushed off a cliff." Taliesin answers.

Gwaine looks alarmed. "Is he okay?"

"He cracked his skull, broke five ribs, fractured a wrist, broke his ankle and gained quite a lot of small injures. All those have been healed now, and he will wake up soon. Gaius said it would be good for him to see a friend, so I'm choosing you to see him. I believe you need to see him, too."

Gwaine nodes. "Well then let's get on with the story."

"**Our story begins with the witch Nimueh standing over a grave in the catacombs below Camelot. Casting a spell, the grave cracks open and a skeleton hand appears through the opening. Meanwhile in the throne room Arthur is being crowned prince, while Gwen and Merlin joke about it. Suddenly a black knight on horseback bursts through the window showering everyone in glass. Arthur and the knights all draw their swords, as people start running. Gwen and Merlin are the only two who don't run as they watch the black knight approach the king and knights. The black knight throws down one of his gauntlet, but before Arthur can pick it up, sir Owain, picks it up and accepts the challenge."**

"Single combat to the death." Tristan mutters. "That can't be good if that knight was risen from the grave."

Isolde glances around. "Is it normal for the dead to attack Camelot? I've heard you have been attacked by a lot people who were bought back from the dead."

Percival shrugs. "I guess it must be the easiest form of dark magic."

Elyan shakes his head. "No, it's the only one everyone knows we cannot kill. You can't kill what is already dead."

"I'm just glad Merlin's always there to stop it." Gwen mutters. "It must be him, he's the only one with enough power to do so."

"We have a lot to thank Merlin for." Leon mutters.

Arthur shakes his head. "You can kill the dead. My father killed the black knight."

"And we all know Merlin had something to do with that," Gwaine mutters. "You should know that by now."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"**Later that night Merlin and Gaius talk about the black knight. Meanwhile Arthur is speaking with Morgana and Gwen and complains about how Owain shouldn't have picked up the gauntlet. Later still Gaius goes down to the library and speaks with Geoffrey, they work out who the black knight is. Afterwards Gaius goes and tells Uthur, who sits at a table, sword lain before him. As it turns out Uthur was the one who killed him, the black knight."**

"So who is this black knight?" Percival asks.

"He was one of Arthur's uncles. A bother of his mother, Uthur killed him after he challenged him to single combat." Taliesin answers.

"Why? What did my father do?" Arthur asks.

"Your uncle found out the truth about your birth."

"What do you mean?"

"You will find out soon enough."

"**The following day Arthur and Merlin prepare sir Owain for battle. Not long after Gwen appears with a token from Morgana for Owain to wear. Later on the battle field, Merlin watches the fight, with Gaius beside him. Merlin cheers as the Owain stabs the black knight through the middle, but it does not damage to the knight and Owain is killed. The black knight throwers down his gauntlet once more and another knight takes the challenge. As the black knight leaves Merlin tells Gaius he should be dead, but Gaius replies maybe he already is. After the battle Arthur has a go at his father, for stopping him from taking up the challenge. Later that night Merlin and Gaius go down in to the catacombs, as they enter the door is slammed shut behind them and Merlin uses magic to light a torch, they make their way through the graves and find one grave that has broken into or someone has broken out of. Not long after Gaius and Merlin head back, Gaius quickly explains who the dark knight is and what happened to him. They decide that they are dealing with a wraith. No mortal weapon can kill it."**

"What is a wraith?" Elyan asks.

"It is the soul of a troubled spirit summoned from the grave to live once more, by powerful magic." Taliesin answers.

"Would Merlin be able to do something like that?" Percival asks.

"It is possible, but it is a form of dark magic. Merlin would only use it if he had no other choice."

Gwen nodes. "Can Merlin speak with the dead?"

"I believe he can, if he wishes it. There is a reason for that, but that is a story only he can tell you."

Leon sighs. "But the question is would Merlin tell us if we asked? I know he can get out of answering any question is he wishes it, we would have no way of forcing him to answer."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"**The following day the Black knight battles once more, this time everyone sees it suffer a mortal wound, but it recovers and then kills the knight who he was fighting. This time Arthur challenges him to combat, but to the displeasure of Uthur. Later Arthur and Uthur have an augment. Knowing no mortal weapon can kill it, Merlin starts looking for a spell that can kill it. Later that night Gaius speaks with Uthur and tells him what he believes has happened. Gaius tells Uthur he must tell Arthur the truth about his birth or Arthur will go to his death."**

"What truth?" Arthur demands. "Tell me."

Taliesin shakes his head. "It will be told soon, you will not have to wait long until you find out. But you will not like the answer."

"**Merlin sneaks out the castle and casts a spell setting the black knight on fire, but it does nothing to harm the knight. He quickly runs back to the castle and straight to Arthur. After Merlin tries to warn Arthur he nearly gets his head chopped off with a sword so he leaves knowing there is only one thing he can do. Back in the hall, out of the shadows Nimueh appears and speaks to Uthur about the truth behind Arthur's birth. That Uthur used magic to have Arthur and in exchange for Arthur life, his mother's was taken.**

Arthur froze, everything he and been told about his mother's death was true. Merlin had lied to him.

"He lied to me!" Arthur yells. "Merlin told me that wasn't true, when he knew it was true all along."

Leon glares at Arthur. "And if he hadn't, you would have killed your father. Merlin knew you would never be able to live with yourself if you killed your father. He did it because it was the best for you."

Arthur just shakes his head. "I can't believe I ever trusted him. He lied about this, he lied about magic. What else has he lied about? I can't believe I was about to trust him again. All those with magic are evil."

"How can you say that?" Gwen shrieks at him. "Merlin best friend died in his arms and Merlin was unable to heal him, because if he did he would have been burnt because he lied to keep Merlin safe. Merlin has risked his life for you. Just because he couldn't tell you the truth doesn't make him a liar."

Arthur shakes his head. "He lied to me, about my mother, of all people. He knew she meant more to me than anyone else."

"And if he hadn't lied you would have killed you father in cold blood." Leon replies.

"That is no reason to lie."

"So what you'll have him killed! The truth about your mother death makes Uthur the bad person here. Not Merlin. Merlin hasn't killed hundreds of innocent people because he could not live with his own guilt! If anything this shows how much Merlin is willing to sacrifice for you, if you had killed your father magic would have been freed! But Merlin knew you wouldn't be able to live with the guilt, so he lied, meaning more of his kind would be killed and maybe even him if he wasn't careful." Gwen rants.

"Do not speak of my father in such a way!" Arthur yells.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"**Down in the library Merlin is looking through book after book for a weapon that can kill the dead. Suddenly Geoffrey appears behind Merlin. After he and Merlin talk, he tells him of a blade that can kill the dead. A couple of hours later Geoffrey finally finds the book with the weapon in it. A sword forged in a dragon's breath. Merlin runs from the library straight down to Gwen's house, where he asks for the best sword her father had ever made. Meanwhile Morgana begs Arthur not to fight. Elsewhere in the castle Uthur and Gaius talk, where Uthur said he will take Arthur's place in the fight. Back in Gwen's house she gives Merlin the sword her father has been saving, the best sword he had ever made. Merlin thanks her and takes it to the dragon. Merlin promises the dragon that Arthur and Arthur alone will wield the sword. And so the dragon and Merlin forge the sword.**

"That's Excalibur!" Gwen gasps. "Arthur that sword you pulled from the stone is the best sword my father ever made."

Elyan smiles. "Excalibur is a great sword, but why did Merlin put it in a stone in the middle of the wood why not just give it to Arthur?"

Arthur draws Excalibur. "It's just another thing Merlin has lied about." He throws the sword to the ground.

Taliesin picks it up, quickly. "Merlin and the great dragon made this sword for you and you alone. Do not cast it away as if it is nothing more than waste of space. In the wrong hands this sword can do great damage. Merlin will not be pleased you have done this."

"Plus," Gwaine mutters. "It's not like he could have told you how he forged it and put it in a stone in the middle of a forest."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Later that night Gaius drugs Arthur knocking him out. The next day Uthur fights the wraith with the sword. And so Uthur fights and wins with the help of the sword. Later that night Merlin gets told off by the dragon because Uthur fought with the blade. The great dragon tells Merlin to put the sword where no mortal can wield it, so Merlin casts the sword into the lake of Avalon."**

"If he threw it into the lake of Avalon how did it end up in the stone?" Percival asks.

Taliesin smiles. "That is a story for another time."

Gwaine gets to his feet from where he was sitting. "Well, it's time for me to see Merlin."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"**Our story begins deep in the forest Arthur, Merlin and a couple of knights are out hunting. Spotting something through the trees, Merlin is sent forward to see what it is. It is a unicorn, after Arthur shots it, Merlin tries to comfort the unicorn as it dies, looking up he sees an old man dresses in robes appear behind Arthur and knows nothing good is going to come of this."**

"I remember Merlin was quite upset about that," Gwen mutters. "Why was that?"

"Merlin, is a creature of magic, the same as a dragon. So they are kin, Merlin may not have known that at the time, but he felt the creature pain as his own. He felt the balance in magic change."

"So if I was to go out and kill a dragon or any other type of creature of magic, Merlin would feel its pain?" Percival asks.

Taliesin nodes. "He would."

Elyan shivers. "I wouldn't want to be Merlin…. The unicorn why did it not run from Merlin. I have always been told they are shy animals."

"Merlin and the unicorn are kin, the unicorn could sense Merlin and wished to meet him." Taliesin explained. "Creatures of magic are drawn to each other. The griffin that went after Merlin in the wood, it should have killed him before Lancelot helped him. If Lancelot hadn't appeared Merlin would have lived, because creatures of magic do not kill each other, unless they have no other choice."

"**Back in Camelot Arthur presents the horn of the unicorn to his father. But Gaius does not seem pleased and tells of a legend of misfortune will befall anyone who kills a unicorn, Merlin and Gaius both know there is truth within every legend and share a worried glance. Not long after Merlin and Gaius talk, Gaius tells Merlin that unicorns are rare and are not seen often. Not long after Merlin watches out the window as Arthur gives him a list of chores to do and tells him to find the rat that had made its home in his quarters. Suddenly a guard burst through the door and tells Arthur the king wants to see him right away."**

Tristan sighs. "Let me guess this was when Camelot's famine started."

Gwen nodes. "How did you know?"

"We started smuggling not long after it happened. You see our crop died, we used to sell what we grew to pay our taxes. With all the food rotten we could not pay the taxes and were forced from our home." Isolde answers.

Percival nodes. "So how is it you know so much about swords?"

Tristan smiles slightly. "I was a noble man, but then I met Isolde. I was told I could not marry her because she was the daughter of a farmer. So we run away together."

Elyan smiles. "Finally a secret Merlin doesn't know."

Tristan shakes his head. "Merlin knows, I am sure of it. Me and Merlin have met before, at first I did not believe it was him. I just thought he was someone who looked like him, why did you think I helped him? I am an outlaw, I wouldn't help just anyone."

"How do you and Merlin know each other?" Leon asks.

"That is a story for another time." Isolde smiles.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"**Out in the fields all the crops had died and gone rotten. Uthur tells Arthur it is the same throughout the whole kingdom. Back in Camelot Merlin and Gaius are trying to work out what is causing the crops to die, they work out it is only killing plants that humans can eat. Merlin thinks it is magic, but Gaius informs him they cannot know for sure and they cannot tell the king until they know for sure. Arthur and Uthur check the gain supply but there is not much left, Uthur announces looters will be executed and no one is aloud out there homes after dark. Elsewhere Gwen is collecting water from the well as Merlin walks past. They two of them talk, before Merlin heads back towards the castle. Suddenly Gwen screams as only sand comes out the well. Arthur, Gaius and Uthur stand around the well and Gaius tells Uthur it might be sorcerer. Back in his room Merlin tries to turn the water back to sand but it is of no use, his power isn't strong enough."**

"I thought Merlin was the most powerful warlock alive." Percival mutters.

"He is, but his powers are still not fully developed," Taliesin answers. "You could be the greatest swordsman ever, but when you first use your sword you are no better than any other man. Merlin at that stage had only just started to learn spells and explore the full power his magic had to offer. If you asked him to do that spell now, he would be able to do it."

"How great are Merlin's powers?" Leon asks.

"It is said there is no limit to what his powers can archive."

Elyan glances around. "How can he cope with knowing he has that much power?"

"He doesn't."

"What do you mean?" Gwen asks.

"Merlin has trouble dealing with the knowledge of what his powers can do. He is always scared that he will turn evil, he believes himself to be a monster even now. He can trust no one, not matter how much he wants to. If he trusts the wrong person, he could he killed. The only person in Camelot who knows of Merlin power is Gaius. He has one person he can turn to. You when you have a problem can talk to each other and help each other. Gaius cannot even help most of the time, he does not have the power too."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"**Later that night Arthur was giving orders to the guard, as he returns to the castle he sees Merlin walking across the court yard. Not long after that the two of them follow a hooded man into the catacombs below the city. He tells them that he is Anhora keeper of the unicorns, he tells Arthur if he passes the tests the curse will be lifted, if he fails the people will suffer. But Arthur doesn't believe him.**

"**The following morning Merlin tells Gaius about what Anhora said and that he believes it to be true. Knowing the only way they can break the curse is by Arthur passing the tests, Merlin must convince Arthur what Anhora said was true. Later that day Merlin tries to convince Arthur what Anhora said was true, but Arthur still doesn't believe him. And Arthur tells him he is a fool for believing a word a sorcerer has spoken and he should never trust a sorcerer."**

"I'm sure Merlin loved being told that." Tristan mutters.

Gwen smiles sadly. "Even I have spoken badly of sorcerer while speaking with Merlin. Think how bad it must make him feel."

"But you cannot trust a word sorcerers say," Arthur growls. "Look at Merlin he has lied to us time and time again."

"He has lied about one thing Arthur, well one subject," Elyan replies. "He has told you the truth about everything else."

Percival and Leon node in agreement.

"But he still lied. How do we not know all of this is fake? Just so we trust Merlin and let magic back into the kingdom, so he can destroy us."

"Merlin does not need magic to be returned," Taliesin explains before anyone can answer. "Merlin has created a kingdom of his own, where all with or without magic are safe. Merlin is after all king."

"What?" Leon exclaims.

"Merlin is king of the druids and all those with magic who have not sided with Morgana have sworn alliance to Merlin, even those who have sided with her have turned their backs on her and joined Merlin…. Even before you knew about his magic he controlled an army of sorcerers who have enough power to take over every kingdom in this land in one day. Merlin is your most powerful ally, he does not need to gain your trust to destroy you, he doesn't even need to be in the same kingdom. Everything you have seen is true and everything you will see is true."

Arthur signs. "But you would say that, you have obviously sworn alliance to him."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"**Later that night Merlin sits on watch as Arthur and himself wait to see if they can catch Anhora. They follow a man into the grain store and find him stealing. Arthur lets him go and gives him a bag of grain, the man tells him this will bring its own rewards. The following day the sand chambers back into water. Later that day Merlin explains to Arthur that he has passed the first test, so the water has been returned. Merlin suggests that they seek Anhora out. While Merlin looks for some food for Arthur, Arthur is down in the court yard with Morgana. After Arthur leaves, Gwen appears with some food she had stolen from the kitchens."**

Elyan looks at his sister. "Stealing Gwen? What would father say?"

Gwen half smiles. "It was the only way I could help the people."

Leon grins. "Quite brave, if you had been caught you would have been executed."

Percival nodes. "It seems since Merlin came to Camelot he has given everyone the strength to do what they believe is right, damn the consequences."

Isolde smiles. "He even gave that strength to Arthur. Before he meet Merlin, I'm sure he wouldn't have risked his life for a servant."

"**Later that day Merlin convince Arthur to eat rat strew before they set out to try and find Anhora in the woods. In the wood Arthur fails his second test, when the two of them return to Camelot all the remaining grain has rotted. Later that day Uthur tells Arthur that they are to stop giving out the grain they have left, but Arthur tells him he will have to give that order himself. Not long after Arthur and Merlin stand watching the people in the court yard and Arthur tells him what his father palms to do."**

"Why did you father do that?" Percival asks.

"He feared we would be attacked when other kingdoms learnt about how weak we were, he was saving the food for the army."

"Why not ask for other kingdoms for help? I mean you have many allies." Elyan asks.

"My father feared they would turn against him."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"**Knowing Arthur has lost all hope Merlin goes back out into the wood and finds Anhora and asks him to give Arthur a second chance. Anhora seeing how much Merlin cared agrees and tells him Arthur must travel to the labyrinth of Gedref. So Arthur sets out to the labyrinth and Merlin follows him. At the labyrinth Arthur passes the final test, by proving he was willing to sacrifice his life for Merlin and so the curse was lifted. When Arthur and Merlin return to Camelot all the crops have regrown, so Merlin and Arthur travel back to the forest once more and bury the unicorn's horn as a way of saying sorry for killing it. As they do so the unicorn returns to life."**

"Merlin truly is quite something," Leon mutters. "I don't know many people who would go out of their way to find a sorcerer for the sake of a Pendragon."

Everyone glances at Arthur.

"It's not like Anhora would have killed him, they were both sorcerers!" Arthur growls. "This was probably a plan they came up with together."

"If that was so, why would they have let you stop it? Why would Merlin go out of his way to find a him? Who at the time had more skill in the use of magic and could have killed him." Gwen answers. "Just because Merlin didn't tell you the truth doesn't mean he is evil. He trusts you with his life."

"If Merlin is as evil as you fool yourself into believing he is, he would have destroyed this kingdom years ago." Elyan agrees.

"Do not speak to me like that," Arthur yells. "I am your king!"

"Now you are starting to sound like Uthur." Percival mutters.

Taliesin looks at Arthur. "You are looking for someone to blame, because the man who caused all this is no longer alive. Uthur made a great mistake when he turned against magic, but do not blame Merlin for lying to you. If he had told you, you only had to make one slip up and Uthur found out, he would be burnt at the stake. Merlin did not want you to choose between him and your father."

Arthur sighs. "But he lied to me."

"And if he hadn't he would be dead today, he would have died years ago. Merlin was waiting for the perfect time to tell you. He knew that the fate of all those with magic rested on that moment and if he told you at the wrong time all his work would be for nothing. Merlin chose to save Isolde and by doing so could have doomed all those with magic and have to live with fear for ever more. This is our way of trying to show you the truth in hope you will not make the same mistake as your father."

**Hey thanks for the reviews, hope you like this chapter. I know Arthur seems a little evil in this one, but he's just found out his father and Merlin both lied to him about his mother and is looking for someone to blame aka Merlin (because he's the only one still alive, it's hard to blame a dead man.) So hopeful in the next couple of chapters Arthur will calm down a bit and understand why Merlin lied like he did,**

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997.**


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter thirteen: The perilous lands?

Gaius and Hunith had a long night, Merlin had been bought back by Kilgharrah and passed out before he even made it into the tower. Daegal had explained what had happened and was currently sharing a room with Gilli. Alator and some other members of the Catha had stopped by, Alice had even forced herself to come and see him, despite the pain it caused her, her injuries may have been healed but the pain would stay for a couple of days. Hunith had nearly had a break down, her son looked so pale, he almost looked dead.

Gaius had been quite shocked, how he had survived and been able to walk after such a fall was nothing sort of a miracle. Not long after that the druids had arrived to heal him, many were angry that Morgana would act in such a way. By pushing him of a cliff she gave him no chance of fighting back. Not long after he had been completely healed Taliesin arrived along with Grettir. Taliesin explained that Gwaine was having some trouble, the death of Will had seemed to hit him hard, even if he didn't know him.

Grettir had told them magic would need a friend, he was losing hope, after being attacked by a patrol from Camelot his faith in Arthur was failing, he needed strength and strength needed him. So Taliesin agreed that he would bring Gwaine here tomorrow so the two of them could talk. Gaius knew Gwaine had some secrets that only Merlin knew, it was about time Merlin shared his.

Well after Taliesin had finished telling them everything, Merlin wouldn't have many secrets left that they didn't know and Merlin would most likely not be pleased, he had got used to the fact secrets kept him alive and kept him safe, even though he hated lying to them. Gaius sighs as he leaves Merlin's room, Hunith had gone to bed a couple of hours ago after Alice had convinced her to get some sleep. It was only a couple of hours before dawn, Merlin's slight fever had gone and his skin wasn't as pale, he would wake up soon and Gwaine would be there to greet him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwaine sat down on the stool beside Merlin's bed. He hadn't had the chance to even look around the tower, Taliesin had bought him here, where he was handed over to the little man from the bridge to the perilous lands. Gwaine had some fond memories of that quest over a year ago, he wasn't so pleased about his sword being turned into a flower though. He should have guessed Merlin had magic when his sword had been transformed Merlin hadn't been the slightest bit surprised and that fire when he and Arthur had a fight, things always happened around Merlin.

Gwaine sighed, seeing what happened to Will yesterday had really hit home with him. His father had been killed in battle and he and his mother were left penniless, the only difference was Gwaine had left. He had run away from home after he and his mother had a fight and he hadn't gone back since, he hadn't heard heads or tails of her either. After a couple of hours just sitting there, Merlin groans and opens his eyes.

"It's about time you woke up, mate!" Gwaine grins.

Merlin bolts up right and looks at Gwaine. "That hit to the head I got yesterday must have done some real damage…. I'm hallucinating Gwaine, of all people."

Gwaine's grin gets even bigger. "It's good to see you too."

Merlin laughs. "What are you doing here?"

"Gaius and some magical friends of your thought it would be good for you to see a friend after your trip down a cliff."

Merlin raises an eyebrow. "And they chose you, why?"

Gwaine fakes looking hurt. "I resent that."

Merlin grins and quickly grabs a cup of water off the side. "So you really are just here for a social call?" He asks, taking a drink of water.

Gwaine nodes. "I wish I was here to stay, Camelot won't be half as fun without you."

Merlin grins. "You are always welcome here."

"Where is here? I have travelled almost everywhere, but I have never been to a place like this before, from what I have seen of it, anyway."

"You have been here before," Merlin smiles. "I'll give you a tour, then maybe you will recognise it."

"Can't wait." Gwaine grins.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin leads the way to the top of the tower where the two of them step out onto the battlements, Merlin looks over the wall at the ground far below and Gwaine just takes in the view.

"I have most definitely never been to a land like this before." Gwaine mutters.

"Yes you have, only last time it didn't have taverns."

Gwaine stares at Merlin. "This is the perilous lands?"

Merlin nodes. "Not so perilous anymore, are they?"

Gwaine laughs. "What happened? Last time we were here, it was nothing more than a waste land."

"Well after Alator kidnapped me from Camelot he bought me here. Then Grettir told me it was my job to restore these lands, so I did."

"Your magic did all this?"

"Yeah," Merlin nodes. "Hard to believe isn't it? Oh we also took care of that large pheasant problem, too."

Gwaine laughs and looks around. "Arthur would never think to look here."

Merlin sighs. "Well I hope he doesn't. I finally have a place where I can be who I am, with out fear of being killed."

Gwaine sighs. "While we are talking about Arthur…. He found out the truth about his birth."

Merlin looks up. "Who told him? Gaius swore an oath never to tell."

"It was Taliesin, I believe."

Merlin rolls his eyes. "I bet he hates me for it, but I couldn't let him kill his father."

Gwaine nodes. "He will see reason, when he calms down."

Merlin laughs. "Arthur really does have a bad temper."

Gwaine nodes. "Tell me about it. Everyone else has accepted the fact you have magic. Gwen worked out it was you who healed her father that time, that was enough to convince Elyan you were not evil. Percival didn't really mind, he worked out it was you who kept dropping branches on bandits. Leon didn't know what to do at first, I think he was stuck between believing you as a friend and being loyal to his king. Tristan and Isolde are both thankful."

"They would be, it is not the first time we have meet. When I was sixteen, I went with my mother to a village. My mother had been called to help a women who was sick, it was Isolde. I used magic to heal her, which was surprising being I've never been that good at healing magic. When we first meet in the woods, when me and Arthur were fleeing I did not recognise them. But then in the hall back in Camelot it suddenly clicked."

"Is there anyone you don't know Merlin?"

Merlin laughs. "I know a lot of people…. There is something troubling you Gwaine, what is it?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwaine sat down on a wall Merlin beside him, in front of them was the training field and was completely empty.

"So do you want to talk about it?" Merlin asks.

Gwaine looks at the ground. "Not really…. But I'll tell you."

Merlin glances at Gwaine, his usual smile was gone. Ever since Merlin had woken up, he could Gwaine was faking his smile. The usual mischievous glint in his eye was gone too.

Finally Gwaine starts talking. "I was shown by Taliesin, the death of your friend, Will, I couldn't help but notice he was a lot like me."

Merlin nodes. "He was in many ways."

Gwaine sighs. "It got me thinking about my mother….. I never really told you about her."

Merlin shakes his head. "You don't have to, if you don't want to."

"No," Gwaine mutters. "I want to tell you, you are my best friend and first friend, after all."

Merlin shakes his head. "No Gwaine, you are not my best friend," Merlin places a hand on Gwaine shoulder. "You are my brother…. That really annoying older brother, he can be over protective at times and always relies on me to get him out of trouble."

Gwaine laughs a true laugh. "Yeah, and your that little brother who acts all weak and scared, when truly they are the strongest and the bravest of us all, and is always up to help me with the odd prank."

Merlin grins. "Yeah, allow the odd prank really does get us into trouble and a lot of trouble."

They sit in silence for a moment.

Gwaine sighs. "After my father died, me and my mother were left with nothing. At first it was okay, we survived and then I started getting drunk, me and my mother had a fight. I left that night and never went back. I went from places to place for years and then one day at a tavern I meet you and Arthur. You know what happened after that."

Merlin nodes. "Have you heard from your mother at all?"

Gwaine shakes his head. "I am a coward, I never went back or bothered to even ask after her."

Merlin looks at Gwaine. "You are no coward, Gwaine. You risked your life to help us when we needed it. Your mother will understand why you did what you did and she will forgive you, if you just talk to her. I was furious when I found out my father was alive and my mother hadn't even tell me his name, but I forgave her. Blood is thicker than water after all, she'll be proud of you no matter what you do."

"But what if it is too late. I left her on her own, anything could have happened."

"Well there is only one way to find out…. We look for her."

Gwaine shakes his head. "I cannot meet her, not after I left her like that."

Merlin sighs. "Write a letter then and I will take it to her, this is the only way you are going to overcome the guilt you feel. You must make peace with your family."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin looked around the crystal cave, Gwaine stood beside him. Once Merlin left Gwaine would speak with Taliesin and then head back to Camelot, well that was what Merlin thought he was going to do. No one had told Merlin that Taliesin was actually telling everyone about his adventures, Gaius was saying his good byes to Alice and would be arriving here soon. Gwaine had a letter in his hand, which he kept opening and reading over and over again. Merlin beside him sighed.

"If you keep doing that, you will just wear through the paper and there will be no letter for your mother to read."

Gwaine glances at Merlin. "Are you sure she'll want it?"

"Yes, Gwaine, I'm sure she will. You are her only son, whatever you have done, I'm sure she will forgive you." Merlin answers.

Gwaine sighs. "You never did tell me about your father."

Merlin half smiles. "There is not much to tell. He was once friends with Uthur Pendragon, once the great purge started, he fled. He meet my mother and they fell in love, before he knew my mother was pregnant Uthur started hunting him down, he was forced to flee to protect my mother. A while ago me and Arthur went looking for him. I only knew him for two days, then he took a sword for me and died in my arms. He was a great man and he could have taught me a lot."

"Who was he?"

"He was the last dragon lord."

Gwaine looks at Merlin. "Does that make you a dragon lord, then?"

Merlin smiles. "I couldn't possibly say."

"Oh come on Merlin, tell me?"

Merlin just nodes. "I become the last dragon lord when my father died."

"That means Arthur didn't kill the dragon, you did! Arthur is going to be so pleased when he finds that out."

"Well…."

"It's not like you didn't kill the dragon or anything."

"No comment."

Gwaine grins. "You didn't kill it did you?"

"No comment."

"The dragon egg?"

"No comment."

"Only you, Merlin, only you."

Merlin grins. "Now give me that letter, before you destroy it."

Gwaine hands Merlin the letter. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Gwaine!" Merlin sighs. "I understand why you are worried, she is your mother. I'm sure she'll want to hear from you."

Gwaine smiles slightly. "You are truly the best brother someone could have, magic man."

"That's my new nick name, isn't it?"

"Yep, now I just have to come up with some for the others."

Merlin shakes his head. "I bet they can't wait?"

Gwaine grins. "I know, I'm just that awesome."

Merlin raises an eyebrow. "You starting to sound like Arthur, he's a self-centred prat too."

"What did you just say?" Gwaine asks in mock horror.

"Why, you got ale in your ears?" Merlin asks.

Gwaine stares at Merlin, he had heard that before. "You're Dragoon!"

Merlin grins. "I couldn't possibly say."

Before Gwaine has a chance to say anything Gaius appears, with Taliesin.

"Well it's time for me to go." Merlin grins. "I'll see you soon, Gwaine." The two of them share a one armed hug and Gwaine promises he will get revenge for Merlin knocking him out. Merlin quickly gives Gaius a hug and leaves in a flash of light.

**Hey, hope you liked that chapter. Gwaine has learnt a lot about Merlin, but mot in great detail. I also wanted to focus on the Gwaine/Merlin friendship, they are like brother and Merlin always seems a lot happier around Gwaine in the episodes. I don't know a lot about Gwaine mother, so it could be wrong. Does anyone know the name of Gwaine mother? Well next up is the Le Morte d'Arthur. If anyone has any ideals for other nicknames please say,**

**Blessed be.**

**TreeOfLife1997.**


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter fourteen: Le Morte d'arthur.

Arthur and the other watched as Merlin and Gwaine appeared in the cave, chatting away, while Gwaine played with a piece of paper. The two of them grinned and laughed, but no knew what they were saying, the shield Taliesin had used this time meant they could hear nothing being spoken on the other side. Arthur couldn't help but feel slightly jealous, even if he hadn't forgiven Merlin yet. Not long after Gaius and Taliesin appeared Merlin left not long after. Once Merlin was gone, the shield was removed and everyone moved back in to the centre of the cave. Gaius smiled as Gwen greeted him in a hug.

"How is Alice?" Isolde asked.

Gaius smiles. "She is fine, if Merlin had saved her only a couple second later, too much smoke would have entered her lungs and she wouldn't have survived."

"So from what we have seen, Merlin has a habit of saving people." Tristan mutters.

"Merlin would risk his life to help a stranger," Gaius mutters. "He is just one of those people. I have heard it said his kindness will be his downfall, I can't help but agree. His kindness knows no bounds."

Taliesin clears his throat. "We must get on with our next story, you still have much to see. Your friend Merlin is soon to be caught up in a war, the likes of which this realm has never seen before. He can not be derived between who he is fighting for, he must have your trust if he is to lead his people to victory on the plans of Camlann. The battle will start soon, Merlin and his people are all who stand between the golden age and a new age of darkness."

Everyone is slightly taken back by that dark speech, but they quickly get over it and take their seats. A screen appears and the adventure starts.

"**In a time of myth and a land of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rest on the shoulders of a young boy, his name…. Merlin."**

**Arthur, Merlin and a large group of knights make their way through the trees as they hunt.**

"**Merlin, spear." Arthur commands.**

**Merlin goes to pass him the spear, but it hits a tree and falls to the ground. Arthur quickly grabs it.**

"**Do you have any natural gifts, Merlin?" he asks annoyed.**

"**No," Merlin answers. "Let me think. I'm not naturally rude or insensitive."**

"**Just naturally irritating."**

**The group edge forward and a roar echo's through the trees. Everyone stops. Arthur turns and looks at Merlin and rolls his eyes.**

"**It's probably more scared of you, than you are of it." He sighs. As Arthur gives orders to the other knights, a mighty beast leaps through the trees. Everyone runs. As Merlin is running he trips, Arthur and a knight quickly rush to help him. Behind them the screams of the knight who saved Merlin echo through the woods.**

"Well it looks like when Merlin is afraid we should all be afraid." Elyan mutters with a shiver.

Gwaine nodes. "That thing was a creature of nightmares."

Leon glances around the cave. "What was it?"

"A questing beast." Gaius answers. "One bite from such a creature is fatal."

"But I was bitten." Arthur mutters. "I'm still alive."

"Not all of us have friends who have the power over life and death." Tristan half smiles. "It wouldn't surprise me, if Merlin used the same spell he did for Isolde."

**Back in Camelot Gaius explains to the king that the creature was a questing beast. Uthur orders Arthur to kill the creature and pays no heed to Gaius's warnings.**

"**This is no ordinary beast Merlin," Gaius warns, later back in his chamber as Merlin tests the balance of the sword in his hand. **

"**Don't worry."**

"**No, listen to me, you don't understand. Uthur may not respect the old religion, but it is very real. To face such a beast as this, you must understand where it came from." Gaius explains holding out a book. **

"**What do you mean?"**

"**At the heart of the old religion lies the magic of life and death itself. The questing beast carries that power. One bite you die. And there is no cure."**

Arthur looks at Gaius. "But you found a cure."

Gaius shakes his head. "I did not, Merlin did. I can tell you no more than that. You must watch to truly understand.

**That same night Morgana had a dream. Gwen quickly goes to her aid.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**The following morning Arthur prepares the knight and guard to ride out and kill the creature Merlin stands with him. Just before they are about to leave Morgana comes running down the steps and begs Arthur not to go telling him he will die if he does. Arthur orders Merlin to take her back inside. Merlin promises to keep Arthur safe. **

**Later in the wood, the large group approach a cave, after they find the questing beasts tracks. And so the group enter the cave and split up into groups leaving Arthur and Merlin on their own. They finally come out in a cavern full of bones, off to one side is a hissing noise.**

"**What is it?" Merlin asks.**

"**Shhhh!" Arthur orders.**

**Behind them is a roar and the two of them spin round. Whilst their backs are turned the questing beast creeps out of the shadows, the two of them turn round and come face to face with the creature. Arthur shoves Merlin back and swings his sword at the creature but gets hit and thrown backwards onto the ground. Merlin yells and waves his torch to get the creature attention, before using magic and sending the sword into the creature's neck. As the creature falls dead Merlin rushes over to Arthur.**

"**It didn't bite you," Merlin mutters. "It didn't." he pulls his hand away from Arthur's shoulder to find it covered in blood. "Arthur!" Merlin yells. "Somebody help me."**

Gwen grips Arthur's hand. "That looked painful." She mutters.

Arthur half smiles. "It was."

Gwaine glances round. "Do you think Merlin knocks out Arthur on purpose? I know you are always saying he gets knocked out in battle. It would be Merlin's perfect chance to use magic."

Leon shakes his head. "Merlin uses magic when we are all awake, he just hides."

Elyan glances at the dead questing beast. "A nice clean kill though, that creature wasn't in pain for long."

Percival nodes. "Do you think there is anything Merlin can't kill?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Back in Camelot, Merlin tries to use magic to cure Arthur but nothing he tries works. Soon after the king enters.**

"See Arthur," Gwen mutters. "He tried to save you because you are his friend."

Arthur glances at the screen. "He still lied to me."

**Uthur hurries to his son's side, luckily not noticing the spell book Merlin had left lying on the table. The king half crying carries Arthur from Gaius's chamber, he makes it half way across the court yard before he brakes down in tears and some guards rush forward to help. Merlin and Morgana both watch as Arthur is carried away. **

"Your father truly loved you Arthur, more than anything else in the world." Gaius mutters, watching his old friend sadly. "He would have given anything up to save you."

Arthur looks at Gaius. "Then why did he lie about my mother?"

"He could not live with the fact you might have hated him," Gaius answers. "Look what you did when you found out."

Arthur looks at the ground. "I would have killed him, if it wasn't for Merlin stopping me."

**Merlin knows he has to do something. So he goes to see the great dragon, who just happens to be watching for him.**

"**I have failed Arthur," Merlin explains. "Failed in my destiny."**

"**And yet you would not be here if that were true."**

"**He was bitten by the questing beast, he's going to die."**

"**Does he still breathe?" The great dragon asks. **

"**Only just." Merlin answers.**

"**Then there is still time to heal him."**

"**I've tried," Merlin replies. "I cannot save him."**

"**You do not know how to save him," The great dragon answers. **

"**You can tell me how?"**

"**Perhaps," the great dragon answers. "It will not be easy."**

"**I will do anything." Merlin answers.**

"**Anything?"**

"**Please, just tell me what I have to do." Merlin begs.**

"**Very well," The great dragon answers. "The questing beast is a creature conjured by the powers of the old religion. You must use the same ancient magic to save him."**

"**The old religion died out centuries ago."**

"**The old religion is the magic of the earth itself. It is the séance that binds all things together. It will last long beyond the time of men."**

"**But how can that help me save Arthur?"**

"**You must find those who still serve it. Those who hold dominion over life and death."**

"**Where?"**

"**Go to the place men call the isle of the blessed. Where the power of the ancients can still be felt. There you will discover Arthur's salvation." **

"**Thank you." Merlin mutters and turns to leave.**

"**And Merlin," the great dragon calls after him. "The young Pendragon must live, no matter what the cost."**

**Merlin just nodes and leaves.**

"Merlin had been to the isle of the blessed before." Percival mutters. "Does he not know how dangerous that is, even for those with magic the place is feared."

Gaius shakes his head. "Merlin had to save Arthur, he was prepared to do whatever it took to save him."

"Merlin truly is brave." Elyan mutters.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Merlin arrives back at Gaius's quarters and sets about packing. Gains begs Merlin not to go, but Merlin knows he has to, even if it means giving up his life in return for Arthur's. Arthur's condition is getting worse. The following morning Merlin prepares to leave when Gaius come up to him.**

"**Here," he states giving Merlin a map. "You'll need a map. And I'm going to give you this."**

**Merlin takes it and unwraps it. **

"**My mother gave it to me," Gaius explains. "It's a rabbit's foot."**

"**To keep you safe."**

"**It is said to protect you from evil spirits." Gaius smiles slightly. "Its rubbish I don't believe in superstition. I don't know why I gave it to you." He says reaching for the foot.**

"**No," Merlin exclaims, pulling it out of Gaius reach. "I want it…. Thank you." He mutter putting it in his pocket. "You've got to keep Arthur alive until I get back," Merlin explains as he pulls himself into the saddle of his of his horse, he then quickly leaves the city and Gaius watches him go. Merlin rides through the forest, on his way to the isle of the blessed. **

Gaius smiles slightly. "My boy." He whispered.

Gwen glances at Gaius. "He really is like a son to you, isn't he?"

Gaius nodes. "I had nothing to live for until I meet Merlin. He means the world to me and I would do anything to keep him safe."

Gwaine nodes. "Merlin sees you as a father. When the two of you fall out on the rare occasions, Merlin isn't quite the same."

Percival nodes. "He values you opinion above all others."

**Back in Camelot Uthur sits at his son's side, as Arthur's condition gets worse. Elsewhere Merlin is drawing closer to the isle of the blessed.**

"**You must travel to the place men call the isle of the blessed, beyond the white mountain and through the valley of the fallen kings. To the north of the great seas of Marendor, you will find a lake." The great dragons voice echoes **

**The scene changes back to Arthur where Gwen is present. She tells him he has to live and grips his hand. Outside the court yard is full of people holding candles. Uthur stands at a window watching, while Gaius speaks to him.**

Everyone glances at Arthur and Gwen, who were hugging.

"So that's where the romance began." Gwaine mutters. "I always did wounded how it started."

Arthur smiles at Gwen. "I knew you said that. You're almost as bad as Merlin at lying, most of the time."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Merlin reaches the shore of the lake, where there is a small boat waiting. He quickly dismounts and uses a spell to get the boat moving. As the boat makes its way through the city, in finally stops at some steps and Merlin quickly makes his way up them. It brings him out in a court yard with an altar in the middle surrounded by standing stones. Merlin steps into the circle of standing stones.**

"**Hello?" He calls. **

"**Hello Merlin." A voice behind him greets.**

**Merlin spins round to find Nimueh standing next to the altar. The two of them stare at each other for a moment.**

"**You!" Merlin almost growls.**

"**Do you know who I am?" Nimueh asks.**

"**Nimueh." Merlin answers. "You can't be who the dragon meant."**

"**And why is that?"**

"**You tried to kill me." Merlin answers.**

"**Before I understood your importance." Nimueh smirks. **

"**And Arthur."**

"**Arthur was never destined to die at my hand," Nimueh answers. "And now it seems I will be his salvation."**

"**So you know what I have come to ask?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Will you do it?"**

"**I do not have the power to mirror life and get nothing in return."**

"**I know a price will be asked."**

"**To save a life a life must be given. The balance of the world must be restored."**

"**I willingly give my life for Arthur's." Merlin answers. **

"**How brave you are Merlin." Nimueh smirks. "If only it were that simple."**

"**What do you mean?" Merlin asks.**

"**Once you enter this barging, it cannot be undone."**

"**Whatever I have to do, I will do. His life is worth a hundred of mine."**

"**The cup of life," Nimueh explains summoning it from thin air. "Blessed by centres of power sorcerers. So it containers the very secrets of life itself. Of Arthur drinks water from the cup, he will live."**

**Merlin walks forward and takes the cup from Nimueh. Who then summons a storm, as the rain falls it fills the cup with water. Nimueh then takes the cup and pours the water in to a flask.**

"**The barging is stuck." Nimueh smirks as she hands him the flask. "I hope it pleases you."**

**Merlin quickly turns and leaves.**

"What an idiot!" Arthur exclaims. "When I next see that idiot we are going to have a really long talk about him sacrificing his life for me. My life is not worth a hundred of his. He is such an idiot!"

Gwaine smiles. "Since when does Merlin listen to what you tell him?"

Arthur glares at Gwaine. "I'll make it against the law for him to save my life then."

"He's been breaking the law every time he saved your life so far," Percival points out. "I don't think it will make much of a difference."

Leon smiles. "Plus Merlin is still alive, so we know he didn't die."

"That's not the point." Arthur answers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Back in Camelot Merlin returns, he goes straight to Gaius. Who demands to know what price Merlin paid in return for Arthur's life, but Merlin refuses to answer. They quickly take the water to Arthur and force him to drink it. Uthur appears soon after and Gaius lies and tells him he found an old cure in one of his many books. Once Gaius and Merlin leave Uthur stays with Arthur. **

**As Merlin and Gaius leave the royal wing of the castle, Morgana suddenly pulls Merlin into an alcove and warms him of her dream. Later that night Arthur wakes up and is greeted by his father, while Gaius watches on from the shadows. Back in Gaius chamber Merlin waits for news, Gaius informs him that the prince lives. But he then seems to realise this means he's going to die.**

Gwen turns to Gaius. "You suspected that Merlin traded his own life, didn't you?"

Gaius nodes. "I did."

"Merlin really is the most selfless person I know." Elyan mutters.

**Elsewhere in the castle, Gwen seems pleased that Arthur has recovered. Arthur remembers some of the things Gwen told him and teases her about it.**

"Young love." Elyan teases his sister. "So sweet."

**Merlin sits in his room, believing that night would be his last. Outside a mighty storm rages. A haggard, hooded figure makes their way through the gates. And up to Gaius's chamber, where they collapse to the floor. Elsewhere Morgana wakes up from another nightmare. The following morning Merlin wakes up, to find Gaius kneeling over someone near the door. Merlin quickly makes his way over, to find the person is his mother. He promises her he will find a way to heal her.**

"Nimueh is evil." Isolde mutters. "Merlin did not bargain his mother's life."

Tristan glances at Gaius. "The fates must have decided Merlin, must live no matter what the cost."

"I remember that, Merlin was so upset, yet so determined to save his mother," Gwen mutters, turning to Gaius. "What happened you and Merlin disappeared for a couple of days. When you got back Hunith was perfectly healed."

Gaius smiles. "Truth be told I don't know for sure, but you'll find out soon enough."

**So Merlin goes and sees the great dragon. The two of them have an argument and Merlin is forced to use his magic to save himself from the dragon's flames. Merlin promises he will never see the dragon again.**

"That was a bit evil of Merlin to say, don't you think?" Percival asks. "I'll make sure you never see the light again."

Leon shakes his head. "When the dragon escaped, it killed hundreds of people. It also tricked Merlin into giving his mother's life, wouldn't you be mad if someone did that to you?"

"Is it true?" Elyan asks. "Merlin's mother is the only family he has?"

"Yes and no." Gaius answers. "I am Merlin's uncle, but when Merlin was a child, I never meet him, I was never there for him. It was just him and his mother. Merlin meet his father for a couple of days before he died. But at the time Merlin didn't know who his father was or of he was even alive."

Gwaine looks at Gaius. "Did the dragon know who Merlin's father was? I mean they are kin in more ways than one."

"I see Merlin told you about his father then," Gaius mutters. "I don't believe the dragon did. I think the great dragon thought the connection he felt with Merlin was only the fact they were both creatures of the old religion, not what you are talking about."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asks.

"That is a story another time." Gaius answers. "You will find out soon enough, though."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**After Merlin returns to Gaius quarters he tells Gaius he has to save her. He has to go back to the isles and save his mother's life. If he could not save her his powers would mean nothing. Gaius tells him not to, he is young. But Merlin tells him he had to do this. So Merlin goes to say goodbye to Arthur.**

**Arthur is pouring himself a cup of water, when Merlin walks in.**

"**Arrr," Arthur mutters looking up. "Merlin."**

"**How are you?"**

"**Good."**

"**I'm pleased."**

"**Yes, I owe it all to Gaius."**

"**I need to talk to you."**

"**You still haven't got it yet, have you? I decide when we need to talk."**

"**Not today." Merlin answers.**

"**I sometimes wonder if you know who I am."**

"**Oh, I know who you are." Merlin answers. **

"**Good." Arthur mutters.**

"**You're a part…. And a royal one."**

"**Are you ever going to change, Merlin?" **

"**No you'd get bored." Merlin answers with a slight smile. "Just promise me this, if you get another servant, don't get a boot licker."**

"**If this is you trying to leave your job….."**

"**No," Merlin cuts in. "I'm happy to be your servant…. Until the day I die."**

"**Sometimes I think I know you, Merlin. Other times…." Arthur just shakes his head.**

"**Well, I know you. You are a great warrior. One day you will be a great king."**

"**That's very kind of you."**

"**But you must learn to listen as well as you fight."**

"**Any other pointers?" Arthur asks.**

"**No, that's it…. Just…. Don't be a prat."**

Everyone just turns to look at Arthur.

"How could you not work out something was wrong from that?" Leon asks.

"Yeah," Gwaine adds. "He quite clearly said he was about to die."

Arthur shakes his head. "I don't know, I thought something was wrong. But what could I do? I mean it wasn't like he looked like he was about to drop dead."

Elyan raises an eyebrow. "No wonder you never worked out he had magic, I mean if you couldn't even work out he was saying good bye, there wasn't much hope."

Arthur glares at him. "You never worked out he had magic."

"I'm not his best friend."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Merlin goes to see his mother to find Gwen waiting with her. She explains Gaius has gone to get some supplies and asked her to wait with his mother. Merlin sits down beside his mother and the two of them talk. He gives his mother the lucky rabbit's foot. The following morning Merlin finds a note from Gaius, explaining he has gone to the isle of the blessed to save his mother. Merlin sets out straight away, but Gaius is much further ahead than Merlin. As Merlin sets out, Morgana watches him go. At the isle, Gaius asks to trade places with Hunith and Nimueh agrees.**

"You really do love him." Gwen mutters.

"I do," Gaius answers. "But I fear there are things I have done which Merlin will never forgive me for."

Elyan looks at Gaius. "What do you mean?"

Gaius just shakes his head. "You'll see."

**Merlin arrives at the isle but it is too late.**

"**Stop!" Merlin yells.**

"**Back again, warlock." Nimueh smirks walking towards him.**

"**What have you done?" **

"**Your mother is safe," Nimueh answers. "Isn't that what you wanted?"**

"**Have you killed him?"**

"**It was his wish."**

"**I bargained my life for Arthur's. Not my mothers. Not Gaius's."**

"**The old religion does not care who lives and who dies. Only that the balance of the world is restored. To save a life a life must be taken. Gaius knew this."**

"**It is not the old religion that has done this, it is you."**

"**Come now," Nimueh smirks. "We are go valuable to each other to be enemies."**

"**No," Merlin yells. "I share nothing with you."**

"**With my help Arthur will become king."**

"**I will make Arthur king." Merlin answers. "But you will never see that day."**

**Merlin throws a stream of fire at her, but she defects it. She throws a fire ball back at Merlin, who drives out the way. It crashes in to the wall behind him and sends prices of wall flying. As Merlin gets to his feet, Nimueh creates a second fire ball.**

"**You too are a creature of the old religion, you should join me."**

"**You think I would join forces with such a selfish and cruel magic…. Never." Merlin answers.**

"**So be it." Nimueh smirks.**

**Nimueh throws the second fire ball and it hits Merlin in the chest, sending him backwards into the ground. Merlin groans in pain and Nimueh walks forward. **

"**Pity," she mutters. "Together we could have ruled the world."**

**As she walks away, Merlin's eyes snap open and he gets to his feet. "You should not have killed by friend." He mutters darkly. **

**Nimueh turns around and Merlin throws his hand skyward. The sky clouds over and it starts to rain lightning flashes and Nimueh looks up. Merlin moves his hand so he is pointing at Nimueh and she is struck by lightning and blasted into many pieces. Merlin runs over to Gaius and falls to the ground beside him.**

"**Gaius," Merlin cries. "Gaius….. No," Merlin screams at the sky. "No!"**

**He cries into Gaius shoulder.**

"**Merlin?" Gaius mutters weakly. "Merlin?"**

"**Gaius? Gaius!" Merlin grins. "Gaius! You're alive!" he pulls Gaius into a hug and then sits back.**

"**What did you do?" Gaius asks.**

"**Nimueh's dead." Merlin answers. "The balance of the world has been restored."**

"**You amaze me," Gaius mutters. "You mastered the power over life and death it's self…. We'll make a great warlock of you yet."**

"**So you believe in me now?" Merlin asks.**

"**Well, I would…. If, if you could…. Could stop this blasted rain."**

**The two of them sit there laughing. "Merlin! No!" the dragons voice echo's from the caves below Camelot. As Morgana wakes up from another dream.**

"Merlin mastered the power over life and death pretty quickly." Tristan mutters.

Gaius nodes. "He truly is one of a kind."

Arthur glances at Gaius. "How did he survive that fire ball? We all saw what it did to the wall."

Gaius shrugs. "I guess his magic protected him. But the burn I treated when we got back to Camelot was quite bad."

Gwaine looks at the screen. "I have seen the scars he has. How could he keep them all hidden from us. I mean many he said he got whilst out on quests with us. How did we not notice him getting injured."

"Merlin is good at hiding his pain," Gaius answers. "Some of the injuries he has, no human would survive. So he keeps it hidden."

Gwen nodes. "Well then," she said turning on Arthur and the knights. "Next time you are all out on a quest with Merlin, you check him for injuries too."

Everyone quickly nodes and agrees.

**Hey, hope you liked that chapter. So that is series one complete, so on to series two. Does anyone know the name of Gwaine's mother?**

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997**


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

Chapter fourteen: Merlin Emrys, king of the druids.

Merlin stood looking out of the window in his room in the tower. Behind him, his room was very much like Gaius's back in Camelot. The walls were lined with magic books, herbs and crystals hung from the ceiling and his work benches were covered in half finished projects. He had only had the room for less than a day, no wonder Gaius was always saying most of the mess belonged to him.

Up the back of the room were a couple of steps leading to his bedroom, close to them were a set of steps leading out on to a balcony. He really was beginning to feel at home here, but he missed his friends and he missed Camelot. Standing against the wall near the door, were two staffs. One was the staff of Emrys. In Merlin's hand was a letter from Avalon, he had a job to do. But that job could wait until things had calmed down, he couldn't keep entering Camelot every time he had a job to do.

One day he might be followed back here, he defiantly didn't need Camelot declaring war on his new home. Plus it wouldn't be long until king Sarrum found out about this land, he hatred for sorcerer was well known and many feared him much like they feared Uthur. Merlin had already been told by Alator that he needed to form alliance's with as many kingdoms as he could, the first he was to speak to was queen Annis.

Merlin rolled his eyes and moved away from the window and sat at one of his work benches. Around him were piles of magic books, homework for missing most of his lessons today. It really wasn't fair he hadn't chosen to miss them, well he sort of had when he decided to show Gwaine around, but still it was unfair. It had seemed the head of each magical group had taken him as their apprentice and he had no say in the matter.

Alator had even ordered that Merlin learn dark magic, he was not pleased. Alator had said he must learn all arts and no magic was truly dark. You could rise an army of the dead to kill everyone and it would be evil; but you could also rise it to protect a defenceless village against raiders. But Alator had warned him that some magic could be used for dark things, such as necromancy. Merlin knew a bit about necromancy, he had been forced to learn about it when Lancelot was bought back as a shade. Blood magic was also evil, but he had to learn about them. If he was to be able to counter-spell them and defended him self, he had to know what he was up against.

Merlin picked up his first book: 'The complete guide to healing magic'. Merlin had never before seen a book so thick, it weighed a ton too. No doubt Gaius and Alice had given him this book, after all it was the subject Merlin was weakest in. The best he could do was heal broken bones and cure people who had been poisoned, but flesh wounds…. Merlin could only just about heal them if they were on someone else, but even then he had, had trouble healing Arthur in the past.

Merlin opened the book, a small inscription was at the top: 'Merlin, because you are hopeless at healing magic and I had always hoped you would take an interest in my line of work, Gaius. A gift to say thank you for saving me from the flames, we'll make a physician from you yet, Alice.' Merlin smiled and opened it to his first lesson. After a couple of hours reading and studying Merlin rests his head on the table, his head felt like it would explode with the level of new information he had just learnt. Healing magic truly was complicated. With a sigh he starts the next lesson.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin walked through the court yard, trying to clear his head. He felt ready to give up on healing magic. Why you needed different spells for wounds inflicted by different weapons he didn't know. If you got shoot by an arrow that came from a cross bow you had to use one spell, but if it came from a long bow you had to use a different spell. They were both arrows! What did it matter if they came from different weapons? Merlin sighs, Gaius was also forcing him to learn normal healing too. Truth be told Merlin knew most of it already, he had lived with Gaius for years and time and time again he had been forced to learn it, to treat his own wounds.

'_Emrys.' _A voice greets him, in his head.

Merlin spins round, but can see no druids. _'Where are you?'_

'_We are near the entrance to the tower courtyard. You must come quickly, Emrys, we have an important matter to speak about.'_

"_Okay, I'm on my way.'_

Merlin quickly made his way through the courtyard towards where the druids said they would meet him. He finds them standing near the gate, all the druids elders were present.

"Emrys." The one who had called him greeted.

"Iseldir." Merlin answers. "You wished to speak with me?"

"I do." Iseldir answers. "For you, Merlin Emrys, are the king of the druids."

"What?" Merlin asks.

"You are our king." Iseldir answers. "All here with me today are the elders of each of the druid orders. You are our king and now it is time all the world knows that. Before we could not tell you, for fear Uthur would find out, he had been hunting for you even if you didn't know it was you. It is time you take your crown and place as our leader."

Merlin shakes his head. "I don't know the first thing about ruling people."

Iseldir smiles. "You know more than enough, my lord. You are wise and merciful, we could not ask for a better leader."

Merlin looks at Iseldir and the other elders. "I have no choice do I."

"That you do not, Emrys. You will be our king even if you refuse the crown."

Merlin sighs. "Let's just get this over with. I guess it can't be all bad, right?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin knelt on the ground, before the throne in the main hall of the tower. Around him many sorcerers and druids stood, all here for the crowning of Merlin Emrys the king of the druids. Once Merlin was crowned he would have to go to the crystal caves, which really annoyed Merlin. Whenever he entered the cave, he could feel it's power pulling at him, wanting to show him visions.

He would have to sit there until the power of the crystal cave awakened a power Merlin had that was as old as the earth its self. Merlin was a being of pure magic, he was all forms of magic and he had ever gift, even that of a seer if he practiced the seer art. Merlin's cloths were no different to normal, he even had his red scarf. The only difference was his midnight blue cloak had a silver crest on it, the crest of the druids.

"Do you Merlin Emrys, last high priest of the old religion and the triple goddess, swear an oath to the gods to protect and serve your people, from his day forth."

"I swear." Merlin answers.

"Do you, Merlin Emrys, last dragon lord, swear an oath to the gods to show wisdom and kindness in all acts you do, from this day forth."

"I swear."

"Do you, Merlin Emrys, the immortal, swear an oath to the gods to rule this land with justice and mercy and honour in your judgement, from this day forth."

"I swear."

"Then by the power of the gods, I crown thee, Merlin Emrys, king of the druids."

The crown of pure silver was placed on Merlin's head, it was no fancy crown covered in jewels. It had been forged by magic itself. Merlin gets to his feet and turns to face the people in the room, he is handed his staff of white wood and he smiles slightly.

"Long live the king." Everyone yells as one.

Merlin almost laughed at the irony, he was immortal, he would never die.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Hey hope you liked that chapter. Hopefully I'll have the next one up soon. Does anyone know the name of the perilous lands? I've only heard it called the land of the fisher king or the perilous lands. So until next time,**

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997.**


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter sixteen: The war against sorcery.

Taliesin watched everyone as they sat thinking about all they had just seen. They had just seen all Merlin's main adventures from his first year in Camelot, other stuff had happened but nothing as important as what he had shown them and told them.

Gaius was looking proud, he knew Merlin had killed Nimueh but Merlin had never told him how.

Gwen was slightly shocked, they all knew Merlin had a great power, but she never dreamed it would be that powerful.

Elyan was surprised, if some had come up to him before all this started and said Merlin had magic that powerful he would have laughed and told them not to insult his friend.

Leon was pleased, Merlin had protected Arthur, where no other could, and his loyalty was beyond fault.

Percival had a better understanding, he knew what Lancelot meant now, when he told him of Merlin.

Gwaine was over the moon, Merlin had trusted him enough to tell him about his father and the dragons without having Taliesin show him first and it felt great to know Merlin trusted him as a brother not just a friend.

Isolde was amazed at the power Merlin had at his command, he truly was powerful.

Tristan was mostly awed, Merlin just learnt to control life and death after only a couple of days after learning the power existed.

Arthur was still troubled, he felt betrayed Merlin, his best friend, hadn't trusted him, when he trusted Merlin with everything. But he missed Merlin greatly even if he wouldn't admit it.

"I have a question," Percival asks. "When Merlin defeated Nimueh, he didn't use a spell. Why was that?"

"Merlin is a warlock." Gaius answers. "He does not need spells to do most forms of magic. What you watched Merlin do was elemental, Merlin does not need spells to control the elements or the weather. He only needs spells for magic more complicated than what he has as an instinct."

Percival nodes. "So warlock are born with magic and can practice it from the day they are born?"

Gaius shrugs. "Merlin, is the first to be born like that. Many born with magic cannot use it until they are above five years old. Merlin truly is unique."

"Merlin is king of the druids," Leon speaks up. "So why was he working as a servant? When he should have servants of his own."

"Merlin did not know he was king of the druids, he thought the respect they showed him was only due to his destiny at the time and the level of magic he had." Taliesin answers.

"Does that mean even if Merlin can return to Camelot, that he won't? If he is king he must stay with his people." Gwen asks.

Taliesin shakes his head. "Being the king of a kingdom and being king of a religious group are different. Merlin is the leader of his people, not a land. The way you rule over a land, is different to the way you rule over a group of people who could live in different kingdoms, much like the druids did. If Merlin wished he could return to Camelot any time he wished."

Everyone nodes, since they had been in the cave they had seen Merlin, twice. He had quite clearly been in the castle, looking for Gaius. Merlin would return if he wanted even if it was against the law.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I am sorry, but you will not learn of Merlin's other adventures today," Taliesin speaks up. "You will be needed back in Camelot shortly. But there is one thing I must show you first….. I'm afraid Gaius will be the only one who can hear what is spoken, due to the fact there is still things you have to learn, but you may watch. You may return tomorrow and we will continue our story."

Arthur nodes. "We will return tomorrow."

Taliesin smiles. "Well then, let us begins."

**Merlin stood leaning against a wall in a wide hallway, watching out the window. He was dressed no different from normal apart from the midnight blue cloak he was wearing, it had a crest none of them had seen before. Merlin sighs and turns so he has his back to the wall and slides to the floor, he puts his head in his hands and shuts his eyes. Along the hall from him Alice and Hunith appear and quickly make their way towards him. Merlin doesn't even bother to look up.**

"**Merlin, are you okay?" Alice asks. While Hunith sits down beside her son.**

"**Yeah," Merlin answers. "I just wish Gaius was here. I could really use his support."**

**Hunith smiles slightly. "Gaius is busy, he has duties in Camelot."**

"**I know," Merlin sighs. "But I still wish he was here."**

**Alice smiles slightly. "I know he would be proud of you, Merlin. You mean the world to him, he'll be disappointed he missed this. But he is court physician, he has a job to do."**

**Hunith quickly gets to her feet and Merlin quickly follows. "Your father would be so proud of you." She whispers kissing Merlin forehead. **

**Merlin smiles. "I wish he was here, too."**

**Hunith smiles. "I know he'll be watching you and the pride he will feel…."**

**Alice smiles. "We will see you later, Merlin, we must take our place in the hall."**

"**Make sure you get a good spot." Merlin grins.**

**Alice and Hunith quickly make their way to the hall, leaving Merlin once again on his own.**

"**Arrr," A voice behind Merlin sounds. "I see you haven't run away yet."**

**Merlin turned to see Gilli and Daegal walking towards him. "Run away?" Merlin asked. "Why would I want to run away?"**

"**Well who would want to be king?" Gilli asked.**

**Merlin rolled his eyes. "Funny."**

**Gilli grins. "In a matter of moments I'll be able to tell everyone, I'm friends with the king of the druids."**

**Merlin shakes his head. "It's not that impressive."**

"**But it is," Daegal answers. "The druids are a powerful people."**

"**I know," Merlin answers. "I just hope I won't let them down."**

**Gilli grins. "You know the difference between wrong and right, Merlin. You will be a good ruler, you do not let people talk you into things and you always look at the big picture."**

"**How did you work that out?"**

"**You stopped me from killing Uthur. If I had killed him, Camelot would have been attacked by its enemies because they would have believed the kingdom to be weak. Plus to kill the king, who was defenceless against magic was wrong. To kill someone in a fight, it must be a fair one. Killing in cold blood only leads to trouble."**

**Merlin sighs. "I guess so."**

**Daegal smiles. "We better be going, I want a place to stand right at the front, it's not every day the king of the druids is crowned."**

**Merlin just shakes his head. "I'll see you later then."**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Merlin walked towards the door of the main hall of the tower, but stopped not far from the doors. He still felt nervous, he was about to become king of the druids. An ancient race of people with more knowledge than Merlin could ever dream of having. What if he failed his people? He had failed them in the past, he had stood by and watch them die because he was too scared of what Arthur would do if he ever found out.**

"**You will not fail us, Emrys."**

**Merlin spins round only to come face to face with Iseldir. "How can you be so sure?"**

"**Because you are _Merlin_." Iseldir answers.**

"**What?"**

"**You are not just some all-powerful warlock, you have a heart and you trust it. You rule with your head and your heart and you do what you believe to be right. The fears you have you overcome. You healed Isolde because you could not bear to see the pain it caused her lover. You are wise beyond your years and you risk everything to save the ones you care about. We could not choice a better leader."**

"**But I know nothing about being king."**

"**Ruling over a religious group and over a kingdom are two totally different things, Merlin Emrys. You will do fine, once you have learnt the way of life we have. Much like you rule this land."**

"**I do not," Merlin answers. "We have a council the rules the land and I am part of that council."**

**Iseldir smiles slightly. "It is much the same with the druids, each elder rules their clan, order or cult. But you rule over them, like the head councilman. When we are in trouble we turn to you for help and guidance, we turn to you for protection and to make sure no matter what kingdom we enter we are safe."**

**Merlin smiles. "I think I can do that."**

"**You can do that, Merlin Emrys, because it is in your heart to protect and care for all living things."**

**And so Merlin was crowned king of the druids.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur sat on his throne, around him the council had gathered. The knights, Gwen, Gaius, Tristan and Isolde were also present. There had been reports of a couple of sorcerers attacking a Camelot patrol not far from the borders with Queen Annis's lands and a second attack on a village, on the opposite side of kingdom. And many in the city and castle had seen a person in a midnight blue cloak sneaking around and slipping past guards. Arthur sighs, as the first witness is bought forward: the village elder of the village attacked.

"My lord." The man bows.

Arthur nodes. "Tell me what happened."

"Well you see, my lord, it started when we found a witch enchanting someone from our village. She claimed she was healing them, but I know witchcraft when I see it. She tried to burn her, as the law states, but two young sorcerers came out the forest and put out the flames. The one who put out the flames yelled in the devils tongue and his eyes flashed gold. He jumped up and cut the witch down while the second on caught her. Before we could catch them, they vanished in a whirlwind. Our village is lucky it is still standing, the wind wiped up the small flames left from the fire and caught many of our houses. Half our village was burnt down and winds also caused injury to many of our people. I have no doubt that the sorcerer meant us great harm."

"When did this happen?" Arthur asks.

"Two days ago, my lord."

Gaius gasps slightly and Gwen grips his hand, the witch they had tried to burn was no doubt Alice. Arthur glances at Gaius, before turning back to the villager.

"Can you tell me what this sorcerer looked like?"

The villager nodes. "He had black hair, blue eyes, skin as pale as the dead. He had a blue scarf, red top and brown jacket, he wore a cloak of dark blue, it was almost black. But his eyes they flashed with the devils magic, you would never have believed he was a sorcerer if you hadn't seen his power."

Arthur nodes. "Thank you, for telling me. I wish you and your village the best of luck with the repairs."

The villager bows and leaves. Next to enter are the patrol who had been attacked.

"My lord." They bow.

Arthur nodes. "What is it you wish to report?"

"We were attacked by a sorcerer on our way back to Camelot, my lord." One of them answers. "They had a great power."

"Do you know who this sorcerer was?" Arthur asks.

"Yes, I do, my lord." A second one answers. "It was the traitor, Merlin."

As the knight said that all the Knights of the Round Table placed their hands on their swords. Arthur glanced at them, even Gwen looked ready to attack the knight who had spoken. They all knew Merlin was no traitor.

"You are dismissed," Arthur replies. "Get any injuries you have looked at, you can return to work in a weeks' time. By then you should all have recovered from you injuries and be fit for work."

As the patrol left, Arthur noticed all the servants present were glaring at them, if looks could kill they would be dead ten times over. It didn't surprise Arthur that the servants would be on Merlin side, Merlin knew almost ever servant in the castle and most of the castle guards too. Arthur sighed as the council began speaking all at once.

"SILENCE!" Arthur yells.

The council fall silent and all look at their king.

"My lord," one of them speak up. "I think it would be a good idea if you continue the war on sorcerer like your father. Since you have become king, you have made peace with the druids and have not hunted those who practice the dark arts. Look what has happened, two attacks. We are lucky that no one has died."

Gaius glares at the man who had spoken. "Uthur was a great king. But he hunted and chased those with magic to try and free himself from his guilt. Arthur has made peace with the druids to try and heal the wounds created by Uthur and his hatred. The druids are a strong ally to have, they are peaceful and can heal better than even I."

The councilman glares at Gaius. "The druids and all like them practice the devils magic and ways. I have heard that they now have a king, who is to start forming alliances with many of the other kingdoms. We must kill him before he can enchant all our allies against us."

Before Gaius can reply, Geoffrey speak up. "The druid king, Emrys, is a man of peace. His name has been written in old scrolls. The coming of Emrys has been foreseen since the start of time, he will not harm a kingdom because they do not practice magic. He is the protector of all those with magic, the last high priest of the of the triple goddess, his birth was blessed by the gods of old. From what I have heard spoken today, the sorcerer who saved the women from burning was no doubt Emrys," He turns to Arthur. "You servant who saved Isolde, is Merlin Emrys. He is king of the druids."

Arthur was slightly taken aback that Geoffrey knew this. He had listened to a couple of witnesses and worked out Merlin was king of the druids. "Are you sure?" Arthur asks, trying to hide the true reason for his shock.

Geoffrey nodes. "I am sure, my lord. I never once said, but Merlin magic I knew about."

"How did you know?" Arthur asks.

"Cornelius Sigan," Geoffrey answers. "He was the most powerful sorcerer to have lived. There was only one with the power to defeat him and that is Emrys. Gaius and Merlin were the two who returned Sigan's soul. I know Gaius is not Emrys, so that left Merlin."

The council then went in to up roar, all yelling and shouting, demanding that Arthur do something about the new threat. Many were also angry that Geoffrey knew Merlin had magic and never told Uthur. Some even called for his execution.

"Council dismissed." Arthur yells and the council quickly leave.

Gaius looks at Arthur. "Declaring war on sorcerer, sire, will be a grave mistake."

"But what can I do, Gaius. The council will not agree with doing nothing and to do so will have them yelling I have been enchanted."

"Maybe once you see Merlin again he will have some idea of what to do," Gwen answers. "He knows the fear many have of magic and he will know the best way to deal with it."

Arthur sighs. "Then I hope we see him soon, because if I declare war on magic by force of the council…. We will never have peace."

**Hey all, hope you liked that chapter. Let me know what you think. The next chapter will be going back to the story telling of Merlin's adventures, I'm going to try a new way of writing it, so when the next chapters are up feel free to comment,**

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997.**


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter seventeen: Merlin's apprentice.

Merlin walked through the valley of the fallen kings, it was about an hour after dawn and he had spent the whole night in the caves, with no sleep. Merlin glanced round, the earth around him seemed to be oozing magic and everything seemed more healthy. Merlin smiled, if only people could see how beautiful and peaceful magic could be.

All magic users had a place to call home now, but it would still be nice if the other kingdoms accepted magic. Merlin glanced at the sky tomorrow he would be meeting with queen Annis to talk about a treaty between the two kingdoms after that he would be speaking with the other kingdoms. It was possible he would talk to Arthur, but there was no way he was going anywhere near king Sarrum kingdom.

Merlin slaps his forehead, he had to get that letter to Gwaine's mother. Today was the last day he could do it, after today he was going to be busy, talking peace and none stop studying magic. Merlin sighed, he had the letter for Gwaine's mother with him, he had no idea why he had picked it up last night, but now he was glad he did. Merlin was sure Gwaine's mother lived not far from the border of queen Annis's kingdom, he had used a spell when he first got the letter to see where Gwaine's mother was, he was not going to waste time going from door to door in ever kingdom looking for her.

Behind him he could hear voices, quickly Merlin ducks behind a tree and waits. He watches as Arthur, Gwen, Elyan, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Gaius, Isolde and Tristan pass. Pulling the hood of his cloak low over his face he quickly follows them. He ducks behind some rocks as they approach the entrance to the crystal cave. Taliesin is waiting for them. Merlin frowns for a moment then grins. It made sense now, how Gwaine knew so much. Gaius hadn't known that much about Will, Merlin had never spoken of him.

Merlin then took a step back in horror, if they were really watching his adventures, they were going to see everything. Merlin quickly turns and runs, he couldn't be caught here. They weren't ready to see him yet, to make matter worse, Arthur was going to find out the truth about his birth and that wasn't going to be a good thing. From what Gwaine had told him Arthur knew what Morgause had said was true, but not all the details. Merlin knew if Arthur didn't already hate him for lying about his magic, he would most likely hate him for lying about how his mother died.

Merlin could remember the betrayal he felt when he found out about his father, but he understood the reasons his mother had never told him, it was just too painful for her to speak about. Merlin smiled sadly, he remembered telling her about how his father had died. She had been so sad, but she said they would meet again in the afterlife, where the two of them would watch with pride as Merlin grew into the greatest warlock the world would ever know and both she and Merlin agreed that wouldn't be for many years yet. At last Merlin arrived at the side of a lake, the lake of Avalon.

"Soon," Merlin speaks. "I will come back and I will do what you have asked of me. But not yet. There is things I must do first."

The water rippled as if in reply. Merlin smiled slightly and turned away, he was hoping he could form peace with Camelot before he did what they had asked of him. He didn't want Camelot to declare war on Avalon. Knowing Arthur, he probably would try if he didn't accept magic. Merlin almost laughed at the thought of that, the beings of Avalon were immortal he would never win that war. Merlin could kill some of the beings from Avalon, not that he was proud of that. The job they had asked him to do would hopeful create peace between Avalon and Albion. Merlin sighed, all the jobs he was given seemed to be so important and would have an age of darkness if he failed.

"No pressure then." Merlin mutters.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Smoke filled the air around Merlin, it was thick and made his eyes sting. The village around him was burning, the people who lived here, were long gone. Either burnt or finding shelter in the woods. Merlin had his scarf pulled up over his nose and mouth, he had a spell too, but still he could taste the smoke. The fire had been started with magic, Merlin could sense it. But he knew it hadn't been done on purpose, whoever did this had no control over their magic. To make it worse they were still here somewhere in the smoke, too scared to run.

'_Help me.' _A voice calls in Merlin's mind.

Merlin looks round, but can see nothing through the smoke. _'Where are you?'_

'_Help me, please, someone help me.' _The voice pleads.

'_Tell me where you are,' _Merlin answers. _'And I will help you.'_

'_I don't know, there is too much smoke.' _He voice answers.

Merlin sighs and raises his hands his eyes flash gold and the smoke cleared from the air. He would have done the spell sooner, but he couldn't risk drawing to much attention to himself, he was still within the Camelot borders. Not far from where Merlin was standing, a boy of nine years was hiding behind some boxes.

'_Help me.' _He calls.

Merlin looks round and spots him, he holds out his hand. _'Come here.'_

The boy quickly gets to his feet and runs over to Merlin and grabs his hand. Through the gaps between the houses Merlin can see a patrol from Camelot making their way towards them, they hadn't been seen yet.

'_Quickly,' _Merlin mutters. _'We have to get out of here before we are seen.'_

Merlin quickly leads the way into the forest, the boy follows quickly refusing to let go of Merlin's hand. Merlin glances at the boy as the two of them duck behind a tree. The boy he had just recued reminded him of Mordred, glancing around the tree Merlin watches the patrol, as they look at the damage. Merlin glanced down at the boy beside him.

'_What is your name?' _Merlin asked.

'_Terrance.' _The boy, Terrance answers.

'_Well I'm Merlin.' _Merlin grins, he watches as one of the patrol members looks in their direction. Merlin holds his breath, the man begins to walk in their direction. Glancing round Merlin spots a large pile of ash and half burnt wood.

"Perfect." Merlin whispers out loud. Terrance looks at him, then at the pile of wood and ash. Merlin holds out the hand Terrance isn't holding and mutters a spell, his eyes flash gold. The wood and ash rise from the ground and form the shapes of humans and start walking towards the Camelot patrol. The first one to spot them, yells and warning and they all draw their weapons. Merlin grins, like that's going to help. Beside him Terrance is just staring at Merlin in shock and awe, Merlin glances down at Terrance and grins.

'_Can you teach me to do that?' _Terrance asks.

Merlin nodes. _'If you want, but it takes years of study to be able to cast a spell as complex as that.'_

'_I can start fires when I'm scared.' _Terrance whispers.

Merlin knells down beside Terrance. _'Did you start the fire?'_

Terrance nodes and starts sobbing. _'I didn't mean to, I was scared.'_

Merlin nodes. _'It's okay. When I was younger when I got upset I used to create storms. The lightning used to start fires and the rain would flood people's homes, the wind would be so powerful it would knock over trees and make the ground shake.' _Merlin pulls Terrance into a hug, he knew how scary it was to have a power you don't understand.

'_My father was like you,' _Terrance sobs. _'He could do magic. He used to do tricks and make animals out of the fire, but men from Camelot came and killed him…. My mother was so scared they would do the same to me. But one day the other children started picking on me, I started a fire…. I didn't mean too. My mother told me to hide and a man killed my mother.'_

Merlin sighs and looks back at the village. _'I can take you to the druids. I'm sure one would take you on as an apprentice.'_

'_Apprentice?'_

'_Yeah, it's were you are taught magic and other forms of study.'_

'_So I can be your apprentice?'_

Merlin looks at Terrance. _'Yeah, I guess you can be. I haven't finished my studies yet, but I'm sure that won't be a problem.'_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Hey hoped you liked that, Merlin now has an apprentice! Next chapter should be up soon. **

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997.**


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter eighteen: The curse of Cornelius Sigan and the once and future queen.

It was only a couple of hours past dawn when Arthur, Gwen, Tristan, Isolde, Gaius, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and Leon found themselves back in the crystal cave. Taliesin was there waiting for them, the crystals glowing brightly around him and he greeted them with a small smile.

Arthur glances round. "I'm sure the crystals were not glowing this much yesterday."

"They were not, Arthur Pendragon."

"Why?"

"Because they did not have as much power yesterday. Last night while you were away Merlin Emrys came to the caves, he was sent here to unlock the true power of his magic and by doing so unleashed the true power of earth magic. He has returned magic to the land and the land will once again live. The forests will grow taller and the animals will be stronger and live longer. Magic once again flows through the earth like blood through your body. Merlin Emrys has undone all the work Uthur had done to drive the magic from the earth itself, he has made the land rich with magic and life once more."

Gaius smiles. "I thought I felt a shift in power last night, but I thought it may have been my mind playing tricks."

Taliesin smiles. "All those with magic felt it. Every living thing would have felt it, whether they knew what it was or not is a different matter."

"So Merlin managed to undo all Uthur's years of work, in one night?" Leon asks.

Taliesin nodes. "He did and not only in this kingdom, all the kingdoms in the land are now rich with magic once more. Now I do believe it is time we see some more of Merlin's adventures. Only this time it will be different, I can let you watch all of Merlin's adventures. But I no longer have the power to stop and start them when you wish to speak, so please save speaking until the end."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**In a time of myth and a land of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy, his name…. Merlin.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Oh good one princess," Gwaine mutters. "Merlin couldn't have told them to stop, like he said, they were working under the kings orders."

Arthur glares at Gwaine. "I know that, but I really wanted to sleep."

"What were they mining for?" Elyan asks.

"Uthur believed there were riches to be found under the castle." Gaius answers.

"Is it just me or does Merlin have no sense of fear?" Leon ask. "I mean all the miners were running out of the mine, Merlin just watched them before going to see what they were running from."

"It's not like much could have hurt him," Percival answers. "He was on his own, he wouldn't have to worry about anyone seeing him, if something attacked him and he used magic to defend himself."

"In the tomb," Isolde asks. "Could he hear the whispers? Was that why he was drawn to that stone."

Gaius shakes his head. "Merlin could feel the stones power, but at the time he didn't know what it was."

Tristan frowns. "That man who died, was that poison?"

Taliesin shakes his head. "No, that was dark magic. The arrows were covered in dark magic."

Gwen glances at Gaius. "When Merlin saved your life, he didn't use a spell. I wouldn't have said that was instinctive."

"Merlin can do elemental based spells without the need of speaking. That was an elemental based spell." Gaius answers.

"Good thing the king didn't walk in at that moment, then." Elyan mutters. "I think he would have burnt both you and Merlin at the stake."

Gaius smiles sadly. "Merlin and I both know how it feels to nearly be burnt at the stake, it is not a fate I would wish on anyone."

"Merlin was nearly burnt at the stake?" Gwen asks, shocked.

"Yes," Gaius answers. "He was. He made it all the way out into the court yard before escaping."

Arthur shakes his head. "That's not possible, I would remember that."

"You do," Gaius answers. "You were the one who lead him to be burnt."

"I what!?" Arthur exclaimed.

Gaius smiles. "You will find out about it soon enough."

Gwaine suddenly laughed. "The king made you guard it."

"What's so funny about that?" Arthur demands.

"We all knew someone was going to brake in from the moment the king said that." Gwaine answers with a grin.

"What do you mean, I was more than capable."

"You should have listened to Merlin then." Gwaine answers.

"I wouldn't have had to worry about that, if our worker knew how to keep a secret." Arthur grows. "I'm surprised we didn't have more people trying to brake in."

Leon nodes. "We need to work on that, I mean everyone escapes from the dungeons. Merlin has more than once, I know for sure."

"Well it's not hard to when you have magic." Percival points out.

Leon nodes. "I mean people without magic. I mean Elyan escaped."

"Yeah I did, but Merlin helped me." Elyan answers.

Gwaine grins. "It appears Merlin has been helping people escape from the dungeons. You would have thought braking one law everyday for having magic would be enough, but no."

Arthur glares at Gwaine. "Merlin doesn't help everyone escape."

"He has helped many though," Gaius answers. "I don't think you'll see many of the people Merlin helped escape, but almost ever druid who was caught by bounty hunters and bought to Camelot, Merlin helped escape. The same with sorcerers. Those who used magic to kill and did so on purpose he let die for their crimes, like any normal person would... Actually you will see the first person he helped escape…. A druid girl. I think he kept saving people after that, to try and make up for the fact he couldn't save her. Truth be told there were many he could not save and felt guilty for not saving them, but he tried his best and saved many lives."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Merlin could use that spell when we go hunting." Gwaine grins. "It would save a lot of time."

Elyan looks at Gwaine. "Merlin hates hunting, remember. He would only use that spell if our lives were in danger."

Leon smiles slightly. "I can't believe Arthur really thought it was Cedric who throw the spear."

Percival looks at Gaius. "Sigan? Why was his name only known in Camelot if he was feared so much?"

Gaius sighs. "As you know Sigan swore to destroy Camelot. So it was only Camelot that needed to fear him. I must say I am surprised Gwen and Elyan have not heard that story."

Gwen smiles slightly. "Our father did not believe any good would come of being told such stories."

Elyan nodes. "Our father hated what happened to those accused of sorcerer, so though it best we knew as little as possible. You only had to say the wrong thing to someone and they would tell the king you had magic or had been consulting with sorcerers."

"I was told the stories," Leon speaks up. "But I never believed them. If someone told me he was buried under Camelot, I would never have believed them. I'm just glad Merlin didn't give up on us, he looked more than ready to a couple of times."

Gaius nodes. "Merlin is under a lot of pressure. Unlike Arthur, Merlin has no help…. Well very little help when he needs it the most. Merlin protects this whole land, for he alone is the person who is going to help Arthur create Albion and a time of peace. If Merlin failed it would result in the deaths of more people than you could count."

Gwen glances up, with a worried expression. "That tomb is still under Camelot, what is a sorcerer brakes in and takes the soul. They would then destroy Camelot."

Gaius smiles. "Merlin is clever Gwen. After the tomb was sealed Merlin cast a ward around the tomb only someone with great power could break in and Merlin would know about it. Merlin powers have increased since he last faced Sigan, he could now destroy Sigan's soul forever."

"Did Sigan's magic really help build Camelot?" Tristan asks suddenly.

"I believe it is possible," Gaius answers. "But you would have to ask Merlin. He would know, even if he didn't he would be able to find out."

Isolde nodes. "You said Sigan could turn day into night, can Merlin do that."

"I have no doubt," Gaius answers. "He can stop and slow time without a word, he can change the weather with the smallest of movements. Turning day in to night wouldn't pose much of a challenge."

"When you warned my father," Arthur speaks. "Why is it he refused to believe what you said?"

"Uthur believed he had conquered the old religion and that its laws did not affect him. But magic is the life force of the earth itself and its warning should not be taken lightly."

"Morgana nightmares," Gwen asks. "What do you think the king would have done if he found out?"

Gaius sighs. "I couldn't possibly say, he loved Morgana more than anything. He would not have killed her, that I am sure of. But no good would have come from it, it most certainly would not have helped those with magic."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I had always wondered where the insult 'clot pole' had come from." Gwaine grinned.

"Just another one of his made up insults." Arthur sighed.

"But we must congratulate Merlin," Gwaine grins. "Because it suits you perfectly."

"Merlin really does hold what you say above all others." Isolde mutters, glancing at Gaius.

Gaius smiles. "For some reason Merlin believes I have the answer to everything. At times Merlin does get depressed, he is under so much pressure. I have watched him struggle and fight against everything thrown his way and no one thanks him. He is like a son to me and I would never stand by and watch him destroy himself, it is my job to stop him from falling into the darkness that threatens to consume him."

Arthur turns to Gaius. "So magic does corrupt!"

"No," Gaius almost yelled. "That is not the darkness I speak of. Merlin has often lost faith…. And has caused himself harm. He is only one man…. One man who cannot hide from the many things that would have knights running."

Gwen lets the tears slide down her checks. "Poor Merlin." She whispers.

"I bet that hurt your pride, Arthur?" Gwaine questions trying to lighten the mood. "I mean having you keys stolen, while they were right next to you. Must've hurt your pride."

"Shut up, Gwaine." Arthur snaps.

Tristan clears his throat. "Merlin was woken by the raven call, why was that?"

"Merlin was awoken by it, because it was Sigan's way of showing Camelot he had returned. All those with magic would have heard the call. I also heard it, but the call was in my dreams not in reality like Merlin heard it."

"Merlin really does spend a lot of time in the dungeons." Gwen sighs.

Gaius chuckles.

"What?" Gwen asks.

"Merlin is always thrown in the dungeons for every reason apart from the one he should be there for. I can only recall few times he was thrown in the dungeons for sorcerer and one of those times no one knew it was Merlin in the cell; the time he was nearly burnt."

Elyan laughs. "If you think about it, we should have worked out Merlin had magic ages ago. I mean I know no one who has been accused of sorcerer as many times as Merlin has. He even told the king he had magic."

Everyone smiles.

"Merlin really does know how to keep himself safe." Leon mutters. "From what I have seen Merlin is clever, and in no way clumsy. He knows more about everything that's going on in the castle, than I would ever be able to know. He always seems one step ahead of everyone else."

Gaius smiles. "Merlin always is one step ahead. How do you think he knows who is the traitor before you even suspect it. When Merlin told you he only thought your uncle betrayed you, Arthur, he lied. Merlin knew pretty much from the start. He knew Morgana meant harm to the kingdom before Morgana even was even kidnapped all those years ago. Merlin has to be one step ahead of everyone else, if he isn't people die."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"That spell," Tristan asks. "Could Merlin do something like that?" As the statues on the castle walls come alive.

Gaius nodes. "He could, whether he would want to is a different matter."

"It must have been hard for Merlin just stuck in the dungeons, while the castle fell to pieces around him." Isolde mutters.

"Merlin really does know how to escape in style." Gwaine mutters.

Percival laughs. "He couldn't have made that more obvious if he tried."

"Saved by a girl twice, sire." Elyan grins. "I believe Merlin has been saved by a girl less times than that. I think Gwen has only saved him once."

"Shut up." Arthur growls.

"So Merlin was in the same room as the whole royal family, while he should have been locked in the dungeons. Talk about taking a risk." Leon mutters.

"Merlin really didn't like that dragon, did he?" Gwaine grins.

"The dragon did trick him into sacrificing his mother, lucky Nimueh was the one who was died." Percival answers.

Arthur grins. "I killed that dragon."

Gwaine snorts and Gaius tries to keep from raising an eyebrow.

Arthur glares at Gwaine. "You think Merlin killed it?"

Gwaine shakes his head. "No, no…. You believe what you want to believe. I take it you know what is true, Gaius?"

"Indeed I do." Gaius answers. "Indeed I do."

Arthur just glares at them. "Merlin may have promised to free the dragon, but even I know he wasn't stupid enough to do it."

"He did promise." Leon mutters.

Arthur nodes. "The chains holding the dragon could not be broken by magic. Merlin would have had no way of freeing him."

"Well let's not forget Merlin did save you." Gwen smiles. "And he also defeated Sigan."

Elyan nodes. "For a moment there I really did believe Sigan had possessed Merlin."

Gaius smiles weakly. "Think how I felt when he appeared out the smoke like that. Merlin can truly appear evil when he wants to."

Percival nodes. "I almost thought Merlin was going to join Sigan for a moment."

Gwen nodes. "He did seem to consider it."

Gaius shakes his head. "Merlin has never wanted power. All he has ever wanted is freedom. The freedom to be who he really is."

"Merlin defeated Sigan," Tristan growls. "That act alone saved Camelot. I think Merlin and his kind should be granted their freedom."

Arthur nodes slightly. "Just a matter of convincing the council without them all yelling I've been enchanted."

"Clot pole." Gaius, Gwaine and Gwen all mutter at the same time.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**In a time of myth and a land of magic the destiny of a grate kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy, his name…. Merlin.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Merlin really does have his work cut out, having to save you all the time." Gwaine mutters. "The most feared assassin in all the land was out to kill you."

Leon nodes. "Merlin really is one of a kind."

"To think Arthur would be dead a hundred times over if it wasn't for Merlin."

"And what thanks does he get?" Percival asks.

Arthur sighs. "I know."

Tristan glares at Arthur. "I would start planning what you are going to say to the council when you get back. Merlin have proved beyond doubt that magic is not evil."

Gwen nodes. "Merlin has risked his life every day, just to make sure we are all save."

"He saved my life, knowing he would be sentenced to death for doing it." Isolde agrees.

Gaius smiles. "Merlin would be pleased to know you all support him."

Gwaine grins at Leon. "You could have beaten Arthur."

Leon nodes. "He was crown prince I could not afford to injure him."

"And considering the mood Arthur was in afterwards." Elyan mutters. "I think you were better off winning."

Gwen grins. "I like how it was Merlin who gave him the idea to enter the tournament under a different name. Does Merlin come up with all of the plans?" She teases Arthur.

Arthur just looks away as Gwaine laughs.

"We all know Merlin is the brains beside the operation, even if we don't know it." Percival mutters.

Elyan nodes. "Even Merlin could have come up with a better beast…. Knowing Merlin he probably would have described an actual beast. He must know a lot about magic creature. He seems to fight a lot of them."

Arthur rolls his eyes. "I had to come up with it on the spot. I didn't have time to think."

"Yeah, if you had it would probably cause your head to explode." Gwaine grins.

"You're as bad as Merlin." Arthur sighs.

Gwaine grins. "I do try, princess."

Gwen looks at Arthur. "You say you want people to treat you like a normal person, yet you are too stuck up to carry a bag."

Arthur looks at Gwen. "Its Merlin's job to carry my stuff."

"Normal people don't have servant," Gwen replies. "Don't you think Merlin should have a break every now and again?"

"Well," Leon quickly cut in. "For once I am glad Arthur stayed in Camelot. He would have been killed if he hadn't."

"I can't help but feel insulted, though." Elyan mutters. "Merlin's opinion on how knights act…. Well I just hope I'm not like that."

Percival laughs. "Even though Arthur told him to act with honour and nobility, he still turned out arrogant and cocky."

"Just like the princess then." Gwaine grins.

Isolde glares at Arthur. "You didn't even ask if that was Gwen's bed, you just took it. You really need to work on your manners."

Arthur looks at Gwen. "I'm truly sorry about that Guinevere."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Leon shakes his head. "We really do seem to have a large problem with traitors."

Elyan nodes. "Lucky the ones who do real damage Merlin seems to be able to stop. I have no doubt Merlin has stopped many of Morgana's plans."

Gwen smiles. "Merlin is always one step ahead."

"I can see how Merlin could keep his magic a secret so well," Tristan mutters. "You and that farmer looked completely different. I mean Arthur is wider and the farmer was taller and no one noticed."

"Are you calling me fat?" Arthur demands.

"He wouldn't dream of it princess…. After all that is Merlin's job." Gwaine smirks.

Tristan raises an eyebrow. "Merlin calls Arthur 'fat'?"

"Yeah," Gwen smiles. "It's just one of the many insults Merlin has."

"Why does everyone agree with Merlin?" Arthur demands.

"Because Merlin is right, sire." Gaius smiles slightly.

Arthur stares at Gaius in disbelief, while Gwaine cheers.

Isolde glances at Gaius. "Nothing gets past you, does it?"

"Merlin and I have lived together for years now. It is not often he gets past me, but I will admit he is good at sneaking out at night. I am a light sleeper and I am woken by the smallest of noises, Merlin can be silent when he wants to. It quite alarming really, he would make a good assassin if he liked killing people."

Arthur laughs. "Merlin doesn't even know how to fight."

"Then you have never seen him fight with a long knife or short staff, I take it." Gaius smiles.

Arthur looks at Gaius. "He can barely lift a sword."

"Merlin can fight well," Gaius answers. "Long knives are what he fights best with and he learnt to fight with his Sidhe staff. Merlin is also left handed, you always made him train with his right. Which I must thank you for, his skills with his right hand have got much better."

Arthur stares at Gaius. "You're being serious?"

"Yes, Merlin has some skills in combat. He may not be the best, but he can hold his own." Gaius answers.

"And so it seems Arthur can be wise at times." Elyan grins. "You really didn't like the special treatment the knights gave you, did you?"

Arthur sighs. "When you are in battle people do not care about your title, all they care about is killing you. If I was training, but everyone was letting me win because I was the prince, in battle my skills wouldn't be good enough to keep me alive. I need to be able to train in a way that improves my skill, not just make me look the best because of my title."

Percival nodes. "Well good thing we don't take I easy on you then."

"That was quite a speech from Merlin, though." Gwen mutters.

Gaius nodes. "Almost as good as the 'Go do this, Merlin. Go do that Merlin. Go kill the griffin, Merlin.' Speech."

Gwaine laughs. "Merlin says the funniest things sometimes…. So Arthur how did it feel to be told off my Gwen?"

Leon suddenly starts laughing. "I still can't believe you didn't know what to do with the chicken, even I know how to cook."

Gwaine grins. "If only Merlin had seen how you were looking at the chicken, you would never have lived it down."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gaius sighs. "Sometimes I fail to understand how much pressure Merlin is really under."

Isolde smiles. "It must be hard for both of you."

Gaius smiles slightly. "I would die for Merlin, as I know many others would. But even I have betrayed Merlin's trust more than once. I fear Merlin will be for ever alone."

Everyone is silent for a while, before Elyan smiles.

"You couldn't even sleep on the floor for one night?" He asks.

Arthur glares at him. "Gwen was right I had to be well rested."

Percival rolls his eyes. "And yet you sleep on the floor when we go out on quests."

"That's different."

"Of course it is." Gwaine rolls his eyes.

Tristan smirks. "Well we can see where the romance between Arthur and Gwen started."

Gwen smiles. "At least he wore the token I gave him."

"It's just your luck though, isn't it Arthur? To be up against the assassin. Good thing Merlin saw the spike in his lance." Leon mutters.

"You're still a fool though," Gaius mutters. "You would risk your life to protect your pride. Did you learn nothing when you killed the unicorn?"

"And you proved nothing." Tristan mutters. "Without Merlin's help you would have been dead."

Arthur rolls his eyes. "This seems to becoming a habit with Merlin, whenever I go out to prove myself, he always seems to help."

"Hey," Gwaine mutters. "I have helped too."

Arthur glares at him. "You promised never to speak of that."

Gwaine shrugs. "I don't see how it's going to matter, we going to end up seeing it I bet."

Arthur just puts his head in his hands.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Hey, hope you liked that. Leave a review. I'm thinking about returning Freya in the story, I have read a lot of books on king Arthur and the knights and in most of them Freya can leave the lake. Would anyone be against the idea of Freya returning?**

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997.**


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter nineteen: Lancelot and Guinevere and beauty and the beast part one.

"So what do you think so far?" Gwaine asks. "Is Merlin awesome or what?"

Percival sighs. "He is powerful…. Sigan proved that. He's also really good at using magic right in front of people, without anyone noticing."

Elyan nodes. "How though? So far Lancelot is the only one who has noticed."

"Yeah, but bright blue flames are quite hard to miss." Leon mutters. "I think even Gwaine would have noticed that."

"Hey!" Gwaine complained.

Gwen rolls her eyes. "We have a lot to thank Merlin for…. I just hope we see him again."

Isolde smiles. "You'll see him again."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because," Tristan answers. "The next time you need saving, he'll turn up to save you just like every other time."

Gaius nodes. "Merlin may not be able to return to Camelot, but he would rather die than abandon you to your deaths."

Arthur nodes. "But if I change the law on magic, he will return…. Right?"

Taliesin looks at them all. "He may or may not return. He has a lot of people relying on him now, he cannot just abandon his duties to the magical community…. Plus you will not be able to see him until we are finished here, we don't have all day so we must get on."

And so their short lunch break ended.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**In a time of myth and a land of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy, his name…. Merlin.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Have you people in Camelot never heard of scouts?" Gwaine asks.

"What do you mean? Of course we have." Leon answers.

"Well then why don't you use them?" Gwaine mutters.

"The path they took is usually perfectly safe. Before Morgana turned against us she would make that trip once a year." Leon answers.

"All the more reason to have scouts check the area first," Gwaine explains. "If the same path is used every year, it will be known as a good place to try and kidnap her."

Arthur sighs. "Can we talk about this later, we talk about this in training. Right now I want to talk about what happened, Gwen could have been killed."

Elyan smiled slightly. "I'm glad you care so much for my sister…. But Gwen here is more than capable of taking care of herself."

Gwen rolls her eyes. "That's never stopped you protecting me."

"Yeah, well, you are my sister. It is the job of a brother to protect his sister."

Gwaine grins. "Who knew Morgana could punch. That was quite some skills with a sword too."

Percival grins. "Remember Morgana told Arthur she had beaten him before."

"Oh yeah," Gwaine grin. "Not only has Arthur been saved by a girl, he been beaten by one too."

Arthur face quickly turns a bright shade of red, but before he can express his fury Gwen rests a hand on his arm.

"Stop teasing him," Gwen smiles. "It's not his fault the only one who could save him was a girl…. Or beat him." Gwen remembered quite well his fight with Morgause, it almost made sense that both the people who beat him were almost family.

Gaius sighs. "Morgana used to be so kind…. Her fear and hate turned her into what she is today. But I still miss her."

Gwen smiles sadly. "So do I."

Isolde smiles at Gwen. "I must say Gwen, it was brave what you did. You only had to say the wrong thing and you would have been found out."

"I have been Morgana's maid for years. I tried my best to act like her." Gwen answers.

Tristan nodes. "You couldn't have done it better…. I now understand why even Arthur is scared of you."

"I am not scared of Gwen," Arthur mutters. "I just hate seeing her angry and upset, so by agreeing with her or doing what she says makes her happy, I will do it."

"Of course," Gwaine laughs. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Percival looks at Arthur. "You know you could have just sent Merlin on his own…. I mean Merlin wouldn't have even had to do much. Just a couple of spells."

Leon nodes. "I'm beginning to fear for our guards, though."

"Why?" Elyan asks.

"Well Merlin is truly making them look stupid. First they chase after dice, second they fail to notice Merlin escaping and third they were knocked out by some enchanted barrels." Leon answers.

"Merlin is right though, Arthur," Gwaine mutters. "'There is just no pleasing you sometimes'."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Seeing Lancelot was a surprise." Percival mutters. "He seemed surprised to see you Gwen."

Elyan glares at Percival. "Why wouldn't he be?"

"I was just saying." Percival mutters. "Lancelot even fought with honour when forced to fight in a place like that."

Gwaine nodes. "Allow I bet the person he was fighting wished he didn't."

"What was that thing, in all my time smuggling, I have never come across a creature such as that."

"They were Wilddeoren." Arthur answers. "They live underground mostly, nobody uses the tunnels they live in, so it's no surprise you haven't heard of them."

"Is it just me, or can Merlin fall asleep anywhere?" Gwaine asks.

Gaius nodes. "I believe Merlin can sleep anywhere."

Gwaine grins. "You only throw water at him? I thought it was usually hard objects."

Arthur rolls his eyes. "It was all I had."

"Well lest Gwen had Lancelot for company, while Merlin had to put up with you and your 'prattish ways' as Merlin calls them." Gwaine grins.

Arthur glares at Gwaine.

Isolde smiles slightly. "I can see why you liked him Gwen, but you did not love him the way you love Arthur. Anyone can see that."

Gwen smiles at Isolde. "Lancelot was a good friend, not only to me but Merlin too."

"It is common for you to tell Merlin to shut up when you know he is right?" Tristan asks, glancing at Arthur.

Leon grins. "It is, allow Arthur will never admit it, Merlin is right most of the time of you think about it."

Percival nodes. "I love how he knew he wasn't going to like what was in the tunnels just by the look on Arthur's face."

"Giant baby rats," Elyan laughs. "They look nothing like baby rats."

Gwaine grins. "Merlin probably could have just used a spell and appeared on the other side of the mountain."

Gaius shakes his head. "Merlin's magic was not that advanced at the time, transportation spells are incredibly hard to master and if they go wrong…. Well, you don't want to know."

"What about a spell to hide his sent?"

"He could have done that, yes," Gaius answers. "But it would have been hard with Arthur there."

"I must say Wilddeoren are not the most intelligent of animals," A voice behind them speaks. "I mean they live in those tunnels day in day out and suddenly there is the scent of berries right in the middle and they didn't even wounded how they got there."

Everyone spins round to find Merlin standing there, with a young boy at his side.

"Merlin!" Gwaine yells. "What are you doing here?"

Merlin holds up a letter. "It turns out I now have the job of messenger boy."

Gwaine quickly takes the letter. "Did you speak with her?"

Merlin nodes. "I did, she is well. I must say I have to work on greeting people, poor women thought you were dead."

Taliesin looks at Merlin. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought that was obvious, but oh well, I had to deliver a letter to Gwaine. Now I'll be on my way, I have tons of work to do and I thought it was bad being Arthur's servant."

"Wait!" Gwen yells, suddenly. "Can't you stay for a bit…? We have a lot to talk about."

Merlin shake his head. "I cannot stay where I am not welcome."

"But you are welcome here." Arthur quickly speaks up.

Merlin turn to look at Arthur. "But I am not. Magic is illegal here, in Camelot. I may return when you can truly accept me and my kind. But until then I cannot return."

Gaius walks forward and pulls Merlin into a hug. "I will see you soon my boy."

Merlin smiles. "Alice misses you."

"Mister Merlin?" Terrance calls pulling on Merlin cloak. "Mister Merlin?"

Merlin glances down at Terrance. "What is it?"

"Can I show your friends the spell you taught me?"

Merlin grins. "Of course," he turns back to face the group. "This by the way, is Terrance. He is my apprentice."

Gaius raises an eyebrow. "How is this not going to end in trouble?"

Merlin grins, as Terrance preforms the spell. A small bird made from fire bursts to life on his palm before flying around the cave and vanishing. Gwen smiles at the display, while everyone else was slightly shocked. Gaius couldn't believe someone so young could preforms such a spell.

"Well like I said, I must be going." Merlin grins, as he and Terrance vanish from sight.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Merlin is just so funny sometimes." Gwaine laughs. "'oh, oh, what's that Wilddeoren eating…. It's alright, don't worry it's just Merlin!'."

Arthur smiles at that. "And seconds later Merlin proves who wise he can be sometimes."

"Yeah," Percival snorts. "Who knew you were capable of doing emotional speeches."

Isolde glances at Gwen before smiling. "See Gwen he wanted to marry you, even then. And he was willing to risk his life for you."

Gwen smiles slightly. "Feeling change, do they not?"

Elyan smiles. "Like Arthur could walk and talk at the same time, that is after all multitasking."

Leon smiles. "I'm surprised he can use a sword and shield at the same time."

Arthur just glared at them. "Has Gwaine put you up to this?"

"Have I put them up to what?" Gwaine asks.

Arthur just glared at them. "I am your king, remember that."

"Yeah, like we could forget. It's all you go on about." Gwaine mutters. "Between being king and going on about how evil sorcerer is there is little else you talk about."

Elyan nodes. "Now we all know why Merlin gets so fed up with him sometimes."

Percival nodes. "You have to feel sorry for Merlin, being insulted all the time and being told you are no more than a servant."

"Okay, okay, I get it." Arthur growls.

Leon shakes his head. "The only thing missing is Merlin."

"It was brave of Lancelot to recue Gwen like that. I mean the risk he took was quite large." Tristan mutters.

"Arthur and Merlin recued them," Isolde points out. "There were only two of them."

"Yeah but one is the most powerful warlock ever."

Isolde rolls her eyes. "There were still only two of them."

"Merlin really does have a habit of dropping lights on people doesn't he?" Percival mutters. "First Mary Collins now this."

Gwaine grins. "So you're safe from Merlin as long as you do not stand under anything droppable, such as lights, trees, walls-"

"We get in Gwaine." Elyan snaps.

Leon glances at Arthur. "He isn't that useless, the speed he climbed over that fence. I don't think you could have gotten over that quick without a run up."

"And so Merlin saves you all once again." Gwaine grins. "How are you ever going to pay Merlin back, Arthur?"

"I have some ideas." Percival grins.

Elyan shakes his head. "You really know what to say don't you Arthur? And you wounded why it took you and Gwen so long to get together."

Leon nodes. "But it proves Lancelot was both brave, noble and honourable."

Gwen smiles sadly. "He left so me and Arthur could be happy and look how that turned out."

Arthur turns to face Gwen. "I guess now is the right time to say it-"

"No, Arthur, please. I cannot forgive myself."

"I don't care…. I just don't want to ever lose you."

Arthur takes both of Gwen's hands in his, suddenly in a world of their own.

"Will you marry me?" Arthur asks.

"Yes," Gwen replies trying not to cry. "Yes with all my heart."

And they kiss.

"And they all lived happily ever after." Gwaine grins, ruining the moment completely.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**In a time of myth and a land of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy, his name…. Merlin.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Troll magic," Gaius mutters shaking his head. "Even Merlin found in complicated."

Gwaine looks at Gaius. "So like anyone could do that? I mean change their appearance."

Gaius nodes. "All those with magic are capable of doing it, if they know the right spell. Merlin has changed his appearance before. You can use spells or you can use glamour's."

"What are glamour's?" Gwen asks.

"A spell which changes the eye which see you, not what you actually look like." Gaius answers. "Those with strong magic can see through glamour's, so Merlin has always had to use spells which change his appearance. Otherwise Morgana would have known who he was from the start."

Elyan glances at Gaius. "Pot collecting every Thursday? I can see why Merlin found that boring."

"If I do not have pots, I have nothing to store my herds in. If I have no herds I can make no medicine." Gaius answers. "Merlin was my apprentice you know. It was his job to help me, well still is."

"Still is?" Percival asks.

Gaius nodes. "Merlin is now mine and Alice's joint apprentice. Alice teaches him healing spells, while I teach him the nature based side of healing. We will make a physician out of him yet."

"God help Merlin," Leon mutters. "He's going to need it." Leon had once talked to Gaius about the healing arts, so knew how passionate Gaius was about the subject.

"You were wary of Lady Katrina from the start," Gwen mutters. "Why was that?"

"Lady Katrina was said to have died like the rest of her family." Gaius answers. "And then she suddenly turns up in Camelot with no more than one servant."

Gwaine grins at Arthur. "I see you enjoyed your father flirting with the lady Katrina."

Arthur groans. "Don't remind me…. And even to this day Merlin hasn't learnt to knock."

Isolde looks at Gaius. "So that test proved to you that the lady Katrina wasn't who she said she was. But I don't get what you could have done about it? I mean the king was quite taken with her."

Gaius nodes. "Me and Merlin knew we could do something about it, if we knew who we were up against. Well Merlin would do most of the work."

"Merlin really does have a habit of spying on people, doesn't he?" Tristan mutters.

Gaius smiles. "Merlin is always spying on people. But he only spied on those who need to be spied on."

"Well his spying paid off," Leon mutters. "He found out Jonas had a tail."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I can see how you and Merlin had a hard time trying to convince the king, that his 'new lady friend' was a troll." Gwaine grins.

Elyan grins. "Must have been hard on you and Merlin, Gaius. You both knew the truth but no believed you."

Leon nodes. "Uthur really did fall for her fast."

"Merlin as it seems is also good at following people." Percival mutters.

"And sneaking about in my room." Arthur adds.

Gwen glances at Arthur. "I can now see why Merlin found it so easy to lie about his magic, you came up with the lie for him."

"Feed him to the dogs?" Tristan asks.

Arthur rolls his eyes. "How was I to know he was spying on her, to find out she was a troll."

"Well maybe you should start believing Merlin more." Leon advices.

Gaius smiles slightly. "It's just a shame every time Merlin uncovers something like this he always becomes the target for assassinations or traps or even unfortunate accidents."

"Assassinations?" Gwaine yells.

Gaius nodes. "He uncovers at least two or three plots each year and ends up becoming the target. Thinking about it you might see some of those adventures."

"Well I'm just glad Merlin was there," Gwen mutters. "I know you and Merlin have saved us."

Gaius smiles. "Even I have the honour of taking credit for Merlin work. As much as Merlin complains about it, he wouldn't want to be rewarded for it, I'm surprised he even let the druids crown him. He has never liked being centre of attention, with everyone watching him his secret was more likely to be discovered."

"And so the king was enchanted by a troll." Gwaine grins.

Tristan nodes. "It could have been worse."

"How could my father marrying a troll be worse?" Arthur demands.

"He could have banished you and Morgana, lady Katrina certainly didn't like the fact you and Morgana were around and trying to convince the king of her true form." Tristan answers.

Gwen looks at Gaius. "You really wanted Merlin to use magic in front of the king?"

Gaius nodes. "It was the only way we could expose Katrina."

Isolde shakes head. "He could have been caught. Uthur would have had him executed."

"We knew the risks." Gaius mutters.

"I can see why Merlin has to do most of the work." Gwaine mutters. "Least he doesn't sleep on the job."

Gaius looks slightly sheepish at that. "It had been a long day, I'm not as young as I once was."

Arthur shakes his head. "I can't believe Merlin used magic in front of the whole council like that and no one noticed."

"Jonas noticed." Percival points out.

Leon nodes. "So now Jonas and Katrina know Merlin has magic, that can't end well for Merlin."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I don't know who is more stupid, Gaius for telling the king. Or Merlin for telling Arthur." Elyan mutters. "I'm sure both of them knew it wasn't going to end well."

Arthur sighs. "A troll, I mean come on. Like anyone would have believed that."

"Gaius believed it." Percival points out.

Gwaine nodes. "Jonas had a tail that was all the proof you really needed to know something wasn't right."

"Merlin knew it was a trap so why did he go?" Leon asks.

"Merlin had no choice, of what Jonas said was right and Merlin did not go, Katrina would become queen. But if it was a trap Merlin knew he could get out of it and he would know to look for the potions elsewhere." Gaius explains.

"Trapped in the trolls' lair." Tristan mutters. "I bet he enjoyed that."

"Must have been tiring, spending your whole night repeating the same spell." Isolde mutters. "That must have been powerful magic."

Gaius nodes. "It was. But Merlin has power beyond all others, nothing poses a challenge for too long."

"And so Merlin escapes," Gwaine mutters. "That spell must be so useful when he needs to escape from places."

"It is." Gaius answers. "Merlin has been trapped plenty of times in the past, but I fear at the time it was too late, he arrived after the wedding was complete."

Percival smiles. "So the king married a troll."

Gwaine starts to laugh, while all the others try to keep a straight face. Arthur just glares at Gwaine.

"This isn't funny." Arthur growls. "My father married a troll."

With that all the other knights start to laugh, even Leon. Tristan and Isolde can't help but smile and Gaius and Gwen try and hide their laughs the best they can. Arthur just glares at them and shakes his head, it really wasn't funny, he was just glad Merlin wasn't here. He could almost hear the 'I told you so'.

**Hey all, hope you liked that chapter. I will return Freya soon. I'm planning on returning here after they have all seen her in the water the fisher king gave Merlin, so it won't be for a couple of chapter. But Merlin will speak of her and possible see her before that ;). Leave a review and let me know what you think,**

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997. **


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter twenty: You can't fight what you can't see part 1.

The wood was perfectly still and silent. No birds sang and no leaves moved in the trees. A deer lay torn to shreds at the base of a large oak tree, its bark stained crimson red.

Along a path not far from the tree two people walked, Merlin and Terrance. They, like the wood around them. were silent, their footsteps not making a sound. The two of them had been walking for the best part of the day. First they had been to see Gwaine's mother, after that they went to the crystal caves. Now they were heading back to the perilous lands, they were only a couple of miles away from the bridge.

Merlin stops as he sees the dead deer, he had seen his fair share of gory deaths, but this sight made him want to throw up his lunch. Beside him Terrance did throw up, in to the undergrowth.

"Terrance," Merlin mutters. "I want you to run ahead to the bridge and send for some help. This has not been done by any creature I know."

Terrance nodes and quickly runs off. Merlin covering his face with a hand, to bloke out the smell, knelt beside the dead deer and studied the tree. Claw marks run deep, through the bark, each scratch longer than Merlin's forearm. There were four claw marks in total, but there was no way this had been made by a bear or any animal of that sort. The marks were massive, whatever did this was incredible large.

Merlin turned round and looked at the ground, the damp soil clearly showed the tracks of the deer. It had been standing still no far from the tree, no doubt eating grass or berries off the nearby bushes. They was no sign what's so ever that the deer had been chased, it was like one moment it had been standing there the next it was lying dead in pieces. Merlin quickly got to his feet, the deer tracks were the only ones here, apart from the tracks Merlin and Terrance had left. Merlin quickly rests his hand on the hilt of his long knife.

"Terrance said you needed some help." A voice behind him greets.

Merlin spins round to find Gilli standing there. "Come look at this."

"I would rather not," Gilli mutters, looking away. "I've just had lunch, I would rather keep it that way."

Merlin rolled his eye. "No really come look at this, it's important."

Gilli quickly makes his way over trying not to look at the dead deer. "What's so important?"

Merlin points to the claw marks on the tree. "Those are."

Gilli quickly pushes past Merlin to get a better look. "What the hell made these?" He exclaimed.

Merlin shrugs. "I have no idea. I have never seen anything like it. And I've been hunting with Arthur…. Some of the creature he hunts…."

Gilli quickly glances around the clearing. "I'm guessing you noticed there are only deer tracks."

Merlin nodes. "I have."

"I'd hate to meet what ever did this," Gilli mutters. "I have never heard of a creature that can tear an animal apart in such a way."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alator stood in the council hall, he simply watched as the other member of the council arrived. Merlin and Gilli were sharing worried glances, since they had returned with Terrance they had gone to the library to research something. When asked they had said little about it, Alator feared it was something serious. He knew if something worried Merlin Emrys, everyone should be worried.

To say the least he had been surprised when Merlin had told him Terrance was his new apprentice. He was even more surprised when Terrance told him about the spell Merlin had used on the Camelot patrol. A spell of such skill and power, he hadn't thought Merlin would know, he didn't really have any reason for knowing it and wasn't a spell you found in your standard spell book. An army made of wood and ash could do very little damage, many sorcerers could conjure and often used them to make their armies look bigger. Finally the council were all present.

"I'm sorry for summoning you at such a time," Merlin quickly speaks up. "But I fear this is important. And I pray to the gods I am wrong."

"Why is it you have summoned us here?" One council member asks.

Merlin holds up a book. "I have been doing so research, I have found a creature, which if not caught and killed, will do us a great deal of harm."

"How do you know this creature is even alive?" a second council member ask. "Creature from that book have not been seen since Mordred the dark was trapped in the mountains."

Merlin nodes. "I know that, but as we all know, Morgana had released Mordred. He is still weak but he has some power. When I was returning from my trip today, my apprentice and I came across a dead deer. Its body had been torn to shreds. In the tree next to where it was killed, were claw marks, the likes of which I have never seen."

"What and you suddenly think one of Mordred's creature are responsible?" A councilman laughs. "There are a great many creature you are yet to see Emrys. There is no need for you to spread panic among our people, because a deer was killed."

"NO!" Merlin yells, throwing the book down on the table with a large bang. "I do not wish to spread panic. I wish to protect our people. In this book there is a creature which hunts, kills and slaughters animals in a way I have seen, not a two mile from the bridge."

"What proof do you have?" Someone yells. "An animal was killed in a way you have never seen before, which just happened to match a creature in a book. That is not proof."

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO WHAT MERLIN IS TELLING YOU!" Gilli yells. "I have seen what Merlin has seen and it matches what is in that book perfectly."

Merlin smiles slightly. "If you would just let me explain you would see the reason why I fear these creature have returned. The deer that was killed was not chased, it was grazing at the time it was attacked. The deer tracks where the only tracks there, whatever attacked did not leave any tracks. The only proof that it was there, were the dead deer and the claw marks in the tree. In this book there is a creature that kills in a way Gilli and I have seen…. Here I will read a passage from the book:

'Change-wings are often mistaken for dragons, but are in no way related to the dragon family. Change-wings were created by Mordred to destroy his enemy, they are horrifying creatures feared by all. When Change-wings hunt, they rip their prey to pieces often leaving most of the animal. Change-wings only eat the heart of the animals. It is near impossible to hunt change-wings, they leave no tracks and are able to fly.

'The only form of tracks Change-wings leave are four claw marks. But the reason Change-wings are so hard to hunt is because they are able to camouflage themselves into any environment and are almost impossible to see. They can only be killed by blades forged by the magic of the old religion magic. Change-wings can only be killed by humans when newly risen. When a change-wing reaches it's full power, only creatures of magic can kill them.'

"So you see," Merlin explains. "We have good reason to believe that Mordred has sent these creature. It explains why the deer never saw what killed it coming."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin collapse to the ground on the training field.

"The council hate me." Merlin mutters.

Gilli shakes his head. "They don't hate you…. They just hate what you are trying to tell them."

Merlin sighs. "I should have guessed they would never listen to me, no one ever does. I just hope and pray I'm wrong about this. Because if it is true a Change-wing could be standing behind us right now and we would never even know it was there until it attacked us."

"Alator believed you." Gilli pointed out, glancing round.

Merlin sighs once more. "One person believes me…. Without the support of the council we cannot send people out to try a d kill these things."

Gilli is silent for a moment, then grins. "I have a plan."

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Merlin mutters.

Gilli glances at Merlin. "Well you might, I mean it can't be a worse than one of Arthur's plans, I mean he does uses you as live bait."

Merlin snorts. "He did. How I never died, I don't know!"

Gilli grins. "Well why don't we hunt down these creatures ourselves, I mean you said yourself if they enter our kingdom, we would have no way of knowing until they killed. At the moment we know they are close to the border, it shouldn't be too hard to find a fresh kill and track them down from there."

Merlin glances at Gilli. "There are two of us and gods know how many of them. We cannot do this alone. We don't even have weapons that can kill the creatures!"

Gilli shakes his head. "We don't need enchanted swords, all we need is magic and metal. I'm got the metal and you have the magic, what could possibly go wrong?"

"Everything!" Merlin exclaimed.

Gilli looked at him. "The plan wasn't that bad."

Merlin sighs. "If we are going to track these creatures down and kill them we need to do it right. And we need a team, the two of us alone isn't going to do much. We'll be killed in seconds, if we are on our own!"

"Well how many people would we need for this 'team'?" Gilli asks.

"I would say six more people," Merlin smiles. "After all, it was only me, Gaius, Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan and Arthur who took back Camelot from the immortal army."

"So we need six more people. Well I petty sure Daegal can take the place of Gaius, after all they both know a lot about healing. You can be Merlin, the all-powerful warlock, because you are Merlin. I can be-"

"Gilli we don't need to be like them we just need six more people. Are you sure Daegal is a wise choice? I mean he can treat and heal wounds, but can he defend himself?"

Gilli shrugs. "We need a healer, we are bound to get injured if we get cuaght by these creatures."

Merlin nodes. "After all we are bound to get hurt, you cannot hunt what you cannot see."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Daegal stared at Gilli and Merlin for a moment. "Are you two insane?" He finally ask.

"It's quite possible," Merlin answers. "So will you help us or not?"

Daegal thinks for a moment. "I'll help, I never been on a hunt before."

"But can you defend yourself?" Gilli asks.

Daegal nodes. "I can throw knifes quite well."

Merlin grins. "Excellent, we'll be leaving soon so make sure you are ready."

Daegal nodes. "I will start preparing herds and bandages."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin and Gilli quickly make their way out of the tower. On the training field stood the young man Merlin trained with, 'the knight' as Merlin called him. He could fight as well as any knight Merlin knew and had quickly become a close friend of Merlin's. Merlin was one of those people, he befriended people quickly and gained the trust of many even quicker. He was one of the few people Merlin knew in this kingdom that wasn't from a magical family, but had made it his mission to protect those with magic.

"Hey," Merlin yells. "Bercilak!"

The man, Bercilak, turned as they approached. "Merlin, Gilli." He greets.

Merlin grins. "I need to ask you a favour."

"What is it?"

"Me, Gilli and some others, are planning on hunting down some creatures which are close to the borders. We were wondering if you would be up to help us."

Bercilak looks between the two of them. "This about the change-wings isn't it?"

Gilli nodes. "Yeah, but how do you know?"

"Let's just say I overheard what the council spoke of." Bercilak answers.

Merlin grins. "So will you help?"

"Of course," Bercilak grins. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Be ready we are leaving soon." Merlin warns.

Bercilak nodes. "I'll be ready."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gilli grinned as he knocked on one of the doors in the town surrounding the tower. Merlin simply stood next to him glancing round, trying really hard not to be noticed by the druids passing. He really did hate it when the bowed to him, he was lucky not many people realised who he was and he was glad, he hated all the attention. The door before them was suddenly thrown open, a girl with bright orange hair stood there, her green eyes studying them. She was a witch and practiced the Wiccan form of magic, her mother had taught her all she knew and her magic was not to be messed with. She was also quite good with a sword.

"What do you want, Gilli?" She snapped.

"We were wondering if you would be up to helping up track down and kill some change-wings?" Gilli asked.

"Who's your friend?" She demanded.

"Oh, I'm Merlin." Merlin grins, holding out a hand.

"I'm Eira." She answered, shaking Merlin's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you," Merlin mutters. "So can you help us?"

Eira thinks for a moment. "Sure why not, I wouldn't miss a chance like this to show Gilli up."

"Like you could beat me, Eira." Gilli mutters.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Well, be ready we'll be leaving soon. Meet us on the training field."

Eira nodes. "See you soon, then. And Gilli I can beat you." With that she slams the door shut.

Merlin glances at Gilli. "Are all the people you know that moody?"

Gilli shakes his head. "Me and Eira are friends."

Merlin glances at Gilli. "You wouldn't believe it."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sefa stood yawning as she set down the basket of bread she was carrying. She had just been to the market to get the bread for the druid council. The druid meeting often lasted a long time and they often had a meal during the meetings. So bread, cheese, meat, fruit and water had to be plentiful during the meeting. Ruadan her father, was one of the druid leaders.

"No," A voice behind her sounds. "We can't ask Sefa for help!"

"Why not?" A second voice asks. "You and Sefa are friends."

Sefa turned around to find Merlin and Gilli standing not far from her.

"Yes me and Sefa are friends," Merlin answered. "But her father would kill me if she got hurt. I really don't want to be hunted down by an angry druid leader."

"You king of the druids, Merlin." Gilli answers. "He has to follow your orders."

"Have you ever meet Ruadan?" Merlin asked.

"No…."

"Well then you have no idea how scary he is, when he's in bad mood. And no one messes with his daughter…. He has vowed anyone who harms his daughter will die a slow and painful death and I believe him."

As Merlin and Gilli talked Sefa walked up to them, without them noticing.

"So what was it you wanted to ask me?"

Merlin and Gilli both jumped and quickly smiled.

"Sefa," Merlin greets. "Well…. We wanted to know if you would help us hunt down some change-wings."

Gilli nodes. "We are trying to form a team, so we can go and hunt them down before they cross over the bridge into our home."

Sefa raises an eyebrow. "Sure why not."

"Your father will be okay with this?" Merlin asked.

"What my father doesn't know, won't hurt him." Sefa answers. "As long as we are back in time for the druid meeting tonight he will be none the wiser."

Merlin grins slightly. "Okay, meet us on the training field."

Sefa nodes. "I look forward to it."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tyr was brushing the horses down in the stables. He practices animal magic, he could speak and communicate with any type of none magical animal. Horses were his favourite, his father had breed horses before he died. He had fallen ill a couple of winters ago and he had not reached the druids in time to be healed.

Tyr and his mother had stayed with the druid, where Tyr had practiced his magic and become quite skilled in it. He was also a good friend of Merlin. Merlin had stayed in the druid camp he was with for a couple of weeks after he had got into some trouble, he never said what kind of trouble though.

"Hey," a voice behind him called. "Tyr!"

Try turned round to find Merlin and a young man he had never meet before walking towards him.

"Merlin!" Tyr greets with a huge grin. "How can I help you?"

Merlin smiled. "Well firstly, this is Gilli," Merlin waved a hand in Gilli direction. "Secondly, we have come to ask if you would be willing to help is hunt down some creature we have found just outside the borders."

"The change-wings?" Tyr asks.

Gilli jaw dropped. "How did you know?"

"All the animals have been speaking about them. All the animals are living in fear of them, since they have been reawaken. It would be an honour to help you kill them, they are nothing but pure evil."

Merlin grins. "Meet us on the training ground, we'll be leaving soon."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kara walked up the steps to the tower, she was helping to prepare for the druid meeting later on. She herself was a druid and had been consumed by hatred until Merlin had saved her from execution in Camelot a couple of years ago. He had promised her one day magic would be free, it wasn't until he had taken her to Iseldir, that she found out he was Emrys.

He alone had saved her from a life filled with hate and vengeance. She had been so over joyed when Merlin had created the land she was now free in. He had kept his promise, magic was free here and all those with magic had come here from all the five kingdoms. Some had even come from the lands beyond the five kingdoms to offer their skills and knowledge and to be free and among their kin.

There were many here who didn't have magic, but had family who were or had been forced to flee their homes after being accused of sorcerer. Merlin really had saved the lives of many and the kingdom even though it had been created only a couple of days ago, was in order and stronger than would be believed.

Kara suddenly crashed into someone, only for them to grab her arm to stop her from falling.

"You should really watch where you are going, Kara." A voice laughs. "I may be skinny, but I'm not that hard to miss."

Kara looked up and grinned. "Merlin! How are you? I heard you have an apprentice now, Terrance I believe his name was."

Merlin smiled. "Yeah, Terrance is with my mother and Alice at the moment. He wasn't feeling to well after seeing the killing of the deer."

Gilli shudders. "I nearly lost my meal after seeing that. I'm surprised Terrance hasn't gone into shock."

Kara smiled. "I will go and visit him later. Once the druid meeting is over, I'm surprised you are not getting ready, Merlin. You are the druid king after all."

Merlin shook his head. "No, we are about to set out and hunt down some change-wings. We were wondering if you would be up to helping us?"

"I would love too," Kara smiled. "Change-wings are evil creatures. It would be a great good getting rid of them before they can do any real harm."

Merlin grinned. "Meet us on the training field. We'll be leaving soon."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Hey all, hope you liked that chapter. For all of you who wanted to see Merlin meeting Gwaine's mother, Merlin will be returning to see her where he will hopefully get some blackmail material on Gwaine 3:). So Merlin has got himself a new gang to hang around with and go out on adventures with. As you may know change-wings are a type of dragon from 'How to train your dragon' in this story they are ****not**** dragons! Some of the Merlin new friend are people from Merlin series 5 but none of them are evil nor are they like the people from the series, I'm just using the names. Well hope you liked that, until next time,**

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997. **


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter twenty-one: Beauty and the beast part 2 and the witch finder.

Arthur sat apart from the group slightly, he was still in a bad mood. Everyone seemed to find it so funny that Uthur had married a troll, a creature of magic he so hated. Even Gaius was laughing, this was the perfect chance after all when it happened he and Merlin hadn't really had the chance to laugh, they had been too busy trying to save Uthur from the enchantment. Arthur was starting to relies that Merlin told the truth about a lot of things and yet not one listened to him and thought he was mad. Arthur glanced over at where everyone else was sitting they seemed to be having a good laugh about what had happened.

Taliesin coughed to get everyone attention. "It time to watch the next adventure."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**In a time of myth and a land of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy, his name…. Merlin.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I have to feel sorry for Merlin," Gwen mutters. "Imagine having people hunting you down like that. All because he knew the truth about Katrina being a troll."

Isolde nodes. "What would have happened if he had been caught?"

"He would have been killed," Gaius answers. "Katrina would not have let him live, knowing he knew the truth and had the power to stop her."

"Good thing Arthur knew where his was then," Gwaine muttered. "If the guards had found him, he would never have got away."

Percival nodes. "So Arthur has saved Merlin's life, what is it? Twice now? You really have some catching up to do."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I didn't know he had saved my life that many times. I suppose I will have to say thank you next time we see each other."

Leon shakes his head. "Our guards really are…. Well…. We really need to work on them. Merlin is always getting past them."

Elyan shakes his head. "No, it's good they are that bad. If they were good Merlin would get caught, or be forced to use magic on them."

"I bet lying to your father like that was hard." Tristan muttered. "I mean he quite clearly insulted you twice and so did the lady Katrina."

Arthur sighs. "I know when my pride isn't important."

Gwaine snorts. "Of course you do."

Gwen suddenly goes a bit green. "Horse dung, she was covering herself in horse dung."

Arthur puts an arm around Gwen shoulders. "You have to feel sorry for Leon, I remember he had to go to a council meeting with her sitting in a pile of it."

Gwen grins at Leon. "Is that true?"

Leon nodes. "I don't know how any of us made it through that meeting. The smell, good god the spell of it. I'm surprised no one passed out."

"You do realise Gwen, that Merlin doesn't need to out run anyone." Gwaine grins.

Gwen glares at him. "He is my best friend! I had every right to be worried about him. Uthur guards would have killed him or dragged him back to be killed."

"That was one good hiding place though." Elyan mutter. "The guards would never have checked it."

"Merlin is an idiot," Arthur growls. "He stayed in the city, while ever guard was looking for him…. And he still managed to spy on the lady Katrina."

"No," Percival mutters. "It proves how cleaver Merlin is. He managed to outwit all the guards and still spy on someone without them knowing he was even there."

"Yeah," Gwaine laughs. "It wasn't like there was much to outwit. I don't think the all guards have a brain cell between them."

Leon coughs. "I'm head of the guard as well as a knight you know."

"My point precisely." Gwaine grins.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"She really did have a lot of control over him, didn't she?" Gwen mutters. "Such greed!"

"Trolls crave riches and power more than anything," Gaius explains. "The enchantment she placed on Uthur was a strong one. It had to be, Uthur was quite strong minded."

"Higher taxes?" Tristan asks. "The king did must known most of his people wouldn't be able to pay that."

"It was fair to say," Gaius muttered. "That the king wasn't in his right mind at the time."

Gwaine grins. "And Merlin is off sneaking around again, he magic really does come in handy."

Gaius smiled. "Without Merlin and his ability to sneak around and not follow orders, Camelot would be on big trouble."

Percival smiles. "And Merlin came up with the plan to expose Lady Katrina. He really isn't as stupid as he acts."

Elyan raises an eyebrow. "Is what Uthur said true, did he treat you like he did his men?"

Arthur nodes. "For a long time I didn't think he cared about me. I guess it was due to the guilt he felt about my mother's death."

Gwen goes green as she listened to the list of ingredients. "I can't believe Merlin tried that. How was he not sick?"

Gaius smiled. "The things that boy does for the good of the kingdom."

"And once again Merlin gets past the guards." Gwaine laughs.

Leon shakes his head. "How did they not notice Merlin hiding, he was right there."

"More to the point," Isolde mutters. "How did Jonas not notice Merlin hiding? Or Katrina? He was right next to them."

"Well least Jonas heard the door shut." Elyan muttered. "It makes them look a little less stupid."

Gwen smiles as she turned to Arthur. "I'm glad you stood up for that man like that. That's why the people love you."

"Katrina really hated you didn't she?" Gwaine mutters. "She really was making you look bad."

"Thanks, Gwaine." Arthur mutters.

"So it seems some of Merlin's wisdom has rubbed off on you Arthur." Percival smiles. "You stood up for what you believed to be right, just like what Merlin would have done."

Leon shakes his head. "It must have been hard, going against your father like that."

Arthur nodes. "He was wrong."

"Who, in their right mind, would make that troll heir to the throne?" Gwaine mutters.

"You forget Gwaine, that the king was not in his right mind." Gaius answers.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So it seems you Gwen have taken Merlin places, while he was sneaking around saving the day." Gwaine grins. "It usually Merlin who gives the 'you're worth it' speeches."

Gwen glares at Gwaine for a moment. "There was no one else who could have said it and it needed to be said."

"Your father made it rather public, didn't he?" Percival mutters. "Declaring you no longer heir to the throne like that, in front of the whole council."

Leon shudders. "I feel bad for not saying anything. The only one who spoke up in Arthur's defence was Gaius."

Gaius raises an eyebrow. "It didn't help that you were the first one to start clapping."

Arthur smiled slightly. "It doesn't matter. It's in the past."

Elyan shakes his head. "It won't be for long, as soon as Gwaine goes to the next tavern, the whole kingdom will know about."

Gwaine laughs. "It is a good story…. Merlin must really like that balcony overlooking the great hall. It seems to be the place he likes hiding."

"He's an idiot." Arthur mutters.

Elyan grinned. "Both you and Merlin knew what was about to happen. Those knowing and victorious smiles, I have seen them to many times before."

"And yet you never noticed what they were linked too, sometimes I believe Merlin uses his magic so openly everyone refuses to believe it is magic." Gaius mutters. "That boy."

"Hahaha," Gwaine laughs. "Arthur finally noticed that something wasn't right."

"She would have got away if it wasn't for Merlin and his magic." Elyan grinned.

"Does Merlin have a death wish?" Arthur asked. "He's hiding in the same room as the people who would more than happily kill him."

Gwen laughs, as Katrina turned into a troll. "The looks on your faces." She finally manages to gasp out. It wasn't long before the other joined in.

Arthur just stood there glaring at them. "It isn't funny, she was heir to the throne!"

"Oh god," Gwaine mutters. "Imagine if they actually did it."

Everyone freezes and turns to look at Gwaine with expressions that varied from disgust to horror to shock.

"Thanks Gwaine," Elyan muttered. "I now can't get that picture out my head."

"Just sayin'." Gwaine mutters.

"Well don't 'Just sayin''." Leon snaps, a look of horror still on his face.

Gwen smiles. "I bet you really had fun, trying to explain to Uthur that his wife was a troll."

Leon shakes his head. "It was worse than that time you made me wear a dress."

Everyone turns to look at Leon.

"What was that Leon?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing." Leon quickly answered. "Nothing at all."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Magic books?" Arthur asked.

Gaius nodes. "Merlin did have more than one, but many were destroyed over the years. All the times Merlin was accused of sorcery the books given as evidence were his."

"And so we once again see the dragon and Merlin sneaking past the guards." Gwaine grins. "Merlin really is making the guards look bad."

Elyan smiled. "Merlin really didn't look impressed with the dragon did he?"

Gwaine grins. "Has a good sense of humour though."

"I wounded what Merlin does now," Gwen mutters. "Arthur killed the dragon, so who does Merlin go to with question neither he nor Gaius can answer."

"That I do not know the answer to," Gaius quickly lies. "But whoever it is we must be grateful."

Arthur thinks for a moment. "Its Dragoon isn't it?"

"I couldn't say." Gaius answers.

"Well a good plan that, 'Uthur must see his son die'." Tristan mutters. "Because that could go wrong in hundreds of ways."

Arthur shakes his head. "I must say I was surprised to find Merlin under my bed."

"So Merlin never got the chance to say I told you so." Gwaine mutters. "What a shame."

Percival laughs. "Between you and Merlin, Gaius, I don't know how you ever convinced Arthur to go along with that plan."

Gaius smiled. "If he hadn't taken it, we could always have used Merlin's method. He really doesn't respect royals that boy."

Arthur glances at Gaius. "Do I even want to know?"

"That must have hurt," Leon winced. "That vase looked rather heavy."

Arthur stares at Leon in disbelieve. "Does the fact the antidote to stop me from dying being destroyed, escape your notice?"

Elyan shakes his head. "You're still alive are you not? So therefore Merlin must have saved you."

Arthur just shakes his head. "Yet you all panic when Merlin almost dies."

"Well yeah," Percival answers. "Merlin doesn't have someone to save him, like we all have Merlin. Merlin is on his own."

Arthur just rolled his eyes. "Merlin is always fine."

"Don't believe that," Gaius mutters. "Merlin can still get hurt."

"And Merlin once again saves the day." Gwaine grins. "And he doesn't even get a hug."

"I killed the troll!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Yeah, only because Merlin used magic to trip it." Isolde answers.

"I don't think Arthur can take much more of this," Elyan mutters to Leon and Percival. "He ego is really getting a beating here."

Percival and Leon node. "And we have Merlin to thank."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**In a time of myth and a land of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy, his name…. Merlin.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Merlin really is an idiot." Arthur mutters. "Who in their right mind creates a smoke horse within a mile of Camelot? I'm surprised the whole city didn't see that!"

"It was beautiful though." Gwen smiles.

"Yes," Gaius mutters. "But that little trick almost cost Merlin his life."

Gwaine talks a drink of ale. "But how could that women have found it so scary? Like Gwen said it was beautiful, there was nothing evil about it!"

Gaius sighs. "People feared Uthur more than they did magic. By claiming to have seen the magic, it cleared they name."

"So Merlin could have claimed to have seen it, even though he caused it and the king would never have thought it was him." Elyan asks.

Gaius nodes. "Uthur believed that sorcerers would not turn against their own. After all he thought being they were all evil, they all worked together."

Percival looks around the group. "Who is the witch finder? Everyone had bad reactions to them."

Leon shakes his head. "The witch finder was feared by all. Even those without magic feared him. It was said he tortured people into confusing they had magic, he didn't not treat those he spoke with well."

Gaius nodes. "Aredian. He was not a pleasant man. How he could sense those with magic I do not know. But I am glad for what Merlin did."

"What did Merlin do?" Isolde asks.

"You will see, you will see." Gaius answers.

"He could have been a druid," Tristan mutters. "I know they can sense magic in people."

Arthur shakes his head. "If he was a druid he would not have turned against his own kind like that. Druids are honour bound to help those with magic, not hunt them down and kill them."

"Aredian had no honour." Gaius mutters.

"Well he look like a lovely fellow, doesn't he?" Gwaine mutters.

Gwen shakes he head. "He really did look scary."

"He could smell it!" Elyan exclaimed. "How the hell can you smell sorcery?"

Percival shakes his head. "He must have had some nerve to insult the king like that."

"You really didn't like him, did you Gaius?" Gwen mutters.

"He was an evil man," Gaius answers. "He did not care what people used sorcery for, he just had them killed regardless."

"Well he picked up on Merlin rather quickly." Leon mutters.

"He used a human skull as an ink pot!" Gwen exclaimed, sounding disgusted.

"Merlin is not as stupid as he looks," Arthur sighed. "I know a lot of people who wouldn't have been able to answers those questions as well as Merlin did. He was trying to trick Merlin into saying something wrong."

"He did say something wrong," Percival mutters. "He said he couldn't prove it wasn't him who did the magic."

"Well he couldn't could he, so he answered the question truthfully." Elyan answers. "If Aredian thought he was answering all questions truthfully he might have though Merlin was telling the truth when he was lying."

"Hey, why are all the witnesses' women?" Percival asks. "I mean couldn't men see what they saw also?"

Gwaine laughs. "Toads coming out a sorcerer's mouth! Why would any sorcerer do that?"

"Why was Morgana so scared, he wouldn't risk accusing the kinds ward would he?" Tristan asks.

Isolde nodes. "I'd be more worried about Merlin or you Gaius."

"I can see why Merlin acting like an idiot helped him." Percival mutters. "No one believed it was him."

"There is method to the madness." Gwaine mutters. "And trust Leon to find the evidence that would get Merlin killed."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwen smiled at Gaius. "It was good of you to take the blame for Merlin."

Gaius smiles slightly. "Merlin would have done the same for any of us. And it was my duty as his guardian to protect him."

"I still can't believe you practiced magic," Arthur mutters. "I have even seen you use it."

Taliesin shakes his head. "That is because you still believe all those who use magic are evil, until you stop believing that, you will never truly understand the greatness magic can do."

"What a way to treat an old man though." Gwaine mutters. "I can see why people never lasted long against him, I mean no food or water, no one would last long. If that's how he treated an old man I would hate to see how he treated someone much stronger and younger."

Elyan nodes. "I'm surprised you lasted so long Gaius."

Gaius sighs. "I would die for Merlin."

Percival smiles. "Well least he went to the dragon for help."

"Not that the dragon was any help." Gwaine snorts.

"And so he decides to question Morgana," Leon mutters. "I'm sure the king wouldn't had been pleased if he found out."

"I have never seen Morgana look so frightened." Arthur mutters. "I'm surprised she didn't just admit she had magic out of fear."

"It was brave what you did, Gaius" Isolde smiled. "Confessing to save Merlin and Morgana."

Gaius smiled. "I cared about the both dearly."

"I would have thought Uthur would have had more faith in you Gaius," Tristan mutters. "If he knew of how Aredian got information from people, he must have known he could force you to say it."

"Uthur was blind where sorcerers were concerned, even when it came to friends and family." Gaius answers.

"It must have been hard for Merlin," Gwen muttered. "Knowing it was his fault and that you would burn, because of what he did."

Gaius smiles slightly. "Merlin would never have forgiven himself if I had died. I hate to think what he would have done, Merlin is capable of doing things when he is angry that he would never do when he is not. His magic and his emotions are closely linked, when he is angry he has less control over his magic and it can lash out and do harm."

"Well I am glad he saved you," Gwen mutters. "He wouldn't have been the only one angry."

"So," Gwaine mutter. "That bracelet didn't belong to either of you?"

Gaius shakes his head. "It was not mine and it wasn't Merlin's. I had thought it was Merlin's, he does seem to have a habit of collecting magical items, but as it turned out it wasn't."

"Since when does Merlin ever listen to orders?" Elyan laughs. "Telling Merlin not to do something, is giving him all the more reason to do it."

Percival grinned. "Well let's hope Merlin can prove Aredian planted the bracelet. Or otherwise I fear to know how Merlin stopped you burning."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So your confession was for nothing," Gwaine mutters. "You have to feel sorry for Merlin and Morgana, it couldn't have been fun knowing they were next on the list to die."

"Shut up, Gwaine," Arthur snaps. "You are not helping."

Elyan turns and glances at his sister. "Do you always go running to Merlin when something is wrong?"

Gwen smiled. "Merlin always helps, no matter what. He'll help anyone too. Plus whenever I have gone to Merlin for help things always work out okay."

Gwaine laughs. "And Merlin is off sneaking into other peoples rooms once more. He would make an excellent spy."

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for his magic," Percival mutters. "He would get into a lot of trouble."

"Ironic that," Leon mutter. "The one thing he should get in trouble for, is the one thing that stops him getting in trouble."

"He found some petals," Elyan exclaimed. "How does that prove he was lying?"

"Trust Merlin not to shut the cupboard door." Arthur rolls his eyes.

"Well least he wasn't hiding behind the curtain." Gwaine grins.

"Yeah," Elyan mutters. "He was under the bed."

Percival nodes. "You would have thought Aredian would have looked better."

Leon shakes his head. "No, he knew everyone feared him. So why would someone risk their neck sneaking around in his chambers."

"Well he obviously hadn't meet someone like Merlin before." Gwaine laughs.

Gwen smiles. "Merlin is cleaver, he knew how Aredian worked. I would never have been able to find things out like Merlin did."

"You worked out what they all had in common," Arthur answers. "And how they would have got the plant."

"Yes, but Merlin found the plant and worked out what they were seeing was visions. He also worked out Aredian wouldn't have given it directly to them. It was also Merlin who convinced him to speak up about what Aredian had forced him to do." Gwen replies.

"Eye drops," Gwaine grins. "Quite cleaver. Most women I know use them to make their eyes brighter, my mother used to use them."

"Still that wouldn't be enough proof for Uthur, like Gwen said." Isolde mutters. "What happened that, proved Aredian was planting evidence?"

Gwen shakes her head. "I don't know, but I'm sure Merlin had something to do with it."

"Doesn't he always." Tristan mutters.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"And so Merlin once again sneaks around," Gwaine laughs. "What did that spell do anyway?"

Gaius smiled. "You will see, you will see."

"What did he do to Aredian?" Arthur asked, sounding slightly alarmed.

Gaius smiled. "You will see."

Gwaine smiled. "Knowing Merlin, it was something truly brilliant."

"It must have been horrible coming that close to being executed." Elyan muttered. "Being burned to death of all things."

Gaius smiled sadly. "I was truly glad Merlin saved me."

"Well good thing Gwen challenged Arthur, or Gaius would have burned." Percival smiles.

Elyan nodes. "Good thing he listened too."

"So now we know what that spell was for," Gwaine grinned. "Tut tut Merlin, planting evidence like that."

Everyone starts laughing as Aredian coughs up a toad.

"Merlin is truly brilliant." Gwaine laughs. "That is the best spell he's done yet."

Arthur shakes his head. "Only Merlin."

"He saved Morgana life," Gwen smiles slightly. "How did no one notice that spell, his hand steamed."

"And the mightly Uthur Pendragon says sorry to a lowly peasant like Gaius." Gwaine grins. "Miracles do happen."

Arthur rolls his eyes. "Don't mock it, he had every right to be sorry."

"As thick as thieves, you and Merlin, Gaius." Isolde smiles. "As thick as thieves."

Gaius smiled. "The toad was a step to far, but it was funny and we have had many a laugh about it."

Gwen smiled. "Merlin is truly one of a kind."

Gwaine grinned. "With a wicked sense of humour, that was brilliant. Think of all the pranks me and Merlin could have pulled, if he had told me."

"I glad he didn't tell you then," Percival mutters. "You're pranks are the worst at the best of time."

"I think you'll find they're the best, Percy." Gwaine grins.

Elyan and Leon just roll their eyes.

**Hey thanks for the reviews. The next chapter should be up soon. Hope you liked that. The way I'm writing it has changed aging slightly, they are speaking as they are watching it, so sorry if some of it suddenly changes from one topic from the next. You've all watched the show so it shouldn't be too hard to work out what they are speaking about :) **

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997.**


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter twenty-two: You can't fight what you can't part 2.

Daegal quickly rushed up to Alice's chambers, he graded a bag and started gathering the things he may need, bandages, herbs and creams. The last time he and Merlin had been outside the kingdom borders, Merlin had been pushed off a cliff and caught by a patrol from Camelot and bandits. There was no way this was going to end well. As Daegal gathers up the last few things he needed, he notices a sword hanging by the door and quickly grabs it. He was not skilled with a sword but he could fight to a standard level, enough to keep him alive anyway. After all throwing knives was only good at long range. Daegal couldn't help but wonder who else was going to be on this team, Merlin and Gilli were putting together.

"Going out, are you?" Alice asks from behind him.

Daegal spins round. "Yeah, Merlin asked for some help…. You don't mind if I take this sword, do you? It's just where Merlin goes, trouble follows."

Alice smiled. "Take it, I have no need for it. Gaius was forever telling me, Merlin could get in to trouble not matter where he goes. So I'll wish good luck."

Daegal sighs with relief. "Thank you."

"Tell Merlin, that he simply has to enchant your weapons not forge them from magic." Alice advised. "He'll know what I mean, don't worry."

Daegal nodes. "Thank you, once again. We will hopefully be back before nightfall."

Alice nodes. "I will have food ready…. Oh and tell Merlin, we need to talk about Terrance later."

Daegal nodes and walks out the door. Tapping the hilt of the knife strapped to his belt.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bercilak pulled on his light amour. He was glad Merlin had asked him for help, since he had arrived here Merlin was the only one he could say he was friends with. But everyone seemed to be friends with Merlin, it was almost like people were drawn to him. People also seemed to trust him quickly, but then Merlin always trusted people in return. That worried Bercilak to no end, his trust of people could be his down fall. He could be lead into traps, or tricked into doing something he would never normally do. Merlin's power was great, many would try and use Merlin.

"Hey, Bercilak." A voice behind him purrs.

Bercilak turns and comes face to face with a young women. "My lady."

The women rolls her eyes. "My love, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

Bercilak smiles. "But you are my lady, you are mine and I am yours."

"Yes, but I am only a lady in Avalon. The same as you are only a knight in Avalon."

"You are the lady of the castle," Bercilak smiles. "And I am the green knight. But you will always be my lady."

She smiles slightly. "Do you miss Avalon, my love?"

Bercilak smiles. "I do, but we have a life here. I believe one day we will be called back to Avalon, but I enjoy my life here. I am in no hurry to return."

"Well, you better be going, you have to meet Merlin on the training field soon."

"You know Merlin?"

"Of course I do, who do you think saved me from Uthur?"

"That was Merlin?" Bercilak asks.

His love nodes. "I had done no wrong, so he saved me from the flames. He also knows I am a lady of Avalon, I'm not sure if he knows who you are."

Bercilak smiles. "Well, I am all the more honoured he asked for my help."

She laughed. "Change-wings are dangerous creature, so be careful, my love. Here take this as a token for luck." She hands him a piece of green silk.

"Thank you, my lady." Bercilak bows, kissing her hand and taking the silk.

She smiled. "Be safe, my love."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eira pulled her flame coloured hair back into a pony tail. She growled as she noticed her sword wasn't sharp. She and Gilli had been friends for a while, they had meet not long after Gilli had been to Camelot to fight in a tournament there. She had beaten him in a swords fight, it didn't take much skill to beat Gilli, he relied on his magic ring far too much. He had trained with her for a while, she had taught him how to use his magic better too. Gilli would never admit she beat him in a sword fight though, men and their pride, she sighed. To be honest she was pleased Gilli had come to her to ask for help, it had been too long since she had last been on a hunt.

"Eira?" A voice called, as the front door to her house opened.

Eira turned to find a young women standing there. "Sister." She greets.

The young women smiled. "I trust you have everything."

Eira rolls her eyes. "Of course I do. We are only going to hunt some change-wings."

Her sister nodes. "Well make sure you are back in time for the coven meeting tonight. It would be a shame if you missed it."

"If I miss it, I miss it, sister." Eira replies. "Plus I should be back in time. Some of the others need to get back in time for the druid meeting."

Eira's sister nodes. "Well good luck. Do you know who else is on this team?"

Eira shakes her head. "I only know Merlin and Gilli."

"Merlin? As in Merlin Emrys, king of the druids?"

"Yeah, I think so." Eira replies. "Why? Is it some big deal?"

"Merlin is king of the druids and he asked you for help! How is that not a big deal?"

Eira looks at her sister. "He's only human. Now if you don't mind I need to go, I would actually like to help them so I have to be there on time, so good day sister."

"Good luck, sister."

"Like I need it," Eira mutters. "It's Gilli who's going to need it."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sefa smiled as she picked up her long how. He father was in the chamber next door, so it shouldn't be too hard to sneak out. She had been pleased to be able to help Merlin out like this, they had meet quite a few times in the past. Merlin was always bringing people to their camp, he had saved from Uthur or Arthur. She knew by helping Merlin, she was going to help save the lives of many people. She had never heard of change-wings before, but she knew whatever they were, they couldn't be good. She picks up a couple of arrows that were lying around and added them to the ones in her quiver. As she slips out the door into the corridor as voice behind her stops her in her tracks.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Sefa turns around and comes face to face with her father. "Um, I'm meeting some friends."

"So why are you taking your long bow?"

"We are going outside the border, so I thought it was best I take a weapon."

"I have told you, Sefa, it is too dangerous to go outside the border. Camelot have many patrols in the woods close by. It is only the illusion we have casted, that stops them seeing our kingdom. It is too dangerous, I will not let you go."

"But, father, I will be with friends."

"Who?"

"Merlin, Gilli and a few other." Sefa quickly answers.

"Merlin?"

Sefa nodes. "It was he who asked me if I wanted to join him and the others."

"Well I guess if Emrys is with you, you will be safe. But you have to be back before the meeting starts. If you are not I will not be pleased, is that clear?"

"Yes father." Sefa mutters.

Sefa quickly turns and makes her way towards the training field, she was glad her father cared but sometimes he was just too over protective.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tyr yawned as he made his way out of the stables, he quickly headed to his home he shared with his mother. He looked around for any possible weapons, but luck was not on his side. There was nothing he could use as a weapon.

"Tyr, what are you doing home so early?" Tyr mother asks, sitting down at the table.

"A friend has asked for some help, so I came back early to find a weapon. We are traveling outside of the border."

Tyr mother nodes, as she sips her herbal tea. "I'm sure you can get a weapon from the training grounds…. What time will you be back?"

"We are aiming to get back before the druid meeting starts, some of us have to attend it," Tyr explains. "I'll make something to eat when I get back."

Tyr mother smiles. "No, no, it's okay, I'll make something. It just I can't help but worry about you, that's all, it is a mothers job to worry about her child."

Tyr smiles. "Do you need any herbs, I can pick some on the way back if you like?"

"No, no, it's okay. Just have fun okay?"

Tyr grins. "I will."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kara slipped down the halls of the tower towards the training ground. She had no family other than the druids who had taken her in, so she was staying on one of the rooms in the tower until somewhere else for her to stay was arranged. In her hand she carried a quarter staff, with a dagger blade stuck at one end. It was almost like a short spear, but was much stronger and easier to use in a fight at close range. It was the only weapon she had, it had been a gift from someone close to her before they died. The weapon its self was well balanced and easy to fight with, Kara had spent hours training with it.

"Kara." A voice behind her called.

"Iseldir." She replies with a bow.

"I have heard that Emrys sets out to kill the creature, is this correct?"

Kara nodes. "It is."

"Then tell him this, Mordred the dark only created nine creature."

Kara looks at Iseldir. "I will tell him."

Iseldir smiled. "Good luck, I hope all of you make it back alive."

"I hope so too." Kara replies, before turning and carrying on the way she was going.

Iseldir watched her go, Alator appeared beside him.

"Emrys will kill them, he has formed a strong group. There is hope for us yet." Alator explains.

"But is hope enough," Iseldir answers. "The druid council would aid Merlin Emrys, even if they died doing so. Yet the council that runs this kingdom, show him no respect or even listen to what he had to say."

Alator sighs. "The council fear him, he is powerful. But they are also jealous of that power, they fear Merlin will be to headstrong believing he can take on anything and endanger the lives of our people. They are yet to know him and learn what he stands for, in time they will come to respect him. Once they know him like you and I, they will take his words to heart and know he will never seek the power they fear he does."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin and Gilli stood on the training field, sharpening their weapons. They were both dressed in toughed leather armour and cloaks. Merlin as always had his scarf on, a dark blue to match his cloak. Gilli glanced at Merlin.

"So what they plan, then?"

"I thought it was you, who was coming up with a plan." Merlin answers. "This was your idea."

"Yeah, but you are the team leader," Gilli answers. "So you have to come up with the plan."

Merlin rolls his eyes. "Well first we need to track these creatures down. Which is going to be hard, but I have an idea that might work."

"And after that?"

"We'll think about that later." Merlin mutters. "But my plans always work…. In the end."

Gilli grins. "Well then this is just going to be an extreme hunting trip."

Merlin laughs. "Much more fun, than killing harmless, defenceless creatures for no reason."

"You will never truly be a royal will you? I pretty sure all royals doing hunting for sport."

"How many times do I have to tell you this, being king of a religious group is totally different to ruling a kingdom. Plus druids only hunt for food."

Gilli grins. "What do you think Arthur will do when he finds out you are king of the druids."

"I don't care as long as he doesn't kill me or hurt my people," Merlin answers. "I hope that in time, he will except magic and free it in his kingdom. Then I may be able to return to Camelot, sort of live in two places. I could life here for say four days a week and be in Camelot for the other three."

"But what if Arthur doesn't except magic and continues to kill our kind?"

Merlin looks at the floor for a moment. "Then Arthur isn't the friend I hoped and thought he was. When I saw him, early today, he wanted me to stay. But he hasn't freed magic. I cannot return to Camelot until magic is free."

"But will you still protect him?"

"Of course," Merlin answers. "He is the once and future king, but more importantly he is my friend. Many will no longer attack him, now we are free here. But there are others who still want him dead, those who follow Morgana and I will try my best to save and protect him."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kara was the first to arrive, she greeted Merlin with a hug and Gilli with a hand shake.

"Kara, Gilli. Gilli, Kara." Merlin quickly introduced them.

Before anyone else could say a word, Bercilak arrived.

"Bercilak!" Merlin grinned. "You know Gilli and this is Kara."

"Pleasure to meet you, Kara." Bercilak smiles shaking her hand. "I must say, interesting weapon, any good?"

Kara nodes. "It's the only weapon I fight with."

Next to arrive was Tyr.

"Merlin, Gilli, Kara." He greets.

Merlin grins. "This is Bercilak, Bercilak this is Tyr."

Next was Sefa.

"Merlin! Gilli! Kara! Tyr! Bercilak!" She greets pulling everyone into a hug.

Merlin was slightly surprised. "You know everyone here, I didn't think you knew Bercilak."

Sefa smiled. "He saved my life little over a year ago."

Merlin grinned. "Well that saved some time."

Daegal and Eira arrived at the same time, but from opposite directions.

Merlin grins. "Well Eira and Daegal, this is Tyr, Bercilak, Sefa and Kara, Gilli you already know. Everyone this is Eira and Daegal."

Once everyone had finished greeting each other, Merlin cleared his throat.

"From what I have just been told, if I enchant your weapons they will be able to kill these change-wings. Also there are only nine of them, so hopeful it shouldn't take us to long to kill them. I have an idea on how we can track them, but I'm not sure it will work."

"So what is the plan?" Gilli asks.

"Tyr here, can speak with all none magical animals. He knew about the change-wings because the animals told him. So therefore the animals know where the change-wings are, if the animals can help us we should be able to hunt them down. Change-wings like to stay in groups while they are not hunting, so if we are lucky we can get them all in one go."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

All eight of them stood in a clearing, Tyr had lead them here. Merlin glanced round the clearing was quite, too quite. He got the feeling he was being watched.

"Okay everyone," Merlin speaks up. "Whatever happens stay with someone. Do not get caught alone, make sure you have someone with you at all times. We still have no idea what we are up against. Once you have killed any of these creature, try and find the others and help."

Everyone nodes, suddenly Merlin sees something ripple out the corner of his eye. Kneeling down Merlin picks up a small rock and throws it. It hits something and falls to the ground, seconds later change-wings appear out of nowhere as they ripple into view. As the first one strikes, everyone drives out the way.

"Split up!" Merlin yells.

Merlin and Gilli runs towards the cover of the trees four change-wings hot on their heels. Behind them Bercilak and Kara rush down the path that lead them here, a single change-wing flying after them. Eira and Daegal dash of into the trees closely followed by two change-wings. Tyr and Sefa dive through the trees, two change-wings in tow. And so the hunter become the hunted.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sefa and Tyr duck behind a fallen tree as the first of the two change-wings flies over them. The second stops on the fallen tree above them looking round.

"What do we do now?" Sefa hisses. "We are at the wrong angle to kill the thing, it would see us before we even had the chance to stand up."

Tyr nodes. "We need to try and make it move. But without letting it know we are here."

Sefa slowly pulled her long bow from her back, trying to cause as little movement as possible. Change-wings were almost deaf, so noise wasn't too much of a problem unless you screamed of course. Tyr slowly drew the short sword he had been given by Bercilak, above them the change-wing moved forward, if it looked down now they wouldn't stand a chance. Through the trees Sefa spots the second change-wing making its way back towards them. Sefa quickly points it out to Tyr, who nodes.

"If you shot it," He mutters. "I'll take the one above us."

Sefa nodes. "We're going to have to do it at the same time, we can't risk one of these creatures getting away."

Tyr nodes. "On three... One... Two... Three!"

Sefa nodes and readies her long bow to fire and on three shots the change-wing throw the trees. The change-wing above them doesn't stand a chance as, Tyr swings his sword as he jumps to his feet. Sefa' arrow, hits the change-wing in the chest and straight through its heart. The enchantment Merlin casted on the arrow, causes it to burn with blue flame, which quickly engulfs the creature as it is hit. Tyr successful behead's the creature with a flaming blue blade, it's body bursts into flames and is reduced to a pile of ash in seconds.

Tyr smiled in relief. "That went better than expected."

Sefa nodes. "I doubt we would have been so lucky if we hadn't managed to catch them by surprise. Come on lets see if any of the others need help."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bercilak and Kara rushed down the path that had lead them to the clearing, behind them the change-wing hissed and tried to dive at them. But the path was too narrow for it to fly.

"We only have one following us." Kara yells, ducking under a low branch.

"Yeah, but we have nowhere to hide from it, it is to close. We are going to have to turn round and fight it."

"Not here, the path is too narrow for us to fight side by side."

"We should head back to the clearing," Bercilak answers. "That way we can fight it in the open."

"No, the area is large enough for it to fly. As soon as that thing gets in the air, we won't stand a chance."

"Then let's hope this path widens slightly, before we can't run any further." Bercilak answers.

Before Kara can answer a second change-wing dives towards them from the opening in the trees above them. Bercilak shoves Kara sideways into the undergrowth, leaving him to take the hit. He stabs his knife into the creatures' neck as it pins him to a tree, as the creature is engulfed by a blue flame and is reduced to ash, Bercilak collapses to the ground.

Kara jumps to her feet and rushes over to Bercilak, looking around the she sees the second change-wing vanish back the way they had come. Bercilak groans in pain, a mighty gash, was streaming blood just above his hip. Before Kara had a chance to move Daegal and Eira fall to their knees beside them. Daegal pulls out a healing crystal and holds it over Bercilak wound, the wound slowly heals, leaving it as no more than a scratch.

"Do you know where the change-wing went?" Eira asks. "We were attacked by two of them, but one got away."

"Bercilak killed it," Kara answers. "But the one we were being chased by got away."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Daegal and Eira hide behind some trees, not far behind them were two change wings. Daegal glanced across at Eira who was breathing heavily, they had been sprinting for a good five minutes. They had unlucky chosen a path which lead out into field as far as the he could see and had been forced to circle round back to the forest, without the change-wings noticing and cutting them off. Daegal really hoped the others were having better luck. Eira lent backwards against the tree, breathing hard. She had never been forced to run so fast in all her life, to be honest she was better at cross country running. She was truly hoping these creature didn't find them anytime soon, she really didn't have the energy to fight them at the moment.

"Eira," Daegal mutters. "I think it's a good idea we try and kill them now. If we leave it too long they could vanish, once they are invisible again we won't stand a chance."

Eira nodes, her breathing slowly returning to normal. "I'm only good at fighting close range."

Daegal nodes. "I can possibly take one out with a knife, that should get the others attention and draw it to us."

Eira grins. "And I kill the other."

Daegal nodes. "That's the plan."

Taking a deep breath Daegal grips the hilt of his knife and steps out from behind the tree and takes aim. The change-wing closest to them notices him just as he throwers the knife, it hits it in the side of the neck, but isn't enough to kill it. The second change-wing takes to the air and flies off, whilst the first charges towards them. Eira grip her sword and readies herself, Daegal runs drawing the creature past her and as the creature passes, she drives her sword deep into its side. Killing it, as Daegal helps her to her feet, she looks round.

"We have to go after the second one, let's go!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gilli runs sword in hand, not far behind him is Merlin. As the two of them crash through the trees, they don't even bother looking over their shoulders. Behind them are four change-wings, Merlin knew it was just his luck that they got most of them chasing after them. Gilli on the other had didn't really care just as long as they got out of this alive. Merlin missed working for Arthur least the worst they were chased by were bandits, this was far worse and a lot harder to kill. He couldn't just drop tree branches on them or make them drop their weapons. Gilli suddenly skidded to a halt as they made it into a small clearing at the edge of a high land cliff. Merlin unable to stop in time crashes into Gilli, nearly sending them both over the edge of the cliff.

"Oh crap." Merlin mutters. "This is not good. I'm sure the fates hate me."

Gilli turns around. "We have company."

Merlin spins round and is faced with four hungry looking change-wings. "So looks like we could be dinner if we are not careful."

Gilli grins. "Well I'm not planning on being dinner, so I hope these creature like the taste of steel, because it's all they're getting."

Merlin grins and draws Excalibur, if Arthur wasn't going to fight with it, Merlin might as well use it. "That's enchanted steel, Gilli."

Gilli almost laughed. "Yeah, because that's going to taste so different."

Merlin grinned, griping Excalibur, ready for the first strike. "I wouldn't know I've never tried it."

The two of them slowly made their way forward and stood back to back in the centre of the small clearing.

"So what's the plan?" Gilli asks.

"You take the ones on the right, I'll take the ones on the left?"

"That's you plan?" Gilli exclaimed.

"Have you got any better ideas?" Merlin asks.

"No."

"Plus my plans always work."

Merlin swung Excalibur at the first change-wing, as soon as the sword hit the creature in burst blue flames before turning to ash. Merlin raised an eyebrow, as he ducked a seconds' tail. Gilli bought his sword down on the first creature neck, it was quickly engulfed a blur flames. He rolls out the way of a second change-wing attack and get to his feet.

Merlin yells out as a change-wing claws' ripe through the flesh of his right arm. He falls to he knees almost losing hold of Excalibur, he throws his sword forward with a flash of gold. The sword flies straight into the creatures' chest, killing it. Merlin watches as Gilli kills the second change-wing he was fighting. Gilli pulls a knife from his belt and throws it at the creature, it rears back in pain and roars at the sky, taking his chance Gilli runs forward and drives his sword into the creature chest. The creature wipes round, in pain, sending Gilli flying into a tree on the far side of the clearing, with such force it was bound to brake some ribs.

Merlin slowly gets to his feet, holding his injured arm. "I told you my plans always work."

Gilli smiles slightly, before muttering weakly. "You didn't say we'd get hurt though."

Merlin grins weakly and pulls off his scarf. "I knew I should have warn the red one." He mutters wrapping it around his injured arm, his magic had healed it slightly, it was no longer life threatening, but that didn't stop it hurting or bleeding.

"MERLIN! WATCH OUT!" Gilli yells, ignoring the pain it caused him, as a fifth change-wing, appears out of nowhere.

Merlin turned round and throws up his hand, but it does little to help. The change-wing hits the shield Merlin created with such force, Merlin falls backwards. Pain shots up Merlin's arm as the cuts are forced open, Merlin lets out a pained cry and loses hold on his magic. His magic sends the creature back across the clearing, but not before its claws tear though Merlin left shoulder, deep enough to hit bone. Merlin vision fades into darkness as the pain becomes unbearable. Gilli forces him self to his feet and grips his sword, the change-wing advances on him, but before it has chance to get any closer as sword appears through his chest. As the creature disappears in blue flames, Gilli smiles at the sight of Bercilak.

"Glad you made it." He mutters, before passing out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Hey hoped you liked that chapter. So up next is the sins of the father and the lady of the lake, it should be up in the next couple of days. Yeah I know Merlin and Gilli were the only ones who got injured quite badly, but they were fighting five change-wings, everyone else only had to face one or two. Don't worry none of them are going to die, yet. Leave a review, until next time, **

**Blessed be, **

**TreeOfLife1997.**


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter twenty-three: The sins of the father and the lady of the lake.

Arthur smiled, as the others slowly sat down ready to watch some more of Merlin adventures. It was about three hours after dawn and everyone had just finished eating breakfast.

"Why are you so happy, princess?" Gwaine asked, glancing at him.

"No reason," Arthur answered. "I've just been thinking."

"Wouldn't want you to hurt you self so don't think too hard." Gwaine grins.

The other almost laugh, Arthur rolled his eyes, he couldn't help but notice how much he sounded like Merlin. Merlin had in truth, stopped by the caves last night and they had spent a couple of hours talking, hence Arthur's happy mood.

"Well," Taliesin speaks up. "It is time for us to begin."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**In a time of myth and a land of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy, his name…. Merlin.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Let me guess," Elyan mutters. "Morgause is going to try and kill Arthur."

"It wouldn't surprise me if she does." Leon mutters. "She's tried before."

Percival nodes. "Do you think Merlin killed her? I mean we haven't seen her since the immortal army."

Gwaine shakes his head. "Morgana was taking her to the isle of the blessed, remember?"

"I believe Morgause was dying, Morgana would have used her as a blood sacrifice to open the veil." Gaius answers. "But I guess we'll find out whether that is true or not."

Gwen shivers. "The battle for Arthur soul, that cannot be good."

"Who's that knight?" Isolde asks. "Whoever they are they are good with a sword."

"Lucky," Tristan mutters. "They killed five knights, just as you were knighting five new ones."

Isolde smiles slightly. "Morgause, she's quite good with a sword."

Leon glances at Arthur. "You seemed quite surprised that she was a women."

Arthur nodes. "Women don't usually fight."

"Morgause was Morgana's half-sister," Gaius speaks up. "They had the same mother. Morgause was chosen by Nimueh and trained as a high priestess."

"And there goes Merlin with his good advice again," Gwaine grins. "But how does Merlin know about combat, sorcerers fight a lot different to what we do."

Gaius looks at them all as if they were stupid. "Merlin was Arthur's man servant, he had to learn about stuff like that."

Everyone nodes and looks at little I embarrassed they didn't think about that.

"You sent Merlin?" Percival asks. "You didn't know anything about the women. She could have killed him."

And so they watch the fight, Morgause wins.

Gwaine bursts out laughing. "Saved by a girl and beaten by a girl! And you tease Merlin about being saved by a girl!"

Arthur just growls. "For all we know she could have used magic."

"No Merlin would have sensed it," Gaius speaks up. "The only magic she used was the healing bracelet."

Percival smiled. "Even Merlin found it funny. Why has he never used it as blackmail?"

Elyan nodes. "None of us knew about it."

"I can see why Merlin never had to worry about Arthur finding out about his magic," Gwen smiles. "Morgause used it right in front of him and he didn't notice."

Arthur shakes his head. "I don't get how I kept missing it."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"How could she have none your mother?" Elyan asks. "She doesn't look old enough."

"Morgauses's mother and Arthur's mother were good friends," Gaius answers. "Morgause would not have been old enough to know Arthur's mother. But she would have been told a lot by from Nimueh."

"Why was Uthur so worried?" Leon asks.

"She knew the truth of Arthur's birth, Uthur feared Arthur would find out." Gaius answers.

Gwaine laughs. "Merlin was most definitely enjoying the fact Arthur was beaten by a girl. And he used magic in front of you Gaius, how did you not notice."

"Merlin is strange," Gaius mutters. "I sometimes wonder about his mental health. So him suddenly acting strange is nothing to worry about."

"You needed more rope," Gwaine grins. "It could have been worse, that was quite a soft landing."

Arthur glared at him. "Don't say another word Gwaine."

"They so say horses are quite intelligent, you know?" Percival mutters.

"Yeah," Elyan answers. "But it does help the horse was enchanted."

"That had to hurt though, being thrown of a horse like that," Leon mutters. "I'm surprised he was okay. I've none people who have broken ribs and worse after that has happened."

"And yet Merlin still managed to save Arthur without him noticing." Gwaine grins.

"So Merlin never knew his father," Gwen mutters. "We should have guessed really, he never really spoke about his family or his past."

Gwaine shakes his head. "Merlin once told me he meet his father just before he died, so he knew his father if only for a couple of hours."

Arthur looked up. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Merlin said Uthur hunted his father down after he escaped from Camelot. He said Uthur and his father were friends, Uthur followed him to his home village and his father was forced to flee to protect Hunith." Gwaine answers. "Looking at it now, his father must have been a sorcerer, so by telling you could have got him into a lot of trouble with Uthur."

"So my father ruined the lives of hundreds of people all because he could not live with the guilt." Arthur answers.

Gaius sighs. "If your father had not started the war on magic, Merlin would Bev have been born. Merlin's birth had been foreseen since the dawn of time, he would be born of the darkness which threatened the very magic of the earth and it time would help the once and future king unite the lands and return magic. Merlin was born to protect you, that alone is the only reason he was born, to protect you and save all those with magic."

Arthur takes a step back. "Merlin was only born because of what my father did?"

Gaius nodes. "Merlin is the saviour of magic. He is Emrys, a being of pure magic."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Everyone looked at Gaius, who smiles slightly.

"You risked your life to save her." Gwen smiles. "You took quite a risk."

"Sometimes I wish I didn't, she has caused a lot of problem for Merlin and Camelot since you first met her. She was the one who trained Morgana to use her magic." Gaius answers. "But at the time I tried to save as many as I could."

Gwen smiled. "You did a good thing, saving people like that. It was not your fault Morgause choose to use her magic for evil."

Gaius shook his head. "Nimueh was the one who trained her. I should have known it was going to turn out like this."

They watched as Merlin and Arthur arrived at an old castle to meet Morgause.

"'And what would you know about magic, Merlin?' Good question Arthur," Gwaine laughs. "Like he would have answered that truthfully."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Gwaine."

"You would rather be killed than brake your word?" Elyan asks.

"I can see why Merlin is always complaining," Leon mutters. "You really do make it hard for him to save you all the time."

Arthur looked at Gaius. "So that was truly my mother I saw."

Gaius nodes. "It was, but she would never blame you for her, or your father. She made the deal with Nimueh knowing her life was the price."

Arthur nodes. "Merlin told me the same thing."

"You spoke with Merlin?" Gaius asks.

Arthur nodes. "Last night he appeared out of nowhere and he had a talk."

Gaius nodes. "Did he explain it to you?"

Arthur nodes. "He did."

"Trust Morgause to taunt him about it," Gwaine mutters. "It's like she wants him to hate his father."

Elyan nodes. "So what his mother said was only half true."

Gaius nodes. "Arthur's mother entered the deal knowing she would die. She gave her life knowing her son would live."

Percival shakes his head. "What about Morgana?"

Gaius sighs. "Morgana was the daughter Uthur had with another, out of marriage. Hence why her claim on the throne is not valid. Morgause and Morgana have the same mother, Morgause is Morgana half-sister, but is of no relation to Arthur."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Merlin really didn't like Uthur, did he?" Isolde mutters. "He doesn't show the man true respect. He always guarded around him."

Gaius smiled slightly. "Merlin never killed Uthur, but he would not go out of his way to harm him. He only saved Uthur because I asked him too, or to stop the pain it would cause Arthur."

Tristan looked at the fight Arthur and his father were having. "Uthur was a cruel man in many ways, what he did to those with magic who unforgivable. I can remember a lot of the things he did."

Gaius nodes. "It was a horrible time. I always feared Uthur would turn on me, like he did so many others."

"You really tried to kill your father?" Elyan asks in disbelief, he and his father had had disagreement but he would never have harmed him.

Arthur nodes. "I was angry and upset."

"Yeah but still he was your father." Percival mutters. "No matter what he did he loved you and cared for you."

"He murdered hundreds of interconnect people, all because he couldn't bare the guilt." Arthur defends. "All those people who died and were killed, most had done nothing wrong. I followed by father orders and have killed many druids, people who are peaceful and people who are my best friend's people. How Merlin can even look at me knowing that, I don't know. What my father did was unforgivable, but I know he thought it was best, but it wasn't."

"You seemed quite shocked, Gaius." Gwen mutters. "That Merlin said Morgause was lying."

"I was, he knew it to be true. But to stop Arthur from killing his father he doomed himself and his kin to suffer once more at the hands of Uthur. Merlin will always bare that guilt, that he could have saved all those he died since that day. But he did what he thought was right at the time. You claim that it is hard to make decisions that will affect the lives of your people. Merlin has to do the same, if Merlin makes the wrong choice hundreds of his kind will die. Like when he sent Morgana to the druids, many died then. Merlin has to makes choices which shape the future in a much bigger way than you could ever dream of. He is a legend in the making."

"That must have hurt," Leon muttered. "Being thanked for condemning his own kind and kin. How Merlin put up with you while you said all those things about him and his people, I'll never know."

Arthur shakes his head. "I have many things to tell him I'm sorry for, that being one of them."

Gwaine grinned. "Bet Merlin had a heart attack finding the king in his home. The one person who would kill him if he ever found out who he was."

Percival nodes. "Bet Merlin hated being left in the same room as him alone."

Elyan shivered. "Rather him than me, I was scared of him I don't even have magic."

"Least the king thanked him." Gwen mutters.

Isolde nodes. "But also told him he was fighting his own kind."

"Yet he threaten to hang him," Tristan mutters. "What a way to say thank you."

Gaius smiled. "Merlin really didn't like that. I was surprised myself."

Arthur smiled. "He stopped me killing my father knowing I could never have lived with myself."

"Nimueh seemed quite shocked to see was Uthur was still alive." Elyan smiled. "It could have been much worse if she knew Merlin was responsible for it."

Everyone nodes, wondering just how much Merlin was willing to sacrifice to save them all.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**In a time of myth and a land of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy, his name…. Merlin.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"He doesn't look like a very nice man." Gwen mutters.

"He was a bounty hunter," Gaius explained. "He would catch those with magic and sell them to the king."

"That poor girl," Isolde mutters. "How could someone do that? Imagine what her family must feel like."

"She obviously liked Merlin," Gwaine grinned. "She didn't even move when Gaius walked past."

Gaius smiled sadly remembering what happened. "She did." He whispered but no one heard.

"Merlin really did seem surprised about that didn't he?" Leon mutters.

Gaius nodes. "It was the first time he had seen that happen."

"Why do I get the feeling Merlin is going to help her?" Percival mutters.

"Because it's Merlin," Arthur answers. "He the only person stupid enough to help her."

They watched as Merlin sneaked out and down into the lower town. He checked the tavern before going to the cage.

"He should really be more careful with his magic." Gaius mutters. "Anyone could have seen that."

"And they nearly got court." Elyan sighs. "I would have hated to think what would have happened if they had been court."

Gwaine grins. "I bet that guy had an awful headache after that."

Leon shakes his head. "He needs to be more careful."

"I think this is the most amount of times I've seen Merlin use his magic," Arthur mutters. "It is usually only one or two spells, so far he cast about four."

"She seemed surprised Merlin helped her." Gwen mutters. "But Merlin would help anyone."

Gaius smiles. "He was right though, it could have been him in that cage. If anyone had found out in his home village, that could have been him."

"Freya!" Isolde exclaimed, turning to Gaius. "She's…."

Gaius nodes. "She was."

"She was what?" Arthur asks.

Gaius just shakes his head. "You'll see."

"Merlin is so kind though," Gwen smiles. "A true gentleman, he gave her his jacket."

"And so Merlin steals Arthur food," Tristan smiles. "He really must be the worst servant. He insults you and steals your food. For a girl."

Arthur rolls his eyes, belfry yelling. "I am not fat!"

Everyone laughs.

"He used magic to heat your bath water," Leon mutters. "I mean talk about taking a risk."

Gwen turn to Arthur. "That wasn't very nice, throwing water over him like that. He could have caught a cold, then you would have had an ill servant."

"She was cursed?" Tristan asks.

Gaius nodes. "She was, but I don't know who by or why."

"Good thing Merlin wasn't recognised," Elyan mutters. "Imagine what Uthur would have done to him."

Percival shakes his head. "Merlin is too clever to get court. I'm sure he would be able to lie his way out of it."

Gwen smiles. "He must have been so happy to be able to use his magic freely in front of someone like that."

"A druid," Gwaine smiles. "It's just Merlin's luck."

"How so?" Arthur asks.

"Could you imagine if he fell in love with someone who didn't have magic?"

"He didn't love her," Arthur mutters. "He just helped her."

Gwaine shakes his head. "He loved her, of that I am sure. He once spoke of a women he loved, when I asked him why he was never interested in anyone. I'm sure this is her."

"Wow," Gwen mutters. "That's beautiful."

Isolde nodes. "Magic can do so many pretty things."

Tristan nodes. "His magic is powerful, he learnt it so quickly."

Gaius nodes. "Magic is second nature to him."

"You didn't believe him do you Gaius?" Elyan smiled.

Gaius smiled. "I didn't. But I am glad he helped people like her."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Stealing Arthur food aging, with magic," Gwaine laughs. "How did you never notice?"

Arthur rolls his eyes. "He's so annoying, how I ever put up with him…."

Percival grins. "Good catching though."

"Oh god," Gwen mutters. "He got caught by the bounty hunter."

Elyan nodes. "This can't end well."

Leon sighs with relief. "Good thing Arthur saved him then."

"I knew he stole my food." Arthur mutters. "I knew it."

Gwaine laughs. "But you didn't know how."

Gwen laughs. "I love how you actually checked to see if you were fat."

Arthur rolls his eyes. "I am not fat."

Gwen sighs. "Look at the two of them. They are such a good couple, I'm so glad he found someone. It's just a shame he never trusted me enough to meet her."

Gaius smiles sadly, Isolde and Tristan share a look, they all knew she was dead. But only one of them knew why.

Gwen just keeps on smiling. "Look at the two of them, they are so sweet."

Elyan grins. "So he has a girl."

"I wounded if we will be able to meet her." Percival mutters.

Leon shakes his head. "I think it more whether she wants to meet us…. We are people who hunt down her kind."

Arthur shivers slightly. "I remember those attacks, it was the girl, Freya, she turned into a beast at night and killed people."

"She was cursed Arthur," Gaius speaks up. "She didn't have a choice."

Gwen laughs. "Trust him to create a rose."

Gwaine smirks. "Bet that was handy when chatting up the ladies."

Elyan rolls his eyes. "He used magic, he couldn't just do it for anyone."

"Least they didn't get caught," Leon mutters. "You would have thought he would have looked better, I mean Freya was worth a lot of money to him."

"Oh my god," Gwen exclaimed. "They kissed."

Arthur smiled slightly. "So he really did love her."

"Merlin was going to leave Camelot!" Gwaine exclaimed. "What happened? Why was he still there?"

"You'll see." Gaius answers.

"So that's why he was stealing a dress," Gwen mutters. "I never believed that reason he gave."

Elyan laughs. "I can't believe Arthur thought he was cross dressing or something equally ridicules."

"Poor Freya," Gwen mutters. "Cursed to turn into such a horrible creature."

Gaius nodes. "But that didn't change what Merlin thought of her. He still loved her, he always will."

Gwen stared at Gaius. "How could you do that? Tell Uthur, when you knew how much Freya meant to Merlin."

Gaius shakes his head. "I did what I believed to be right, at the time I had no idea what she meant to Merlin. I just thought he was helping her, had I known they were in love I would have helped them escape."

"He still believed he was a monster?" Percival asks.

Gaius nodes. "I think he still does sometimes."

"How could he think that, after all the good things he has done?" Elyan asks.

"Merlin has done many good things, but by doing what he believes is right has killed many." Gaius answers. "You are yet to see some of the things he has done, which have killed a great many people. Maybe them you will understand why he feels that way."

"Well least she killed the bounty hunter," Gwaine mutters. "It stopped him from sending more people to their deaths."

Gwen glares at Arthur. "Why couldn't you have let her go?"

"She was a danger to Camelot." Arthur answers.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"And Merlin nearly killed Arthur and some knights," Gwaine grins. "He must have truly loved her."

Arthur glares at him. "If I hadn't have moved, I would have died."

"Poor girl," Percival mutters. "Cursed to kill forever more because a man attacked her."

Leon nodes. "Poor Merlin, maybe if he had had more time he could have lifted the curse."

"He carried her all the way to the lake?" Arthur asked. "I didn't think Merlin was that strong."

Gwen wiped the tears away. "Why did Merlin never tell us? His love died in his arms and he never told us!"

Isolde gripped Tristan hand, tears threatening to fall. "He has suffered so much and yet he still has a kind heart."

Gwen hugs Gaius as the tears stream down her face, Gaius rubs her back.

Arthur looks at the screen a look of sadness on his face. "Why didn't he tell me the truth?"

"You did just kill his girlfriend." Gwaine points out, angrily.

"Plus he would have got in a lot of trouble had he told you." Percival adds, his voice think with sadness.

Leon nodes. "When this is over, we'll have to pay our respects at the lake."

"Yeah," Elyan agrees. "And I think Arthur will have to beg Merlin for forgiveness."

Everyone smiles as Merlin once aging calls Arthur fat, even through the tears.

"How did he ever forgive me?" Arthur asks, more to himself than anyone else.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Hey all, hope you liked that. Next chapter should be up soon.**

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997.**


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

Chapter twenty-four: Of kin, lovers and brothers.

Merlin sat in his room, watching the pale light of dawn creep through the window. His injuries had been healed, but had left him with some new scars. After he had been healed he'd gone to the druid meeting, the first meeting he'd attended as king. Merlin shut his eyes as a single tear rolled down his check. He had gone to the meeting and all had been well until they brought up _the_ subject, it still reduced him to tears even now. He just hoped they did not find him weak, crying and mourning for the ones you love is not weakness, it is strength.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Merlin stood listening to the druid council members speak and discuss whatever problems they were here to sort. Merlin was only half listening, even though his injury had been healed it still was causing him pain. All nine change-wings had been killed, the kingdom was safe for now. Gilli had broken a great many ribs when he had been thrown into the tree and Bercilak had sustained quite a deep cut. Beside Merlin, Iseldir was watching him carefully. It seemed he could tell there was something troubling Merlin and that it wasn't just his recently healed injuries, it was something that caused him pain far deeper than any mortal wound.**

"**On to a matter of great urgency, the main reason behind tonight's meeting," One druid member speaks up. "Merlin Emrys needs a queen. Our people have a king, but they also need a queen."**

**At this Merlin's head snaps up, at such a speed it was amazing he hadn't broken his neck. "What?" Merlin asks.**

"**You need a queen," The same druid replies. "You are king now, you need to choose a queen."**

**Merlin goes pale. "You cannot ask that of me."**

"**You have to have a queen, Emrys." A second druid speaks up. "All kings need a queen, someone to support them and offer them council. You more than any other need this, the burdens you carry are far greater than any other king."**

**Merlin shakes his head. "I cannot choose a queen."**

"**Then we will choose for you." A third druid speaks up.**

"**NO!" Merlin snaps. "I will not marry someone I do not love."**

"**But you need a queen!"**

"**I cannot take someone to be my wife and queen, when my heart belongs to another." Merlin answers.**

**Iseldir looks at Merlin in surprise, he had not heard of Merlin loving someone. "Who?" He asks curiously.**

"**I do not wish to speak about it," Merlin answers. "She is dead."**

**Iseldir took a sharp breathe and the council fell silent. "I am sorry."**

"**Don't be," Merlin muttered. "You didn't kill her, Arthur did."**

**Again the council was stunned into silence.**

**Iseldir placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Tell me about her, what happened?"**

**Merlin smiled sadly. "It started one night, there was a storm raging and Gaius and I were returning from treating someone in the lower town. We passed the tavern, there was a cage on a cart outside. As we passed a druid girl suddenly moved inside the cage and looked at us. She looked so scared and alone. Gaius had told me to do nothing, she had been brought to Camelot to be sold to Uther. But later that night I snuck out and freed her, we hid in the catacombs under Camelot. I stole candles and food from Arthur, I even stole a dress from the lady Morgana, all for her.**

"**We fell in love, I told her about my magic and for a while we were happy. On the night we were going to run away together, she left early, not wanting me to leave my life in Camelot. But the thing was she was cursed. She'd change into a winged creature that killed, at night. She got caught, cornered in the court yard. Arthur dealt her a mortal wound. She fled back to the catacombs were I helped her change into the dress I'd stole. I took her to the lake of Avalon and she died in my arms. I did not have the power to save her. And so she became the lady of the lake."**

**With that Merlin turned and left the hall, there was only one place he had to go and one person he needed to speak with. Silent tears slipped down his cheeks, he had forgiven Arthur a long time ago. He had only done what he needed to, to protect Camelot. But Merlin would always love Freya, he loved her with all his heart.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Merlin appeared in the crystal cave, on the floor of the cave his friends from Camelot slept. He ducked behind one of the cave walls and listened for a moment, everyone but Arthur was asleep. He had been on enough patrols and quests with the knights to know what they sounded like asleep and he lived with Gaius. Gwen was also asleep, Merlin knew so were Tristan and Isolde. Magic did come in handy. **

"**Arthur." Merlin whispers.**

**Arthur eyes snap open and he looks round.**

"**Arthur." He repeats.**

**Arthur gets to his feet and draws a sword. "Who's there?" He demands.**

"**Merlin!" Merlin answers, stepping out so Arthur can see him.**

"**What the hell are you doing here?"**

**Merlin shrugs. "I got bored and decided to stop by, you know, see if you were going to drag me back to Camelot to wash your socks or something."**

**Arthur smiled. "No, really, why are you here?"**

**Merlin sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."**

**Arthur nods and sits down, Merlin sits beside him. After a moment Arthur speaks.**

"**I've been thinking-"**

"**Don't think too hard, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Merlin grins.**

"**Shut up, Merlin." Arthur smiles. "No, I was thinking about what my mother told me. It was true. You knew it was true, if you hadn't stopped me in that throne room, magic would be free. So why did you stop me?"**

"**You would have killed your father. Plus, not everything your mother told you was true."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Both she and Uther went to Nimueh. She entered the deal knowing she would die as a result, she always knew but she wanted you to live more than anything. She did not blame your father, she made the choice knowing what would happen. She loved you more than anything else. Seeing you before she died was all she needed to know she had made the right choice."**

**Arthur nods. "How do you know so much?"**

"**I can speak with the dead," Merlin answers. "Ever since the Isle of the Blessed, I have been able to speak to and see the dead. Not all the time though, it uses up a lot of magic. I can only see the dead who want to be seen. All others I have to summon through a ritual like Morgause did."**

**Arthur nods. "I bet you hate it sometimes."**

**Merlin laughs. "I always say magic is a gift, but sometimes, sometimes it feels like a curse."**

**Again they fall into a comfortable silence.**

"**I'm thinking about legalizing magic," Arthur suddenly announces. "But I have no idea how to do it. If I suddenly go 'I declare the ban on magic lifted' the council will go into uproar. So will the people, I fear."**

**Merlin looks at Arthur. "You know your kingdom best."**

"**But what should I do?" Arthur asks. "You have magic, you must have some idea."**

**Merlin looked at Arthur. "You are seriously asking me for help?"**

"**Surprising as it is Merlin, you sometimes turn out to be really wise."**

**Merlin laughs. "Me? Wise? I don't think so."**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"**So, what do you think I should do?" Arthur asks.**

**Merlin glances at Arthur. "I think legalizing magic is a good idea."**

"**Yes, but how do I do it?"**

"**Well you go to the library, get Geoffrey and ask him to help you change the law. You then get some paper, write the new law down and sign it with the royal seal," Merlin explains, as if talking to a small child. "You call the council, declare a new law and then magic is legal again."**

"**I'm serious Merlin." Arthur replies, looking slightly annoyed.**

"**That is for you to decide Arthur, you are the king of Camelot."**

"**Please Merlin, I need help."**

"**When I give you help you never listen, so what will make it any different this time?"**

**Arthur sighs. "Just please help me, I don't know what to do."**

"**You are king, Arthur. The council has to listen to you, no matter what you say. You've always bossed me around saying you're king, why can't you do that to the council?"**

"**Merlin, you don't understand-"**

"**No," Merlin answers forcefully. "I understand perfectly. Today I stood before the council I am part of and told them the god honest truth, none of them listened. And as a result I and some of my friends had to go out and sort the problem ourselves. I and two others were hurt, I almost died from blood loss…. You know why they didn't listen to me? They didn't listen because I am young, because I am not even twenty-two yet. They would not listen because they did not think I had the knowledge nor wisdom they had. That I was some young headstrong boy, with a druid crown, thinking I knew best."**

"**They think they can pressure you into doing what they want, use you as a puppet for their personal gain. **_**You**_** are the king, they have to respect that. You cannot give in to them, if what they say goes against everything you believe in then listen to what they say, but do not take it to heart. You rule the kingdom, not them. You are the one who gets the blame if something goes wrong, not them. The council is there to give advice, it is your choice whether you listen to it and act on it."**

**Arthur just stared at Merlin for a moment. "I take it being king of the druids isn't as fun as it looks."**

**Merlin snorts. "Being king of the druids is no problem. I'm talking about the council that rules the magical community."**

**Arthur nods. "So you think I shouldn't listen to the council."**

"**I didn't say that," Merlin sighs. "Listen to the council, but do not blindly follow what they say. Do what you believe is right."**

**Arthur nods. "Right, but what happens if the council doesn't like it?"**

"**Then they don't like it." Merlin answers, with a slight smile.**

"**I bet the druids love you as king, it's like you have a no nonsense attitude."**

**Merlin smiles. "I have had to baby sit you for the last three or four years. How do you think I managed to put up with you?"**

"**You did not baby sit me," Arthur all but yelled. "You were my manservant!"**

"**Whatever helps you sleep at night." Merlin laughs.**

"**Why did I even miss you?" Arthur sighs. **

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin yawned as he got to his feet. He had a busy day today, first he had a meeting with queen Annis. Merlin really wasn't looking forward to that, last time they had met hadn't been under the best circumstances. He just hoped they could form an alliance, if not that was one more enemy for them to fight. After that Merlin was meeting Alice to speak about Terrance. Merlin truly had no idea what it was going to be about, all he knew was it was about his magic. After that Merlin was meeting Gwaine's mother for a chat. The last time they had met Merlin had been in a hurry and they hadn't had chance to talk. Merlin sighed, and he still had to make time to attend his lessons. To make it worse Kilgharrah had demanded Merlin start 'dragon lord' lessons, whatever they were.

"Why couldn't today just be a nice day to relax?" Merlin asked himself. "I don't ask for much, just one day off to relax."

"You know, talking to oneself is the first sign of madness." A voice behind him speaks.

Merlin turns around to find Iseldir standing there. "Iseldir."

Iseldir smiled slightly. "I wished to speak with you."

Merlin nods towards a couple of stools. "I have time."

The two of them sit down.

"I wished to apologize for causing you pain yesterday," Iseldir explains. "I did not know of your love, Freya, if I had I would not have let them speak of such things."

Merlin nods. "It's okay, Iseldir. I understand why they want a queen, but they must understand that I only love Freya. And I always will. You must know, she is still here…. She is the lady of the lake."

Iseldir looks up sharply. "The lady of the lake?"

Merlin nods. "She gave me Excalibur and guarded it for me. It gave me a chance to see her again, I could ask for no more. People do not come back from the dead, not without a price."

Iseldir nods. "They do not."

Merlin smiles slightly. "I am sorry if this has upset any of the council. I know how they are great lovers of tradition."

Iseldir nods. "You have nothing to be sorry for, we pride ourselves on our knowledge…. Yet we did not even know this about our king."

"Well I haven't really told anyone about it," Merlin answers. "Only Gaius knew. So it's no surprise you didn't know."

"Well I must bid you good day Emrys, I have matters I must attend to." Iseldir answers, getting to his feet.

"Good day." Merlin answers.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Arthur sighed. "I still have no idea how I'm going to go about lifting the ban on magic. I doubt it would be a good idea to just suddenly lift it."**

**Merlin nods. "Lift it in stages then."**

**Arthur looks at Merlin. "What do you mean?"**

"**What I said," Merlin answers with a grin. "Even you must know what 'stages' means."**

**Arthur sighs. "No, you idiot, I mean how do you lift a law in stages?"**

**Merlin looks at Arthur. "You really don't know what I mean, do you?"**

"**No, I don't Merlin," Arthur asks. "Otherwise I wouldn't be asking an idiot like you."**

"**Yet I'm still more intelligent than you."**

"**Shut up Merlin."**

"**Fine, I won't help you then."**

"**For the love of… Merlin, please help me."**

"**You must have been taught about lifting laws, right?"**

**Arthur nods. "Of course, I **_**was**_** born in a royal family you know."**

**Merlin rolls his eyes. "Exactly, you must know how to lift laws. So how would you lift a law?"**

"**Well my father never changed or removed laws and he most definitely did not tell me how to lift the one on magic. I was always told you just changed it, after all you were the one in charge of the kingdom."**

"**Uther really was…." Merlin shakes his head. "Well what I meant is, you lift the law on magic in stages. You have already promised to leave the druids alone, your people know this. So next time someone is thrown in front of the court judge them based on the crime they have done, not the magic they have used."**

"**What do you mean?" Arthur asks. "Magic would be the crime."**

**Merlin sighs. "Maybe I should come back tomorrow, your brain has obviously stopped working for the day…. Oh I forgot it never works."**

"**MERLIN!" Arthur yells. "I am the King! You can't talk to me like that."**

"**Yeah, you may be king, but you are no longer my king. Plus I'm king of the druids, so going on that theory, I can talk to you however I like."**

"**Shut up Merlin." Arthur growls.**

"**Funny how you only ever say that when I'm right." **

"**Shut up, Merlin."**

**Merlin grins. "Well when your brain is actually working I'll explain my plan, but it may just be too intelligent for you."**

**Arthur glares at him for a moment. "So when you said judge them on the crime don't judge them on the magic they used, you meant, judge them on what they used the magic for not the use of magic."**

"**Finally," Merlin sighs. "There is hope for Camelot yet. Yes, judge them on the crime not the magic, so if they used magic to heal someone let them go. But if they used it to steal or kill then judge them according to the punishments for those crimes, not the magic used."**

**Arthur nods. "Right, that's a good plan."**

"**Was that a compliment?" Merlin asks.**

"**No… More of a congratulations you can use your brain."**

**Merlin laughs. "Shame you can't then."**

"**MERLIN!"**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin smiled as he pulled his cloak over his shoulders, once the law against magic was lifted he could go back to Camelot. He walked over to the window and looked over the land before him. He liked it here in the perilous lands, it was going to be a hard choice choosing where to stay. Maybe he could stay in each place on different days of the week.

"Oi, Merlin," A voice behind him shouts. "Hurry up we're about to leave for queen Annis' kingdom."

Merlin sighs, today was going to be an interesting day.

**Hey all, I will soon be editing the chapters for grammar and spelling mistakes. I would love to thank TheDoctorCafferyGirl who has agreed to help me do so, thanks so much =D should be updating soon,**

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997.**


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter twenty-five: Sweet dreams and the fires of Idirsholas.

"So you and Merlin had a chat last night," Gwaine asks. "What did he say?"

Arthur sighs. "I asked him what the best way to go about lifting the ban on magic was. I can see why the druids love him as king, he's very wise."

"Did you just complement Merlin?" Gwaine gasps in shock.

"No," Arthur answers. "More of a congratulations, king to king."

Gwaine laughs. "So it just proves Merlin is more intelligent than you."

Arthur glares at Gwaine. "Shut up, Gwaine."

Gwen smiles. "How was he?"

"He seemed fine," Arthur answers. "But he said he had an argument with the council of the magical community and as a result almost died, along with a couple of others."

"What?" Elyan exclaimed.

Arthur nodes. "Merlin told the council of some creatures, change-wings I think he called them, had been found and he needed help hunting them down. The council refused to believe him and as a result, Merlin and some friends went out to kill them…. On their own. Merlin said he almost died of blood lose and that two others were injured."

"Change-wings?" Gaius asks.

Arthur nodes. "Yes."

"That boy!" Gaius sighs.

Percival looks at Gaius. "What are change-wings?"

"Evil creature, they have not been seen for many hundreds of years. It is beyond a doubt true, that Mordred the dark is rising. Change-wings were creature he controlled, Merlin and his friends are lucky to have killed them and made it back alive to tell the tale."

Leon glances around. "Why have we never heard about the likes of this before?"

"Because the army Mordred the dark controls cannot be fraught my man, only sorcerers and those with magic can fight and hope to win. So therefore Uthur would never let such things be spoken about."

Everyone falls silent.

"Right the next adventure," Taliesin speaks up. "Take your seats."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**In a time of myth and a land of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy, his name…. Merlin.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwaine grins. "Yet another evil plan where Arthur is the unsuspecting victim."

Arthur glares at him. "I don't see how this is funny."

Gwen nodes. "Think of all the work Merlin is going to have to do, to stop the war that will happen if their plan works."

Gwaine nodes. "How does Merlin find the time to stop all these evil plans?"

Percival nodes. "I get tied just watching him."

"Maybe its magic," Elyan mutters. "I'm sure there are spells you can use to keep yourself awake. If not, I'm sure it won't be long until someone comes up with one."

"She has some nerve to insult Gwen like that," Leon mutters. "If that had been anyone else I would hate think what would have happened to them."

Elyan nodes. "I would hate to think what Arthur would do. No insults Gwen in his presence and gets away with it."

Gwaine nodes. "Or flirts with her."

"Ha-ha," Elyan laughs. "See that Merlin agreed with me."

Leon shakes his head. "Merlin really does know Arthur best."

"He must have used magic," Percival mutters. "To create the butterflies like that. I have seen the druids do tricks like that to entertain their children and they always use magic."

Elyan shakes his head. "He got a lock of her hair that cannot be good."

Leon nodes. "I have heard of a lot of spells which requires hair and not many of them are good."

"That guy is creepy though." Gwaine mutters. "Sneaking around Arthur room like that."

Arthur turns to Gwaine. "You do release Merlin sneaks around like that, right?"

Gwen sighs. "I can see how this is going to go wrong. I pretty sure Merlin thinks you're talking about me."

Elyan nodes. "He would have been if it were not for the enchantment."

Gwen smiles. "No, Arthur has never been good at expressing his feelings."

Gwaine almost falls over laughing. "Arthur is so hilarious when enchanted. How did Merlin not notice something was wrong?"

Leon snorts. "Merlin is used to Arthur acting strangely. I mean come on, he sees Arthur in all different types of moods. He must have just thought that was how he acted when in love."

Gwen smiles. "Merlin really is a true romantic though, isn't he? Freya was one lucky girl, I know most of the maids in the castle like him and quite a lot in the lower town too."

Gwaine laughs. "Merlin really has his work cut out this time."

Leon nodes. "It's not the first time he's had to deal with Arthur when he's been enchanted, there was that women before, the one who tried to sacrifice him."

Arthur shakes his head. "Why is it always me?"

"Rats," Gwen laughs. "I worry about Merlin metal health, that was one really unbelievable reason to go searching through my house."

Gwaine grins. "You have to give it to him, he uses his imagination."

Percival smiles. "You'd think he would come up with a better plan though."

Elyan looks at Gaius. "How did you ever get a straight answer out of him? That was quite cryptic, I can't tell you about this bit, or this bit, only this bit but that wasn't my fault and it's the reason the bit I can't tell you about happened."

Gaius smiles. "You get used to it. Merlin always saying he knows what he means and that's all that matters really, he's the one who has to sort out all the problems. I just give him advice."

Gwaine laughs. "Good luck with that…. Merlin really going to need it. Stopping Arthur from doing something is almost impossible."

"Well he did have lady Viviane's help," Leon smiles. "She refused him, that made Merlin's job a lot easier."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"And Merlin finally works it out," Gwaine grins. "But you don't know what type of enchantment was used do you?"

Gaius shakes his head. "Even now I still don't know, but I do have some idea. That spell they used, there are many like it. But because we did not see the full spell, I cannot tell you which one it was."

"Oh god," Elyan mutters. "Now Viviane is under the spell too, this isn't going to end well. Merlin really has his work cut out this time."

Percival nodes. "636 love spells, there are a lot."

"Yeah and only 150 of them use hair." Leon adds.

Gwaine grins. "He should have used the one that turned Arthur into a toad, them Gwen could have kissed him back into a prince."

Gwen glares at him. "There is no way I'm kissing a toad."

"What not even if it was Arthur?"

"No way." Gwen answers.

"Thanks," Arthur mutters. "If I ever get turned into a toad I'm doomed."

Elyan shakes his head. "Merlin would more than likely find a spell to change you back."

"Yeah," Percival mutters. "If it wasn't Merlin who changed him into a toad in the first place."

Elyan glares at the screen. "How dare he use magic on Gwen like that, that 'trickle' person or whatever his name was better be careful. If I ever find him…."

Gwen rolls her eyes. "I was fine, just a little shocked and embarrassed."

"Merlin really has his work cut out now," Tristan mutters. "Both of them are enchanted and looking for each other."

Isolde nodes. "I bet Viviane's father would have just started a war for finding her walking around the castle in such a state of dress."

"Merlin truly is unlucky," Gwaine laughs. "He has lady Viviane in Arthur room, with Arthur and her father both about to arrive."

Elyan smiles. "That must have been worse than Uthur accusing him of sorcery."

Percival nodes. "And he even used magic, to stop a war."

Leon sighs. "He was brave calling the lady Viviane's father a fool."

Gaius nodes. "He had to save Arthur somehow. I hate to think what would have happened otherwise."

"It's a good thing he is fast too," Tristan mutters. "If he hadn't got her back to her room there would have been trouble."

"Merlin's found the correct spell," Isolde smiles. "Let's hope he's not too late."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Wouldn't it have been brilliant if Arthur got the wrong room?" Gwaine laughs.

Percival nodes. "It would have made Merlin job a lot easier."

Leon sighs. "And that's how Arthur nearly started a war. You really do get enchanted easily."

"How is that my fault?" Arthur demands.

Gwen takes Arthur's hand. "It isn't your fault."

Gwaine snorts. "Maybe if Uthur wasn't so anti-magic it would never have happened in the first palace. I mean wasn't it the court sorcerers job to stop the royal family from being enchanted?"

"You can tell things were bad," Leon mutters. "Uthur actually asked Merlin what was wrong. Uthur hated Merlin most of the time."

"Poor Merlin," Gwen mutters. "It's always him who has to save everyone."

"He works well under pressure." Gaius agrees.

"Well," Gwaine mutters. "We all know it didn't end in war. So Merlin must have worked well."

Isolde puts a hand on Gwen's shoulder. "It all worked out in the end."

Gwen smiles. "It has." She twists the ring on her figure, which Arthur had given to her once again.

"You really don't fight well, while enchanted Arthur." Leon mutters. "You'll have to work on that."

Arthur glares at Leon. "I was enchanted, it was hardly my fault I couldn't fight properly."

"And once again Merlin goes to see the great dragon," Gwaine smiles. "It's a shame we haven't meet him."

Arthur smiles. "You never will be able to, the great dragon is dead. I killed it."

Elyan looks at him. "Then why is there no proof. I mean wouldn't its hide be displayed on a wall or something?"

Arthur shrugs. "Ask Merlin he was the only one who was awake when it died."

Everyone shares a look.

"I didn't kill it, did I?" Arthur asks. "Merlin did, didn't he? There was no body because he probably blasted it to ash or something."

Gwen smiles. "Least it's dead."

Gwaine grins. "Well Merlin has some nerve yelling at a dragon like that. I mean it could have cooked him."

Leon shakes his head. "Merlin has stopped the flames of a dragon before. It could not have harmed him and it knew it."

"True love," Isolde mutters. "Only true love had the power to break the spell."

"Love is the strongest force of them all." Gaius smiles. "No one can truly understand it."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"And for once Merlin goes to Gwen for help, not the other way round." Gwaine laughs.

Gwen rolls her eyes. "You always go to Merlin for help."

Gwaine nodes. "Of course I do, he is my brother in all but blood."

"'Brother in all but blood'?" Arthur asks.

Gwaine nodes. "When I went to see Merlin a couple of days ago, he called me his brother. So we are brothers in all but blood."

"You go Gwen," Isolde cheers. "Show him who he truly loves."

Gwen smiles. "I'm glad I broke the enchantment."

"You have a good man, Gwen," Isolde smiles. "Don't ever change him. Because when it truly matters he will be there for you, forever and always."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**In a time of myth and a land of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulder of a young boy, his name…. Merlin.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Elyan sighs. "Looks like there's more work for Merlin to do."

Gwaine nodes. "Evil sorceress's really have a thing for bring dead knights back to life, don't they?"

"Yeah, first Nimueh, now Morgause…. Even Morgana raised an army of the dead, if the skeletons were her work of course." Percival agrees.

"You should know by now, Arthur, that nothing magical is 'superstitious nonsense'." Leon sighs. "How many times has Merlin warned you of things and you've never believed him?"

Arthur sighs. "I know he doesn't like this place, the valley of the fallen kings…. Maybe it is caused."

"Who was that note from?" Gwen asks. As she watched Morgana pick up the note in the box near the window.

"Morgause," Gaius answers. "They had started to plot together, to kill Uthur."

"So she truly turned against us that long ago," Arthur asked. "Why? I mean all our father ever did was love her."

Gaius sighs. "She believed if Uthur ever found out about her magic, he would have killed her. Fear and loneliness turned her against us."

"So why did you tell Merlin to never tell her about his magic?" Gwen asks. "He could have helped her."

Gaius shakes his head. "Morgana was destined to become what she is now, the darkness was always in her heart. If she had known about Merlin's magic, she could have blackmailed him or had him executed. No good would ever have come from her knowing about his magic."

Leon looks at Gaius. "But surely destinies can be changed. I mean what if Merlin hadn't wanted to protect Arthur?"

Gaius shakes his head once more. "Destinies can be delayed, but they can never be escaped. Merlin could have left, but he would have ended up saving Arthur in the end. Maybe if Merlin had told Morgana about his magic, she may not have turned so soon, but she would have turned against us in the end."

Percival looks at the screen. "What is that spell Morgause put on Morgana for?"

"You will see." Gaius answers.

"The illness?" Elyan asks.

"It was no illness," Gaius answers. "It was a sleeping spell."

Tristan glares at Arthur. "He was brave enough to follow you on that quest without a weapon and you still insult him."

Arthur sighs. "He knows I never mean it."

Gwaine laughs. "Only Merlin could sound so unfazed by the fact there were a bunch of immortal knights standing behind you."

"See that," Elyan mutters, as Merlin ducked behind a pillar. "Merlin is forced to hide because he has no weapon. And by the time he does get a sword, he has to give it up to save you, Arthur."

Arthur sighs. "I know."

Isolde stares at Arthur. "How did you not hear him say that spell? He was standing right behind you! He basically said it right into your ear."

Arthur shrugs. "I don't know, I think I was paying more attention to the fact the seven knights had spotted us. Plus Merlin curses under his breath all the time."

"That wasn't curing under his breath, if he had said it any louder he would have yelled it."

Gwaine laughs, as he watches Arthur look at Merlin's arm. "That was most definitely not his first battle wound."

Gwen grips Arthur's hand. "That was kind of you, Arthur. To bandage his injury like that. Most knights wouldn't have bothered."

"Most knights wouldn't drag their servants along and if they did, they make them wait outside with their stuff." Percival mutters.

"Yeah but Merlin isn't just a servant, he's the secret protector of Camelot," Elyan smiles. "If he hadn't gone, Arthur would have died."

Leon looks at the screen. "That must have been awful, to get back to Camelot and find everyone asleep like that."

Gwaine grins. "Would be one awesome prank though."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwen smiles at Arthur. "Thank you."

Arthur smiles. "You didn't deserve to sleep on the floor."

Gwaine grins. "Attention to detail, princess. She was asleep I don't think she would have minded the fact, she had a strand of hair across her face."

"So Merlin didn't know Morgana had betrayed Camelot?" Percival asks. "He just thought it was her magic keeping her awake."

Gaius nodes. "Merlin knew she spoke with Morgause but he had no idea she betrayed us. He didn't know until much later."

"But he knew?" Arthur asked. "Why did he never tell us?"

"Use your brain, princess?" Gwaine challenges. "Why do you think he couldn't tell us?"

Arthur looks at Gwaine. "I would have believed him."

"Would you? Would you really? Arthur you loved Morgana like a sister, you probably would have accused Merlin of treason. Uthur would have had his head."

Arthur sighs. "He should have at least tried to warn me."

"He did," Gaius answers. "Remember when you went to recue Elyan, he said it wasn't a good idea to bring Morgana along."

"Oh good move Arthur, leave the women who wants Uthur dead alone in a room with him and give her a weapon." Gwaine mocks.

Everyone laughs as Merlin keeps trying spells to wake Gaius.

Gaius shakes his head. "I always did wonder how I ended up on the floor."

Gwaine grins. "It kind of was funny, having to drag Uthur through the castle like that. Bet Merlin hated it."

"Two pillows," Elyan laughs. "Merlin really doesn't care about royalty does he?"

Leon smiles. "Merlin has always believed everyone should be equal."

Percival laughs. "Dress him as a women? I bet Uthur enemies would have loved to have seen that."

"I would have loved to have seen that!" Gwaine grins.

Gwen looks at Gaius. "Merlin worked out it wasn't magic keeping Morgana safe, didn't he? Because he was falling ill."

Gaius nodes. "But he still didn't know why, he didn't know it was Morgana who, was the source of the spell."

"Merlin really is good at hiding," Leon mutters. "I'm surprised though that, that knight didn't bother to try and look for Merlin."

Percival nodes. "So he's going to the great dragon for help once more."

"I'm surprised Merlin swore on his mother life," Arthur mutters. "That's a promise he would never break."

Leon looks alarmed. "He must have been the one who released the dragon."

Arthur laughs. "Donut be stupid, Merlin would never do that. He an idiot most of the time, but he wouldn't do something that idiotic."

"He had to kill Morgana," Tristan asks. "If he killed her, why is she still alive?"

Gaius sighs. "He made a deal with Morgause."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So he chose to poison her," Isolde mutters. "I guess that was the best way. I doubt he could have killed her with anything else, without backing out at the last moment."

Gwen grips Arthur hand. "It must have been a hard thing to do. Morgana was his friend."

"Why didn't it kill her?" Gwen asks. "They had never seen her before." As they watched as the knight refused to kill Morgana.

Gaius sighs. "She was the source of the spell, they probably could have told she was the source of the magic. Or Morgause ordered them not to kill her."

"Yeah, but how would they have known what she looked like?" Gwaine asks.

"Magic?" Elyan guesses. "Morgause could have created an image and shown them."

"He poisoned her," Leon mutters. "Yet he still held her as she died." As they watched Merlin trick Morgana into drinking the poison.

Arthur shakes his head. "He actually poisoned her, how could he do that?"

"She betrayed Camelot," Gaius answers. "She was no longer the person you grew up with. Would you have preferred that he let her live and everyone one else died? Camelot would have fallen if he had not done what he did."

Arthur sighs. "I know, its just she seemed so much like the old Morgana, even though she had betrayed us."

Percival nodes. "He didn't want to kill her. He did a brave thing. He saved Camelot."

Elyan nodes. "He was brave making a deal with Morgause like that. She could have just killed him."

Gwen shakes her head. "I don't know if I would have been able to do that."

Tristan smiles slightly. "He made the right choice. You can tell he is a good person, he felt guilty."

Isolde nodes, in agreement. "He is a good person."

Arthur stared at the screen in disbelief. "He released the dragon."

"He had no choice," Gaius speaks up. "He swore an oath."

Leon shakes his head. "So many people died, when that dragon attacked."

Gwen nodes. "But if he hadn't Camelot would have fallen to Morgause. Least the dragon was killed, Morgause couldn't have been stopped if everyone was asleep."

"But he still released it," Arthur answers. "He could have just broken the promise like he did ever time before."

Gaius shakes his head. "You do not brake a promise when you swear on someone life, not when that someone you are making the oath to has magic."

**Hey hope you liked that. The reason I said Arthur's mother knew about the deal with Nimueh, is because, I have read a couple of fanfic's where she has known and I really liked them :) sorry if anyone didn't like that, but I wanted it to be that way in my story. Also I pretty sure in the final episode of Merlin, I'm sure Merlin said he was born to protect Arthur and return magic to the land, he may not have said that but oh well. I have also tried to make my grammar better, so hope there are less mistakes this time :) Until next time,**

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997.**


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter twenty-six: The peace treaty with Caerleon.

Merlin was really not looking forward to this. The last time he and queen Annis had meet had been after Arthur had killed her husband. And she though Merlin was a complete fool and had ordered him to be killed. Merlin really wasn't looking forward to it. Beside him was Alator, who like many of the other council members were joining him. He sighed, he wished they could have just taken care of it. He had been to enough peace treaty meetings with Arthur to know how boring they could be. But as Alator had reminded him, they needed this to go well. If it didn't they could be in big trouble, they could not afford to fight a war on two fronts.

King Sarrum would most definitely declare war on a kingdom where almost everyone had magic, queen Annis, king Rodor and Arthur's kingdoms were the only things standing between the perilous lands and king Sarrum's kingdom.

The illusions along the borders were still holding, but it wouldn't be long until they would be no use. With a war coming from the far mountains, it wouldn't be long until every other kingdom was watching them, after all they were the only people capable of stopping Mordred the dark. Who without a doubt would destroy every other kingdom and enslave the human race.

Merlin shivered, he had been given many new books to study. Most were about Mordred the dark, change-wings were to be the least of their worries. Alator had informed Merlin the only reason they had escaped with so little injuries was because Mordred hadn't had the power to summon them to their full power.

Mordred commanded an army, an army that wasn't made up of humans or your normal kind of magical creatures. Merlin's least favourite had been the orcs, which had been described as a race of humanoid like creatures. It was said they were created by Mordred, by crossing different species of animal with humans or elves. The magic used was powerful, but the creatures had been described as slow, but brutish and aggressive. But were by far the easiest to kill out of all the creatures that made up Mordred's army.

There were many other creatures that made up Mordred's army and all of them could only be killed with the aid of magic. Hence why sorcerers were the only ones who could kill them. Enchanted weapons would work, if a normal none magical army used them, but even then they wouldn't stand much of a chance. Merlin was not looking forward to fighting the Uffern-adar or chythraul-adar as they were sometimes called. They were very much like Wyvern's, but ten times the size and darker in colour.

That was another reason Merlin hated Uthur, if he hadn't killed almost all the dragons they would have something to fight the Uffern-adar with. During the final battle dragon lords had ridden the dragons. But Kilgharrah was far too large to ride into a battle like that, you needed a dragon the same size for the fight to work well and Kilgharrah hated people riding him. Aithusa was too small, he was as large as a cat, no way could you ride him until he was a least twenty years old. Sometimes Merlin hated how slow the dragons were in growing, god only knows how old Kilgharrah was!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin yawned as their envoy drew closer to queen Annis's castle, Alator glanced at him.

"Did you not sleep well, Emrys?" He asked.

Merlin glances at him. "Please just call me Merlin…. And yeah I'm tied, I didn't sleep to well last night. I kept having this dream every time I got to sleep."

"A Dream?"

"Yeah, it was about a battle, a battle fought on a great plain between two mountain ranges. But I didn't recognise any of the flags, I have never seen an area that looked like that either," Merlin answers. "I'm sure none of it was of any importance, but it seemed so real."

Alator studies him carefully. "What did the flags look like?"

Merlin shut his eyes for a moment picturing what he had seen in his dream. "Black back ground, with a strange symbol on it."

"What did the symbol look like?"

"Ummm…. Like a labyrinth symbol but with an eye in the middle."

"The all seeing eye," Alator explains. "It was the crest of Mordred the dark."

Merlin looked at Alator. "Are you sure? I'm sure it was just a nightmare."

Alator shakes his head. "I believe it is possible you had a vision of the last battle. The one where Mordred the dark was finally beaten and trapped in the mountain."

"The first battle of Camlann," Merlin mutters. "I once travelled there, to Camlann. It looked nothing like that, it was a valley made up of cliffs and small mountains."

Alator smiled. "That was the west side of Camlann, the first battle was fought on the east side. Between our mountains and the far mountains. The west side of Camlann was claimed by Uthur not long after he came to power, it lies between central Camelot and the north mountains, on the edge of Camelot's borders with the northern lands."

Merlin sighed. "So Camlann is a huge if it runs from the mountains on the east side of our kingdom all the way along to our north border to the west, where it joins the eastern border of Camelot, close to their northern border?"

Alator sighs. "It's much simpler when you have a map."

Merlin smiles. "I think I understand, but why does Camlann cover such a large area? And why did I dream about it? I'm not a seer, but then seer's only dream of the future, not the past."

Alator sighs. "You had a vision, it is not uncommon for someone of your power to have them. Visions often come in the forms of dreams, just like seer's often have their visions in their dreams."

Merlin glances at the castle ahead of them, which had just come into view. "I've had visions before but only through the aid of crystals…. But what about the plain, why is it such a large area?"

"Camlann covers such a large area, because it is a stretch of land where nothing grows. It is like a desert made of stone and dust." Alator answers. "The plain is said to be cursed by those who are dead. The far mountains are not only home to Mordred the dark, they are also home to a force much more dangerous: The dead who have been cursed to never rest in peace."

Merlin looked ahead of him. "So what exactly is going to be coming out of those mountain when the day of battle arrives?"

"An army the likes of which we have never seen before."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So you are not the simple minded fool, Arthur led me to believe you were." Queen Annis greets, as the envoy enters the great hall, Merlin at the lead.

Merlin smiled. "Queen Annis of Caerleon." Merlin greets bowing his head, as a mark of respect.

"King Merlin Emrys of the druids." Queen Annis bows her head. "It is not often you find out the fool servant to a king is a king himself."

"It was the best place for me to be, in order to protect Arthur," Merlin answers. "He is the once and future king. Acting the fool, insured I didn't get executed when accused of sorcery."

Queen Annis nodes. "A wise plan. You played the role of a fool quite well."

"I am honoured," Merlin answers. "But I'm afraid that part of my life is over. My people most come first, I can not afford to hide in the shadows any longer. That is why I and the council are here today. We wish to speak of peace between our kingdoms."

"Then you will dine with me," Queen Annis replies. "I will have the servants show you to your rooms, you may stay the night."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alator and Merlin were the last to be shown to their rooms. As they walked Merlin couldn't help but feel out of place. He had lived all his life as a boy from a small farming village and a man servant from Camelot. He was not used to being treated as royalty. He may be king of the druids now, but druids were all for equity and didn't make their kings or queens live in castle or have hundreds of servants. They just showed respect and offered them a place to stay and aid them in any way they could.

Merlin enjoyed his plain normal life, it was simple, straight forward. You didn't have people watching your every move or talking behind your back. He could now understand why Arthur often felt so annoyed and angry sometimes. The druids had always shown Merlin respect even before, he knew he was their king. But now he was part of the council that ruled the perilous lands, the druid representative. Alator supported him, but Merlin had heard many of the others talking behind his back.

Merlin sighed, his new life was going to have to take some getting used to. He still had much druid law to learn about, as well as customs and traditions. He was also supposed to conduct a hand fasting ceremony. Life could be worse he knew. He could still be Arthur man servant, hiding in the shadows and fighting the world on his own.

"You seem troubled, Merlin." Alator speaks up. "What is it, that troubles you?"

"I am a king. King of the druids." Merlin answers. "I guess with everything that has been going on in the last few days, it never really sank in."

Alator smiled. "The druids chose you as their king, and they love and respect you."

"But that's it," Merlin answered. "They chose me because I am Emrys. Queen Annis would have shown me no respect at all, if she knew me only as Merlin. What if it is the same with the druids?"

Alator shook his head. "The druids may know you as Emrys and respect your power, but they do not just bow down to someone of higher power. They respect your destiny and what you will one day help Arthur create. But most of all they respect you because you are _Merlin_. Someone who risked their life time and time again to help, druids and sorcerers escape from Camelot when they were going to be killed for nothing more than magic. They druids love and respect you because you think with your heart as well as you head, you hold the two in equal balance. You respect them and in return they respect you."

Merlin looks at Alator. "You really think so?"

"I know so." Alator answers. "I would give my life for you, not only because of the world you will build, but because you truly care about what happens to us and would do anything to save us."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin slipped back into his room, he had just been out to speak with Gwaine's mother. He silently thanked whoever came up with the teleportation/transportation spell. He knew three different ones now, all of them highly useful. Merlin walked over to the bed and sat down, the sun was setting in the west and he had less than an hour until he would have to dine with queen Annis.

Merlin sighed it couldn't be worse, the druids had given him 'royal' robes to wear. Merlin hadn't even tried them on but he already hated them, they were to kingly, to rich and well made. Merlin knew it wasn't the druids choice of material, it was the councils. He sighed he guessed he had to look like a king. They were most definitely not clothes he was used to wearing.

Staring at his druid robes he guessed they weren't too bad. They were earthly colours, browns and greens, with a silver crown and a midnight blue cloak. Merlin sighed once more, he had no idea what to do. He had not been trained to be a king. Did he have to wear the crown to the meal with queen Annis? Merlin knew Arthur always wore his crown to peace treaty signings, but couldn't remember if you wore the crown when dining with other royals, he knew at feast you did wear the crown. But dining alone with another royal? He had no idea, Arthur had never dined alone.

"This is hopeless!" Merlin mutters.

"Nothing is truly hopeless, Emrys."

Merlin spins round to find Iseldir standing there. "Iseldir, I did not know you were here."

Iseldir smiles ever so slightly. "Alator contacted me, he said you were having some doubts about your right to be king."

Merlin sighed. "I am no king, all I know about being king is what I have learnt from being Arthur servant."

Iseldir shakes his head. "What makes you a great king is what is in your heart. You respect and care about your people. You treat them as equals and go out of your way to help them, to help us. Many kings and queens rule with fear and demand respect. You have gained our respect from your actions, you have never demanded it."

Merlin sighed. "But I am still not fit to be king."

"You were born to do this, Merlin Emrys, it is in your heart." Iseldir a answers. "What you are going to achieve here today will be one step closer to achieving the peace we all long for."

Merlin smiled. "Then I'll try my best to gain a peace treaty with queen Annis."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Queen Annis sat at end of the table, a fine meal set before her. At the other end of the table a place for Merlin Emrys had been set, he was yet to arrive. He wasn't running late, the servants had just set up early to make sure everything was prepared and ready. The truth was queen Annis was hoping their talk went well, if Merlin had not approached first, she would have gone to him to ask for peace.

He husband before he had been killed, had been trying to find Emrys for years, in hope of securing peace with him. Not out of fear, Emrys was the most powerful after all, but because the age of peace he was said to bring…. It something he wanted for his people more than anything else. Annis wanted that peace too, she may appear hard and cold, but she cared deeply about her people.

She had heard countless rumours of the way Emrys risked his life to save his people from Uthur and then Arthur when he became king, smuggling them out of the dungeons and hiding druid camps with enchantment, or forming alliances with sorcerers such as the Catha. But she never found out who Emrys was, she knew Morgana feared him and many with magic were loyal to him, even if they had never meet him or knew what he looked like.

Magic was a great tool, that she knew. It could be used for greatness and it could be used for great destruction. The laws in Caerloen, were not as strict as they were in Camelot but magic was still approached with caution and not truly excepted. The laws against it simple stated what it could and couldn't be used for, but not many would use it publicly. They had a border with both Camelot and Amata, both kingdoms where magic was punished by death.

But they now had a new kingdom on their border, a kingdom full magic users and led by Merlin Emrys and the council. Queen Annis welcomed the use of magic, when used for the right thing. Morgana had once helped her, even though Morgana was helping herself more than she was queen Annis. An alliance with Merlin Emrys was a big thing, she was no lover of king Sarrum and there was no alliance between them, but no war either.

Suddenly the doors of the great hall were pulled open and Merlin Emrys entered. He royal druid robes catching in a small guest of wind, causing them to billow around him. He smiled slightly as he noticed the table was already set. Queen Annis nodes her greeting.

"Sorry, if I am late, queen Annis." Merlin smiles. "I may have taken longer getting ready than usual. I had to talk with one of the council members."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin sat and he and queen Annis ate in silence for a while.

"You came here to speak of peace," Queen Annis finally speaks up. "Yet you have not spoken a word."

Merlin looked up from his food. "I came here to eat also…. It is not often I get to done in such company."

"So you would rather eat, than talk about a peace treaty, which of huge importance to you and your people?" Queen Annis asks, looking at Merlin.

"I would rather stave, if I thought it would better my people," Merlin answers. "I would give up everything I have, even my life, if I thought it would better my people. You ask me to dine with you, so that is what I am doing. I thought it would be polite to let us eat before I started to talk."

A servant serving them dropped the wine pincher they were holding and queen Annis stared at Merlin for a moment, she did not know many who would so openly speak to her. A former serving boy at that. Then she laughed and smiled, she had not smiled in a long time. Merlin looked at her for a moment before glancing at the servant and then back at the queen.

"It is not often people have the nerve to speak so openly to me," Queen Annis finally speaks, her voice full of mirth. "Not even Uthur spoke to me or my husband in such a way. You were once a servant to the Pendragon's and yet you would speak so openly to me, as if I were nothing more than an equal."

Merlin looks at queen Annis. "But you are an equal. Just as I treat every person as my equal. I may have powerful magic, a fancy title and wear a crown on my head. But that makes me no more of a man than any other man. We are all human, some are just born with riches, while others are not."

"Wise words," Queen Annis answers. "I can see why the druids respect you the way they do. But what makes you think, I will just make peace with you and your people?"

"Nothing," Merlin answers, sipping his wine. "You hardly know me or my people. Our kingdom was forged from the waste lands of the fisher kings realm only days ago. But if it were not for the fact my people are in danger I would not be here. A peace treaty between the kingdoms could have been created long after my kingdom and people have found their feet, in their new home.

"I am here because soon we will be going to war, a war only those with magic can win. We cannot afford to fight a battle on two fronts. My people and I will not have the strength to do so. I am here to ask you, that you will help my people and I survive."

Queen Annis looks at Merlin. " You speak of a war, but with whom? No other kingdom has declared war on you."

"A great evil has been awoken in the far mountains," Merlin answers. "Mordred the dark will rise once more. Only those with magic can fight and hope to win…. No kingdom with a brain would declare war on us. We may be new but the people are the army. And every one of them can fight, regardless of whether they have magic. I alone can bring a kingdom to its knees, if I wished it, think of what a kingdom of people like me could do?

"But king Sarrum is blinded by hate and greed, he will declare war on us. Even if my people didn't have magic he would still declare war, because I have magic. It is my duty to my people to keep them safe, to protect them the best I can. I would beg you if I had to, because my people will always come before my honour and my dignity.

"Without my people I would be nothing, I would have no hope. Even before I knew I was king of the druid, they forced me to keep faith. When all was lost and the light had been hidden they gave me hope…. And in turn I gave other people hope and strength to keep fighting. They would help me, even when I did not ask for it. They made me feel less alone in the darkest of hours. I owe them a great deal, a great deal more than I could ever hope repay, so I would beg you, if I knew it was the only way."

Queen Annis stared at Merlin, at a loss for words. He spoke his mind as well as his heart. She had no doubt that Merlin would beg if he had no other choice. He words were the most truthful thing she had ever heard spoken. Even when Arthur spoke with her on the eve of battle, his words were no were near as heart felt as this. Merlin truly cared for his people deeply, as if they were kin.

"You are king _of_ the people, not a king of the people," Queen Annis finally answers. "You would treat them as if they were no different to yourself. I respect that, there are not many people who would put their people first, in times of war. Many kings hide themselves away in their castles and care only for their safety not their peoples."

Merlin smiled. "The people are who make the kingdom, without the people there would be nothing. To rule with fear, is not to rule at all. I would never demand respect, I would earn it. The same as I only show respect to those who have proven themselves worthy of it. Such as you have, when you and Arthur nearly went to war."

Queen Annis smiles. "Then you can tell your people you and they have a new ally."

Merlin looked sharply at queen Annis. "You'll sign the peace treaty?"

"Of course, you have proven to be a wise and just leader. You put your people first and respect them. I have no doubt that you would truly beg, if you though it best for your people. I respect that, it shows you have honour far greater than most, honour to your people. I will sign the peace treaty and may the peace between our kingdoms last a long time to come."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Hey just so I know and have this correct: **

**King Arthur and Queen Guinevere rules Camelot (part of the five kingdoms). **

**King Sarrum rules Amata. **

**King Odin rules Bernicia. **

**King Rodor rules Nemeth and his daughter is princess Mithian (part of the five kingdoms). **

**Queen Annis rules Caerleon, her husband was killed by Arthur. **

**Queen Mab rules the impenetrable forest. **

**King Alined Rheged (part of the five kingdoms). **

**King Olaf, his daughter is lady Viviane, rules Powys (part of the five kingdoms).**

**King Godwin, his daughter is princess Elena rule Gawant (part of the five kingdoms).**

**King Lot, the king who took over from Cenred after he was killed by Morgause, rules Essetir.**

**King Bayard, rules Mercia.**

**And last but not least the fisher king, does anyone know the name of his kingdom? Well I'm going to call it... Peryglus (it's perilous in welsh, I believe :))**

**I know they always say the five kingdoms, I'm lead to believe that the five kingdoms were the kingdoms Uthur formed an alliance with so are allies of Camelot. But the other kingdoms there were other kingdoms that were not part of that treaty signing. With alliances being formed later with people such as Annis e.c.t.**

**Any way hoped you liked that. Don't worry people who wanted to see Merlin speak with Gwaine's mother, that will be coming soon. And hopefully a third dragon =D leave a review and let me know what you think or if you have any questions on the story. Until next time,**

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997.**


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter twenty-seven: The last dragon lord and the tears of Uthur Pendragon part one.

Arthur sat in silence, he knew Morgana had betrayed them, but he just couldn't believe Merlin would poison her like that. He knew he wouldn't have been able to do it, he had the courage of a warrior and he couldn't have done that to Morgana. He knew what Merlin had done, had been done to save the kingdom and he knew without Merlin's help the kingdom would have fallen a long time ago.

But he had released the dragon, a dragon who had killed many, many people. Merlin had saved the kingdom and then almost destroyed it. That was how much he valued his promises, if he said he was going to do something, he would do it and try and sort out the consequences of it later. He was brave, Arthur had to give him that. Merlin had known the dragon would attack the city, he had seen it in a crystal. But he refused to break his word and released the dragon.

Gwen and the others understood Merlin had done what he had to and they were glad. Most of them only knew her as a witch hell bent on destroying Camelot and taking the throne, but Gwen knew her before. Morgana had changed ever since she met Morgause, at first she didn't want to believe it, but she knew once she had seen Morgana doing a spell in her room, when Arthur was on a quest. The magic hadn't scared her, it was the evil she had felt in the air. She just knew Morgana didn't mean them well anymore.

Taliesin appears again and smiles slightly. "It is time you watch the next adventure."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**In a time of myth and a land of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulder of a young boy, his name…. Merlin.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Everyone watches the screen, the court yard had a great many fires burning, as Arthur lead his men in an attack. Back in the castle many people were injured and Gaius and Gwen were working to try and treat as many as they could.

"The dragon wasted no time in attacking, did it?" Gwaine finally speaks up.

Leon nodes. "It must have been hard for Merlin, having to watch people die knowing he was the one who caused it."

Arthur looked at the screen. "He said sorry, sorry doesn't help the fact hundreds of people were dying because of what he did."

Percival glances at Leon. "That truly did look scary, having a dragon flying towards you like that."

Leon nodes. "It was…. The fire…. I'm surprised it didn't kill us."

Elyan turns and looks at his sister. "You shouldn't have gone out in the court yard like that. That dragon could have killed you!"

Gwen glares at her brother. "We needed clean water to treat people, without clean water people would have died."

Arthur takes Gwen's hand. "All that matters was we both lived."

Gwaine sighs. "So Merlin's magic couldn't kill him, I thought he could have…. He killed the griffin."

Gaius shakes his head. "Only a dragon lord can kill a dragon. A dragons magic is one of the oldest forms of magic."

Arthur looks at Gaius. "So how did we kill it? The last dragon lord died in Merlin's arms."

Isolde smiles as she watches Arthur and Gwen, while Gwen treats Arthur wound. Tristan grips her hand and they smile at each other. Love was a powerful bound.

Everyone takes a step back slightly at the sight of the city the following day. The lower town was still burning in places and much of the castle walls were in ruin.

"That dragon did a lot of damage," Gwaine mutters. "I would hate to be its enemy."

Arthur sighs. "It's dead, Gwaine. Unless dragons can come back from the dead we have nothing to worry about."

Tristan glances at Gaius. "I have heard of dragon lord before, but what are they?"

Gaius sighs. "They are the dragons kin, they can control the dragons. But not all of them have magic. Uthur had them all killed, for he feared what they practiced was too closely linked to magic."

Tristan nodes. "From before the great purge, we didn't have any dragon lords in the kingdom it lived in, so we only heard the odd story. It seems they were true."

Isolde glances round. "You said the dragon lord died in Merlin's arms?"

Gaius nodes. "Indeed he did."

"Could Merlin not save him?"

"Merlin had and still has little knowledge in the magical art of healing, the wound his fa-." Gaius quickly stops speaking. "The wound the dragon lord suffered, could not have been healed even by someone of great skill. It was just too deep."

"Balinor," Arthur mutters. "I remember he refused to help, but Merlin spoke to him and he changed his mind. He was so bitter."

"He had every right to be," Gwaine answers. "Your father hunted him down like an animal, forced him away from his family. Why would he want to help you?"

Arthur glares at Gwaine. "How do you know so much about him?"

"Because I know his son." Gwaine answers.

They watch as Merlin and Gaius talk.

"You helped Balinor escape?" Gwen asks.

Gaius nodes. "I did."

"Hunith helped him," Arthur asks. "He was an outlaw, did she not know how dangerous that was?"

Gaius glares at Arthur. "The dragon lords did nothing wrong, Uthur simply feared they had magic. Some of them did, some of the didn't…. The gift of the dragon lord is passed from father to son in death…. They were killed for what family they were born into, not whether the chose to practice it."

"So Balinor son, is now the last dragon lord?" Arthur ask.

Gaius nodes. "He is."

"Who is he?"

"You will see."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Merlin is Balinor son," Isolde gasps. "But you said Balinor died in his arm."

Gaius nodes. "Merlin's father died in his arms…. Merlin wasn't even able to give him a proper burial or grieve properly for fear of what Uthur would do if he ever found out."

Gwen turns to Gwaine. "You knew?"

Gwaine nodes. "When I went to see Merlin, he told me about his father. It wasn't the first time he spoke of him, but it was the first time he told me who he was."

Arthur looks at Gaius. "You told him not to tell me. I wouldn't have handed him over."

Gaius sighs. "Uthur could never have found out. He would have feared Merlin, and no good would have come of that."

They watch as Merlin and Arthur travel and enter a tavern for the night.

Gwaine laughs. "'Greetings!' even Merlin would have known better than to greet them like that."

Percival smiles. "And I bet he would have known not to give the money first."

Elyan nodes. "He did grow up in Cenred's kingdom."

Tristan smirks. "You two really did seem out of place in there."

Arthur rolls his eyes. "We had no choice, we couldn't spend the night in the woods and we had to find where Balinor was."

They watch as Arthur and Merlin settle down for the night in their room.

"Why can you never admit when you worried Arthur?" Gwaine grins. "You were obviously worried about Merlin."

Leon nodes in agreement. "But of course Merlin's not going to tell you."

Tristan shakes his head. "You actually provide the lie for him, no wonder he never has a problem coming up with them."

They watch as Leon and the other knights try to kill the dragon.

Arthur turns to look at Leon. "Good formation."

Leon nodes. "Thank you, my lord."

Gwaine rolls his eyes. "It's a dragon! It breaths fire! And you try and kill it with fire! Anyone would have known that wouldn't work! Plus the fire let it see the arrows you were firing, how you manage to kill anything is a mystery."

"No it isn't," Percival laughs. "Merlin kills them."

Everyone laughs.

Gwen smiles slightly. "That must have been a shock seeing his father for the first time."

Everyone one watches in silence as Merlin and his father speak. Even Arthur felt sorry for him, Uthur had hunted him down.

Gwaine sighs. "Trust Arthur to ruin the moment."

Everyone watches as the scene changes back to Camelot, the city was in even worse shape and people were trying to put the fires out. Gwen and Gaius speak on the battlements.

Isolde smiles. "Love does change everything."

Tristan also smiled. "True love can survive anything."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Back at the caves Balinor refuses to help.

Gaius smiles slightly. "The fates were cruel to him…. He loved Hunith more than life itself, when he was forced to leave, he didn't even know Hunith was pregnant."

Gwaine nodes. "It must have been hard for Merlin, knowing that his father would turn his back on innocent people."

Gaius sighs. "Balinor was a great man, but when that happens to you…. No one would be unchanged by it."

Gwen smiles sadly. "He didn't even know he had a son."

"Well," Gwaine mutters. "Merlin looks more like his father than his mother…. They would have been a great family, if Uthur hadn't hunted him down."

Percival smiles as Merlin insults Arthur, whilst telling him what he is. "You have to admit Arthur, you are arrogant."

"And supercilious." Elyan adds, with a grin.

"Condescending," Gwaine adds. "Over bearing."

"Oh shut up," Arthur growls. "Merlin's an idiot."

"Yet he was the one who convinced Balinor to help." Leon mutters.

Gwaine laughs. "I love how Arthur manages to ruin the moment every time."

Arthur sighs. "I didn't mean to."

"Of course princess." Gwaine mutters.

Gaius smiles sadly. "Balinor could have taught him so much. When he died he passed on his gift to Merlin, but Merlin had no one to teach him the ways of the dragon lords, everything he knows he has had to learn himself."

They watch as the following morning as Merlin wakes up to find a carved dragon on the tree stump next to him. But only seconds later the camp is attacked by Cenred's men.

They watch in complete silence as Balinor takes a sword for Merlin and dies in his arms. The silence is only broken by Gwen's sobbing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwaine shakes his head. "That must have been so hard for Merlin. First he loses his best friend, his love and then his father."

Percival nodes. "It must have been hard, knowing the father of the man you work for hunted down your father and ruined your family."

"Yeah a king who would kill you in a second of he ever found about the way you were born." Elyan adds.

They watch as Arthur informs his father Balinor is dead and asks for the knights help to kill the dragon.

Leon smiles as he watches him and some Arthur knights walk forward. "We all thought we wouldn't return from that fight."

Arthur nodes. "You were the only one who made in back, besides me and Merlin of course."

Gwen wipes her eyes, as she watches Merlin and Gaius talk. "Why does he always blame himself? You said that wound was too deep, so why does he blame himself?"

Gaius sighs. "Because that's the way he is. Merlin will always want to save everyone, and will feel the guilt when he cannot…. I guess he feels that if he never let the dragon go, his father and all those killed would still be alive."

They watch as Merlin prepares Arthur to ride out and face the dragon.

Leon smiles. "Merlin and his good advice again."

Gwaine glares at Arthur. "I think his father was worth his tears, don't you?"

"I didn't know he was Merlin's father!" Arthur snaps. "If I had known, I would never have said that."

Percival laughs. "He was right, if he wasn't there you would have died."

Elyan nodes. "And he has saved you many times."

Tristan shudders slightly. "Wouldn't want to have been those knights…. Burnt to death is no way to go."

Isolde shivers. "I wouldn't want to be Merlin."

Everyone takes a step back as Merlin roars at the dragon, quite surprised and shocked that such a sound could come from any human.

Gwaine smiles. "Look at that, the dragon is bowing to him!"

Everyone watches in shock as Merlin lets Kilgharrah go free.

"He let the dragon go!" Arthur yells. "Even after all the death it caused!"

Gaius glares at Arthur. "Without the dragon help, Merlin would have died. The dragon has saved Merlin's life when no others had the power to. Kilgharrah is loyal to Merlin and only Merlin."

Gwen smiles as she watches Merlin and Gaius together, they really were like father and son.

She glanced round, Arthur was truly in a bad mood now, but he would get over it. Everyone else were just pleased Merlin was alive, but slightly worried about the dragon still being around.

Arthur was just angry, Merlin had poisoned Morgana and let the dragon go. But Arthur would get over it, in his heart of hearts he knew Merlin did everything he did for the good of Camelot

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**In a time of myth and a land of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy, his name…. Merlin.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

All the knights take gasp as they see the land covered with dead knights and guards.

"What happened?" Elyan finally asks.

"My father sent patrols out to look for Morgana…. Even if it meant entering different kingdoms. So many were attacked and killed." Arthur answers.

Gwaine shakes his head. "You should never have bothered, look at all the things she has done."

"Merlin is by no means 'a girls petticoat'!" Gwen growls. "He was right, it wasn't a good idea to go after them. That was a patrol twice the size of yours and they were all slaughtered."

Everyone smiles at Arthur's and Merlin's banter, Arthur got called fat and a dollop-head and Merlin got called a wimp.

Gwaine laughs. "How did no one notice that! All metal objects stuck to that guys sword, even a guards helmet!"

Elyan smiles. "A good spell though, the guy just fell over backwards."

"How did no one notice a whole tree just falling on him like that!?" Percival exclaimed.

Leon sighed. "And Merlin once again saved Arthur's life."

Gwen gasps at the sight of Morgana. "I thought she was with Morgause, why would she treat her like that."

Gaius shakes his head. "She wasn't injured, hardly at all. They had to make it look like she had been help prisoner or we all would have known she had turned against us."

They watch as Gaius looks Morgana over, while Uthur waits outside.

"You can see how it was so easy to fool Uthur," Gwaine mutters. "She could have declared she was evil and he wouldn't have believed her."

Gwen sighs. "It must have been hard for Merlin, knowing if Morgana told the king he would die."

Gaius nodes. "Merlin feared that more than most things…. Morgana was worried if she told the king, Merlin would in turn tell Uthur why he did poison her and they would both be killed."

Tristan watches as Arthur and Morgana talk. "I can see why everyone believed she wasn't evil, she was quite convincing."

Isolde nodes. "A really good actor, it even had Merlin fooled."

Gaius smiles. "But Merlin is never fooled for long."

Everyone laughs as Arthur says he knows how to use a cloth and bucket.

"Good one princess," Gwaine laughs. "Like you'd know how to clean a floor. You can't even dress yourself half the time."

Gwen glares at Arthur. "That was mean, tipping water on him like that…. You really have no idea how hard we work do you?"

Arthur looks at Gwen. "It can't be that hard!"

Gwen just keeps glaring. "And how would you know? You have never had to do it! It must be even worse for Merlin, he has to keep saving the kingdom, help druids escape and put up with you while doing it."

Arthur's jaw drops open in shock. "I am a knight as well as king, I know what hard work is like."

"You have no idea, Arthur!" Gwen answers. "You've never had to live that kind of life. Maybe if you had you would understand."

"Trouble in paradise." Leon mutters to Elyan, who nodes.

They all watch as Morgana and Uthur speak.

Gwaine snorts. "He cared for you like his daughter, because you were his daughter."

"Gwaine you do know she can't hear you?" Percival asks.

Elyan shivers as Morgana walks away from Uthur smirking. "She's smirking, there is something going on. She has a plan and it can't be good."

"It's never good," Leon mutters. "Morgana's plains have bought Camelot to its knees before."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They watch as Morgana rides out of the city to meet her sister, Morgause in the forest.

Gwaine shakes his head. "Bet you're jealous, Arthur. Morgause only asked after Merlin and Uthur."

Arthur glares at him. "Will you shut up."

Leon shivers. "The tears of Uthur Pendragon, why did they not use hair. All the spell we're seen so far use hair."

Gaius sighs. "The spell would not have had the same effect."

"Mandrake root," Percival mutters. "I have heard of that before."

"If only those with magic can bear the screams, why could we hear it?" Elyan asks.

"These are the adventures of Merlin," Taliesin explains. "All things Merlin is able to see and hear you will be able to see and hear also."

Isolde looks up in alarm. "Mandrake roots, I have heard lf them before too. Uthur used them to find people who had magic."

Gaius nodes. "He did indeed do that when the great purge first started. But one night all the roots disappeared, I fear someone stole them in hope it would stop Uthur. But all it did was cause him to kill all those accused of magic, for he no longer had a way of proving if they did or not."

Everyone winces slightly as they see the mandrake root under Uthur's bed, they had all heard what Morgause had explained it does.

Out on the training filed Arthur is showing off, fighting blindfolded.

"You are such a show off," Gwaine complains. "And you wonder why Merlin is always calling you names, someone has to keep your ego down sized."

Elyan laughs. "I don't think it's a wise move, to tease Merlin like that."

Percival nodes. "Now you know he has magic, think of all the things he can do as revenge."

Arthur pales slightly, thinking back to his time as part donkey. Merlin didn't know about that, so there was no way Merlin would know to change him into one.

Leon smiles. "Look at his face, he's planning something…. And knowing Merlin this isn't going to end well for Arthur."

Everyone laughs as Merlin uses magic to make Arthur lose his sword, resulting in him getting a face full of mud. Merlin fakes looking concerned and quickly gets up to help.

Arthur just glares at the screen. "He'll pay for that."

"He's an all-powerful warlock," Gwaine mutters. "You won't even get close, unless he lets you."

Percival nodes. "It could have been worse…."

"How could that have been worse?" Arthur demands.

Leon smiles. "It could have been a lot worse."

They all watch as the feast that night starts and Uthur gives his speech and goes outside for some air. Morgana watches him go, smirking all the while.

Gwen screams as the hand comes out the well, everyone else jumps in shook.

"Mother." Arthur mutters.

Everyone watches in silence as Uthur is taken to his room, the mandrake root was doing it work.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So that's why Cenred attacked," Arthur mutters. "Morgause told him too."

Gwen gasps as Morgana stabs the knight on the battlements.

"She truly had turned against us." Arthur mutters.

Gaius nodes. "The darkness in he heart claimed her mind, it consumed her. Her magic was simply what caused the fear, which drove her down the path she chose to walk."

Gwen shakes her head. "That's when I knew Morgana had changed. She never once spoke to me in such a tone, before that."

Everyone winces as one of Cenred's men is thrown back by Morgause.

"She really knows how to talk people into doing things." Leon mutters. "Cenred was pretty much eating out of her hand."

Elyan nodes. "She knew how to play with him, make him do what she wanted."

"I have always liked a cleaver women," Gwaine mutters. "But Morgause is far too bitter for my taste."

Percival rolls his eyes. "You would have done what she asked, if she had asked the right way."

Back in Camelot the council is talking about Cenred's kingdom.

Elyan takes a step back at the sight of the drowned boy, it reminded him to much of druid who had possessed him.

Gwen looks at Gaius in horror. "He drowned children?"

Gaius nodes. "All those said to have magic were killed. Whole families, even new born babies."

Leon shakes his head. "That guard may have been alive, but I doubt for long. Morgana most definitely wouldn't let him live."

Elyan shakes his head. "You should really keep your door locked, Gaius."

"A locked door wouldn't have stopped Morgana." Gaius answers.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They watch as that night Merlin cares for Uthur and notices the mandrake root dripping below Uthur's bed. They watch Merlin follow Morgana out of the castle and through the lower town and into the woods. Where she meets Morgause.

Arthur glares at the screen. "Merlin is an idiot! He should not have gone alone."

Percival nodes. "But who could he have taken with him? Anyone who went with him, would have been in danger too."

Elyan winces as Merlin is knocked out by one of Morgause's blood guard. "He wouldn't have wanted to risk anyone else life."

Back in Camelot, Gaius is trying to convince Arthur to take charge of the kigdom.

Gwaine looks at Gaius. "You sure did have a lot of faith in princess."

"The kingdom needed a strong leader." Gaius answers. "Especially with a war closing in."

Back in the forest Merlin wakes to find himself chained, and thrown before Morgause.

Gwaine shakes his head. "He really does have bad luck."

Elyan nodes. "Left to be questioned by Morgause, I doubt anyone would have wanted to be in his place."

Percival sighs. "Left in the forest to die, with no one to save him."

Leon looks at Gaius. "He couldn't break the chains, I thought his magic was stronger than Morgause's."

"It is," Gaius answers. "But you have to know the right spell for it to work."

Everyone looks horrified as Serkets appear through the trees.

"Come on, Merlin." Gwen mutters, as Merlin once again tries to break the chains.

Meanwhile back in Camelot Gaius is looking for Merlin, but having no luck. Everyone glares as Morgana smirks after finding Merlin has not returned. Not long after Morgana offers Arthur some comfort while they stand by their father.

Back in the forest the Serkets are drawing closer and closer to Merlin.

"Come on." Gwen cries, watching as Merlin casts a spell sending them back for only a couple of moments.

Gwaine grips his sword as his he wanted to attack them himself.

"NO!" Gwen shrieks, as a Serket stings Merlin in the back.

Gwaine yells in angry and Elyan, Percival and Leon gasp. Tristan and Isolde grip hands and look horrified. Gaius looks annoyed, Merlin never did tell him what happened, but he couldn't help but fell slightly panicked. Arthur was just in shock, he stared at screen frozen to the spot.

They watch as Merlin summons the great dragon and falls to the ground, around him the Serkets are moving closer.

The scene changes to Cenred's army marching towards Camelot, while Morgause watches on from her crystal.

Back in the forest, the great dragon arrives, just as Merlin passes out and carries him away, after burning many of the Serkets.

Nobody moves, they had just watched Merlin get stung by a creature no one survived the poison of. And they were all hopeless to do anything about it, Merlin was still alive they all knew but that didn't stop them worrying.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter twenty-eight: A gift fit for a queen.

Merlin smiled as the pale light of dawn appeared in the eastern sky. He was on his way to sign the peace treaty with queen Annis, then he would once again be heading back to his kingdom. But not with the envoy, he had to pick something up from Gwaine's mother first. It had been Gwen's birthday a couple of days after Morgana had turned her into a deer.

Gwaine's mother had kindly agreed to make Gwen a dress, as a way of saying thank you to Merlin. Merlin had told her she had nothing to be thankful for, but it must be a mother's gift to talk people into agreeing with them. Gwaine's mother had been a dress maker for most of her life, even though she was noble born, so it really wasn't a problem for her.

Merlin was really grateful, he had no idea how to make a dress. He had simply bought the fabrics and was hoping his magic would be able to do most of the work. He had just knew Arthur and Gwen had made up, so Gwen would be needing a dress fit for a queen. And plus Merlin felt really bad for not remembering her birthday on the day.

He sighed, he was once again dressed in his royal druid robes. Only difference this time was he had his crown. Merlin turn and left his room, heading out into the corridor, where a servant was ready and waiting to lead him to the main hall for the treaty signing. A servant had already collected his stuff, which was ready on the horses outside and ready for them to leave.

Following the servant Merlin couldn't help be reminded of all the times he had led guest to their rooms, when Arthur thought it was perfectly fine to give him even more work to do. The castle had servants to care for guests, Merlin was sure Arthur just did it to annoy him most of the time. As they reached the great hall, all of queen Annis council were gathered and so were Merlin's envoy.

"Queen Annis," Merlin greets. "Good morning."

"Good morning, king Merlin." She answered.

As Merlin approached the table, he quickly scanned the treaty be would be signing before smiling at queen Annis.

"I am glad there will be peace between our kingdoms," Merlin smiles. "If you ever need our aid, just send for it. We will gladly help you in any way we can."

Queen Annis nodes. "I am glad also, I hope the age of peace you are to bring arrives soon. There has been far too many wars in these lands. Too many of my people have died."

Merlin nodes and picks up a quill, beside him the head of the magic council also does the same. As the two of them sign, queen Annis picks up her quill and quickly signs once they are done. She and Merlin grasp fore arms and shake, sealing their alliance.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Merlin slipped out of his room in queen Annis castle, hood drawn low over his face. He was dressed in plain druid robes, in a hope it would not draw too much attention to him. As he passed down the halls, he kept an eye out for guards. It would not go down well if he was caught sneaking around the castle.**

**At last he finds his way out into the town. The market was in full swing, people passed along the street going from stool to stool, trading and buying goods. But Merlin was on a mission, not too long ago it had been Gwen's birthday. With everything that had been going on at the time and the fact she was in exile meant Merlin had not been able to give her a gift or even wish her a happy birthday.**

**So Merlin was on a mission to get Gwen a birthday present or two, to make up for missing her birthday. He walked from stool to stool looking for something to get Gwen. She would no doubt be queen soon, she and Arthur were more than likely back together by now. So he needed to get a gift fit for a queen…. The future queen of Camelot. **

**Merlin thought back to the last time he had seen Gwen, dressed in plain work cloths, a look of horror and saddens on her face as she watched Isolde die. Merlin smiled to himself, that was it! Gwen needed a dress fit for a queen, she couldn't be seen walking around in work cloths. She was the future queen, after all. **

**Merlin walked a little faster as he walked from stool to stool looking for the perfect fabric to make a dress for Gwen from. Then he spotted it, a deep scarlet red, almost burgundy in colour. The material was fine and well made, fit for any noble. Merlin quickly made his way over and bought the fabric, it would no doubt suit Gwen perfectly. **

**Merlin walked to the stool next door and bought a pack and placed the fabric in it. He glanced round, he still needed more things. No royal would ever been seen in a plain outfit. All royal clothing had some sort of design on it, or accessory to stop it from looking so plain. Merlin had seen plenty of royal clothing in his time and Camelot. Morgana was forever wearing necklaces and jewellery.**

**Merlin kept walking, until he reached a stool selling jewellery. He looked at each item, but nothing seemed to catch his attention. As he was about to turn away, a gold belt court his eye. He picked it up, it was made from Celtic knot patterns linked to each other. Merlin smiled, Celtic designs had been common since the Romans had left a great many years ago. Many crests had Celtic patterns on them and they looked divine, plus it went perfectly with the fabric Merlin had bought.**

**Merlin quickly bought the belt and kept walking, but he couldn't help but think the dress needed something more. Gwen was to be queen, she needed to have everyone's attention. So the dress had to be stunning, like no other. A queen could not be out done by someone of a lower class, not that Merlin really cared about the class bit. He just knew Gwen had to look every part the queen she is and would soon be.**

**Merlin kept walking, he came to yet another stool and spotted a pair of ear rings. He smiles, they were a Celtic knot design much like the belt he had bought and also made of gold. Each earring had a small pearl on the end, plain but beautiful. They would be the perfect gift from Alice and Hunith. Merlin quickly paid for them and moved on to the next stool. He needed to find a gift, he could say was from Gaius.**

**After much more looking he finally found everything he needed. He had bought some fine gold silk, for the embroidery of the dress and a gold circlet to be a gift from Gaius. It wasn't Gaius's fault he forgot, he was getting old and the two of them had had a lot on their minds. Merlin was glad queen Annis kingdom was so rich, the quality of the things you could buy in the city market was truly a god send. Merlin smiled to himself as he makes his way out of the city and towards the clearing he had passed on the way in, it was time to visit Gwaine's mother.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Merlin made his was quickly through the small town in which Gwaine's mother lived. She lived in a small town just inside the borders of queen Annis's kingdom. The town was a small trading town as well as owning a lot of farming land. No one spared Merlin a second glance as he walked past, cloak pulled tightly around him and hood hanging low over his face.**

**He stops at the door to a small house near the edge of the town. He taps on the door a couple of times and waits. Gwaine's mother had trouble walking, Merlin didn't know why. All he knew was something happened that caused her not to be able to walk properly and still caused her a lot of pain, it had happened after Gwaine left.**

**Merlin smiles as Gwaine's mother opens the door.**

"**Good morning, Radella!" Merlin greets.**

**Radella, Gwaine's mother, smiled. "Good morning, Merlin. I must say I was not expecting you to return."**

**Merlin looks at her. "But I said I would."**

"**I know, but you had no reason to." She answers. "You have travelled a long way to get here."**

**Merlin smiled. "I promised I would come back, so I did."**

**Radella smiles. "I'm glad, it is not often I get people visiting."**

**Merlin smiled. "I promise you: I'll drag Gwaine here, once I can get him away from a tavern that is!"**

**Radella laughs. "I would like that."**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Merlin glanced around Radella's home, it was a mess. Merlin wasn't surprised, with Radella's leg the way it was, it must be hard to bend down and clean the floors or balance on a chair to get things down from the tops of cupboards.**

"**Radella, if you don't mind me asking…. What caused your leg injury?" Merlin asks.**

**Radella looked up from where she was sitting, making a dress for Gwen. "Not long after Gwaine left I got work making dresses in the next town over, hence why I offered to make this dress for your friend. But one night I was working late, they offered me to stay the night but I refused. Whilst walking back in the dark, I tripped and fell. The physician who treated me told me and shattered my knee and it would heal, but I would never be able to walk the same again."**

**Merlin winced slightly. "It must have been hard…. And I can't thank you enough for making this dress for my friend."**

"**It is no problem, I'm glad for the work. It has been a long time since I have been able to…. And from what you tell me, this is going to be for the future queen of Camelot, it a true honour."**

**Merlin smiled. "There must be a way I can repay you."**

"**There is no need child." Radella answers. "You have done more than I could ever have hoped for…. You convinced my son to talk to me again and for that I will be for ever grateful."**

**Merlin smiled. "That was nothing…. Gwaine has helped me out before, it was about time I returned the favour."**

**Radella smiles. "How has Gwaine been? Any adventures I should know about?" **

**Merlin laughs. "There are many, he is a knight of Camelot."**

"**Tell me," Radella asks. "Please, I would love to hear about it."**

**Merlin nodes. "Where should I start?... I'll start when I first meet Gwaine. Which was in the middle of a bar fight."**

**Radella laughs. "He was always getting himself in to trouble. Used to drive his father and I mad."**

**Merlin smiles. "Well in the fight Gwaine got hurt. So we took him back to Camelot, I was the physicians apprentice. I and Gwaine became friends, he helped me and I tried my best to help him. He saved me from a couple of knights, who I had found out were actually some people from the bar fight using magic to change their form.**

"**As a result Gwaine got banished from Camelot by Uthur. But he returned in time to save Arthur. The fake knights were using swords which appeared blunt, but were truly sharp. He fought alongside Arthur in the tournament and they won. Not long after that he left again. He said I was his first and best friend, did he not have friends as a child?"**

**Radella sighed, as she rearranged the fabric she was sowing. "He was the child of a knight, but his father didn't let him mix with the other nobles' children…. Said no good would come of it, said that they didn't truly know what it meant to be a knight, even if they were just training. He didn't want Gwaine to be like that, he wanted him to be noble and honourable. **

"**So Gwaine was quite isolated, the only people he knew were the maids and servants. He could mix with the farming children because of the class difference and even when he sneaked out they wouldn't play with him, if he got hurt they would be the ones in trouble. If then staff bought their children to work, they didn't go anywhere near Gwaine."**

**Merlin nodes. "It must have been hard on him…. I only had one friend growing up, no child should feel like an outcast."**

**Radella nodes. "After Gwaine's father died and we moved here, I hoped it would get better, but it didn't. Gwaine started drinking when he was fifteen and has stopped since. I'm not surprised you were his first friend, Gwaine has never known how to make them."**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Merlin nodes. "Well the next adventure Gwaine and I went on was to save Arthur. You have no doubt heard about Morgana's betrayal of Camelot…. Well she was a traitor from the moment she was found in the woods.**

"**She gave Arthur an eye of the phoenix bracelet, the eye of the of the phoenix drains the life energy of a person, if they wear it for too long. So I had to go after Arthur, but I needed help. So I went to Gwaine and once again found him in the middle of a bar fight."**

**Radella laughs. "Gwaine will never change."**

**Merlin grins. "He livened the place up, that's for sure…. So after I found him, we went after Arthur. We travelled through the perilous lands. We finally caught up with Arthur, in time to remove the bracelet. Without Gwaine's help I would never have succeeded."**

"**I was always proud of my son, but now I even prouder…. From the day his father died, I thought he was just going to waste away…. Drink himself to death or die as a result of some misdeed or debt. He has created a life for himself and I am happy, I know I will be a peace when my time comes."**

**Merlin looked round in alarm, while he had been telling the stories he had started to clean the house and sort things out, his way of saying thank you. "You're not dying, are you?"**

**Radella shakes her head. "No…. But the winters here are harsh. I have hardly any work and cannot afford medicine for illness, it is only a matter of time."**

**Merlin puts down the pot he was cleaning and walks over to her, he studies the dress she was making. "This is fit for a queen…. I'll put in a good word for you. Gwen will be needing a dress maker, now she is queen to be…. Plus I'm sure Gwaine wouldn't mind you around, he feels so guilty about leaving."**

"**No," Radella mutters. "I can ask nothing of you. You have helped me, without you I would have never heard from Gwaine. You have given me a job, a job I love doing, it has been a long time since I was asked to make a dress like this…. You are cleaning my house, just out of kindness because you know I cannot do it myself."**

**Merlin shakes his head. "Gwen will love you I know for sure…. You remind me of Mary, a friend of hers who looked after her as a child. You need a job and to be with your family…. To be honest with you, I'm fed up of dragging Gwaine out the tavern, someone has to do it! Who better than his mother."**

**Radella smiles. "Gwaine will be Gwaine, he'll just drink twice as fast."**

**Merlin laughs. "I bet he would, I know he's always smuggling drink out on patrols."**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin watched the landscape change around him, as he rides at the back of the envoy. It wouldn't be long until they reached the border, Merlin smiled it was time he sneaked off. He had to collect the dress from Radella and give it to Gwen along with the other gifts.

Merlin silently jumped down from his horse and commands it to follow the rest of the envoy. He watches until they are out of sight and cast a spell, landing in the clearing outside Radella's village he pulls his hood low over his face and crown and makes his way towards the town. As he approach her house, he spots her waiting at the door.

"Good morning, Radella!" Merlin greets, with his usual cheer.

Radella smiles. "Good morning, Merlin…. I have the dress done. But I would also like to give you a letter to give to my son."

"Of course," Merlin grins. "It turns out Gwaine seems to think I'm a messenger, so I deliver it no problem."

Radella nodes. "Thank you."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Merlin sat down, he had finished cleaning and telling Radella of Gwaine's adventures. Sipping a mug of herbal tea, a recipe the druids had given him, it did wonders for your health. Merlin watched Radella work for a moment, she was quite clearly in pain, no doubt from her knee. But there was nothing Merlin could do, magic could only heal when there was something to heal. Radella's injury had healed long ago, but just not properly.**

"**Radella," Merlin asks. "Why did you not go to the druids to get your injury healed? There is a camp near here."**

"**I couldn't walk," Radella answers. "And no one would take me. Magic is not welcomed here, but nor is it hated."**

**Merlin nodes. "I'm sure the druids could provide some pain relief for it."**

**Radella smiled. "I live with it, I have for years…. I do not need to trouble them."**

**Radella was still working on the dress for Gwen and seemed to be happier than Merlin had ever seen her, even if she was in pain. After a moments silence Merlin speaks up.**

"**Gwaine father…." Merlin mutters. "Gwaine never spoke of him. All he said was he died fighting, you and he were left penniless."**

**Radella nodes. "We were."**

**Merlin sips his tea.**

"**Gwaine's father and I were married when I was eighteen," Radella speaks up. "It was a marriage planned by our parents. I never had a say in the matter. We learnt to love each other in time. When I was twenty-eight I fell pregnant with Gwaine, his father was so happy. He trained Gwaine in how to be a knight. Gwaine took to the sword like a duck to water.**

"**A couple of years later I fell pregnant again, this time with a girl. Gwaine adored his sister, she was the closest thing he had to a friend. But then their father split them up, I was left to teach her, while he taught Gwaine. Not long before he died, he married our daughter off to a lord's son in a kingdom far from here, she was sixteen at the time.**

"**I heard word that that kingdom fell and that all nobility had been killed. I believe my daughter is dead, for I have heard no word. Not long after that Gwaine started drinking more than he usually did, until he was drinking until he passed out. He promised he would always look after his sister, he believed he failed her. Then he left after we had a fight, I feared I had lost both my children.**

"**I had no one left…. Gwaine's father died in battle, fighting for the king, may god rest his soul, but the king simply turned us away. I have no idea why, the king was much like Annis, he cared deeply for the people. But for whatever reason he would not help us. So that is how I ended up here, on my own and fearing both my children were gone forever."**

**Merlin stared at Radella for a moment. "I'm sorry, I should never have asked about it."**

**Radella shakes her head, wiping the tears away. "No, I needed to tell someone…. I have never told anyone before. I couldn't speak to Gwaine, it upset him too much."**

"**Do you not have any other family?" Merlin asks. "I can't be good living on your own."**

"**Gwaine's father did have other family but they refused to take us in. I has no family, I was an only child and my parents died not long after Gwaine was born."**

**Merlin sighed. "I always though nobility had a much better life than most…. But it seems the fates are cruel to all those who don't deserve it. Equality in the worst way possible."**

"**I take it you are no stranger to the loss of those you love."**

**Merlin smiled sadly. "I am not…. I have lost many, even though I tried so hard to safe them. It's almost like the fates see those who have kind souls and cannot bare to see the happiness…. Every time I have found true happiness it is ripped from me and town to shreds…. I guess it's the way the world works."**

**Radella smiles. "For someone so young you have seen the greatest horror life has to offer."**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hey hoped you liked that, next up is the tears of Uthur Pendragon part two and goblin's gold,

Blessed be,

TreeOfLife1997.


	30. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter twenty-nine: The tears of Uthur Pendragon part two and goblin's gold.

Gwen was sitting waiting, she hadn't slept hardly at all last night. She was so worried about Merlin, she knew he had lived but the last she had seen of him was, being carried away by a dragon after being stung by a Serket and left to suffer for hours.

To make matter worse, Arthur was being a prat. He was king, he had to make decision that affected the whole kingdom, yet he couldn't seem to understand Merlin had done the same. He just kept getting angry and blaming Merlin. Merlin had been forced to make hard decisions, the fate of the kingdom resting on those decisions.

Arthur needed to get over it. Gwen understood he was shocked at finding out his best friend had magic and had made difficult decisions. But Merlin was still Merlin. He had warned Arthur time and time again, and Arthur had never listened…. None of them had listened, well Gwen had. But even the knights refused to listen to Merlin's advice sometimes, it was unfair on Merlin…. He had tried his best.

Arthur sits down beside Gwen. "I wanted to say sorry about yesterday…. I didn't mean to get angry at you and I shouldn't have yelled."

Gwen smiles slightly. "It's okay…. You really need to stop getting angry about the decisions Merlin makes, all of them are done for the good of the kingdom. You are king you should understand sometimes you have to make sacrifices to gain in the long run."

"He let the dragon live, Guinevere! It killed many people and almost destroyed the city!"

"And that shows that Merlin is capable of mercy! It shows his heart is kind! It shows he is Merlin, the Merlin we know and love and always will be! If Merlin had not let the dragon go, who would have saved him from the Serkets?"

Arthur sighs. "I couldn't have done that…. If that was me in his place…."

"It shows Merlin is a good person," Gwen smiles. "An honourable person. Someone who is willing to forgive those who are sorry for the things they have done. He is still the same person Arthur, you said you wanted him to return and you want to lift the ban on magic, yet, you cannot even forgive a friend who has been forced to make hard decisions."

"I know," Arthur mutters. "It's just…. Hard. He was…. Is my best friend, but he didn't trust me."

Gwen looks at Arthur. "So this is about the fact he didn't trust you? How could he? If he told you, you were honour bound to hand him over to your father. If you didn't you be breaking the law! Committing treason! Merlin never wanted to put you in that position, where you had to choose between him and your duty to Camelot."

Arthur sighs. "He could have told when I became king."

Before Gwen had chance to reply, Taliesin appeared before them.

"For you to truly understand, young Pendragon, you must see reason. Merlin has done everything he has done to protect you and your kingdom. He even used magic to save Uthur in the past, even though Uthur would have killed him if he ever found out."

Arthur nodes. "I know."

Gwen sighs. "Can we hurry up and start, I have to see Merlin's okay!"

Taliesin smiles. "You and Merlin are close, I see. I know he has often panicked when you've been in trouble."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**In a time of myth and a land of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy, his name…. Merlin.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**The screen shows Merlin lying on the ledge in the dragons cave, twitching and shivering and his breathing is slightly troubled. But alive much to the relief of everyone watching.**

"Thank god he's alive," Gwen mutters. "The dragon healed him, thank god."

Elyan smiles at his sister. "You know he's still alive, there is nothing to worry about."

Gwen glared at her brother. "I have watched my best friend get stung by Serkets and I have every right to be worried…. He may have lived, but that doesn't stop the fact it happened and none of us knew about it."

Gwaine smiles. "Imagine that, waking up with that massive dragon sitting over you."

Gaius smiles. "Kilgharrah is quite protective of Merlin…. Merlin was until a short while ago the only kin he had."

"Least he was saved," Leon mutters. "That's all that matters…. It must have been so painful."

**The scene changes to Arthur storming into Gaius chambers.**

Tristan looks at Arthur. "He almost dead and all you were worried about was an archery session."

Arthur shifts slightly. "I didn't know he was dying."

Percival shakes his head. "You could have been slightly more considerate, Gaius was quite clearly worried."

**Later that night Morgana slips into Uthur's room.**

"She really did hate him didn't she?" Isolde mutters. "I have never seen someone take such pleasure in causing another pain."

Gwen smiles sadly. "She used to be so kind."

**Back in the dragon cave Merlin once again wakes up.**

"Only Merlin could be worried about the fact he slept to long," Gwaine mutters. "He wasn't the slightest bit bothered he nearly died."

Percival smiles. "And he's worried about Camelot."

Leon smiles. "Merlin does have a lot of courage, the dragon is right."

Gwaine's jaw dropped as he saw Merlin riding on the dragon, but he them smiles.

"Don't get any ideals Gwaine," Leon mutters. "Only dragon lords can ride dragons."

"I'm sure Merlin can allow people to fly with him." Gwaine answers.

Gaius chuckles. "Kilgharrah only lets Merlin ride him when there is no other option, so I doubt he would let Merlin take someone with him."

"Like Merlin needed any more pressure." Elyan mutters. "'The fate of Albion rests in your hands' How Merlin can cope with all that pressure is a miracle."

**The scene changes to show Merlin running through the castle to Gaius's chambers.**

Gwaine smiles. "He didn't answer the question."

Gaius nodes. "It can be so hard to get a straight answer out of him sometimes."

"Straight to the point though," Elyan mutters. "Morgana is plotting with Morgause."

Gaius smiles. "You learn to believe Merlin, he never lies about people…. Even if he does hate them."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**In Uthur's chambers, they find the place a mess and Uthur cowering in the corner. Merlin quickly finds the root and destroyed it.**

Gwen glances at the ring she had on, it was the same one as Arthur's mother was wearing in the vision Uthur saw.

Gaius sighs. "Mandrake roots, they are horrible things."

Percival nodes. "Merlin was lucky he made it back when he did, I don't think the Uthur would have lasted much longer."

Gaius nodes. "The mind is a fragile thing. Those visions bought old memories to light, ones he tried so hard to forget."

**Merlin and Gaius return to there room and decide what to do about Morgana.**

"It must have been hard, knowing Morgana was the one betraying Camelot and not being able to do anything about it." Tristan mutters.

Gaius nodes. "It was, from then on it was up to Merlin to try his hardest to stop her at every turn. I helped the best I could, but if Uthur had ever heard us speak about her in such a way, he would have had our heads."

Elyan looks at Gaius. "I thought Merlin heard the whole plan, he was quite close to them."

Arthur shakes his head. "No he only heard there was a second part to the plan."

**Morgause watches from her crystal as Cenred's army continues to march towards Camelot. While Leon and a patrol watch as the army marches hidden room view.**

**Back in Camelot Merlin wakes Arthur up.**

Gwen glare at Arthur. "You really can't survive without Merlin can you? That room…. How did you create such a mess in two days?"

Arthur shrugs. "It just happened."

"He was right, he was dying. And you didn't believe him." Elyan mutters.

"And I think Merlin knows better than anyone what it feels like to have the fate of the kingdom resting on his shoulders." Percival adds.

Gwaine laughs. "'I'll have you for breakfast' you do know how wrong that sounded right?"

Arthur just glare at Gwaine.

"All the makings of a great king, Arthur." Leon smiles. "You need to work on your aim, Merlin didn't get hit by any of those objects."

"Which is a good thing." Gwen adds. "You really shouldn't throw things at him, he had just recovered from nearly dying."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Morgana watches from her window as Arthur and Merlin walk through courtyard. Before going to Uthur, only to find the root gone.**

"She's a good liar," Isolde mutters. "I would have believed her. Looking for an earring, quite believable."

Gaius smiles. "I holds Merlin's word above all others, I can not think of an occasion where he has been wrong."

Gwen shivers as Morgana threatened Merlin. "She really hated him, didn't she?"

Taliesin speaks up. "Morgana was never told she was the source of the enchantment, Morgause on told her Merlin poisoned her because of the magic she had."

Arthur glances at him. "But why? Wouldn't Morgana have known, she has magic after all? Merlin had magic and the enchantment affected him."

Taliesin shakes his head. "You forget she never knew he had magic, so she thought it was just her magic keeping her safe."

**Later after that patrol has returned, Arthur calls the council together to decide what needs to be done. While Morgana and Merlin just glare at each other.**

"That must have been a hard thing to decide," Isolde mutters. "Going to war like that."

"We couldn't afford to show any sign of weakness," Arthur answers. "We had to show we were strong even when our king was ill."

Tristan nodes. "Camelot is strong, but you had a traitor. You cannot fight a war on to fronts."

Elyan laughs, as he watches Merlin tell Arthur he will protect him. "Merlin always protects you, Merlin probably have the power to rival any god and yet you said it like it was bad thing Merlin was going to protect you."

"I didn't know he was powerful." Arthur answers. "I didn't know he was always saving us."

"He was saving you all the time, Arthur!" Gwen exclaimed. "Did you truly never notice?"

**A day's ride from Camelot, Cenred and Morgause meet.**

"He really would do anything to please her." Gwaine mutters. "Sad really."

Percival nodes. "I wouldn't have trusted her."

"Could he really not see he was being used?" Elyan mutters.

Leon shakes his head. "Cenred was blinded by his own lust."

**Back in Camelot, Arthur and Gwen talk.**

"Gwen is right, worry is not a wise council." Gaius nodes.

Arthur smiles at Gwen. "Your support and council is always welcome Guinevere, even when I don't want to hear it."

Gwen smiles. "And I will always be here to support you."

**As Camelot prepares for battle, Morgana goes to see her sister.**

"That staff," Percival mutters. "It looks powerful."

Gaius nodes. "Rowan is often a wood used for staffs, for rowan is the tree of the goddess."

"So I would be right in guessing Morgana used it to summon the skeletons?" Leon asks.

Gaius nodes. "You would, Morgana simply had to say the spell and the staff used its own power."

"Skeletons?" Tristan asks.

Leon nodes. "An army of them."

Isolde smiles, as she watches Merlin drag food up the steps. "I take Arthur gets in a bad mood if he doesn't eat."

Gwaine smiles. "He is, but his moods are even worse if Merlin's not around…. Merlin used to disappear for weeks sometimes. When that happened every one kept out of the princess's way."

Isolde laughs. "It just shows he cares."

Arthur scoffs. "I was in a bad mood because I had no servant."

"As I remember," Leon smiles. "You had George, Merlin was always so keen on making him, his replacement."

Arthur groans. "Don't remind me."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Cenred's army surround the castle and Arthur watches his army prepare, before Merlin readies him for battle.**

Gwaine grins. "See that, Merlin told you about you destiny. Maybe if you had listened to what Merlin tells you, you would have worked it out a long time before now princess."

Arthur glares at Gwaine. "My destiny has nothing to do with Merlin's magic."

"Have you not been listening," Tristan snaps. "Merlin's magic has everything to do with your destiny. He is the one who has protected you and will help you unite the lands."

Isolde places a hand on Tristan's arm. "Tristan is right, without Merlin protecting you and guiding you, you would never be who you are today. Without magic Merlin would never have been able to protect you."

"And Arthur can never give a complement." Gwaine grins. "Merlin is wise, and the best friend you could hope for and yet Arthur still can't give him a complement or show him how much he cares."

**And so the battle begins, waking Uthur from his sleep.**

"Well it's good to see you don't send your men in first," Tristan mutters. "You lead them."

Arthur nodes. "Kings who send their men into war, but do not lead them are cowards."

"So like Cenred then," Elyan mutters. "He just stood and watched."

**As Uthur makes his way into battle, Merlin warns Gaius to keep an eye on Morgana. And so Merlin heads out to find Arthur. Meanwhile Uthur has just joined Arthur on the front line, but is shot and Arthur calls a retreat. Merlin uses magic to summon flames across the enemies' path to stop them from advancing.**

Gwaine laughs. "Merlin used magic in front of two armies and no one noticed, no wonder he finds it so easy to hide."

Elyan smiles. "It stopped their advance, I bet Merlin could have beaten them all on his own."

Leon nodes. "But I doubt Merlin would have wanted to."

"He only uses magic when there is no other way." Percival agrees. "He knows the damage he can cause and he uses his power wisely."

Gaius sighs. "He has a good heart and that will never change…. It just makes the losses he suffers all the more painful."

Gwen smiles sadly. "Merlin suffers so much and yet gets so little in return."

**Back in the castle Morgana sneaks away and Gaius follows.**

"She was hiding behind the door," Gaius mutters shaking his head. "I should have checked."

Gwen shakes her head. "She would have killed you, if you had found her."

Elyan nodes in agreement. "She most definitely would have, I don't think it would have mattered whether it was you or not. She would have killed whoever it was."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Merlin helps Uthur to get his injuries treated and Gaius warns him Morgana has gone. Morgana makes her way down to the burial vaults and uses the staff.**

"What was that?" Leon asks. "It was like Merlin got hit by a shock wave."

"That," Gaius explains. "Is what happens when strong magic is used. The sudden increase of power, is like an explosion filling the world around it. It will affect Merlin like that, because the fabric of his being is magic its self. For normal sorcerers they will feel the change, but not be too badly affected it depends on the level of power."

"So that's why Morgause didn't seem affected by it?"

Gaius nodes. "She simply felt the level of power shift, like you would feel the temperature change."

Gwen gasps in horror as the first skeleton breaks free from its tomb. The others look slightly horrified as more skeletons break free. They all knew you couldn't kill a skeleton, they were only bone after all.

Taliesin shivered. "Such dark magic, for someone so young."

**In the court yard Arthur finally finds Merlin. Only for the skeletons to appear shortly after.**

Gwen looks at Arthur. "Where did you think he was? He can't just follow you around all the time."

Arthur sighs. "Things just feel safer when Merlin's around."

Gwaine shivers. "Merlin looks horrified…. And I can see why!"

"God," Percival mutters. "They look worse than the immortal army were fought."

"Hey see that," Elyan grins. "Merlin cut its arm off!"

Arthur rolls his eyes. "He's still an idiot."

**Back in the make shift hospital, Merlin tells Gaius to seal it off.**

"He was brave, going to try and stop Morgana like that." Gwen mutters. "She could use magic, because Merlin knew she had it. But be couldn't or otherwise Morgana would find out."

Elyan shivers as Merlin enters the vaults, to find Morgana there. "He has some nerve, I'll give him that."

Percival nodes. "Facing Morgana alone, not many are foolish enough to do that."

**They watched as Merlin and Morgana battled, Merlin truly wasn't half bad with a sword.**

"He not bad with a sword is he?" Tristan mutters. "But Morgana is clearly quite skilled."

Isolde smiled. "He's quite good at dodging too."

Gwaine and Gwen cheer as Merlin destroyed the staff after dropping the ceiling on Morgana.

"I am glad he destroyed that staff." Leon smiles. "We wouldn't have lasted much longer."

**With the skeletons gone, Camelot army forces Cenred's man out of the city and Cenred calls off the attack.**

"Hmm," Gwaine mutters. "Seems Cenred does have a brain."

Percival rolls his eyes. "Anyone who continued the attack would have been an idiot."

Elyan laughs. "Cenred was no fool, he was cowardly but sly. But he knew when something was hopeless."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**In the great hall, Morgana is hailed a hero.**

"That must have been hard," Isolde mutters, shaking her head. "Watching the person who caused it all, take the credit."

Tristan nodes. "Merlin must have hated that. He almost single handily won the battle and Morgana took all the credit when it was her doing in the first place."

"I'm glad Merlin knows when to hold his tongue," Gaius mutters. "I feared he would have claimed Morgana the traitor right there."

Gwaine nodes. "I guess that's why Merlin got fed up of 'living in the shadows'. Everyone else got the credit for his hard work."

Elyan nodes. "If it wasn't for Merlin's bravery Camelot wouldn't be standing today."

Arthur looks at the screen. "Merlin is brave…. Braver than many of the knights back in Camelot."

"Lancelot once told me: Merlin was the bravest of us all." Percival mutters. "Now I know why…. I always thought it was because he followed us in to battles and always stood up to those doing wrong."

**As Gaius and Merlin sit down to eat they talk about Morgana.**

"Uthur was blinded by love," Gaius sighs. "And that love killed him."

"Dragoon killed Uthur not Morgana." Arthur answers.

Gaius didn't answer.

Gwen sighs. "Merlin was right…. She became so angry and bitter. She hated everyone…. Even me and I was once her best friend."

Gwaine laughs as Merlin tells Gaius nothing could make him like Morgana, only to change his mind when Arthur came storming in. "Good old Merlin, he'll never change."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**In a time of myth and a land of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy, his name…. Merlin.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**The scene appears of Merlin entering the library in search of a book for Gaius.**

Gaius smiled. "Geoffrey always puts work first…. I can see why Merlin gets so annoyed about always having to wait."

Gwaine laughs. "Good luck with finding a book that hasn't been seen for years."

"East is that way!" Elyan laughs.

Percival smiles. "Imagine if Geoffrey hadn't told him, he would have been looking for hours."

Leon laughed. "Just Merlin luck that the book is on the top shelf."

Gwaine smirked. "I didn't know there was a secret room in the library!"

Arthur looked surprised. "Doesn't look like anyone has been in there for years."

"A book on magic?" Gwen asks, as Merlin picks up a book.

Gaius nodes. "It appears so, what type of magic I don't know."

"Did that box just growl?" Isolde asks, as Merlin tripped over a box.

"I think it did," Tristan answers, as the box makes noises again. "He's going to open it, isn't he?"

Gwen jumps as the goblin bursts out the box.

"What is that?" Leon asks.

"A goblin." Gwen answers, she had helped Merlin catch it.

"Well, that is one creepy looking thing." Gwaine mutters.

"It's a goblin," Gwen repeats. "Not a thing."

Leon shakes his head, as the goblin starts throwing things. "Trust Merlin to release a goblin."

"To be fair, he didn't know what was in the box." Percival defends Merlin.

"When something is trapped in a box, it's usually trapped for a reason." Elyan answers.

Gaius shakes his head. "Uthur trapped many harmless creature of magic too. It could have been anything."

"Good luck with that," Gwaine laughs, as Merlin tries to get the goblin back in the box. "You are going to need it."

The Knights all laugh, as Merlin fails to catch the goblin and it escapes into the castle.

Gaius shakes his head. "Least he got the book."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I like this goblin," Gwaine grins. "It totally ruined Arthur's room."

Gwen glares at Gwaine. "You do relies Merlin was the one who had to clean it up, as well as catch the goblin."

"It could have been worse," Arthur mutters. "That could have been Uthur's room."

"You don't seem to bothered by the fact a goblin ruined your room?" Leon mutters.

Arthur smiled. "My room had never been cleaner after Merlin finished."

"Spring cleaning," Gwen shakes her head. "Why do we even believe what Merlin tells us sometimes?"

Elyan laughs. "I got a feeling that goblin is going to cause Merlin a lot of trouble."

Percival smiles. "I bet morgana really enjoyed her room being messed up like that."

Leon frowns. "Her healing bracelet, I didn't think she took it off…. I don't think I have ever seen her without it."

Everyone laughs as Gwen catches Merlin picking up all Morgana jewellery the goblin had thrown around.

"I think it did suit him," Arthur mutters. "He is a girl after all."

Gwen slaps Arthur's arm. "Don't be mean."

**Gaius and Merlin find out what the creature is just as Arthur comes in asking for them.**

"A matter of great importance," Leon mutters. "I hope for Merlin's sake the goblin hasn't been spotted."

"Oh no," Gwaine mutters. "It was just Uthur, no harm done."

Arthur glares at Gwaine. "He was my father."

"We know princes."

Arthur watches as he warns Merlin not to laugh. "If any of you laugh, I swear you'll be put in exile forever."

Gwaine smiles. "That won't be a problem for me, Merlin said I was welcome to stay in his kingdom whenever I needed to."

Arthur just glares at Gwaine. "Don't laugh."

**Arthur, Gaius and Merlin enter Uthur's room, to find him hiding behind a screen.**

Gwaine instantly bursts out laughing as he sees Uthur with no hair, Elyan shortly follows and in a matter of seconds they are both rolling on the floor laughing.

Percival covers his mouth in try and hide the fact he too is laughing, but the tears of mirth that slide down his cheeks are a dead giveaway.

Leon tries his hardest to keep a straight face, but just can't keep from smiling and soon is chuckling quietly.

Isolde and Tristan hold each other for support as they laugh, they had hated Uthur and the way he ruled and to see him with no hair was worth the hardship.

Gwen was laughing softly, while Gaius couldn't help but smile. At the time he had been too scared of what would happen to Merlin is anyone found out he released the goblin, to actually see the humour of it all.

Arthur just stood their glaring at them, but couldn't help the small smile that forced its way on to his face.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**So Gaius and Merlin come up with a plan to catch the goblin. But for that plan they needed gold and lots of it. So later that night, Merlin steals Arthur's chest of gold.**

"Merlin is good at hiding," Gwaine laughs. "Hide behind the chair."

Leon smiles. "It was dark, so it was a good spot to hide in."

Elyan looks at Arthur. "Like who ever had sneaked into your room was just going to admit it."

Arthur rolls his eyes.

Everyone bursts out laughing as Merlin dropped the curtains of Arthur bed on him.

"Princess, I never knew you could be beaten by something that wasn't even alive." Gwaine laughs.

"Shut up, Gwaine."

Elyan grins. "I love how Merlin just hung around to watch."

Percival nodes. "Wouldn't you? That was so un-princely!"

**And so Gaius and Merlin set up the trap.**

Gwen smiled as the goblin fell into their trap. "It wasn't cleaver was it, a trail of gold leading to a box of gold had to be a trap."

"It was blinded by greed." Gaius muttered. "But goblins are dangerous creatures."

Everyone watched in shock as the goblin possessed Gaius.

"That isn't good." Elyan mutters.

**They watch as the goblin possessed Gaius ruins his chambers and forces Merlin to clean it up while he goes to the tavern. Where he wins as arm weasel and some gold. The following morning he yells at Merlin.**

"I think Merlin has noticed something is up with Gaius." Percival mutters.

Elyan nodes. "But what can he do about it?"

Leon watches as Gaius talks to Morgana. "How did we miss Morgana being evil, if even a goblin could spot it?"

Gaius shakes his head. "I knew Morgana was evil, the goblin may have just used the information I knew to be true."

**They watch as Gaius began charging for the medicine he was giving the towns people. And even Gwen.**

Gaius looked ashamed. "I feel so bad for doing that."

Gwen place a hand on his arm. "It wasn't you it was the goblin, you have nothing to feel bad for."

Gaius sighs. "I should have been able to fight the hold the goblin had on me."

Taliesin shakes his head. "Goblin have strong and ancient magic, only those of high power can fight the control of a goblin."

Everyone laughs as Gaius treats Uthur and slaps his head.

"You looked like you were having way to much fun doing that…. Well the goblin does!" Gwaine grins.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Merlin works out Gaius is the goblin, after he walks in on him licking gold.**

"Finally!" Gwaine mutters. "He's worked it out."

Gaius smiled. "Merlin and I know each other so well, I am glad he cares enough to protect me even if he doesn't know how."

Gwen smiles. "You are like a father to him, Gaius, he will always protect you."

Gaius smiles. "He is like a son to me, I could not ask for a better blessing than Merlin was, when he turned up in my room all those years ago."

"What the goblin said was true wasn't it?" Leon mutters. "He couldn't harm the goblin without harming Gaius."

Taliesin nodes. "That is true."

**Elsewhere in the court room, the council is in session. And Gwen started passing wind.**

Gwen hide her face in her hands. "I have never been more embarrassed in all my life."

"Don't worry, Gwen," Isolde comforts her. "It happened to Morgana and Uthur too."

Gwen shakes her head. "It was still so embarrassing."

**Back in Gaius quarters, Merlin is waiting for Gaius to return.**

Gaius shakes his head. "He should never have let the goblin know he had magic."

Percival nodes. "I can see how that would end in trouble."

"That was amazing!" Gwaine grins. "Did you see that with the knife? It was awesome."

Arthur sighs. "Aren't you the slightest bit bothered that the goblin now knows Merlin has magic?"

Gwaine shakes his head. "Merlin is alive isn't he, nothing that bad could have happened."

**Gaius makes his way down to the library where he insults Geoffrey.**

Gaius shakes his head. "I called one of my oldest friends 'fatty'."

Gwaine laughs. "You've spent too much time with Merlin, he's always calling Arthur fat."

Arthur glares at Gwaine. "I like to see how you feel if you got called fat."

"Now you see, Arthur," Gwaine explains. "I'm not fat, unlike some people, so no one would ever have reason to say I am."

"I AM NOT FAT!" Arthur yells.

Percival grins. "Merlin is always adding holes to your belt, sire. Maybe it time you lay of the feasts, don't think?"

Arthur glares at them. "I'll have you know I am the king! I have to attend feasts."

"Oh no," Gwen gasps. "He's got the spell book."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Elsewhere in the castle Merlin is looking for Arthur, but gets arrested. **

"He got arrested for sorcery!" Isolde exclaimed. "That goblin must have really wanted him out the way."

Gaius looks positively horrified. "I still can't believe I did that, hand him over like that."

"Gaius it wasn't you, it was the goblin." Gwen comforts Gaius.

Leon shakes his head. "Like the king would have believed Gaius was possessed by a goblin."

Elyan nodes. "He had to try."

"He was sentenced to death," Tristan mutters. "Morgana looked pleased about that."

Percival nodes. "She was the only one besides the goblin, who was. With no Merlin to stop her, think of the things she could do."

**Later that night Gaius is at the tavern, when he nearly gets in a fight with Leon.**

Everyone looked slightly shocked as Gaius spat mead all over Leon.

Gaius looks ashamed. "I am so sorry, Leon."

"No," Leon answers. "It's okay, it was the goblin not you."

"Some knight you are, Leon," Gwaine mutters. "Drawing a sword on an old man."

**Later that night, Merlin escapes the dungeons using magic to steal the guards' keys.**

"Neat spell," Gwaine grins. "Next time we all get kidnapped or Morgana takes over the castle, remind Merlin to use that spell. It will save us spending days in a cell."

Percival nodes. "It would be really useful."

They watch as Merlin goes to sneak past the guards as the warning bell is sounded.

"Good thing, he's a fast runner." Elyan mutters. "Or he would never have got past those guards."

**Gwen who is woken by the alarm bell and hears someone in her house only for Merlin to come up behind her.**

"Merlin really does know how to scare people, doesn't he?" Gwaine mutters.

Gwen shakes her head. "I was more surprised to see him there, than anything else."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**The following day Arthur informs the court that Merlin escaped.**

"I surprised Uthur didn't arrest Gaius for speaking out in such a way." Percival mutters.

Gwaine grins. "Look at that, Arthur isn't a complete idiot, he's worked out there is something up with Gaius."

**Back in Gwen's house, Merlin is trying to work out a way to force the goblin out of Gaius. He asks Gwen to speak to Arthur.**

"Too embarrassed to speak to him," Elyan mutters. "It happens to everyone you know Gwen."

"Yes, but not in public." Gwen answers.

Leon smiles. "Least Merlin convinced you."

Gwen nodes. "I was glad I could help."

**Back in the castle Arthur is watching out his window, not long after Gaius appears.**

Gaius goes pale. "I would never look forward to Merlin being hung."

Arthur nodes. "I know, it wasn't you Gaius it was the goblin."

Gwaine gasps. "Did you really admit Merlin was right?"

"No," Arthur mutters. "I simply said he was telling the truth."

Elyan shock his head. "You got knocked out with a pot."

**As Gaius leaves he passes Gwen, well hides as she passes. After entering Arthur's room, Gwen finds Arthur.**

Arthur just went slightly red and wouldn't meet anyone's eye, he knew what was coming.

Gwaine bursts into uncontrollable laughter as he sees Arthur with donkey ears. "That goblin was brilliant."

Elyan smiled. "Only Gwen would find that adorable."

Gwen smiled. "It was sweet, the ears were so soft."

Percival laughed. "I bet you would never have lived that down if Merlin had seen you."

Leon nodes. "He does call you an 'ass' a lot. That would have proven his point."

**Back at Gwen's house, she informs Merlin of Arthur's condition.**

Elyan looks at his sister. "You can't tell someone it's not funny, while you nearly laughing yourself."

Gwen smiles. "It was funny, Arthur looked so helpless."

"So Merlin comes up with a plan." Percival mutters. "It's about time."

"Yeah but that plan is to kill Gaius." Leon answers.

Gaius sighs. "It was a good plan and the only plan, I'm glad they took the risk."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**And so Gwen and Merlin set up their plan.**

Tristan glances at Gaius. "Did you not teach him about poisons?"

"I did teach him about them," Gaius answers. "But I was always the one who treated people who were poisoned. There is a difference in knowing and dealing with something."

"Gwen, you looked disgusted." Elyan mutters. "He was only licking gold."

Gwen smiled. "I know, but think of all the people who have held those coins."

Percival looked worried as Gwen lost the antidote for the poison. "That must have been horrible, losing the bottle like that."

Gwen nodes. "I was terrified, losing it meant Gaius would die."

"Thank god Merlin caught the goblin." Leon mutters.

"Thank god Merlin found the antidote."

Gaius smiled. "Why Merlin thought yelling would help I'll never know."

**Back in the council chambers, Gaius confuses that he was possessed by a goblin and was responsible for ever thing that happened.**

"Why my father had to tell the whole court I had donkey ears, I don't know." Arthur mutters, still embarrassed.

Gwaine smiled. "So that goblin is in the vaults."

"Don't even think about releasing it Gwaine." Arthur warns.

Leon smiled. "I take it that was one of Merlin's less dangerous adventures."

"Less dangerous! He was sentenced to death." Elyan exclaimed.

Percival smiles. "We should have guesses he had magic…. How many times has he been accused of sorcery now?"

Arthur smiled. "He would never have been caught…. He was too safe."

Gwen nodes in agreement. "We only know because he chose to save Isolde."

**The scene changes to Arthur and Gwen awkward meeting in the hall way.**

"Awkward." Gwaine mutters.

Arthur and Gwen smile at each other.

**The scene changes to show Arthur training while Merlin and Gaius watch. As Arthur laughs he suddenly brays and Merlin and Gaius laugh, after Merlin pleads to let the spell stay for one more day.**

"MERLIN!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Hey hope you liked that, some people said they wanted Arthur to accept Merlin's magic more so hope he appeared more accepting in this chapter :) **

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997.**


	31. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter thirty: We need to talk, Merlin.

Gwen yawned as she sat down, she was glad Arthur was calming down. He hadn't blamed Merlin, yet. Although his mood was unpredictable, he had just found out Merlin hadn't released the donkey spell straight away. Gwen knew it was revenge for all the objects Arthur had ever thrown at him over the years, but Arthur was not pleased.

Arthur himself was truly annoyed, how dare Merlin leave the spell on for longing than needed! It had been one of the single most embarrassing moments of his life. The only thing that topped it was his trousers falling down in the middle of that council meeting. So Arthur began plotting how he would get revenge on Merlin, forgetting Merlin had powerful magic. Whatever Arthur could do, Merlin could do ten times better with magic.

Gwaine was grinning like an idiot, he had seen Uthur with no hair! Not everyone got the chance to see that. Seeing Uthur so often and looking so alive, he had keep reminding himself that Uthur was dead, so therefore Uthur couldn't kill Merlin. Gwaine would have sooner died than to have ever let Uthur kill Merlin.

Percival was still in awe. Merlin was taking so many risk to save Camelot, risks some knights wouldn't even take. Percival was glad he could call Merlin his friend and glad Merlin would always have his back, if ever Percival got into any kind of magical trouble. Percival smiles, he hoped Arthur got over himself soon because, Merlin would most definitely be a good court sorcerer.

Leon was still slightly shocked, Merlin was powerful. He had defeated everything thrown his way and had little to no help at all. Leon couldn't help but smile as he thought of all the trouble the goblin had caused Merlin. He knew without a doubt Merlin would rather face a goblin or any other magical creature, than Arthur right now. Arthur was in the mood for revenge.

Elyan smiled as he thought about everything Merlin had done, he was loyal. He winced slightly as he thought about all the injuries he had suffered. It couldn't have been easy fighting Morgana on his own. Elyan glanced at Arthur, he would never admit it, but he missed Merlin just as much as everyone else, if not more.

Tristan glanced around, his gaze settling on Arthur for a moment. Arthur didn't hate Merlin, he was jealous. He had watched Merlin go on so many adventure, Arthur was jealous of people who had helped Merlin. Not that many had, he was also annoyed Merlin had never trusted him. Tristan could understand that, Merlin was his best friend.

Isolde watched the crystal, as they pulsed with magic around them. The level of care Arthur showed for Merlin, couldn't be destroyed by a couple of choices made to save the kingdom and keep it safe. Merlin and Arthur friendship was strong, it could not be destroyed that easily. Arthur had after all risked being caught in the caves when he went back to try and find Merlin, all the two of them needed to do was sit down and talk.

Gaius sighed Arthur and Merlin had come so far, they had gone from hating each other to being like brothers. This problem Arthur seemed to be having with the decisions Merlin had made would do little to no damage to their friendship, Arthur usually over reacted. So all Arthur needed to do was calm down and talk to Merlin.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin grinned as he appeared just inside the crystal caves, no one had noticed him yet, so he slowly walked forward until he was standing next to Taliesin.

"How many adventures have they seen now?" Merlin asks.

Taliesin turns. "My lord!"

"Please don't call me that," Merlin mutters. "There is no need."

Taliesin nodes. "In answer to your question, they have just finished watching 'goblin's gold'."

Merlin smiled. "Does that mean Arthur knows I left the spell on for longer?"

Taliesin nodes. "I'm afraid it does."

"Merlin!" Gaius suddenly exclaimed, spotting him from the other side of the cave.

This got everyone else's attention as they turned to look.

Gaius pulled Merlin into a hug. "My boy, what are you doing here?"

Merlin smiled, as he pulled of his cloak, he was still dressed in his royal robes and crown. "I have a letter for Gwaine and I need to speak with Gwen."

Everyone was slightly shocked at Merlin's appearance, they had all seen him being crowned, but it was still a surprise.

"A letter?" Gwaine asks.

"Yeah," Merlin answers. "You know where someone rights a message on a bit of paper for someone else."

Gwaine glares at Merlin, who just laughs and hands him the letter.

Gwaine grins. "Thanks, for delivering this…. I've never known a king to deliver a letter before."

Merlin rolls his eyes. "Just because I am king of the druids doesn't mean I can't do things myself. Believe it or not I don't even have a servant…. Sadly when we visited queen Annis I had to have a servant."

Leon looks at Merlin. "You visited queen Annis?"

Merlin nodes. "I signed a peace treaty with her this morning. I also have peace talks coming up with king Rodor and king Godwin in the next couple of days and possible king Olaf."

Leon looked surprised. "Queen Annis hardly signs any peace treaties, Uthur tried to form an alliance with her for years."

Merlin shrugged. "All that matter is we have peace between the kingdoms. She is a powerful ally and the peace between our kingdoms will last for many years to come, I hope."

"Would you sign a peace treaty with Camelot?" Arthur suddenly asks.

Merlin glanced at Arthur, he could tell Arthur was angry for some reason. "I would…. But my kingdom is about to go to war, I do not have time to shunned and prosecuted by your council. Their hatred for magic is strong, until I know they will not attempt to harm me or the envoy I travel with, I will not risk a peace talk."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin turned to Gwen and smiled. "Gwen, I need to speak with you…. I wish to apologise."

Gwen frowns. "Why? You haven't done anything."

"I forgot your birthday." Merlin answers. "I'm sorry."

Gwen shakes her head. "It wasn't you fault, I was in exile."

Merlin nodes. "Well you won't mind if I give you your presents now then?"

"Merlin, there is no need to get me anything." Gwen mutters.

Merlin grins. "There is every need, Gwen, you are my best friend!"

Gwen smiled. "And you are mine."

Merlin beamed and reached into the pack he had placed on the floor. "This," He explains holding out a small gift. "Is from my mother, Hunith."

Gwen took the gift and slowly opened it, it was a pair of earrings. "Oh, they are beautiful!" Gwen gasps. "You must thank Hunith for me."

Merlin smiled. "I will. This is from Alice." Merlin holds out the second gift.

"Alice?" Gwen asks, taking the gift.

Merlin nodes. "Gaius's love."

Gwen held the gold belt in her hands. "This is amazing, thank you!"

Merlin grinned and held out a third gift. "This is from Gaius."

Gwen glanced at Gaius, who smiled quickly before giving Merlin a questioning gaze, which Merlin returned with a small smile.

"Wow!" Gwen gasp. "This is perfect." In her hands she held a golden circlet. She rushes over to Gaius and pulls him into a hug. "Thank you so much."

Merlin shifted slightly as he held out the fourth and final gift. "And this is from me, happy birthday Gwen!"

Gwen held out the dress, speechless. It was a deep scarlet colour, with gold embroidery of roses and vines on the shelves and around the shoulder. Gwen held it up against herself, it was beautiful and suited her perfectly.

She looked up at Merlin. "I can't have this…. It's for nobility."

"Gwen," Merlin answers. "You are to be queen of Camelot, you are nobility!"

Gwen wrapped her arms around Merlin hugged him. "Thank you."

Merlin grinned. "You're welcome."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin sat down on the cave floor beside Gaius and Gwen. He had agreed to stay and talk for a while, they may have seen many of his adventures but not all questions could be a seared by Gaius and Taliesin.

Tristan was the first to speak up. "The high priestess Nimueh, you killed her. I was have heard it said that those who killed a high priest or priestess were punished, so why weren't you?"

Merlin sighs. "Nimueh wasn't innocent…. She abused her power. After the purge started, she turned her hand to dark magic. For twenty years she studied the dark arts and many forms of dark magic which were banned from practice by the high council of old.

"She trained Morgause in those arts too, and in turn she trained Morgana. That's how Morgana knew forms of dark magic such as necromancy among others. Lucky for Camelot, forms of dark magic take a lot of power, so attacks from such magic hardly ever happened.

"The spells and magic the three of them used where punishable by death, if used for evil purposes. The same if I was to use them for dark proposes, I would be sentenced to death or imprisoned by the Sidhe elders. The only ones with the power to kill high priestesses were high priest or high priestess of a higher order.

"I am the last high priest of the triple goddess, much like Morgana was the last high priestess of the triple goddess. I alone had the power to kill Nimueh for her crimes, so I did. But at the time I didn't know I had to, I simply killed her because she treated the people I care about…. So in answer to your question, no, I will not be killed for killing three high priestess of the old religion."

"Three?" Isolde asked. "You only killed Nimueh."

Merlin shakes his head sadly. "I doomed Morgause to die when I used magic to throw her into a wall. The head injury she suffered would have killed her, if she had been sacrificed first…. I used a spell to bind Morgana's magic when you took back Camelot, allowing her to be killed by a mortal weapon. If I hadn't cast that spell she would still be alive."

Tristan nodes. "You are high priest of the triple goddess, why not a god?"

Merlin smiles. "There is a high priest and a high priestess of every god and goddess, the triple goddess is simply the highest order, the ones with the most power."

Isolde glances at Merlin. "How are you high priest? You have had no training as far as I know."

Merlin smiled. "You don't have to be trained, although most are and I will be trained when there is time. You just need the power and the knowledge of the old religion, training is simply to gain higher power and more knowledge."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Sigan." Leon muttered. "Is his tomb really safe under Camelot."

Merlin nodes. "It is. I have placed many spell on it, if anyone tries to brake in I'll know about it. Also to get past the spells, you would have to have powerful magic and know where the tomb is, for the mine was sealed also."

Leon stared at Merlin. "Surly the spell will lose power over time?"

Merlin shakes his head. "You have a great many magical objects in the Camelot vaults, I simply bound the spell to many of those objects. Their magic is what powers the spell, and that power will not run out for many years."

Elyan looks up. "Did Sigan really use magic to build Camelot?"

Merlin nodes. "He did, but the magic within the stone is weak. Almost all the magic has faded into the land around the castle."

Elyan nodes. "What is a sorcerer uses the magic within the walls to destroy Camelot?"

Merlin laughed. "That would be impossible for most sorcerers to do."

"How so?" Leon asks.

"Because the magic was Sigan's. Only Sigan can use his magic…. Everyone who uses magic has their own magic signature, only they can control their power."

"But you have undone the work of many sorcerers in the past." Elyan mutters.

"When someone casts a spell, only they can control it…. Counter spells, simply defeat, deflect or destroy the other sorcerers magic, but never controls it. That is why I couldn't use magic to kill Arthur when Morgana enchanted me, a sorcerers magic can only be controlled by them of their free will…."

"You tried to kill Arthur!" Leon hissed.

Merlin runs the back of his head nervously. "I guess you haven't seen that yet, have you? I've had so many adventure I sometimes forget the order. And yes I did try and kill Arthur, Morgana caught me and enchanted me to. I would never do it lf my own free will."

"What about dragon's?" Elyan asked, before Leon can reply. "You could force Kilgharrah to do magic against his will?"

Merlin nodes. "But that is only because I am a dragon lord. Most creatures of magic cannot be controlled by another, hence why people never have pet griffins."

Leon shakes his head, before asking. "So Camelot is completely safe from Sigan and his magic?"

Merlin sighs. "It is possible someone of high power can release Sigan, but it is unlikely and if it did happen I would know about it."

Elyan smiled. "Lets hope for Sigan's sake that never happens."

Merlin glanced at him. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Percival hadn't really thought of any questions he wanted Merlin to answer, he knew he would never truly understand magic and its laws, he knew the basics. He was simply happy to watch Merlin do his thing and not worry about the odd unanswered question.

Merlin glanced at him. "No questions?"

Percival shakes his head. "Not really, I'll never truly understand the magical world."

Merlin smiled. "You must have at least one question."

Percival thinks for a moment. "The knights of Medhir."

"What about them?" Merlin asked.

"Were they wraiths? I mean they were immortal, they seemed a lot like the wraith Nimueh created to try and kill Uthur."

Merlin sighs. "The knights were neither dead or alive…. They were both but neither at the same time. The magic used was complicated. From what I understand of it, their souls were trapped between this world and the next, leaving them suspended between life and death.

"When Morgause awoke them, the simply called the tormented souls back to the bodies, causing them to live once more. Being alive nor dead meant they could not be killed or feel pain, nor did they have a conscience. I may be wrong but that is how I understand it to work…. I am yet to practice that kind of magic."

Before Percival can speak Gwaine comes bounding over and sits down. "I have a question, can you turn this water into mead?"

Merlin glares at him for a second, before meeting Percival's gaze and his eyes flash gold. Percival noticing the flash of gold in Merlin's eyes turned to look at Gwaine and bursts out laughing, Gwaine looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

Merlin tried to hide a smile. "Do you have a serious question or not?"

Gwaine thinks for a moment. "Can you give Arthur donkey ears again?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "No, seriously, do you have any questions?"

Gwaine shakes his head. "All I need to know is why you have done what you have done and that has already been answered. I don't need to know what magic was used, or why you were never punished for killing high priestess. All that matters is, we are safe, Camelot is safe and not all magic is evil."

"I have a question," Percival quickly mutters. "How is the spell you just did elemental based…. Gaius said you could only do elemental based spells without the use of a spell."

Merlin smiled. "I did use a spell, I just incanted a spell in my mind, what Gaius said is true, I can only do elemental based spells with no spells at all."

Gwaine grins suddenly. "I have a question, Sidhe staff?"

"What about it?" Merlin asked.

"Only the Sidhe can use them, so how can you?"

Merlin smiled. "I know the basics about Sidhe magic, so therefore I have basic control over weapons created by them. The spells I use whole wielding the Sidhe staff are said in the Sidhe tongue."

Percival glances at Merlin. "How many languages do you know?"

Merlin smiles. "A lot, I know many of the magical languages and a couple of the old tongues. I'm mostly able to read them, rather than speak them…. You have to when you live with Gaius, many of his books are in different languages and scripts."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwen pulls Merlin into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Merlin asks, slightly confused.

"You have had to suffer all those years on your own and for that I am sorry." Gwen almost cries. "I'm you are my best friend, I should have been there for you, like you were there for me."

Merlin hugged Gwen back before pulling away. "It's okay Gwen…. If I had told you about my magic it would have endangered you. If Uthur ever found out, he would have executed everyone who knew about my magic…. All that mattered was you were all safe."

Gwen smiled sadly. "I should have noticed you were suffering…. There were times when you were so upset and I never asked why."

Merlin grinned. "Least you noticed, I am glad you noticed, it shows you cared."

Gwen hugged Merlin again and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for healing my father!"

Merlin laughed. "I'm sorry about getting you accused of witchcraft."

Gwen shook her head. "You healed my father and saved me. Getting accused of witch craft was scary I'll admit, but you didn't give up on me."

Merlin grinned. "So do you have any questions?"

Gwen thinks for a moment, before glancing round and whispering. "I know you are Dragoon."

Merlin glanced at her sharply. "How?"

"Gaius said you took my place when I was accused of enchanting Arthur…. Dragoon was the sorcerer who took my place, so you must be Dragoon."

Merlin rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, I am. I used an aging spell, I knew Morgana planted a poultice under Arthur pillow to frame you…. There was no way I could prove it was Morgana's doing, so I took your place."

Gwen smiled. "Thank you."

"You're not mad I played a part in killing Uthur?"

Gwen shook her head. "No, you would never kill anyone unless they threatened the people you cared about. I know you went there to heal him…. But some times people are just meant to die, you can't save everyone."

Merlin nodes. "I sometimes wish I could undo what happened that day…. But the past is the past."

Gwen nodes. "You tried your best and that's all that matters."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur glared at Merlin for a moment. "Why did you let the dragon live?"

Merlin stared at Arthur. "Why do you think? I'm a dragon lord, it is my job to protect the dragons."

"It killed hundreds of people!"

"So have you!" Merlin answers. "You kill bandits, armies that attack Camelot and any other thing people who mean you or the kingdom harm. How is that any different?"

"I killed them for a reason, to protect my people. The dragon was killed for the pleasure of it."

"Kilgharrah does not kill for the pleasure of it, Arthur, he kills when he has to or when he has to protect those he cares about. When he attacked Camelot he was angry and felt the need for revenge."

"Why would he want revenge on Camelot and her people?"

"Did you not listen to anything my father told me? Kilgharrah watched all of his kin, be slaughtered at Uthur's hand! He was then imprisoned in a cave underground as some sort of trophy Uthur could brag about! He had every right to be seek revenge!"

"That is no reason to kill innocent people!"

"By that logic, Uthur had no reason to kill thousands of innocent people, yet he did! Least Kilgharrah is sorry for what he did!... Both acted in anger, fuelled by the need of revenge…. Kilgharrah has helped me save Camelot time and time again, he is loyal to me, I refused to kill him when he was blinded by anger and has seen what he has done was wrong!"

Arthur glared at Merlin. "My father was nothing like that dragon!"

"No he was worse," Merlin answered. "He hunted my kind and slaughtered my kin, all because of the mistake made by one witch…. You have to understand Arthur, Kilgharrah acted in anger and he is sorry for what he has done."

"Do not speak about my father in such a way!" Arthur yells.

"Then do not insult my kin!" Merlin answers. "Everything I have done, I have done in hopes of protecting Camelot…. I'll admit I have made mistakes and have paid the price. I have only ever wanted to protect Camelot…. You have to understand I would never harm Camelot of my own free will, I will always protect it."

Arthur glared at Merlin before sighing, Merlin voice held nothing but truth. "You swear this dragon will never attack Camelot again."

"I swear he will not attack Camelot, while I am alive." Merlin promises.

Arthur nodes. "Good."

Merlin sighed, he hadn't even asked about Morgana yet!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin crept up behind the envoy, moving quickly and as silently as possible. Arthur had finally seemed to come to terms with the choices Merlin had made, but it had taken both he and Gaius to convince him, Morgana would have turned evil no matter what they had done. As he pulled himself into the saddle of his horse, Alator turned to him.

"Nice of you to return, Merlin."

Merlin smiled. "You noticed."

Alator nodes. "I hope your trip was fruitful."

"It was," Merlin answered. "If convincing Arthur I always made decisions for the good of Camelot, was a good thing."

Alator nodes. "You are doing well, Merlin. It will not be long until the once and future king unites the land and frees magic once more."

Merlin sighed. "It will take time…. The council in Camelot still have strong feelings of hate for our kind…. But I hoping Arthur will be able to change their way of thinking, now that his views on magic are changing."

Alator sighed. "You have a hard destiny Merlin, as they say Rome wasn't built in a day. You have a life time to change the world around us and you have already started that change."

Merlin smiled. "I guess you are right, I just hope the changes happen sooner rather than latter…. I miss Camelot a lot, it had been my home for the last three/four years."

Alator smiled. "I have no doubt one day it will be your home again, but for the time being we have more pressing matters to deal with…. While you were gone some of scouts watching the far mountains reported activity, we are holding an emergency meeting tomorrow at dawn when we get some more detailed reports."

Merlin glanced at Alator, clearly worried. "You think the war is starting?"

Alator shakes his head. "It has already begun."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Hey next up is Gwaine and the crystal caves. I have used the proverb 'Rome wasn't built in a day', I have always thought king Arthur united the lands after the Romans left, but I may be wrong. Until next time, **

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997.**


	32. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter thirty-one: Gwaine and the crystal cave.

Arthur sighed, he was feeling slightly better now he and Merlin had talked. The others also seemed to have cheered up to, Gwen was still admiring her gifts. Arthur was sure Merlin did it on purpose, he must have known everyone else forgot Gwen's birthday and wanted them to feel bad. But then and again Merlin was never one to make people feel bad, unless it was Arthur in need of his ego deflating.

Arthur smiled as he looked round. Gwen and Isolde were talking and admiring the dress Merlin had got Gwen, which proved Merlin was a girl, he got Gwen a dress!

Tristan and Leon were playing a game of dice whilst finishing off their lunch, where the dice had come from was anyone's guess. By the looks of it Tristan was winning. Which was a surprise, Leon always won dice when they played at the tavern.

Gaius and Taliesin seemed to be have a conversation on some unknown subject. But from the look on Gaius's face whatever they were talking about wasn't good news. And more than likely had something to do with Merlin and the war his kingdom was about to fight.

Elyan and Percival were trying incredible hard not to laugh at Gwaine who had green hair, this caused Arthur to do a double take…. Gwaine had bright green hair! Arthur shook his head he wasn't even going to ask. It was probably Merlin who did it, he was the only one with magic, who would pull a prank like that. Gaius and Taliesin were far to mature.

Taliesin suddenly speaks up. "We need to watch the next adventures, there is not much time now…. Merlin will soon need your help."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**In a time of myth and a land of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy his name…. Merlin.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**The scene shows Arthur and Merlin on their way to a tavern after a day hunting.**

Gwaine nodes in agreement. "I always have a tankard of mead after a day hunting."

"More like nine or ten." Elyan mutters, having seen what Gwaine classed as 'light drinking'.

Percival shakes his head. "The tavern really isn't the best place to know what the mood is like, most go there after a long day working to relax or drown their sorrows."

Leon nodes his agreement. "You are better off listening to people talking at the market or just walking through the lower town."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Going to the tavern has always worked for me."

Gwaine grins as Merlin insults Arthur. "Merlin is correct, you are simple."

Arthur glared at Gwaine. "I am not!"

"A pit cocky, Arthur," Elyan laughs, as Arthur thinks the barmaid called him handsome. "You can't always think people are talking to you."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Least I didn't look as smug as Merlin."

"He had every right to be smug!" Gwaine laughs. "Mary hardly ever complements anyone."

Tristan smiled as they saw Gwaine sitting on the tavern near them. "I had been wondering how you meet Gwaine."

Percival shakes his head. "This can't end well." He mutters, as a group of thugs enter the tavern.

**Arthur steps into help Mary as she is threatened by the leader of the group.**

Arthur sighed. "Merlin had to open his mouth."

Gwaine grinned. "You have to admit, it wouldn't have been half as fun if he hadn't."

Leon rolls his eyes. "Trust it to be Gwaine who started the fight."

"How did no one see Merlin throw that bench?" Elyan exclaimed.

"To be fair, everyone was a bit preoccupied fighting." Percival answers.

Gwen glanced at Gwaine. "How did you miss him throwing the plates? You were right there?"

"To be honest I wasn't really paying attention to anything but the fight at the time." Gwaine replies.

"Only you and Merlin could introduces yourselves in the middle of a fight." Leon mutters.

Elyan nodes. "And there the only two brave enough to save or insult Arthur without knowing who he is."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Back in Camelot Gaius and Merlin treat Gwaine's injury.**

Gaius smiled with pride. "He'll make a good physician, one day."

Percival glances at Arthur. "You seemed surprised Merlin knew about healing, he did live with Gaius for years."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Merlin acts like an idiot most of the time, of course I was surprised!"

**The following morning, Gwaine wakes up in Merlin's room, just as Merlin brings him breakfast.**

"You really hated nobles didn't you?" Elyan mutters.

Gwaine's nodes. "Many are who are corrupted by the power there status brings them. And I have witnessed what that corruption makes men think they can do and get away with."

Percival nodes. "Many nobles think they can do what they like to those of lower status, because not many would take the word of a peasant over the word of a lord."

Arthur sighed. "I'm king now and I swear everyone will get a fair trial, no matter what their status."

Gwen smiles. "Then you will be a great king."

**The scene changes to Arthur and Merlin talking about the Mêlée.**

Elyan glances at Arthur. "I don't think it's wise to throw things at a warlock of considerable power."

"It wasn't that bad." Arthur defends himself. "I do it whenever he annoys me."

Gwaine grins. "Only if you do it now, he can stop it mid-air and throw it back at you, twice as hard and without a single word."

**Elsewhere in Camelot, the two thugs, Dagr and Ebor, from the bar fight and buying some swords.**

"I have heard of those blades before," Percival mutters. "They appear blunt, but are sharper than most other sword."

Leon nodes. "I have heard legends about them, I didn't think anyone knew how to make them anymore."

"Those crystals….?" Isolde asks.

"Were glamour's," Gaius answers. "They changed the eye who beholds them. It did not actually change their appearance."

Gwen winces slightly as the old man selling the swords was killed. "How evil." She muttered.

Elyan shakes his head. "They have no honour."

**Back in Camelot Gwaine is getting changed. Not long after he walking through the lower town when he starts to flirt with Gwen.**

Both Arthur and Elyan glare at Gwaine.

Gwaine holds up his hands. "I wouldn't touch her princess, she is yours after all."

"You better not." Arthur threatened.

Everyone laughs at Gwaine's failed attempt to flirt with Gwen.

Gwen smiled. "That really didn't work."

Gwaine sighs. "Not ever pretty girl is easy to please…. You have high standards."

Elyan glared at Gwaine. "How many times have you been in trouble because of the girls you 'court'?"

Gwaine smiles. "I have been chased out of town a couple of times."

Everyone rolls their eyes knowing it was more like a couple of hundred times.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**In the woods about a day's ride from Camelot, Dagr and Ebor attack and kill Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan and use the crystals to take their appearances.**

Gaius shakes his head. "Glamour's are tricky things, ones that use crystal are hard to spot, unless you know what you are looking for…. Magic can be used for such trickery sometimes."

"Their voices changed," Elyan muttered. "I only thought it was for appearances?"

Gaius shakes his head. "Glamour's of high power such as the ones they used change everything, the way you sound, the way you look and even sometimes how you act."

Leon sighs as the two thugs ride into Camelot. "This isn't going to end well."

Gwaine snorts. "Good job princess, give Merlin to the people who wouldn't think twice about killing him or causing him a lot of pain."

Arthur sighed. "I didn't know they were going to try and cause us harm."

"He was your servant, Arthur!" Gwaine answers. "The castle has servants who are hired to care for guests, you can't just make Merlin do all the work."

Gwen sighed. "Merlin should have asked for help, it couldn't have been good carrying that massive trunk up all those steps on his own."

Gaius sighed as he watched them make Merlin move the trunk around them room. "I surprised he didn't hurt his back."

**Later on Merlin is eating his dinner with Gaius.**

Arthur nodes in agreement to what Gaius said. "Sir Oswald was kind and he always treated servants with respect."

Everyone laughed as Merlin spat his food at Gaius, Gaius just shook his head.

"Hey!" Arthur complains. "I am a kind master."

**After going to the tavern with Gwen, Merlin is forces to make Arthur pay for Gwaine drinks and food. After dragging Gwaine back to his room, they talk.**

Everyone looks at Gwaine in shook.

"Your father was a knight?" Arthur finally asks.

Gwaine nodes. "He was."

"So that's your secret," Leon mutters. "The secret only Merlin knows."

Gwaine nodes. "I have only ever told Merlin…. Even when I have been so drunk I couldn't think straight, I have never told anyone. Merlin is my first and best friend he knows everything about me."

**The following day Merlin and Gwaine are forced to clean the boots for the whole army.**

Gwen looks at Arthur. "That was unfair."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that bad."

Gwaine snorts. "I'd like to see you clean the boots of the whole army, princess, I don't think you'd even be able to clean one boot."

Arthur glared at Gwaine. "I am the king I do not have to clean boots and never will."

Gwaine smiles. "Then you would have no idea how much work and effort it takes, how Merlin ever survived being your servant, I don't know!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Later that day, Arthur fights Sir Oswald aka Dagr and wins. Later still while cleaning the knights' rooms, Merlin finds the swords and cuts his figure. Seconds later sir Oswald and Sir Ethan appear.**

Gwen shiver slightly. "He could have got an injury far worse than that, think what damage those blades could do in the tournament."

Gwaine nodes. "To you those blades may be a legends here in Camelot, but in other kingdoms they are used. I have seen the damage they can do…. The sorcery they are forged with makes them sharper than you could ever make a normal sword."

"Do you think sir Oswald noticed Merlin cut his hand?" Leon asks. "Or was he just paranoid?"

**Back in Gaius's chambers Merlin plans on how to steal the blades as proof that sir Oswald and Sir Ethan mean to kill Arthur. And so that night, Merlin sneaks in to try and steal the blades.**

Leon shakes his head. "One day Merlin is going to get caught sneaking into peoples rooms…. He really does take risks."

Elyan sighed. "Wouldn't you do the same if you knew it was the only way to protect Camelot?"

"I would try," Leon answers. "But I would more than likely get caught, I'm not that good at hiding."

Percival watches as Merlin spots the crystal. "The crystal powered the spell, does that mean if you take the crystals off the spell no longer holds?"

Gaius nodes. "There are some which hold even hold after the crystal is removed, but they are far more powerful and rely on the power of the sorcerer as well as the crystal."

**Elsewhere in the castle, Gwaine knows Merlin should be back by now and goes to find him. He walks in on Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan throwing knifes at Merlin.**

Gwaine glares at the screen. "I'm glad they are dead…. I cannot say that about many who are dead, but I am glad they are."

Arthur nodes. "They were evil men."

"They used sorcerer for all the wrong reasons," Taliesin speaks up. "Magic is a gift not all are given, those who abuse that power will be judged, in the next realm."

"The summer lands?" Percival asks.

"That is what Wiccan's call the next realm, yes." Taliesin answers. "But you would know it better as the realm of the dead or the spirit world."

Gwaine glances at Leon. "I never thanked you for arresting me."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Later Merlin informs Gaius of who the knights really are, as they walk to the ordinance Gwaine is having with the king.**

Elyan, Leon, Percival and Tristan all node in agreement as Gwaine declares nobility is decided not by how you are born, but by what you do.

Gwen smiles. "I am glad you spoke up for Gwaine, Arthur."

"I sometimes wished I hadn't the trouble he caused me." Arthur signs, with a slight smile.

Gwaine glares at Arthur. "I don't cause trouble."

"No you attract it." Percival laughs.

"Almost as bad as Arthur and the magical trouble he attracts." Elyan agrees.

**The scene changed to show Gwaine leaving, both Merlin and Gwen said good bye.**

Gwaine smiled. "I still find it hard to believe Merlin can put up with me, he's forever helping me home from the tavern and keeping me out of fights."

Elyan rolled his eyes. "He's the only one who can put up with you."

Gwen blushed as she watched Gwaine work out she has feelings for Arthur. Arthur smiled at her, which made her blush even more.

**Later that night Merlin and Gaius try and come up with a plan to save Arthur. Merlin knows he's going to have to use magic. The following day Merlin prepares Arthur's amour for the Mêlée and Uthur gives Arthur a sword.**

"Merlin was going to use magic!" Isolde exclaimed. "Half the city was going to be there and the king!"

Gaius sighs. "I did tell him, but he had to keep Arthur safe…. The same as if it had been any of you, Merlin will risk his life time and time again to keep his friends safe."

Tristan glances at Gaius. "How can you live with him risking his life all the time? The fear of him being caught all the time must be hard to live with."

Gaius smiled. "After four years you learn to live with it. But he fear never goes, it's always there at the back of your mind."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**As Merlin prepares Arthur for the Mêlée, he asks Arthur to withdraw, but Arthur refuses.**

"You should really start listening to Merlin," Isolde mutters. "Every time he warns you about something or not to do something, it always turns out there was something or someone trying to kill you."

Arthur sighed. "I know, but I could not withdraw. The people expect me to fight and win, so they know they have someone strong leading them. I needed to prove I was fit to lead them."

**And so the Mêlée begins. As the knights are knocked out one by one, Merlin is forced to use magic to save Arthur. His magic causing the saddle on the horse to snap as one of the thugs from the bar fight approaches from behind.**

Gwaine grins. "Nice spell, I can see how that would come on useful in battle."

"He didn't use a spell." Percival points out.

"Which makes it all the more awesome." Gwaine grins.

"Who's the other knight helping Arthur?" Isolde asks.

Arthur, Leon, Gwen and Gwaine all smile, knowing who it was.

"Well Merlin clearly knows whom it is," Tristan smiles, he glanced at Gwaine. "It's you, isn't it?"

Gwaine smiles. "I couldn't say, wouldn't want to spoil it."

Arthur rolls his eyes. "They all know it's you Gwaine."

**Gwaine uses the enchanted swords to kill Dagr and Ebor saving Arthur.**

Gwaine smiled. "You are lucky both me and Merlin risked our necks to save you."

Arthur nodes. "I am glad to have friends such as you."

"So who won?" Isolde asks. "You didn't fight."

"I gave the field to Gwaine, so he won." Arthur answers. "But it was never announced because Gwaine had been banished."

**Later on Gaius shows Uthur who the knights really were. Arthur then convinces Uthur to let Gwaine go and not be killed. As Arthur, Gwaine and Merlin speak, Arthur tells Gwaine his father was wrong and if it were up to him Gwaine would stay. Merlin tries to convince Gwaine to stay, but Gwaine goes. Arthur and Merlin watch him leave from the walls of the castle.**

Everyone laughs as Arthur got jealous of Gwen and Gwaine saying good bye.

"Don't worry princess," Gwaine mutters. "I knew she was yours."

Elyan laughed as Merlin mocked Arthur on what the rules allowed. "Merlin was right, while Uthur was king, Gwen and you could never have been together."

Arthur sighed. "Many of my fathers' rules are wrong and I hope one day I'll be able to change them for the better, but the council as still convinced Uthur was right."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**In a time of myth and a land of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy his name…. Merlin.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**The scene starts with Merlin and Arthur being chased though the woods by a large group of bandits.**

Elyan shakes his head. "We seriously need to do something about those bandits, I've yet to go on a patrol and not come across any or the deeds they have done."

Leon nodes. "We need to do something, but what? The woods are large and they are bound to know hiding places we don't."

"Ask Merlin," Gwaine jokes. "He knows all the best hiding places."

Percival rolls his eyes. "I'm sure Merlin, if he wanted to, could just enchant the forest to attack them. That would no doubt have them fleeing the forest."

Gwaine laughed as Arthur told Merlin to trust him only for them to get spotted by the bandits. "Poor Merlin, having to trust you."

Arthur glared at Gwaine. "There is nothing wrong with trusting me, I know my way through the woods."

"Yeah, but so do the bandits." Elyan points out. "They probably know the woods far better than us."

**Merlin suddenly seems to hit an invisible wall, as they enter the valley of the fallen kings.**

"That was the magic of this valley," Taliesin explains. "The valley is after all home to the birth place of magic."

Percival nodes. "Is that why so many people fear this place?"

Taliesin smiles. "Many believe this land is cursed, it is called the valley of the fallen kings for a reason. Some believe the fallen kings of old cursed this land, but it is not. People can feel the magic here and that scares them, hence why they believe it is cursed."

**Arthur is shot with an arrow and falls unconscious and Merlin is forced to hide both of them, until the bandits pass.**

Gwen gasps as Arthur is shot with an arrow, everyone else looks slightly worried, but they all knew Merlin must have found a way to save him.

"See Merlin really does know all the best hiding places." Gwaine smiles trying to lighten the mood.

**After finding a place to hide from the bandits, Merlin creates a healing poultice and tries to heal Arthur wound with magic.**

Gaius nodes his approval. "That healing poultice was excellently made and only using herbs found in the area. His knowledge is good, but he still has a lot to learn."

Arthur glared at the screen, as Merlin insulted him. "I am not a pompous arrogant part."

"I'll think you'll find he said 'pompous arrogant prince'!" Gwaine laughs.

"Why did the spells Merlin used, not work?" Percival asked.

"He used spells to heal a different type of arrow wound. There are different spells for different kinds of arrows." Gaius explained.

Surprisingly no one commented on Merlin almost crying as he failed to heal Arthur. Even Arthur knew better than to say anything, he had seen the losses Merlin had suffered because he didn't know how to save them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Out of nowhere Taliesin appears, startling Merlin. He healed Arthur and told Merlin he had something to show him.**

Gwaine grins as Taliesin appears. "So that's how you meet Merlin."

Everyone rolls their eyes, Gwaine really had a habit of stating the obvious.

Arthur turned to Taliesin. "Thank you for healing me."

Taliesin smiled. "I am simply glad I remembered the spell correctly."

Everyone watched in silence as Merlin entered the crystal cave and was showed the first to images, one of Morgana with a crown on her head and the second of Dragoon.

"He saw Morgana as queen, so he knew she was going to claim the throne?" Leon asks.

Gaius shakes his head. "The future is not set in stone, it can be changed."

**After Taliesin convinces Merlin to look into the crystals, Merlin walks further into the cave and the visions start. An image of Morgana struggling with a horse, followed by her drawing a knife from its scabbard, followed by her walking down a corridor. What could be blood or wine, dripping from a hand into a pool of red liquid below? Merlin yelling, flames surrounding him. Merlin crashes backward into the wall of the cave, only for a second crystal to show him more images. Only this time it shows Morgana about to kill the king. Merlin forces himself to look away and falls to the ground. Only for a third crystal to continue the images. Morgana kills the king.**

Everyone was silent for a moment.

Finally Elyan asks a question. "Merlin looked like he was in pain, why was that?"

Taliesin sighed. "The power of crystals are strong…. Many sorcerer are driven mad by the power. Imagine a powerful spell being thrown at you, you would try and fight against it…. Merlin didn't want to see the future but the crystals forced him to watch."

"Least he knew Morgana was going to kill the king." Gwaine mutters. "If he hadn't known he might not have been able to stop her."

**Later outside the caves Arthur wakes up.**

"You still look like a toad, princess." Gwaine laughs.

"Least I don't have green hair." Arthur answers.

Gwaine grabs a lock of hair and pulls at it, so he can see it. "Oh ha-ha Merlin." He laughs sarcastically.

Percival grins. "Why did he do it?"

"A couple of weeks back, I may have tipped some paint over Merlin…. It took him hours to wash it out his hair, so this is revenge."

"Why?" Percival asks.

"It was a prank!"

"Tipping paint over someone's head, was a prank?"

"Yes!" Gwaine exclaimed. "And a good one at that, the look on his face was priceless."

Elyan glanced at Arthur. "Magic is still outlawed, so still no chance of you turning into a 'handsome prince' or should it be king now."

Arthur glared at them. "I do not look like a toad."

"Didn't Dragoon say you looked like a toad or something about you being a toad?" Gwen asks with a smiles. "I'm sure he did, so Merlin isn't the only one to think that." She knew Merlin was Dragoon but Arthur didn't.

Percival smiled. "It could be worse, Merlin could have turned you in to a toad."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**On the way back to Camelot, Merlin is almost completely silent, much to the worry of Arthur. He's doesn't even react when Arthur tells the king Merlin helped save him. Gaius instantly knows something is wrong. Later that night Merlin tells Gaius about what he saw.**

Tristan smiled. "You were worried about Merlin."

"No…. He was just unnervingly silent." Arthur answers.

Isolde sighed. "You know it's not a weakness to admit when you are worried about a friend."

Gaius sighs. "Having visions of the future can sometimes do more damage than good, when events have yet to come to pass, trying to stop them can sometimes cause them to happen."

Taliesin nodes in agreement. "The crystals can show you one of many possible futures, most of them will never happen."

Elyan frowns. "So you could be shown a vision by the crystals and it may never happen?"

Taliesin nodes. "It may not, but what Merlin saw came to pass."

**The following day Arthur tells Merlin he is getting Morgana a dagger for her birthday, causing Merlin to worry. On his way out of the castle he sees Morgana struggling with a horse. He rushed to Gaius and informs him of what he has seen, but Gaius still doesn't believe it's going to happen.**

"Why didn't you believe him?" Leon asks.

"Because I refused to believe Morgana would kill the king herself." Gaius answers. "All the time she has tried to kill Uthur, she has played it safe. Made sure it could never be traced to her. But to go and kill Uthur like that would have got her killed, there was no way anyone else could have been blamed."

**Later on Arthur shows Merlin the dagger he has got Morgana, it isn't the dagger from the vision, to Merlin's relief.**

Gwaine laughs. "Imagine if you got Morgana the dagger she used to try and kill the king."

Percival smiled. "That would have been truly helping the enemy!"

Leon shook his head. "I'm glad it wasn't the dagger, I think Merlin would have freaked out if it was."

**Later on that night at Morgana's birthday feast, Arthur gives Morgana her gift. It is the dagger from Merlin's vision.**

"Oh god," Gwaine laughs. "You got Morgana the dagger she was going to try and kill the king with."

Arthur glared at Gwaine. "This isn't funny, she was going to try and kill our father."

Elyan smiled slightly. "I'm glad Merlin knew about it, imagine if he hadn't, the king would have died."

Leon nodes. "I still can't believe Merlin would protect someone who would have had him killed for the way he was born."

**Later that night, Morgana leaves her room to go and see Morgana. Merlin uses magic, to stop her, but causes Morgana to fall down the stairs, injuring her head.**

Everyone winces slightly at Morgana fall, but no one could say they truly felt sorry for her. They had all seen the evils Morgana had done and the pain and suffering she had caused everyone.

**Later that night, Gaius comforts Merlin, who is still coming to terms with what he has done.**

"That proves of the goodness Merlin has in his heart," Taliesin explains. "Even though Morgana is one of his greatest enemies and would destroy all he works so hard to build, he still felt remorse for the way he stopped her from killing the king."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**The following day, Uthur sits with Morgana. While Merlin walls through the castle, he finds Arthur comforting Gwen and it makes the guilt he feels worse. He speaks with Arthur, after he is done comforting Gwen. Whilst speaking with Arthur, Merlin suddenly understands how much Morgana means to everyone and knows he must do something.**

Arthur sighed. "There have been many times since Morgana and Morgause took Camelot, that I wished Morgana had never been found…. I just wish there was something we could have done to stop Morgana from taking the path she chose."

Gwen nodes. "I wish the same…. But it was her choice to make."

"Gwen is right, she made her choice," Gaius agrees. "It was of her own free will, she joined her sister. She wanted to be free at first, but she went around seeking it the wrong way. Then when she found out Uthur was her father, she wanted the throne and free those with magic. But she would have ruled much like Uthur did, only difference is all those with magic would be innocent, no matter what they had done."

**Back in Gaius's chambers, Uthur is still sitting with Morgana. He starts speaking with Gaius unaware of Merlin sitting in the room next door. Uthur tells Gaius to use magic to heal Morgana, surprising both Gaius and Merlin. He also tells Gaius that Morgan is his daughter. Both Gaius and Merlin now know why Uthur cared so much about her.**

Arthur glares at the screen. "He is a hypocrite and a liar!"

Gwen places a comforting hand on Arthur's arm. "He did what he had to…. He did what he thought was best for you."

"He hunted and killed thousands of people for the use of magic and kept killing them even after Morgana was better, yet he ordered magic to be used to save her!" Arthur answers.

"I do not agree with want Uthur did," Gwen answers. "But even you turned to magic to try and heal Uthur."

"Is there anything, you and Merlin don't know? Regarding the safety of the kingdom of course." Gwaine asks.

Gaius smiled. "There is very little we do not know."

"So you and Merlin knew Morgana was Uthur's daughter, I can see now why Merlin wasn't surprised when we found out." Arthur mutters.

Gwaine smiles. "I doubt anything would surprise Merlin, he seems prepared for anything."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Later on Merlin takes a remedy to Uthur, Gaius thought it would help ease Uthur's mind. Merlin waits as he listens to Uthur talk and does nothing as Uthur had a breakdown, before heading out. He then watched Arthur training in the rain, before returning to find Gwen and Gaius beside Morgana. He knows he has to save her.**

Arthur stared at the screen. "Did he really care about Morgana that much?"

"I believe he was talking about both of you, Arthur," Gaius answers. "He cared about both of you dearly, even if he wasn't that good at showing it."

Arthur nodes. "Why couldn't Morgana see how much everyone cared about her?"

"She was blinded by hate."

Gwen smiled sadly. "That must have been hard for Merlin, seeing us all so upset and knowing he was the one who caused it."

Gaius nodes. "It wasn't easy for him."

**That night Merlin summons the great dragon and orders him to give him a spell to heal Morgana, even though the dragon warns him no good will come of the witch living. He uses the spell to heal Morgana.**

"He should have let her die." Gwaine mutters.

Percival sighs. "I don't think Merlin would have been able to live with the guilt…. No one but he and Gaius knew Morgana had turned against us, everyone else would have been devastated, if she had died."

Tristan watches the screen. "The dragon looked furious."

Gaius nodes. "Kilgharrah hated Morgana, for she threatened the age of peace and the creation Albion."

Isolde shakes her head. "I can understand why he felt the need to save her, but he really should have let her die…. She killed so many people, she has done so many evil things…. She wouldn't have hesitated to kill any of you, even before that happened."

**The following day Gaius returns from collecting supplies to find Morgana awake and being comforted by Uthur. Gaius is clearly surprised and works out Merlin must have done something. After Uthur thanks Gaius, Gaius goes to find Merlin and Merlin explains why he had to heal Morgana.**

Leon looks at Gaius. "He thought you used magic, didn't he?"

"I fear he did," Gaius answers. "But as you know I did nothing."

Gwen smiled. "Merlin has such a kind heart…. He would save an enemy, just to save others from suffering the grief of their death."

Gaius smiled. "Kilgharrah once said, the will to see good in people will be his down fall and I fear he is right. The goodness in his heart and the will to help people will be his down fall."

**Back in Morgana's room, Gwen has just finished helping Morgana. She then leaves Uthur to talk with Morgana.**

"She heard didn't she?" Elyan asks. "She knew Uthur was her father."

Gaius nodes. "I fear she did."

Leon shakes his head. "That simply gave her all the more reason to hate Uthur."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Later that night Morgause enters the castle and meets with Morgana. Morgana tells Morgause she is Uthur's daughter and Morgause warns her not to do anything rash in her anger and need for revenge.**

"She's going to try and kill the king." Elyan mutters.

Arthur watches the screen. "She is more like Uthur than she would like to think."

Gaius nodes, his agreement. "She was like Uthur and would have ruled with the same coldness and fear Uthur did."

**Gaius ad Merlin tend to the servant who was attacked by Morgause and Merlin sees the next image he saw in the crystal and knows he has stopped nothing. **

Everyone watches with worry, knowing Morgana is most definitely going to try and kill the king. Gwen grips Arthur hand and watches as Merlin and Gaius exchanged looks on the screen.

**Morgana waits until Gwen has finished cleaning her room and dismisses her for the night. Merlin runs through the castle, when he reaches Morgana's room he thrown into the wall and knocked unconscious.**

"That looked painful." Gwaine muttered.

Elyan nodes. "And the room is on fire."

**Morgana slips past the guards and into Uthur's room, where she takes the dagger Arthur gave her and prepares to kill the king. Meanwhile Merlin wakes up and runs, knowing he has to reach the king before Morgana kills him.**

"Come on, Merlin." Gwen mutters.

Arthur watches as Merlin races through the halls. "Run faster!" He hisses, forgetting in the heat of the moment that Uthur didn't die that night.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Merlin bursts into the room just as Morgana is about to kill the king. He uses magic to explode all the windows, stopping Morgana and waking the king. Morgana quickly lies as to why she is in the kings' room and Merlin hides behind a pillar.**

Everyone breaths a sigh of relief.

"Thank god he got there in time." Gwen mutters.

Leon nodes. "I had to keep reminding myself Uthur didn't die that night."

"He did cut in quite close," Elyan mutters. "If he had got there a second later, she would have killed Uthur."

Tristan shakes his head. "Why Morgana didn't just kill Merlin, I don't know…. She knew he kept ruining all her plans."

Isolde nodes. "I don't think it ever occurred to her to just kill him…. She isn't the type to do it herself unless she knows it can never be traced back to her."

**Later that night Gaius warns Merlin if Uthur dies, Arthur is all who stands between the Morgana and the throne of Camelot.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Hey, hoped you liked that, sorry it took longer to get this one up,**

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997.**


	33. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter thirty-two: What Merlin doesn't know.

Iseldir walked through the trees, it had been a while since he had ventured this close to Camelot. As he drew closer to the lake of Avalon, he couldn't help but feel nervous. Many feared the Sidhe, Merlin Emrys and the Sidhe had been on friendly terms for a while, so he doubted they would harm him.

The gods had not been happy about the Sidhe trying to kill Merlin and would have been punished had they not been sorry. The Sidhe were powerful and knew an ancient and powerful magic, but even they could not survive the wrath of the gods. So to escape the wrath of the gods, they gave alliance to Merlin Emrys, not that Merlin ever knew that and promised to aid him, in time of need.

The triple goddess had blessed Merlin's birth as she named him Emrys. She was the one who chose who was born to save and she had chosen well. One day Merlin Emrys and the lady of the lake would take their places among the gods, for their names had been written since the dawn of time.

Iseldir broke through the tree line and approach the shore of the lake, he could feel the power of Avalon present here, even though it was hidden from view. Iseldir knew no mortal could look upon Avalon and live, so he pulled a strip of fabric from his belt.

As he tied it around his eyes, he reached out with his magic. Once he was sure the Sidhe would be able to hear him, he spoke.

"I, Iseldir of the druids, plead for an ordinance with the Sidhe elders." Iseldir calls.

Around him the lake glows, as Avalon appears before him. Out of nowhere the Sidhe elders appear.

"An ordinance we will grant you, Iseldir of the druids," The head Sidhe elder answers. "What is it you seek to ask?"

Iseldir bowed slightly. "I come on behalf of Emrys, he has agreed to form an alliance with Avalon, but gets nothing in return. You and Avalon will be granted a mortal entrance, so the living as well as the dead may travel to your lands."

"If that is all you wish to tell us then you have wasted your time."

"I wish to ask for something in return," Iseldir continues. "I ask something which will form a greater alliance between the two realms…. I ask that Emrys will marry the lady of the lake and she be returned her mortal body. A marriage will form a strong alliance between the two worlds and will last longer than the time of man…. For as you know, both are now immortal."

The head Sidhe elder thinks for a moment. "An alliance as strong as that would ensure Avalon safety for all of time, but why should we grant her a mortal body?"

"Because you know as well as I, the lady of the lake is Emrys's one true love. He would never be truly happy without her by his side. He needs the love and council she can other him…. He needs a queen."

"Then a marriage between Merlin Emrys and the lady of the lake will seal the alliance between our realms." The head Sidhe elder answers. "He must be here at dawn and he must be alone."

Iseldir bows and feels the realm of Avalon hide itself once more. He pulls off his blindfold and smiles a small smile. Merlin Emrys was to be once more united with his love. And by doing so forming an alliance with a powerful realm, this would bode well for Albion and the golden age to come.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The White Mountains were not far from Camelot, and Camelot was where the dragon lord had called from many times before. His first call, was full of pain not long after the healing magic of the great dragon could be felt by all the dragons' kin. The poison of the Serkets must have run deep through the dragon lord, if such strong magic was needed.

Sat on a ledge high in the highest mountain was an ebony dragon, it blue eyes the colour of deep sapphires. Her scales strong and her wings tough from flight. Her teeth were sharp and her talons like razors. Ever since she had heard the call of the dragon lord she had been searching for him.

When she had first heard the call, she had been many miles over the sea, in lands yet to be discovered or tainted by human life. Lands where natural ruled and the old religion was strong and healthy. The old religion was the magic of the earth and where earth was strong so was magic.

The dragon lords' call had been filled with pain, she had felt the spell her kin had used to heal him. For many years she had feared she was alone, she had been the last egg to be hatched before the great purge started. When Balinor had called the last dragons to Camelot, she had yet to learn how to fly and had not made it.

Most dragons could fly from the moment they hatched, but one of her wings had been damaged and that damage took years to heal. Once she could fly she had fled, all her kin had been killed and Balinor was nowhere to be found. And all magic and magical creature were being hunted by Uthur, she felt the pain as the earth cried from the loss, the balance had been changed and the damage was spreading through the land, like a virus.

The dragon lord she had heard calling was Balinors' son, their dragon call was the same. Each family of dragon lords had a different call, passed from father to son, just like the power. She was glad Balinor had a son, she had feared he was dead and the dragon lords were no more. She had often feared she was the last dragon. For some reason she had not been able to sense her kin, Kilgharrah, until the son of Balinor had called.

And so from the moment she heard the call, she knew she was no longer alone. She crossed lands and oceans to back to Albion. But the son of Balinor did not call often and she had spent her time searching the lands. She heard every call, but could never trace it, the calls were not meant for her, the son of Balinor called only Kilgharrah.

Then it happened, one night, while she was asleep in her cave. A dragon was called from its egg by the son of Balinor. 'Aithusa' his name echoed through the earth and magic itself seemed to hum his name. A new dragon had been hatched, she felt the happiness both the son of Balinor and Kilgharrah shared. And she too was happy.

But at long last she traced the son of Balinor calls to Camelot, only for him to be gone. Taken from Camelot after a battle, the witch who sat on the throne was surround by dark magic and she feared the the son of Balinor had been killed. But then not a day after she heard him call once more, the son of Balinor had not been killed by the witch of dark magic.

She had tried to find her kin, but could not trace his magic. So she decided to wait, close to Camelot, for that was where the son of Balinor most often called from. She curled up on her ledge and waited. The son of Balinor would call again she was sure and when he did, she would be ready to help. She would no longer be alone and would be able to learn from her older kin.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mordred the dark growled, as he sat on his throne made of human bones.

Jared entered the hall and bowed. "My lord."

Mordred may have hated humans, but he knew when they were useful. Ever since he was imprisoned in the far mountains, a band of sorcerers had been created, which followed him and practiced his forms of magic. The called themselves 'the brotherhood of dark' and were loyal only to Mordred.

Jared was their leader.

"What news to you bring me?" Mordred snapped.

"I have news from Peryglus, my lord." Jared answers. "It seems their leader is immortal. He is the one who lead the group which killed the change-wings, my lord."

Mordred looks up. "Immortal you say?"

"Yes, my lord. He is Emrys, he has a power, which would prove a challenge to any god…. He is also a dragon lord, any weapons to kill the immortal cannot kill him."

"Blades that are forged in a dragons breath are not the only weapons that can kill the immortal," Mordred answers. "The living dead can also be killed by another weapon. Have you ever heard of a 'Hallows sword'?"

Jared shakes his head. "I have not, my lord."

"A Hallows sword is a weapon that can kill the living dead. All those who are immortal are the living dead. Only one Hallows sword is left, all the other were destroyed by the high priests and high priestesses of the triple goddess."

"Where can we find this sword, my lord?" Jared asks.

"I have the last Hallows sword, it was trapped with me in the mountains." Mordred answers, drawing a sword from his belt, the blade was as black as onyx and seemed to radiate dark magic. "These blades were formed by the guardians of the spirit world before the Cailleach became the gate keeper. These weapons can kill the living dead."

"So you can kill this 'Merlin Emrys'?" Jared asks.

Mordred grins wickedly. "He won't stand a chance…. The army will take care of everyone else."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jared walked the narrow path towards the tower. No one suspected him as a traitor, he had access to all the information Mordred needed. He was yet to meet this 'Merlin Emrys', which was a good thing, he had been told Merlin was good a spotting traitors. He smiled slightly as he passed through the town, all these people were going to die and Mordred would become rightful leader of the land.

But unknown to Jared, he was being followed by a hooded figure…. Someone who suspected him. They followed him, all the way to the tower and seeming to jumps from shadow to shadow as they did so. A couple of times Jared stopped to look round, but never once spotted his stalker.

As Jared approached the tower, he could not help but feel nervous. Mordred had ordered him to set up a trap for Merlin, he had even given him the curse to do it with. A curse designed to retrain a sorcerers magic, making them unable to cast spells.

"I am looking for Merlin Emrys," Jared explained, to one of the druids walking out the tower entrance. "I have news I must give to him straight away, do you know where I may find his chambers?"

The druid nodes. "Top floor."

Jared nodes his thanks and quickly enters the castle, still unaware of the hooded figure following him. He walked up the many flights of straits towards the top floor, he cursed who ever decided to give Merlin a room on the top floor. He had to stop for a break half way up, the tower may have looked like your average height tower, but these stairs seemed to go on forever.

He finally reached the top floor. He could sense magic flowing freely for one room and quickly made his way towards it. He pushed the door open and found himself in what could have been a physicians' work place, if it wasn't for all the magical and enchanted items lying around. He stepped into the room but froze when a growl came from above him.

Looking up, he was greeted by the sight of a small white dragon. Jared almost laughed, he had been expecting something much worse. The white dragon growled for a second time, a small puff of smoke erupting from its nostrils. Jared just ignored it, the dragon was only a baby it was no bigger than a cat.

In the doorway the hooded figure just watched as Aithusa growled at Jared, the dragon may have been a baby, but it could still do a lot of damage. Aithusa was a couple of months old, so would soon be able to breath fire and if the smoke was anything to go by, it would be soon.

As Jared placed the first curse on the room, Aithusa let out a large growl and leapt at him. Landing on table just behind him, Aithusa roared, white hot flames burst from his mouth and Jared let out a painful scream. He dropped the curses he was holding, they hit the floor and they were destroyed. Mordred would not be pleased.

Jared backed up quickly, knocking over a work bench. As bottles and jars hit the floor, they exploded in bright colours, smoke and sparks. Jared finally made into the far wall and edged along until he reached the door he had entered the room through, only to find his path blocked by a hooded figure.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alator sat, meditating, in the Cathay's main hall. An altar filled with candles lay before him and the room with thick with the smoke of incense sticks. There was a cough behind him, he didn't even bother to turn around.

"What is it, you wish to speak about?" Alator asks.

"I fear we may have a traitor among us, my lord." A voice answers.

"A traitor?"

"Yes, my lord. I fear a sorcerer working for Mordred is present in the court."

Alator nodes. "Then what is it, you wish to do about it?"

"I wish to dispose of this traitor before they can do any real damage…. They left the city today at dawn, I fear they have gone to speak with Mordred."

"Then when they return, follow them," Alator replies. "Once you have proof, call them before the council and they will be charged with treason."

"Yes, my lord."

Alator sighed as the person left the room, he had feared they would be betrayed. For a long time now the magical community had known of those who practiced and followed Mordred the dark and his way of using magic, if any were ever caught they were killed. The type of magic they practiced was inhumane, stealing a sorcerer's power to use it as your own.

It took a lot of dark magic to control a person's magic against their will. Alator feared the magic they stole was corrupted by their own power and then became there's. It was a wicked art and all those who practiced it were sentenced to death by the high priests and high priestesses.

Sighing Alator stood from his seat and picked up his staff, he needed to warn Merlin. If there was a traitor they would no doubt be after him. Alator knew Merlin was good at spotting traitors, but he never spent enough time in court to suspect anyone. He was always too busy doing jobs or going on missions, to spend time getting to know people to the court.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jared glared at the hooded figure, who refused to move out his way.

"Let me through!" He demanded.

"No," The person answers. "You have been seen trying to harm Merlin Emrys, you must answer to the court."

Jared laughs. "I don't think so."

He throws up his hand, with a shouted word, the hooded figure is thrown into the wall. They slide to the ground, out cold.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" A voice demands.

Jared turns and comes face to face with a raven hatred young man with blue eyes. He was dressed in plain druid clothing and had a midnight blue around his shoulders.

"None of your business, druid." Jared snaps.

The young man glared at him, before glancing at the hooded figure on the floor. "She was right, you have just attacked a member of the Catha, you must answer to the court."

"I will answer to no one, druid." He throws up his hand and yells a spell.

The raven haired young man, simply holds up his hand and his eyes glow gold. Jared's attack was defected with ease.

Jared laughs. "So you have some magic, druid, but you are no match for me."

He throws a second spell, the raven haired young man simply steps out the way.

The raven haired young man smiles and throws up his hand, his eyes glow and Jared is thrown backwards down the corridor. Where he lies stunned for a moment, before getting to his feet. Jared glanced round for a moment, looking for a way to escape, before yelling a spell and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

The raven haired young man curses and rush over to the hooded figure. "Finna, Finna can you hear me?"

The hooded figure, Finna, doesn't respond. The raven haired young man curses again and turns to look down the hallway. "Hello?" He yells. "Somebody help me!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Hey hoped you liked that, next up is the changeling and the castle of Fyrien.**

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997.**


	34. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter thirty-three: The changeling.

Percival sat thinking, around him the others were enjoying their food, waiting to watch the final two adventures they would see today. But Percival couldn't help but fell slightly ashamed, he like many of the other knights had hunted down sorcerers and other magical people and killed them. He had witnessed the executions of many who had used magic and he hadn't tried to save them or speak in their defence.

"Percy, what you thinking about?" Gwaine suddenly asks, sitting down beside him.

"People who have magic." Percival answers.

"What about people who have magic?"

"We as knights of Camelot, have hunted down and killed many…. I can't help but feel bad."

Elyan sighed. "We were following the kings orders, to have refused would have been treason…."

Leon nodes. "The punishment for treason is death, I know I have seen many burn who did not deserve to. But to refuse Uthur's orders would have meant joining them in the flames."

"I still feel bad, Merlin has been with us many times, when we have been sent out to capture or kill those accused of magic." Percival answers.

Everyone falls silent, thinking about how much Merlin must have hated them at times. They had all been responsible for the deaths of sorcerers and druids. Arthur had even lead an attack on a druid camp, he had killed Merlin's people.

"Then we must apologise to the magical community," Arthur suddenly speaks up. "We must try and make amends for what has been done it the past…. We cannot change what happened, but we can make sure it never happens again."

"But why would they forgive you?" Tristan asks. "To them, you are no better than Uthur or Morgana…. You may have been acting under Uthur's orders, but it was you doing the killing and it was you who hunted them down in Uthur's name."

"Tristan is right," Gwaine speaks up. "We did the damage…. We hunted them."

Gaius sighs. "The magical community knows you were acting under the orders of Uthur…. But they still fear you, you need to convince them that you were acting under orders alone and you will no longer hunt the. The wounds of the past will take years to heal, all that matters is you are trying to heal them."

Gwen nodes. "Once you have convinced the council to allow magic back and shown the people what good magic can do, forming a peace treaty with Merlin would show the magical community you mean them no harm."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**In a time of myth and a land of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy, his name…. Merlin.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**The screen shows, king Godwin's castle in Gawant. As the scene changes to a room the baby Elena can be seen asleep peaceful in her crib. Through the window flies a Sidhe elder. Time seems to slow as the Sidhe elder hovers over Elena and casts a spell. Baby Elena's face shimmers a blue, before fading back to normal, the Sidhe elder smiles as baby Elena wakes crying.**

"What did that Sidhe elder do?" Isolde asks with concern.

"He placed a Sidhe into the babe," Gaius explains. "You must have heard tales of changelings before."

Isolde nodes. "I have…. I always thought they stole the child and replaced it with one of their own."

Gaius shakes his head. "I am afraid that is simply a myth…. The Sidhe have no use for a human child."

Percival glances at Gaius. "Does that mean the babe now has two beings within its body?"

Gaius nodes. "It does, the human soul would not be forced from the body until the Sidhe was ready to convert the body into that of a Sidhe."

Gwen grimaces slightly. "That doesn't sound at all pleasant."

**Twenty years later Elena is getting ready to leave and not at all acting ladylike. King Godwin waits outside with the carriages, ready to leave. They were ready to travel to Camelot. Out of the castle Elena appears, with no shoes. Grunhilda soon follows…. With her shoes.**

Gaius shivers slightly at the appearance for Grunhilda, he had not appreciated her advances to say the least. He suddenly looks slightly horrified and highly embarrassed as he relished everyone was going to see what happened.

"She doesn't act like a lady, that's for sure." Gwaine mutters.

Isolde nodes. "I have been told most changelings act like that or worse…. They are supposed to be troublesome and in some causes evil."

Arthur sighed. "That explains why she acted the way she did…. She didn't appear to have any manners."

"Why didn't her father ever notice the way she behaved?" Percival asked.

"Godwin loved his daughter more than anything else," Gaius explained. "Her mother died in childbirth, leaving Godwin with only Elena as a reminder of his wife and queen. He loved her so much…. He would love her no matter what she did or how she acted."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**In Camelot Arthur arrives in the hall not minutes before King Godwin and his daughter princess Elena. After Uthur tells Arthur, he is to marry princess Elena, Arthur doesn't have a chance to disagree as Uthur greets Godwin. As Elena step forward to greet them, she trips and falls.**

Gwaine laughs. "That proves you're a princess, king Godwin thought you were beautiful."

Arthur glares at Gwaine. "Shut up, Gwaine."

"You didn't look pleased." Percival mutters.

"I wasn't," Arthur answers. "I had every right to know about what was planned before they arrived."

"Are you sure that was the only reason?" Elyan grins. "Are you sure it wasn't because you loved someone else."

Arthur takes Gwen's hand and the two share a smile.

Tristan shakes his head. "No matter what class, you should always marry for love…. A loveless marriage is no marriage at all."

**Arthur and Gwen walk through the castle, Merlin not far behind carrying all the bags. Once Merlin had passed Arthur and Gwen talk and are still unable to admit they have feelings for each other.**

Elyan looks between Arthur and his sister. "How you two have ended up together I'll never know…. You just can't seem to admit you like each other."

Leon smiles. "Arthur wasn't king then, to have admitted his feelings whilst he was prince would have gotten Gwen into trouble."

Percival nodes. "Plus people could use Gwen as bait to trap Arthur."

"They still can use Gwen as bait." Gwaine points out.

"Yes but Arthur is king, he can take knights with him, he couldn't so that when he was prince…. Plus Arthur and Gwen will be married soon, not many would try and kidnap the queen."

"Morgana might." Elyan mutters.

"Merlin can save her!" Gwaine grins.

**Later that night Merlin is tidying up Arthur room before he leaves for the night. After insulting Arthur, he had a pillow thrown at him, he ducks at the same moment the king enters the room. After Merlin leaves, Uthur speaks with Arthur about Princess Elena.**

"Good going, Arthur," Gwaine laughs. "Throw a pillow at Merlin and almost hit the king."

"Was the alliance Uthur had with King Godwin weak? I mean you do not have to have a marriage to create a strong alliance." Isolde mutters. "I'm sure Uthur married your mother because he loved her, not just to form an alliance."

"My father was always convinced that his allies would turn against him if he showed any kind of weakness…. A marriage would stop that from happening, a king like Godwin would not turn against his daughter."

**Elsewhere in the castle, Elena is crying in her sleep. Grunhilda appears through the door and hurries over. She pulls a bag of from under the bed, pulling out a pitch of glittering dust, she sprinkles it over Elena face and watches as Sidhe appears through her skin. **

"That was the Sidhe," Gaius explains. "When you have two souls living in one body it can be quite painful. The dust simply helped send the Sidhe back into its dormant state, until it was ready to waken."

"That dust, was it fairy dust?" Gwen asks.

Gaius shakes his head. "I believe it was pixie dust, but I am not sure…. It was a couple of years ago this happened, I can't quits remember what type of dust it was."

**Later on Grunhilda leaves the castle and travels to the lake of Avalon. Where she promises the Sidhe elders they will have a Sidhe queen, the queen of Camelot no less. **

"Right," Gwaine mutters. "Did they not think that the moment Elena turned out to be a Sidhe fairy changeling, they would not kill her. I'm sure Uthur would kill her, Sidhe are creatures of magic."

"If Uthur killed Elena, changeling or not, it would have started a war with King Godwin." Gaius explains. "They knew there would have been little Uthur could do, without starting a war."

Arthur nodes. "King Godwin rules a powerful kingdom, a war with them would have caused a lot of damage and many deaths."

Percival thinks for a moment. "But before, they were willing to let Arthur be sacrificed in order for that Sophia girl to return to Avalon…. Wouldn't have letting Arthur die have ruined this plan."

"The Sidhe are greedy," Taliesin speaks up. "They crave the souls of those who have great power. A princes soul, the soul of the once and future king, would have been quite a prize."

Arthur shivers slightly, he had Merlin to thank for saving him from that fate.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**The following day Merlin is preparing the horses, Arthur is taking Elena out for a ride. Elena appears out the castle, takes the horse and rides out the court yard, leaving Merlin and Arthur to watch her go. Arthur is quick to follow, but can't catch up with her until she comes to a stop near a stream and Arthur gives her a rose. Merlin finally catches up and is threatened by Arthur, not to leave him alone again.**

Gwaine laughs. "That was brilliant…. What a lame excuse for losing a horse race, you stopped to smell the roses and you call Merlin a girl."

"You have to feel sorry for her," Gwen mutters. "She really doesn't do well in social situations."

Isolde nodes. "I sure it's only the Sidhe, that makes her act like that. Sidhe and fairy changelings are always troublesome."

Gaius looks at Arthur. "You are a lot like your mother, Arthur, I know she could not be prouder."

Arthur smiles sadly. "I just wish I knew more about her."

**Arthur, Elena and Merlin return to Camelot. Where Elena trips on the steps and Merlin and Arthur agree on something for once. Later that night at the feast, Elena is less than ladylike, while Merlin who is standing with Gwen behind them tries not to laugh and Grunhilda sets her sights on Gaius. Uthur and Godwin talk about the advantages of their children marrying. Grunhilda moves and sits beside Gaius.**

Percival looks slightly worried as Elena tripped. "I'm surprised she has never hurt herself, she seems to be tripping over all the time."

"You and Merlin agreed on something," Gwaine laughs. "Miracles do happen!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Me and Merlin agree on many things, there just not things of importance."

Elyan snorts. "You and Merlin never agree, unless of course it's running away from bandits."

Gwen and Isolde both look embarrassed on behalf of Elena, as her table manners are less than ladylike. Gaius also looked slightly embarrassed as they watched him and Grunhilda.

Gwaine grins at Gaius. "Seems you are a hit with the ladies, Gaius."

Gaius shivers slightly. "She was a pixie."

Gwaine grins. "So females who aren't even human like you."

**Later that night Grunhilda prepares Elena for bed, Elena admits she has doubt about being able to marry Arthur, because she isn't the perfect princess. She wants the marriage to work because she knows how important it is too her father. As a treat Grunhilda gives Elena a frog to eat. **

"Poor girl," Isolde mutters. "Self-doubting is never a good thing, she may not of been a 'perfect princess' but there is no such thing as perfect. He father loved her and was proud of her that's all that mattered."

Gwen nodes her agreement. "It was her fault the Sidhe placed a fairy in her."

Leon glanced at Gaius. "Is it normal for the Sidhe to eat frogs?"

"I do not know," Gaius answers. "Not much is known about the Sidhe's diet."

Elyan speaks up. "How much is known about the Sidhe?"

"Not much," Gaius answers. "Most knowledge we have is about their magic, little is known about how they live."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**The following day, Merlin is out collecting herbs for Gaius when he sees Grunhilda. He follows her and watches as she catches flies with her tongue, he uses magic to enhance his sight and watches as Grunhilda catches a fly. He drops the bag of herbs and runs. Returning to Camelot he tells Gaius what he has seen. They decide they need to find out why a magical creature is living in King Godwin's household.**

"Merlin really needs to stop following people around like that," Arthur mutters. "Does he not remember what happened when Morgana and Morgause caught him?"

"I don't think Grunhilda would be able to do that kind of damage, she doesn't seem powerful enough," Leon mutters. "Plus he could just call the dragon."

Elyan shakes his head. "The dragon wasn't pleased with Merlin when he forced him to give the spell to heal Morgana, he might not help."

"No," Percival speaks up. "He would have to help. A dragon cannot refuse the call of a dragon lord, even if it wanted to."

Gwaine smiles. "Plus she didn't look that scary in pixie form, so I doubt she could do that much damage."

Gaius shakes his head. "Pixies are powerful creatures of magic, they may not have the power of the Sidhe, but they are strong. Never underestimate the power and damage they can do."

**Later that night Gaius sneaks through the castle and looks around Elena's room, he finds the bag of dust and accidently tips some of it on the floor. He hears someone coming and Grunhilda appears and things get a bit awkward.**

Leon looks at Gaius. "You've spent too much time with Merlin…. He's the only one I know with the habit of sneaking around other people's rooms."

Gaius smiles slightly. "It was for the good of the kingdom and King Godwin's kingdom."

Gwaine bursts out laughing as he sees Grunhilda trying to appear sexy. "That is the funniest thing I have seen in a while…. Almost beats Arthur with donkey ears, your face Gaius, it was priceless."

Gaius glared at Gwaine slightly. "Just remember this next time you need a tonic for you hang over or a remedy for illness."

Gwaine quickly shuts up with a gulp and everyone else tries not to laugh at Gwaine's panicked expression.

**Later on Gaius explains to Merlin what he found and what he believes Elena is, a changeling. They them work out why the Sidhe would make Elena a changeling.**

"You worked out the whole plan the Sidhe created from finding a bag of pixie dust!" Elyan exclaimed shocked.

Gaius nodes. "It is well known that the Sidhe want a queen in the mortal realm. Avalon is not ruled by a king or queen, you only have lords and ladies, dukes and duchess."

Percival nodes. "So they want power."

Gaius nodes. "They live for thousands of ears, to have a queen in the mortal realm would allow them to rule for many years, longer than any mortal man could live. This land would become these for many years and when Elena finally died another Sidhe would take over."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**That night Arthur tries to tell his father he doesn't want to marry Elena, whilst having dinner with Uthur and Morgana. After Uthur tells Arthur he will marry Elena, he and Gwen share a look, which doesn't go unnoticed by Morgana.**

"I think Morgana's just worked out Arthur and Gwen have feelings for each other." Isolde mutters. "That cannot be good news for either of you."

Arthur and Gwen shared a look, both knowing Morgana had tried to kill them before and had nearly done so in some cases.

"Morgan knowing of Arthur and Gwen's romantic feelings for each other, simply made it easier for her to destroy them." Gaius sighs. "Luckily Merlin has been able to stop her on most occasions."

**Later that night Merlin spies on Elena and Grunhilda. He watches as Grunhilda pours the pixie dust over Elena face and sees the Sidhe. In his surprise he falls over backwards and knocks all the stuff on the table he was standing on. Grunhilda quickly rushes out of the room but Merlin had already run for it. Returning to Gaius's chamber he tells him what he has found out. So Gaius and Merlin spend most of the night reading books on Sidhe magic.**

"He's an idiot!" Arthur mutters. "He nearly got caught."

Elyan nodes. "Luckily he didn't."

"He should be more careful," Leon shakes his head. "He would have been beheaded if he had been caught spying on Elena like that."

Percival looks at Gaius. "The book you gave him, what language was it?"

"It was the language of the Sidhe," Gaius explains. "Merlin knows how to speak it and read it. He's had to learn many language, each magical being has its own language."

Percival nodes. "It was the same language that was on the staff Sophia and her father had, wasn't it?"

Gaius nodes. "It was."

**He following day Morgana makes sure there are feelings between Arthur and Gwen, after testing Gwen reaction on Arthur being forced to marry she knows the two love each other. Back in Gaius's chamber Merlin is still reading through the books trying to find the right spell. Gaius finally finds a potion that can force the fairy out of someone's body, but has no idea what half the ingredients are.**

Gwaine grins. "Trust the answer to be in the last book you looked in."

Elyan smiled. "Not that it helped much, if you didn't know what half the ingredients were, how could you make it?"

Leon nodes. "You would have to cross reference a lot of books to find out what the ingredients were and what their name are now."

"Which can take a lot of time," Percival mutters. "You would have to go through a lot of books."

Gwaine laughs. "And knowing their luck, it would be in the last book they looked in."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Gwen visits Arthur after speaking to Morgana. They talk about their feeling for each other and know they can never be together. Arthur asks Gwen what she will do if he marries Elena. In the court room Merlin asks if the potion is done yet and Gaius complains about how bad the witches are at writing the recipe. Once the court falls silent, Arthur asks Elena for her hand in marriage.**

"Least they managed to admit they had feelings for each other." Tristan mutter. "It took you long enough."

Gwen smiled. "Do you think we are still both insane?"

"Not in the slightest." Arthur answers.

"I bet Merlin would disagree with you, princess" Gwaine grins.

Leon shakes his head. "You were in court and you complained about how those witches were the worst recipe writers in history, any one could have heard you!"

Gaius sighs. "If the king had asked, I would have simply said the recipe was for a cure I was working on, not all things written by witches are magical and Uthur knew I had books written by such people, to aid be in finding cures."

"That," Isolde mutters. "Was the most formal wedding proposal I have ever seen."

Elyan glances at Arthur. "I hope when you proposed the first time, to Gwen, it was better than that."

"It was!" Arthur answers.

"Merlin no doubt helped." Percival laughs.

"I am capable of doing things myself." Arthur answers.

Gwaine snorts and soon everyone is laughing.

**Later that night Merlin returns with the flower Gaius needed for the potion and covered in mud, Gaius promises the flower was all they needed. Elsewhere Grunhilda has gone back to the lake of Avalon and told them of Arthur and Elena's marriage, but also warns them that Merlin knows what is going on. The Sidhe then promise to let Merlin know who he is messing with, the powerful Sidhe. **

Everyone couldn't help but smile, seeing Merlin covered in mud and glaring at the flower.

"Merlin never seems that lucky does he?" Gwaine mutters. "The flower just had to be in the middle of a bog."

Leon sighs. "But he is awfully lucky in stopping evil plots and never getting caught for using magic."

Percival shakes his head. "Getting threatened by the Sidhe cannot be good."

Taliesin smiles slightly. "The events you are about to see unfold, forced the Sidhe to swear loyalty to Merlin. Anyone who tries to kill Merlin faces the wrath of the gods, even the Sidhe are not powerful enough to take on the gods."

**Later that night, the Sidhe elder flies into Camelot and tries to kill Merlin while he sleeps. But lucky the Merlin senses the Sidhe's power and is awoken by it. After using magic to enhance his sight, he sees what he is up against, rolling out of bed to avoid getting hit by a spell, Merlin grabs his staff and the two battle…. Merlin wins. But accidently destroys the potion for Elena.**

Gwen grips Arthur's hand in worry as Merlin and the Sidhe battle.

Elyan shakes his head. "That could have gone so badly if Merlin hadn't been woken up."

Leon nodes. "Least he killed the thing."

Isolde looks worried. "The potion was destroyed. How long did it take to make?"

Gaius smiled slightly. "Long enough."

"Do magical beings try to assassinate Merlin a lot?" Tristan asks.

"A lot have tried in the past," Taliesin replies. "But none are still alive. To kill the once and future king, you must first kill Emrys."

Arthur sighed. "If Merlin ever returns to Camelot, we will have to get some guards for him."

Gaius shakes his head. "There are not many who have the power to destroy the Side and other magical creatures, Merlin is one of the few people who can…. You would be unlikely to find people of such a power who would work as guards."

"But Merlin is king of the druids," Gwaine points out. "Wouldn't it be an honour to guard him?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**He following morning, Elena is having doubts about marrying Arthur, but Grunhilda simply tells her it is nerves. Back in Gaius's chamber, he has just finished remaking the potion, but it cannot be given to Elena while Grunhilda is around. So Merlin comes up with a plan.**

Gwaine grins. "From the look on Merlin's face this plan is going to be good."

Gaius turns slightly red, remembering what he was forced to do.

"Least the potion was remade in time." Isolde sighs in relief.

Gwen nodes. "Elena will finally be ride of the fairy." Gwen couldn't help but feel sorry for Elena, being a changeling did not appear to appealing.

**Merlin's plan of getting Gaius to ask Grunhilda to meet him in the vaults works and Grunhilda agrees to meet him there. Before Grunhilda appears Gaius warns Merlin to help him, if anything goes wrong. Merlin quickly hides as Grunhilda approaches and Merlin's plan works they trap Grunhilda in the vaults. As they walk through the castle Gaius warns him never to speak of it, whist Grunhilda tries to escape.**

Gwaine grins. "Only Merlin would wait and watch, if anything went wrong."

Gaius glares at Gwaine, he had not been pleased that waiting and watching had been Merlin's first answer, but Gaius was sure Merlin had just said it to annoy him. He knew how embarrassed Gaius had been about doing it.

"The spell Merlin placed on the lock, Grunhilda couldn't undo it," Leon speaks. "Was it because she said the wrong spell or because Merlin was simply more powerful?"

"It was because Merlin's magic was more powerful," Taliesin answers. "All Grunhilda's spells simply weakened the spell Merlin had cast until she could over power it."

**Grunhilda finally gets free and Merlin is left to battle her, while Gaius takes the potion to Elena. Gaius tries to convince Elena to drink it, but she keeps shopping every time she is about to drink it. Outside Merlin finally destroys Grunhilda and burst into Elena's room. Upon seeing Elena hadn't drunk the potion, he simply walks over, hands Gaius his staff, takes the potion, grabs Elena's nose, tips her head back and pours the potion down her throat. The Sidhe is released and Merlin quickly destroys it. **

Arthur's jaw hits the floor. "He did realise that Elena was royalty, right?"

Gaius nodes. "He did."

"You can't just treat a princess like that!" Arthur exclaimed. "He could have got in so much trouble."

Gwaine grins. "It worked though."

"That's beside the point." Arthur answers.

"If he hadn't done that, we wouldn't have got Elena to drink it in time." Gaius answers. "And you would have married a Sidhe."

Gwen smiles. "You and Merlin really are like father and son, you even spoke the same thing at the same time."

Gaius smiles. "Great minds think alike."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Gaius then helps Elena prepare for her wedding. After all Grunhilda was no longer around to help, thanks to Merlin. Merlin quickly leaves and finds Arthur. Arthur asks Merlin if he knew what it felt like to have a destiny you cannot escape, to which he answer truthful, but lies about where he got the knowledge from. Arthur asks Merlin what he should do, should he marry her.**

Everyone looks at Arthur, who sighs.

"Okay," He mutters. "Merlin knows a lot more than he shows, I was just surprised he spoke with so much wisdom and knowledge."

"He was being truthful," Taliesin answers. "Merlin has a great destiny, one he can not escape. One he has little choice in, but one he believes in with all his being."

"Least you asked for Merlin's advice." Percival mutters.

"And good advice at that." Leon adds. "It is you choice and your choice alone as to how you rule your kingdom."

**Arthur calls off the wedding. Uthur looks furious. Godwin simply wants what is best for his daughter. Gwen looks pleased and Merlin simply smiles. Back in Arthur's room, Uthur yells at Arthur. As Elena and Godwin leave, Elena informs Arthur that if he ever wants to be beaten in a horse race, he knows where to find her. Back in the castle, Merlin quickly disappears to leave Arthur and Gwen to talk.**

Isolde smiles. "I am glad it all worked out in the end."

Tristan nodes. "Good thing they never found out what happened to Grunhilda, Gaius and Merlin would have has a lot to answer to."

Everyone smiles, the more they watched the more things they had to thank Merlin for.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Hey, I know there was only one adventure in this chapter, but it was getting too long, the castle of Fyrien will be up soon :) hope you liked this chapter,**

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997. **


	35. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter thirty-four: New developments.

Merlin run through the streets. He was barely aware of people calling his name somewhere behind him. As he left the town he run into the woods, he stopped in a small clearing and sat down. He let out a shaky breath and held his head in his hands. Not long after, Aithusa dropped out the sky and landed on his shoulders, Merlin smiled slightly and stroked Aithusa's head.

Finna had been attacked outside his room. He hadn't got there quick enough, he had seen her thrown into a wall, for a moment he was worried the spell had killed her. Then Jared had tried to attack him, thinking he was a simple druid. Merlin smiled, it seemed people still underestimated him, thinking someone so weak looking could hold so much power.

Sighing Merlin lay back on the grass, causing Aithusa to jumps off Merlin's shoulders. As Aithusa got comfortable on Merlin's chest, Merlin shut his eyes. He could have sworn when Jared raised his hand he had Mordred's crest tattooed on his wrist. He recognised it from his dream of the first battle of Camlann.

Merlin snorted, why would a sorcerer be stupid enough to work for Mordred? Mordred was no lover of humans. He had once been human, but the magic he used caused his soul to become twisted and lose all humanity it once held. Mordred was quite clearly using Jared, only he wasn't cleaver enough to see it.

Aithusa sneezed causing a small ball of fire to burst from his mouth, Merlin rolled his eyes as the fire danced over his skin. Since he had become a dragon lord, fire couldn't really harm him…. Well not as much as it had once been able to, the only fire which could harm him had to be created by magic. He could hold a normal none-magical fire in the palm of his hand without the aid of magic and his nightmares of burning on the pyre became a thing of myth. Only to be replaced by the dead who hunted him.

He could imagine Uthur's face, as he failed to burn. He had often wondered if Uthur tried to burn the dragon lords over and over again, after all they couldn't be killed by normal flames, but never thought it a topic worth troubling people with. Everyone he knew who could answer the question to, were still hunted by the days of the great purge and refused to speak of it.

Gaius was still hunted by what happens during the great purge, he hardly ever admit it, but he felt great guilt for not helping more people…. His fear of being killed and losing his place beside the king had stopped him from helping.

The fear of being burned stopped a lot of people from helping others. All those who stood up for sorcerers or aided them were killed alongside the people they tried to help. Gaius was lucky he hadn't been caught helping those he did help.

Merlin could understand why Gaius never helped, he too had watched people be killed, to frightened to help. He was more powerful than Uthur could imagine, yet Uthur's name still sent cold shivers of fear down his spine. He could almost laugh, Uthur was dead and he still feared him…. Least no sorcerer would be mad enough to bring Uthur back from the dead, so he wouldn't have to face Uthur wrath when he found a sorcerer had been working for his son, for years!

Merlin sighed, sometimes he still thought of himself as a monster, yes he had helped many escape Camelot, as a way to try and make up for not saving the women he loved, Freya…. But he had watched so many die, he had let so many die and so many had died for him, to protect him and the future he would help create. He had vent killed his own kind, all to keep his friends safe, least he found peace in the fact, he had never killed someone who was innocent. All those he had killed practiced dark magic or killed others.

History would remember all the great things he had done…. But all his mistakes would be his to remember until the end of time. The guilt he felt would never leave him and the dead would always haunt his dreams. He had blood on his hands that would never wash off.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kilgharrah refused to speak about the great purge, he said it was a time of great darkness, but that was all he ever said. Merlin only knew what happened to the dragons because of what Balinor, his father, had told him before he died. Merlin often dreamt of what happened to the dragons…. A once noble race hunted like common animals.

Merlin knew the great purge had upset Kilgharrah deeply. He had watched all his kin be slaughtered and then been imprisoned below the castle as a trophy Uthur could brag about. He couldn't imagine what that must have felt like, to have your family torn away from you like that and to fear you would never see the light of day again.

Aithusa sensed Merlin change in mood and let out a small squeak and a puff of smoke. Merlin smiled, Kilgharrah had been so happy when Aithusa had hatched. He may not have shown it, but Merlin had sensed the happiness radiating off him. Stroking Aithusa head, Merlin watched the clouds.

Alator and many others here, had survived the great purge. The purge was something they never talked about. So many people had lost loved ones and watched other people suffer, too scared to help. The druids had been dealt the worst blows, being a peaceful people they never fought back and helped anyone who came to them for aid.

Uthur and Arthur had both lead attacks against them and so many people had died. Merlin's people, people who turned to him for aid and protection. At the time these attacks happened Merlin, hadn't even left his home to come to Camelot, so had no way of knowing or stopping it. But then when he did come to Camelot, he lead Arthur right to a druid camp on more than one occasion and had done little to stop it.

People kept dying in his name and he was unable to save them. Every druid, sorcerer and creature of magic died hoping Emrys would save them and he had not.

"You cannot save everyone, no matter how hard you try." Iseldir speaks from beside Merlin.

Merlin sighs, still watching the clouds. "So many people have died and I was too scared to save them."

Iseldir shakes his head. "You saved as many as you could. To have tried to save everyone would have gotten you killed…. If you had died, we would never have been safe. We have a kingdom where we are safe and can practice our magic freely, we can teach our children without fear of them being killed and we are happy."

"But I have made so many mistake, sacrificed so many friends and kin in order to keep Arthur and Camelot safe," Merlin answers. "My mistakes have killed many and caused a lot of pain."

"You are young, Emrys," Iseldir answers. "You learn from your mistakes…. Everyone makes mistakes, no matter how hard they try not to."

"But no one else's mistakes kill hundreds of people," Merlin replies. "Maybe Gaius was wrong, I am a monster…. What kind of person turns their back on their kin, just to protect the son of Uthur Pendragon?"

Iseldir stared at Merlin, not sure what to say. Everyone saw Merlin as a strong young man, who always did what he had to do, to protect his friends and those he cared about…. Yet here he appeared so weak and troubled. Iseldir looked at him sadly, he had such a great power, it made people forget, he was just one person fighting a world that would kill him without hesitation. And the mistakes of the past haunted him like ghosts.

"You did what you believed to be right, that takes courage," Iseldir finally speaks. "There are many who would not stand up and fight for what they believe in, like you have. You protect as many as you can and fight against those who do more harm than good…. It shows you have a good heart. By protecting Camelot you have saved the lives of many innocent people, who have no defence against magic…. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made."

"But I have killed so many." Merlin mutters.

"You killed to save the lives of your friends and people you care about," Iseldir answers. "There is no good and evil in this world, it is simply the difference between right and wrong. You have always tried to do the right thing and sometimes trying to do the right thing has done more damage than good, people will always make mistakes."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alator watched as Merlin walked towards the tower, Aithusa sitting on his shoulders and Iseldir walking beside him. When Merlin had left the tower he seemed to have the weight of the world on his shoulders, shadows seemed to cling to him and a dark mood blocked out all the happiness he usually had.

As they approached Alator noticed Merlin seemed more like his normal self, but his eyes still lacked their normal spark. Iseldir suddenly turns to Merlin.

"I almost forgot," He speaks. "You must go to the lake of Avalon tomorrow at dawn and you must go alone. The Sidhe wish to speak to you."

Merlin glances at Iseldir. "Is it about the mortal gateway they want me to create?"

Iseldir shakes his head. "They wish to form an alliance between this realm and Avalon. To form this alliance you are to marry."

Merlin stood walking. "What?"

"To form an alliance they wish you to marry…. Your bride has already been chosen. You must be there at dawn tomorrow, I wish you good fortune, Merlin Emrys."

Merlin watches Iseldir walk off, in a stunned silence.

"I'm getting married?" Merlin finally manages to ask.

"It appears so," Alator replies. "A marriage would form a good alliance with Avalon."

"This is just madness." Merlin exclaimed.

"They say there is method to the madness," Alator smiles. "Do not be so quick to judge, you have yet to meet the one who is to be your bride."

Merlin suddenly looks horrified. "You don't think they'll make me marry a Sidhe do you? I mean there is nothing wrong with the Sidhe but I don't want to marry one!"

Alator laughed. "The Sidhe are not the only ones who live in Avalon, you could marry someone from any race…. Even human."

"Humans live in Avalon? I thought it was only those who had died could pass into Avalon." Merlin asks.

Alator shakes his head. "The humans who live there are like you, they are immortal and when their jobs in this realm as complete, they move to Avalon."

Merlin shakes his head. "I guess I will have to go, but I am not marrying someone I have no feelings for."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

News spread fast through the realm of Avalon. Soon everyone knew there was to be a wedding between someone from the human realm and the lady of the lake. The only person who didn't know about it was the lady of the lake herself. Freya, had been busy watching the mortal realm, hoping to see Merlin and was unaware of the news.

"Lady Freya! Lady Freya!" A young nymph calls running towards her.

Freya turns round. "What is it, Arethiusa?"

"I wanted to congratulate you. It is such good news."

"Congratulate me on what?"

"You marriage of course! It is the talk of Avalon!" Arethiusa exclaimed happily.

"What?"

"You getting married the Sidhe elders arranged it this morning!"

"No," Freya gasps. "I cannot marry!"

Arethusa smiles. "He's from the human realm, I have heard. The Sidhe are granting you a mortal body once more so you may return to the human realm once more…. How romantic!"

Freya sits down suddenly. She would be granted a mortal body once more…. She would be able to see Merlin. Merlin! If she saw Merlin, it would break her heart, to see him but be married to another.

"He's a king, I have been told," Arethusa continues. "You are going to be a queen! You'll be able to have whatever you want and do whatever you want, you'll be queen."

"But I don't want to marry a king!" Freya exclaimed. "I don't even know their name!"

"Why does that matter? You'll be queen!"

Freya shakes her head, this was even worse. Merlin would no doubt hear about the marriage, they might be forced to go to Camelot to sign a peace treaty…. She might see him again!

"No!" Freya yells. "I do not want to be queen or be rich and rule a kingdom…. All I want is Merlin, to be happy and loved." She whispered the last bit, so it went unheard by Arethusa.

Tears roll down her cheeks, reminding her of the time she cried when she thought Merlin wasn't coming back, when she had been hiding in Camelot. When she had spoken to him and handed him the sword, it broke her heart all over again, knowing she could never be with him…. Not until he died and joined her in Avalon.

"Don't cry Freya," Arethusa comforted her. "You'll have a life of luxury and everything you could dream of or wish to have."

"But I won't be able to have Merlin." She mutters to herself. "He is the only one I could dream of spending my life with."

"The wedding is tomorrow," Arethusa smiles. "So a dress needs to be fitted…. Come on I will help you."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alator, Merlin and the council gathered in the hall, Merlin was still stressing about the fact tomorrow he would have to marry someone from Avalon. Alator couldn't help but feel bad for Merlin, he had heard about Merlin's love, who had been killed by Arthur. He knew the pain it still caused him, to be forced to marry and without love, would not help Merlin in the slightest.

As the last councilman takes his place the meeting begins.

"Reports have come in, regarding the army Mordred has created," A councilman speaks up. "From what the reports say, the army is growing in numbers daily…. We are already outnumbered five to one."

"Could he simply be using an illusion to scare us?" a second councilman speaks up. "If he can make it look like we won't stand a chance against him, he may think we'll give up."

"The report states that illusions are being used, but only to hide the number of soldiers Mordred has…. There may be more who are hidden by illusions." The first councilman replies. "The scouts are yet to destroy ever illusion."

Merlin and Alator shared a worried glance. There were to be outnumbered by five to one and it was possible there were more they didn't know about.

"What facts do we actually have?" A third councilman asks.

"None of Mordred army are human all are creatures summoned or created by Mordred's power," The first councilman answers, reading the report. "We currently outnumbered five to one. Mordred has somehow gotten the aid of the Saxons, no doubt the work of Morgana.

"A fleet of fifty Saxon ships will reach the coast in a matter of days, a second army is said to be traveling through the mountains to join Mordred current army, and they alone out number us three to one. It is also possible sorcerers loyal to Morgana will fight against us, as well as those who follow Mordred…. They will be the only humans we will have to fight."

"But Mordred hates humans," A forth councilman speaks up. "Why would he let them aid him?"

"An army of Saxon's and a couple hundred sorcery can easily be destroyed," A fifth answers. "Once he has won he can simply destroy them."

"Then we must start preparing for war," Alator speaks up. "If we are to be attacked now, we will stand little chance…. I will inform the Catha, we will be ready for war, before the sun sets."

"I will inform the druids," Merlin adds. "I will see how many are willing to help."

The head councilman nodes. "Prepare for war, we cannot be caught off guard. Once the army is ready you will start making plans."

Everyone calls their agreement and quickly leaves to inform the people, the kingdom was about to go to war and that is was fast approaching.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The druid council gather in the council hall and wait for Merlin to appear. Everyone knew why they had been called here, but refused to believe it until it was announced. The druids and many others had been uneasy, the kingdom was not yet a week old and already it was being forced to go war.

Merlin appeared at the head of the council table, he bowed his head and the council bowed theirs in return.

"I am sorry to have called you here," Merlin speaks up. "But the kingdom is preparing for war…. As your king, I must ask, will you fight alongside me?"

The council are silent for a moment, Merlin watches them as they share looks and mutter.

"Why not order us?" One druid asks. "You are our king."

Merlin looks at him. "I may be king, but that does not give me the right to take away your free will, it is you choice if you fight…. Everyone knows druids are a peaceful people who dislike war and fighting…. As you king I have to respect that and you let you choose, I will not force you to do something you do not wish to do."

"What if we refuse to fight?" A second asks.

"I do not ask you to fight," Merlin answers. "I ask for help and support. If there are those of you who wish to fight, then fight. If there are those of you who wish only to heal and tend to the injured then do that. I will not force you to fight or risk your lives."

"You have proven yourself to be a wise and just king," A third druid answers. "I will support you, in any way possible. My people come from king Sarrum's kingdom, we know how to fight."

Iseldir at last speaks up. "I will support you, also, my lord. But my people are better suited to the healing arts."

Merlin nodes. "So you will help?"

Iseldir nodes. "My camp and I, will help and support you in all the ways we can. Some will be able to fight, but most of the magic we practice is healing magic and defence magic."

Merlin smiled. "Then there will be plenty need for you skills."

Other druids speak of what their orders and camps will be able to do and Merlin quickly records it all. The war council needed to be informed of what the druids could do…. If they were to start planning for war, they needed to know what everyone was capable of.

As the council leave to inform their people of the news they had just been told, Merlin watches them. He had just condemned his people to war, not that he could have stopped the war from happening, even if he had tried.

But he had given his people the choice, they could help or fight or do nothing. They had chosen to help and support him. Merlin could never force someone to do something against their own will, least of all his people. And he was glad they had chosen to help and supported him and the kingdom they now called home.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hunith sat down beside her son.

"There is something troubling you, my child, what's the matter?"

"We are about to go to war," Merlin answers. "I am worried."

Hunith sighed. "War is unpleasant, but sometimes it is the only way to stop those who are doing evil things…. When we win this war, people throughout the lands will be safe from Mordred."

"How can you be so sure we will win?"

"Because I believe in what we fight for," Hunith answers her son. "We fight for peace, we fight for freedom and we fight to keep the ones we love safe…. If Mordred was to win, we would have no peace, no freedom and we would be powerless to protect the ones we love."

Merlin sighs. "I asked the druids if they would help, but I couldn't help but feel like they were testing me…. They seemed pleased I asked them to help of their own free will and not by force."

"They needed to see what was truly in your heart…. They now know you would never force someone to do something against their free will if it risked them getting hurt."

The two of them fall into a comfortable silence before Merlin speaks again.

"I am to go to Avalon tomorrow and be married." Merlin smiles nervously.

Hunith to say the least was surprised. "Married?"

Merlin nodes. "It is to form an alliance between this realm and Avalon…. But I cannot do it…. Freya…. She is the only women I'll ever be able to love in that way…. I know we didn't spend that much time together, but I love her with all my heart…. I always will."

"You will see her again, that I am sure."

Merlin shakes his head. "We can only be reunited in death…. I…. I'm immortal…. I can never die, I'll never see her again…. I will forever remain in the land of the living, while she will forever remain in the lake of Avalon."

"My child!" Hunith gasps, pulling her son into a hug. She had comfort knowing in her death she would see Balinor again, to imagine never being able to see him again was almost too painful. Yet that was all her son felt and she would do anything to get rid of that pain, if only she was given a way.

Hunith finally speaks. "They cannot force you to marry, my child."

Merlin sighed. "I know…. But I still need to go, as much as I do not want to do this…. Something in the back of my mind is telling me to do so."

Hunith looked at her son. "You have changed so much…. You have done so many things…. No matter what you do, my child, I will always be proud of you."

"I bet you didn't think that when I broke all the plates when I was six!" Merlin laughs, trying to lighten the mood.

Hunith smiled. "Just remember, follow your heart."

"I will."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alice was mixing a potion as Merlin walked through the door.

"Merlin." She greets.

"Alice," Merlin replied. "You wanted to speak to me about Terrance."

"I do," Alice smiles. "Don't worry its nothing bad."

Merlin smiled and sat down at one of the benches and picked up a small bottle. "I don't think anything could be bad news in the light of current events."

Alice sighed. "It's about Terrance's magic."

"What about it?"

"He can only control the elements fire," Alice answers. "Hence why he is so powerful."

"So he can't control any other element? At all?" Merlin asked.

"He cannot control any other element. People like Terrance, besides warlock and witches, are born with their powers. I once met a girl who could only control the element earth…. They are not common, but they are more common than people like you, Merlin."

Merlin nodes. "So he can only cast spells which are fire based?"

Alice nodes. "And will be stronger than your average sorcerer in that element."

"That explains why he picked up that spell so quickly."

At that moment there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Alice calls, finishing off the potion she was making.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alator walked through the door, followed by two hooded men, who reminded Merlin of Morgauses' blood guard.

"Sorry to disturb you," Alator mutter. "I was told Merlin was here and I need to speak with him."

"About what?" Merlin asked.

"These," Alator points at the two men. "Are your new guards. Until we have found the traitor, they will be guarding you."

"What!" Merlin exclaimed. "I don't need guards!"

Alator glanced at Merlin. "It has come to my attention that you have suffered a lot of wounds in the past, due to the fact you have no one to watch your back. You are powerful, yes, but you focus so much on saving other people, you do not protect yourself."

Merlin glared at him for a moment, before turning back to the small bottle he had in his hand. He looked at the writing on the side, hemlock, Merlin almost smiled. Putting the bottle down, he faced Alator.

"And what makes you so sure they will be able to protect me from the likes of Morgana? I will not have people risking their lives for me…. Too many people have already died trying to protect me."

Alator sighed. "They have agreed to guard you, Merlin, they know the risks."

Merlin sighed. "I am immortal, is that correct?"

Alator nodes. "It is."

"So who can kill me? If I'm immortal no one can kill me!"

"You are mistaken," Alator answers. "You can be killed."

"What?"

"Mordred has a Hallows sword, it can kill the living dead…. It can kill those who are immortal."

Merlin stared at him for a moment. "And you want people to risk their lives to stand between me and Mordred? I'm not even sure I have the power to destroy him and I am supposed to be the most powerful!"

Alator nodes. "I want them to guard you, you need all the protection you can get…. If Mordred kills you, the war will be lost before it beings…. So they will be guarding you until this war begins."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Hey hoped you liked this chapter. I tried to focus on the guilt Merlin must feel at the start and also others who have magic. Merlin has watched a lot of people die for him and in his name, throughout the show and living with that guilt can't be easy. I feel a little bit evil for making it so Freya and Merlin don't know they are to marry each other, but I thought it would be a nice surprise :), until next time,**

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997.**


	36. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter thirty-five: The castle of Fyrien and Love in the time of dragons.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**In a time of myth and a land of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy his name…. Merlin.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**The scene shows Gwen blowing out the last of the candles in Morgana's room before leaving for the night. She walks back through the lower town to her home, no one is around and it's almost completely dark. After entering her home, she knocked out by a couple of men and taken from the city. Morgana just watches from her window with a wicked smile. **

Elyan glances at his sister in worry. "I'm sorry."

Gwen shakes her head. "It wasn't your fault."

"If I hadn't been caught…."

"Cenrid ordered for you to be caught," Gwen replies. "Not many can hide from an army."

"She planned it, didn't she?" Isolde asks. "She arranged for that to happen."

Gaius nodes. "She did. It was the perfect way to lead Arthur into a trap."

Gwen shakes her head. "What did I do, to make her hate me so much?"

**The following morning Merlin wakes Arthur up, tries to find a new morning greeting for Arthur and gets a breakable object thrown at him. As Arthur and Uthur talk over breakfast, Morgana arrives late and informs the Gwen didn't tune up for work. Afterwards Arthur tells Merlin to go down to Gwen's house and find out what's wrong. And so Merlin goes down to Gwen's house and works out Gwen has been kidnapped.**

Gwen smiles as she watches Merlin duck out the way of the object Arthur throws at him. "Will you ever change Arthur?"

Arthur smiled slightly. "He's getting better…. He ducks out the way of most things I throw at him."

"Morgana really is good at acting," Leon mutters. "If I hadn't known she planned Gwen's kidnapping, I really would have believed she was worried."

Percival nodes. "The smirking was the only thing that gave her away."

Gwaine grins at Arthur. "You could have gone to look you know?"

"I couldn't," Arthur answers. "I had work to do…. Plus if my father had ever found out…."

"He nearly had Gwen executed," Leon continues. "For enchanting Arthur…. A servant and a prince can never marry."

**In Cenrid's dungeons Elyan is chained to a wall, whist Cenred and Morgause watch him. Not long after Gwen is bought into the throne room and thrown before Cenred and not long after Elyan is bought in. As Elyan and Gwen try to work out why Cenred would want them, Cenrid and Morgause watch them from a window above. Back in Camelot Merlin shows Arthur what he has found and also tells him what he thinks has happened to Gwen.**

Tristan sighs. "He wanted Elyan and Gwen to try and lead Arthur into a trap."

Gaius nodes. "He was a cruel man."

Everyone laughs as Arthur presses the cloth to his face before sniffing it.

"You're an idiot Arthur," Gwaine laughs. "Even Merlin was wise enough to sniff the cloth from a distance."

Percival grins. "That could have been a painful landing, if Merlin hadn't used magic to move the chair."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Back in Cenrid's castle, Cenrid tells Gwen the reason she was bought here. If she doesn't bring Prince Arthur, her brother will be killed. Back in Camelot Arthur is informing the king and Morgana what he knows of Gwen's disappearance. The following day Gwen returns, Morgana acts surprised and pleased to see her. As Gwen takes the Morgana's laundry down to the wash room, she and Merlin crash into each other. Gwen tries to lie about where she had been, but Merlin tells her he knew she was lying. Finally, when they return to Gwen's house, Merlin convinces Gwen to tell him what was wrong. **

Elyan glares at Cenrid. "He had no right to threaten you like that, Gwen."

Gwen shivers slightly. "I was so worried he was going to kill you…. I knew I couldn't go to Arthur."

"He had no right to threaten either of you like that." Percival corrects Elyan. "Neither of you were from his kingdom, he took both of you from Camelot."

Gwaine shakes his head. "Least Merlin knew what was going on…. I thought Morgana would have gotten Gwen to tell her, then convinced Arthur to help."

"Morgana wouldn't," Percival answers. "If she asked too many questions, Gwen might have got suspicious."

Isolde smiles. "It shows Merlin cares…. Many friends would have just taken your word for being ill."

**Merlin convinces Gwen to tell Arthur and Arthur works out which castle Elyan is being held in…. The castle of Fyrien. Unknown to them Morgana is listening in on their talk. As Arthur comes up with a plan to rescue Elyan, Morgana just smirks, whilst Merlin knows it's a trap and that if Arthur dies Uthur is all who stands between Morgana and the throne of Camelot. Later that night Morgana rides out to tell Morgause that their plan is working the way they wanted it to.**

"And you call Merlin an idiot," Gwaine laughs. "Least he could use magic to get into the castle! What are you going to do, go knock on the front gate and politely ask is they can release Elyan?"

Arthur glares at Gwaine. "We were going to use the secret tunnels under the castle…. But somehow they knew we were there."

"And it was no doubt Morgana who told them," Leon mutters. "She must have listened in on all of your plans."

Gwen glances at Arthur. "No she didn't…. We, well Merlin didn't, agreed to let her come with us."

Tristan shakes his head. "You should really listen to Merlin more."

"They should," Gaius mutters. "But I don't think they ever will."

**The following day Arthur comes up with a lie, so his father doesn't question where he has gone. He tells Uthur he lost a bet with Morgana and needs to get some silk to have dresses made for her, which Uthur finds highly amusing and tells him to hurry up or Morgana will have his guts. Merlin tries not to laugh as they leave the hall. As Merlin prepares to leave, he and Gaius fear Morgana has been feeding Cenrid information. As Merlin leaves, Gaius asks him if Morgana knows of their plan and Merlin answers no, unaware that Morgana does.**

Gwaine grins. "Princess, no need to lie about who the silk dresses were for…. We all know what you get up to in your free time."

Arthur glares at Gwaine. "I had to come up with something, losing a bet to Morgana would be the least questionable."

Leon smiled. "Nobody wins bets against Morgana…. I have yet to meet anyone who has even come close to winning a bet with her."

Percival shakes his head. "Would Merlin have been able to have done anything, if he had known Morgana knew the plan?"

Gaius shakes his head. "To have told anyone Morgana was a traitor would have been committing treason in Uthur's eyes. All he could was stop her, without getting caught."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Down in the court yard, Merlin fears the worst when Morgana informs him she coming with them. After trying to talk Arthur out of bringing Morgana with them, Merlin just knows he's going to have his work cut out keeping Arthur safe. So the four of them ride out on a quest to save Gwen's brother. As they ride Arthur and Gwen talk and Merlin gets made fun of.**

Elyan glanced at Arthur. "Merlin is more than capable of protecting you…. Yet you wanted the person who was most likely to stab you in the back protecting you."

"I didn't know Morgana was a traitor," Arthur defends himself. "Had I known I wouldn't have trusted her."

"You really don't make Merlin's job easy, do you?" Percival sighs. "I suppose least now Merlin can keep an eye on her."

Gwaine grins. "You do relies Merlin is the one who protects all of us, right? I don't think he needs protecting."

"He needs more protection than you'll ever need," Gaius answers. "He worries so much about protecting others, he does not protect himself."

Leon glances at Arthur. "I remember when you feared those woods, you used to be so on edge, it made everyone else nervous."

**After sending Merlin off to check on Morgana, Arthur and Gwen get some time alone. They talk about Elyan and their feelings for each other. Elsewhere in the woods, Merlin and Morgana talk, Merlin fails to understand how someone can hurt their friends and Morgana tells him they just poison them. Merlin promises Morgana he will do whatever it takes to protect his friends and appears quite threatening, whilst doing so. Arthur and Gwen go to kiss but Merlin and Morgana return.**

"I really hope I never get on the wrong side of Merlin," Gwaine mutters. "He seemed quite….."

"Deadly?" Leon suggests.

"What about dangerous?" Elyan mutters.

"Or threatening?" Percival adds.

Gwaine nodes. "He seemed serious…. Almost…. Dark and I dare say evil."

Gaius shakes his head. "Merlin would never be evil…. He's just not the best person to get on the wrong side of."

Isolde smiles at Gwen. "You and Arthur will always be there for each other, that I am sure of."

**Later when they are all eating, Arthur explains there is a secret way into the castle. Merlin tries his best to stop Arthur from explaining the secret way in, knowing Morgana will tell Morgause, but fails. And as Merlin knew, Morgana tells Morgause of the tunnels under the castle. Morgause gives Morgana an enchanted ring, which she simply has to place on the ground and it will lead them to the tunnels.**

Leon shakes his head. "If only we knew Morgana was a traitor, it would have saved us a lot of trouble."

"Princess," Gwaine smiles. "You really need to stop giving away top secret information to the enemy, it's really not helping Merlin."

"Shut up, Gwaine."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**The following morning, they set off again. Merlin who knows Morgana is planning something spots a snake in the grass and uses magic, to enchant it into scaring Morgana horse. Morgana is thrown from her horse and damages her ankle. Merlin tells her she needs to rest but Morgana refuses to be left behind, so continues with them. In the castle Cenrid and Morgause talk, Morgause reassures Cenrid that Morgana will lead them straight to the tunnels entrance.**

Tristan shakes his head, as Merlin fails to keep Morgana from going with them. "How all of you are still alive is a miracle on Merlin's part, you seem to like making it as hard for him as possible to keep you alive and safe."

**As they approach the tunnels, Arthur tells Merlin he is willing to bet his life Cenrid doesn't know about the tunnels, after Merlin tells him he has an instinct that tells him this is a bad idea. As they reach the tunnel entrance, Morgana places the ring on the ground and it lets out a bright coloured smoke. Not long after they enter the tunnels they get caught by Cenrid's men.**

Everyone jumps as Gwen pulls at some cobwebs and a skeleton drops out on her.

"Least Morgana didn't enchant the skeletons to attack you." Gwaine mutters. "There were quite a lot of them down there."

Arthur rolls his eyes. "It's not funny Gwaine."

"Who's laughing?" Gwaine grins.

**After being thrown before Cenrid, they are all taken to the dungeons. Elyan and Gwen share a cell, where Elyan tells Gwen she shouldn't have come back for him. Elyan then works out Arthur and Gwen have feelings for each other. They also talk about how Elyan never wrote or came back when their father died. Elsewhere Morgana is bought to the throne room where she, Morgause and Cenrid talk about what they are going to do with Arthur. Back in the dungeons, Arthur is coming up with a plan to get them out. And their plan works. All they had to do now was get past the guard to the dungeons.**

Leon smiles. "I feel slightly better now I know Cenrid's guards are even worse than ours."

Gwaine grins. "Yeah, like Merlin would have said if the princess escaped."

Percival laughed as Merlin shoved Arthur in front of the guard. "That I believe was revenge."

"For what?" Arthur asks.

Elyan smiled. "You pushed Merlin out in front of the guards when you went to save Gwen after she was taken in Morgana's place, remember?"

Tristan smiled. "To think that guard would have killed you if not for Merlin casting a spell to make him lose his trousers."

**With Elyan and Gwen now free too, Arthur sets out to find Morgana, after he orders Merlin, Gwen and Elyan to leave. But Merlin follows Arthur knowing he cannot beat Morgause and Cenrid alone, plus Morgana would be there. Merlin quickly follows Arthur, as he makes it to the throne room. Morgause summons a column of fire and sends it towards Arthur, Merlin quickly casts a spell casing it to explode, knocking Morgause and Cenrid unconscious. **

Percival glances at Elyan. "Have you and Merlin meet before that?"

Elyan shrugs. "I don't think so, why?"

"You just seemed to act like you knew each other or had meet before that is all." Percival answers.

Leon shakes his head. "Cenrid truly is a coward."

"Least Merlin was there to save the day," Gwaine grins. "I would hate to think what would have happened if he wasn't."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**As they escape, Morgana complains about her ankle and stops running, trying to buy some time so Morgause can catch up. But Arthur simply carries her, whilst Merlin can't help but smile in triumph. Back at their camp Gwen and Elyan are waiting, but they are attacked by two of Cenrid's men and Elyan proves he's not half bad with a sword. Back in Camelot Gwen gives Arthur two silk dresses, just in case his father asks and Arthur asks about Elyan.**

Tristan shakes his head. "How you managed to get out of that was nothing short of a miracle on Merlin's part, anyone could have seen him caste that spell…. In all my time of smuggling, I've never known Cenrid to only have a couple of scouts guarding the local area, you were incredibly lucky."

Isolde smiled. "Least you all made it out alive."

Arthur nodes. "I had always wondered why Morgause's spell exploded like that…. I don't know how I'm going to thank Merlin for all he has done…. He's just done so much."

Percival grins. "You could always make Merlin court warlock."

"God no," Arthur exclaimed. "Imagine all the trouble he would get into or course…. He cause enough trouble as it is, imagine what he could do with magic!"

Gwaine laughs. "There would never be a boring day in the castle, that's for sure."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The following morning everyone waits for Taliesin to appear. Arthur would never admit it but he was really enjoying watching all the things Merlin had done, even if it did damage his ego…. A lot. Most of the time he and Merlin had been on the same adventures, but from Merlin's point of view it seemed more thrilling, more dangerous, and even more deadly at times.

Arthur couldn't help but smile, even though Merlin had done so many things, made so many sacrifices, he was still Merlin. He had the power to destroy everything and everyone, yet that didn't change him…. He always tried to do the right thing, even if sometimes it wasn't the right thing at all.

He did what he thought was right and not many people would have the courage to do that, especially when it endangered their own life. He was the most selfless person Arthur knew. He simply hoped Merlin would never change. Merlin had a good heart and a kind soul.

Gwaine grinned. "So have you decided to make Merlin court warlock yet?"

Arthur smiled slightly. "I have to lift the ban on magic first…. And it make take a while to convince the council, I know it will take longer for the people to except magic back."

"Why?" Isolde asks. "I would have thought the people would accept it. Many of your people remember the time before the great purge."

"Many I have no doubt do," Arthur answers. "But the people have suffers nothing but pain and terror at the hands of magic since my father outlawed it. Of course I know they help the druids if they can and seek out those with healing magic in times of great need…. But the fear is still there, it will take time until it fades completely."

Gwen nodes. "I know many who still have nightmares from the first time Morgana took of the city with Morgause, they watched friends and family die when Morgana turned on the people."

"But the servants all seemed to take Merlin's side," Tristan speaks up. "When you council called for Merlin's death, pretty much all of them sent glares at the councilman…. If looks could kill, you wouldn't have a council left."

Gaius smiled. "Merlin befriends people easily, I would be surprised if there was any servants Merlin didn't know. The same in the lower town, Merlin has helped heal many people as well as running errands for me. I believe everyone cares for Merlin, as much as they care for you, Arthur."

Arthur sighed. "But it will still take time."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**In a time of myth and a land of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy his name…. Merlin.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**The adventure starts with a women arriving in Camelot on a horse drawn cart. She unpack her things in a small house. Out of her last bag she pulls a medium sized box, setting it down on the table, she carefully opens it. Muttering a spell, a strange creature appears out the box. It jumps onto her lap and she speaks to it. Meanwhile in the court room, Uthur is informing Gaius, he fears someone is using magic to heal people. **

"Who is she?" Isolde asks. "She said they were home now, so she must have lived in the city."

Gaius smiles. "That was Alice."

"Your love." Isolde smiles.

"What was the creature?" Leon asks.

"A Manticore," Gaius answers. "It is a creature of myth…. Well was believed to be."

Arthur shakes his head. "He would use magic to save Morgana…. But would hunt it down if it was used to cure anyone else…."

**And so Gaius and Merlin set out to the tavern in the lower town to see if the keeper had been healed with magic, as they walk Merlin talks about Uthur being a hypocrite and Gaius warns him to keep his voice down. As they enter the tavern, Merlin notices a crystal charm hanging in the door way, it has the marks of the old religion on it. The inn keeper explains how he was cured, after Gaius asks. Later Gaius lies to the king, much to the surprise of Merlin, about the cure being non-magic. He claimed it was simply the use of herbs. Later Gaius tries to convince Merlin it was not the use of magic.**

Leon shakes his head. "Merlin needs to keep his voice down, if anyone had heard him speak like that he would have been killed for treason."

"People accept healing magic," Isolde smiles. "I doubt it will take them long to accept other forms of magic."

Arthur sighs. "Then it is simply the council I must convince."

"You lied to the king?" Elyan asked, shocked.

Gaius looks slightly sheepish. "Sometimes it is best that the king does not know about all things concerning magic."

Gwaine grinned. "I think trying to tell Merlin something is not magical, when it clearly is, is a task doomed to failure."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Later that night Merlin is woken up by a loud noise, after having fallen asleep whilst reading his magic book. Walking down into the main chamber, he watches as Gaius leaves and follows him. After following him, Merlin watches as Gaius and Alice greet each other, before being forced to run when some guards approach. Inside Alice's house, she and Gaius talk. After Gaius leaves, the Manticore appears and tells Alice, they have to use Gaius if they want to kill the king. Meanwhile Gaius is reading through old letters Alice had sent him.**

Gwen smiles at Gaius. "She was the women Merlin saved wasn't she?"

Gaius nodes. "She is."

"You two could have got in a lot of trouble walking through the lower town at that time of night." Leon mutters. "You're lucky the guards have never caught you."

Gaius sighs. "The guards who patrol the lower town follow a pattern, once you know the pattern they are easy to get past."

Elyan glances at him. "Why would you need to know it?"

"Merlin and I," Gaius answers. "Sometimes have to find and destroy creatures of magic or go into forbidden part of the castle. If no one sees us, less questions get asked and we can keep Uthur from hunting down sorcerers who may not be in the city."

"Why would the Manticore want to kill Uthur?" Gwaine asks. "If everyone believed they were creatures of myth, Uthur wouldn't have hunted them down."

**The following morning Merlin questions Gaius where he went the following night. Gaius was quite annoyed that Merlin followed him. So the two of them sit down and talk about Alice, Gaius tells him how they were to be married and when the great purge started and Alice was forced to flee. After Gaius and Merlin finish talking, Gaius goes to see Alice and they talk about their time together and what they learnt.**

Gaius smiles sadly as he watches himself and Merlin speak about Alice. He remembered crossing Alice's name off that list, he had so nearly been caught doing it.

"You were to be married?" Leon asks in shock.

Gaius nodes. "We were…. Never before in my life had I met someone like Alice."

Arthur glances at Gaius. "Once the ban on magic has been lifted, she may return to Camelot."

**Elsewhere Arthur is training with Merlin, well Arthur beats the life out a shield while Merlin hides behind it. Arthur also forces Merlin to hold a hoop above his head, while he has to try and get it with his lance. Upon returning to Gaius's chambers, Merlin is informed Alice will be staying with them. Later that night Merlin wakes up and hears voices coming from Alice's room, he watches through the doors as Alice takes some venom from the Manticore's tail.**

Gwen glares at Arthur. "You need to stop forcing Merlin to train with you, you have knights to train with."

"He was my servant," Arthur replies. "It was his job."

"No," Gwen replies. "It was the knights' job to train with you."

"There weren't any knights." Arthur replies.

Gwen simply glared at him, they both knew that was a lie.

Gaius watches as Merlin sees Alice with the Manticore, he hadn't believed Merlin, he simply thought Merlin had lied because he was jealous…. Something he knew Merlin would never do, he always put other people happiness first.

"Least Merlin knows Alice is planning something." Elyan mutters.

"Yeah," Percival replies. "But I think the Manticore is forcing her to do it."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**The following day, whilst at the market with Gaius, Merlin asks about Alice and what type of magic she practiced. He explains to Gaius what he saw a creature with the body of a lion and a tail of a scorpion…. A Manticore. Gaius doesn't believe him and when he shows Gaius the box it was in, but the box is empty. Knowing he's missed something he goes down to the library and starts looking for the creature.**

"The creature," Gwaine asks. "Why wasn't it on the box?"

"It had to be to be summoned by magic," Gaius answers. "That's why it did not appear when Merlin opened the box."

Percival shakes his head. "That couldn't have been easy for Merlin, knowing something to be true and not being believed by the only person he can turn to."

Gaius sighs. "Sometimes love blinds you to a person true nature."

**Meanwhile Gaius and Alice are making a potion, they comment on how it is just like old times. Meanwhile Geoffrey informs Merlin the Manticore is a creature of myth and there is no hope of ever seeing one. Gaius tells Alice the remedy they are making is for the king and once Gaius turns his back, Alice adds the Manticore's poison. At the same moment Merlin walks through the door, causing Alice to drop the poison and remedy.**

"Merlin seems to be having a hard time with this one," Leon mutters. "Everyone is telling him, he imagined it and that it isn't real."

Elyan nodes. "Least he found out what it was."

Arthur breath's a sigh of relief as Alice drops the potion. "But Merlin still doesn't know she's planning on killing the king, does he?"

**Later that night, Merlin sneaks back into the library, but knocks something over, waking Geoffrey up. He uses magic to make Geoffrey go back to sleep, he then spends most of the night looking through books. At long last he finds out about the box, the following morning he goes and tells Gaius. But Gaius doesn't believe him and accuses Merlin of not wanting him to be happy, much to Merlin's shock.**

Everyone laughs as they watch Merlin use his magic to make Geoffrey go back to sleep.

Arthur shakes his head. "Really? That really worked?"

Gwaine grins. "It quite clearly worked, princess, we all watched it work."

Arthur glared at Gwaine, but before he could answer Tristan turns to Gaius, who was looking ashamed.

"You really accused Merlin of not wanting you to be happy?" Tristan asked. "He healed Morgana because he couldn't bear to see the pain it caused others!"

"I know Merlin would never do that," Gaius answers. "But I simply refused to believe Alice would practice any form of dark magic."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Upon returning to his chambers, Gaius and Alice talk. Alice explains that Merlin is bound to be a bit hostile, he simply needed to get used to her being around. Whilst Gaius rests, Alice makes Uthur remedy and adds the Manticore poison. Meanwhile Merlin is being forced to train with Arthur…. again. Arthur notices there is something wrong with Merlin and threatens him with the lance and hoop if he doesn't tell him. Arthur then tries to cheer him up like he does with the knights, Merlin insults him and simply thinks he mad, after all how does being punched in the arm cheer you up?**

Everyone shares worried glances as Alice makes the remedy for Uthur and adds the poison.

Isolde shakes her head. "What would you have done if say, you missed the target and hit Merlin? Or the spear went through the target?"

"I never miss," Arthur answers. "So there wouldn't be a problem."

"Everyone makes mistakes," Gaius answers. "You would be wise to remember that…. It would only take a slip of hand and it could have had deadly consequences."

"Hey!" Gwaine complains. "We're not thick."

Elyan nodes his agreement. "But to be fair, knights are supposed to be from noble families, so that doesn't quite cover me and Percival here…. So it's still up for debate."

Leon glares at Elyan. "I'm not thick."

"Yes but your head of the guards," Percival grins. "So you're not only a knight."

"Is that supposed to reassure me?" Leon asks. "The way Merlin has made our guards look, I can't say I'm proud to be the one in charge of them."

**So Gaius takes the remedy to Uthur, who drinks it after toasting to his good health. Later on Alice and Gaius sit eating but Merlin's place is empty and then the alarm bell sounds. Elsewhere Merlin is sitting in the shadows of the court yard and is startled out of his trance like state as the alarm bell sounds. Not long after Arthur is trying to wake his father, as Gaius appears, Arthur tells him what he knows. After asking Arthur to seal off the kings chambers, Merlin appears, seconds after Merlin appears Uthur opens his eyes and they are pitch black.**

Gwen jumps as Uthur suddenly opens his eyes and turns to look at Gaius and Merlin.

"What's wrong with his eyes?" She gasps.

"The Manticore's poison," Gaius explains. "The poison also allows the creature to control the person, if the person is given a small amount of it…. What the king was given was deadly."

**Gaius finds the remedy bottle in Uthur's hand and sniffs it, working out there was poison in it. He then tells Arthur he is yet to work out what has caused the kings illness. But Arthur guesses he was poisoned. As Gaius and Merlin walk away, Merlin once again tries to tell Gaius it was Alice who did this. Gaius tells Merlin that his place is by Arthur's side, so Merlin return to Arthur. As Arthur goes through a list of things Uthur has had, the blame lies solely on Gaius. Merlin knows Gaius is going to get the blame, so he tells Arthur what he knows.**

"You make the greatest sacrifices for the ones you love," Isolde smiles. "You would have given up anything for her, wouldn't you?"

Gaius nodes. "I have always loved Alice and I will never stop loving her."

Arthur glances at Gaius. "You would have let yourself be sentenced to death, wouldn't you? If Merlin hadn't said anything, you would have taken the blame."

"You do what you have to, to save the ones you love." Gaius smiled slightly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Alice tries to explain what the Manticore made her do, but the Manticore's control over her stops her. Before she can continue, Arthur arrives with some knights and arrests her for high treason. Merlin tells Gaius he had no choice, he had to choose between Alice and Gaius. Later while Arthur is questioning Alice, Merlin sees the hold the Manticore has on Alice and knows he has to do something.**

"The Manticore had quite a lot of control over her, didn't it?" Gwaine mutters.

Elyan asks. "How strong was its magic?"

"Even Emrys, would have trouble fighting its control," Taliesin answers. "It was a creature of strong magic, the people of old lived in fear of it."

"So how was it destroyed?" Leon asks. "I take it, it was destroyed."

**After finding Gaius with Uthur, they agree that Alice didn't want to do this. Merlin tells Gaius about the Manticore and this time Gaius believes him. Upon returning to the physicians' quarters, they set out to find a way to defeat the Manticore. They work out if they destroy the box it uses as a grate way, it will die. And so they release the Manticore, whilst it's attacking Merlin, Gaius uses magic to destroy the box.**

Everyone watches in silence as Gaius and Merlin set out to destroy the box the Manticore uses as a portal. They all breathe a sigh of relief as the Manticore dies.

"For a moment there, Gaius," Percival mutters. "I didn't think you were going to be able to do it in time. Merlin almost got stung by that thing a couple of times."

Gaius chuckled. "For a moment I didn't think I had the strength to do it, but hearing the fear in Merlin's voice and knowing if I failed he'd die…. It gave me the strength to do it."

**And so Uthur recovers…. And sentences Alice to death. Gaius tries to change his mind, but Uthur refuses to change the sentence. Gaius speaks with Alice in her cell and the two of them day good bye to each other and they tell each other they love each other and always will. The following day Merlin is woken up by the warning bell sounding and Gaius tells him maybe one of the prisoners escaped, to which Merlin mocks how 'secure' the dungeons are.**

Gwen cries slightly as Alice told Gaius she never wants to leave him. "I hope, you and Alice can be together again soon, Gaius."

"I hope so too." Gaius replies.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Hey hoped you liked that, the next chapter will be up soon. Just one question, is there any topics you would like to see Freya and Merlin talk about? Any topics you want them to discuss? If so leave any ideas you have in a review :)**

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997**


	37. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter thirty-six: The bride and groom.

Merlin sighed as he forced himself to his feet, it was a couple of hours before dawn and he would no doubt have to use a teleportation spell to get him to the lake in time. He quickly dressed and made his way down into the main chamber. Terrance was staying with Alice today, as he didn't know how long he was going to be in Avalon for…. He could only hope it wasn't too long, the army was already preparing for war and he couldn't risk missing the battle, he was the only one who had nearly enough power to defeat Mordred.

Finding some food at long last, Merlin sat at the table and quickly ate. He had a problem, Alator had refused to get rid of the guards and Iseldir had said he must go to the lake alone. Any magic he used would be sensed by the guards outside, so to cast any spells while close to the tower would be out of the question. Sighing Merlin got to his feet and walked over to the window, it was a long way down, and no rope would be long enough.

Merlin cursed as he walked over to the main door, peering through a crack he saw the two guards were still in places. He turned and looked around his room once more, to do a teleportation spell from here was dangerous and more than likely wouldn't work. He just had too many other magical objects in his room, which would interfere with the spell.

Allow he didn't want to marry someone he didn't love or even know the name of, he still had to go to Avalon to inform them of this. Plus while he was there he could try and form an alliance without the aid of marrying someone from Avalon. He also had to create a mortal gate way to Avalon, that had after all been the thing they wanted most and what was going to form the alliance at first.

Sitting back down, Merlin looked around the room, he had to find a way out. Be couldn't sneak past the guards, they were not as blind as the ones in Camelot or as easily fooled. He couldn't use magic either, but there had to be enough way.

Shutting his eyes, Merlin though back to the first time he had been here. He had followed Arthur on his quest with the help of Gwaine. He nearly hadn't found Arthur, there had been a lot of hidden passages and trap doors that he had only seen due to the state of ruin the tower was in at the time. He'd only been trapped by one door and that was the one to the throne room, all the others he had seen.

Secret passages! That was it, he could use the secret passages to get out of the tower! Merlin smiled and looked around his room, if he was lucky his room would have a secret passage. Merlin shook his head, if there was one he would have found it by now, it was one of the first things he did when he got the room, check for trap doors and secret passages. It looked like he was just going to have to lose the guards in the secret passages, which hopefully wouldn't be too hard.

Pulling his cloak around his shoulders, Merlin glanced around his room. Iseldir hadn't told him to bring anything with him or given him any cloths for the wedding, so hopefully that meant, they would be provided in Avalon. Picking up the staff of Emrys, Merlin walked over to the door. Now the challenge of losing the guards, without getting lost himself, would being.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Freya sighed as she watch the nymphs fussing over the dress she would be wearing for her wedding, to the unknown king. She hadn't smiled since she heard the news of her wedding, she couldn't be happy or pleased like so many others were. She knew if she returned to the mortal world as a queen, Merlin would hear about it. She just hoped he wouldn't know it was her. She would be returning to the same world as Merlin, but she would never be able to be with him.

Freya glanced round, she couldn't run, everyone in Avalon knew her and she couldn't travel far from the lake…. She just hoped she could call the wedding off. Simply tell this king, she was on love with another and could not marry him. She just couldn't betray Merlin like that…. She hadn't even managed to tell Merlin she loved him too, before she died, she knew it would cause him too much pain.

Glancing round she looked at the dress. It was as white as freshly fallen snow and made from the finest material Freya had ever seen. A simple midnight blue sash, was tied around then waistline of the dress The arms of the dress were formed of two sleeve, the under sleeve was midnight blue and tight fitting to the wrist; as where the outer sleeve was white like the rest of the dress, but was tight fitting to the elbow before splitting off the arm and reaching the floor. It also had a hood lined with midnight blue material.

Turning away, Freya walked over to the scying bowl and watched the mortal world. She often hoped to see Merlin, but the bowl showed those who could be chosen to pass into Avalon, she was after all the lady of the lake and gate keeper to Avalon. She allowed souls worthy of a place in Avalon to cross the over.

She had only seen Merlin a couple of times, either when he had helped someone worthy of crossing into Avalon when they died or when he saved Bercilaks' wife from Uthur Pendragon, the lady of Avalon. There were a couple of other times she had seen him and it pained her, knowing she couldn't be with him.

Her mother had always told her, true love was the strongest force known to man and nature alike and no matter how hard you tried, you could not keep true love apart. Yet Freya loved Merlin with all her heart and the two of them would never be together, she was to marry another.

"Lady Freya," One of the nymphs calls. "It is nearly time for you to get ready, dawn is nearly upon us."

A second walks over to her. "You do not want to keep the Sidhe and your husband to be waiting."

"Plus it will take us a while to make you look perfect, Lady Freya," A third adds. "You have to look your best."

A forth shakes her head. "Your true love does not care for how you look."

"My true love is the one person I can never be with," Freya answers. "And I will never love another more than I love him."

"You must get ready, Lady Freya," The first speaks up. "You are not the only one who will get in trouble if you are late."

Freya glanced into the bowl one last time, for a split second, she though she saw Merlin standing on the shores of the lake, with a single strawberry in his hand.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin smiled as he walked away from the tower, it had taken him a while but he had finally lost the guards somewhere between the tenth floor and the seventh floor. At one stage Merlin had been sure he was going in circles, but he had finally made it out of the tower and through the town without anyone paying too much attention to him. Drawing nearer to the clearing not far from the tower, Merlin sighed, he hoped no one would be too offended when he refused to marry.

With a couple of words spoken in the old language, Merlin found himself in front of the lake of Avalon. He smiled sadly, this had been the place where he had burnt both Freya and Lancelot…. Both two people he had failed to save, a pale light was making its way across the sky in the east, but the sun was still yet to rise. Kneeling down beside the lake, Merlin sits and waits for the sun to rise.

Behind him birds were waking up and their morning songs soon filled the forest. Small waves lapped at the shore of the lake, adding to the sounds of nature. Merlin smiled sadly, Freya would have loved to have lived somewhere like this. There were a wildflowers growing along the edge of the woods, mountains that towered over the lake on the far side and the lake itself always seemed beautiful and peaceful no matter what the weather. The only thing missing were fields and a couple of cows.

"I'm sorry Freya." Merlin mutters. "I wish I could have saved you."

Closing his eyes, Merlin cupped his hands and muttered a spell, opening his eyes the flowed gold. Slowly Merlin lowered his hands and parted them, on the palm of his hand lay a perfect red strawberry.

"I practiced every day," Merlin explained. "Until I could finally do it."

Smiling sadly Merlin dropped the strawberry into the lake.

"It always seemed pointless making them," Merlin sighed. "What's the point of making them, if I cannot give them to you?"

Merlin falls silent for a moment.

"I guess, I hoped it would be one less way I failed," Merlin wiped the tear away as it run down his cheek. "I love you Freya and I always will."

Merlin glanced towards the east, the sun was seconds away from appearing above the horizon. Getting to his feet Merlin smiled sadly.

"I just hope you know how much I love you," He mutters. "I never got to tell how much you meant to me before you died…. I hope one day we see each other again and I can tell you…. Just how much I love you."

The sun broke over the horizon and seemed to bathe the world in a golden light, or maybe the light was from the lake, as the realm of Avalon appeared before Merlin Emrys. Taking a deep breath Merlin walked forward into the lake and found himself standing in the realm of Avalon, glancing over his shoulder he watched as the mortal world vanished from view as Avalon once again vanished from the view of mortals.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin walked along the path that lead to the Sidhe's home. The wedding was to be held in a fairy circle, Merlin just shook his head, he and always been told to step inside one was bad luck. But then and again this was Avalon, the rules here were bound to be different.

Glancing around Merlin watched the landscape around him, Avalon was beautiful. It wasn't that different to the mortal realm, the plants looked the same, but there were some Merlin had never seen before. Everything was brighter, that was the only way to explain it. The colours were brighter and more vibrant.

You could see the magic in the air. Swirls of golden and silver mist seemed to hover around objects and people, or flow freely in the air. Merlin had noticed a lot of gold was circling around him and his staff, it glowed brightly and seemed to radiate power. Merlin watched the magic around him, as it danced in its strange and carefree patterns, it was calming and beautiful.

Creature of Avalon watched him as he passed, some Merlin had heard of before or seen in books. But there were others he had never seen before, or even heard of. There were a wide range of creatures here from both the Seelie court and Unseelie court, you could say Merlin was highly surprised to say the least. The two courts were believed to have a great dislike of each other and rarely mixed, after all the Seelie court didn't mind humans as where the Unseelie court had a great dislike of humans.

Finally Merlin entered the Sidhe's home, walking he finally reached a small clearing with a circle of standing stones in the middle. Glancing round, Merlin spotted some Sidhe flying towards him. Here in Avalon they were bigger than they appeared in the human realm, but were still a lot shorter than Merlin.

"Merlin Emrys," A Sidhe elder greets him. "Follow us if you will, you need to be prepared for the wedding."

"About that-"

"Please refine from declining this offer of marriage," The second Sidhe speaks. "Once you and your bride have met, you may refuse."

Merlin nodes. "Can I at least know the name of my bride?"

"All will be revelled in due course." The first Sidhe answers.

Merlin shakes his head. "You are even worse than Kilgharrah, when it comes to giving a straight answer."

"The answer was perfectly straight forward," The second Sidhe answer. "It was simply not the answer you wanted."

Merlin just sighed. "This is going to be a long day."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin stood in black and midnight blue, druid styled wedding robes. He sighed, he really hoped whoever he was to marry didn't take his refusal to marry badly. If he had to he would explain about Freya, but talking about her caused a lot of pain.

Glancing round Merlin noticed the fairy circle, it was a circle of reddish coloured mushrooms, he was sure Gaius had sent him to pick some before, but for the life of him couldn't remember what they were called. All he knew was they were often used in a mixture to cure heart pains, Merlin just shook his head.

Turning his attention away from the fairy circle, Merlin watched as the Sidhe elder who was to perform the hand fasting ceremony arrived. About from the Sidhe and himself, there were no other beings here. Least that would be less people to watch, the possible failed alliance between Avalon and the mortal realm.

Sighing Merlin turned and looked at the trees surrounding the clearing, he could just make out the tree spirits and nymphs. There weren't so alone after all. Turning back to face the fairy circle, Merlin watched as his magic danced around him, the swirling patterns of golden mist, glittered in the light. Merlin smiled magic was beautiful, if only those in the mortal realm could see it in such a pure and uninfluenced state.

Through the trees on the opposite side of the clearing Merlin could make out a small group of people making their way towards him. This was no doubt the arrival of his bride. Taking a deep breath Merlin watched as they approached. A group of five people, four of whom were quite clearly water nymphs.

The women Merlin guessed to be the bride, was dressed in a white and midnight blue dress, but her face was hidden by a veil and she was surrounded by a cloud of silver magic. Around her the nymphs were dressed in plain blue and green clothing, making the bride stand out even more. Finally the group came to a stop on the opposite side of the fairy circle.

"You may remove your veil, my lady." One of the nymph states.

As the women reaches up and pulls the veil from over her face, Merlin's heart stops beating for a couple of seconds.

"Freya." He finally managed to gasp.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Freya stood dressed in her white and midnight blue wedding dress, around her the nymphs were busy. Some were sorting her hair, while others were making sure the dress was perfect and not damaged in any way. Her hair had been pulled back and had small white flowers littered through it. At last a nymph comes forward with a veil, which matched her dress. Placing it on Freya's head, the nymphs make sure it falls over her head and shoulders perfectly.

"You look beautiful, Lady Freya." The first nymph smiles.

Freya glanced towards the nymph who had spoken, but could barley see her through the veil. "How am I supposed to walk in this? I can barely see through it!"

A second nymph smiled slightly. "Who you are must remain a secret until you reach where the wedding is held, Lady Freya, the Sidhe have ordered it."

"As for walking," A third nymph answers. "We will guide you."

"I hope one day I will see you again Merlin, but I prey it is only in death," Freya whispered. "I could not bear to see you whilst I will be married to another."

"We better get going," A forth nymph speaks. "We do not want to be late."

And so Freya and the four nymphs made their way through the forest, toward the fairy circle. As they drew closer, the nymphs started to talk.

"I can't believe the Sidhe elder who is conducting the ceremony, will be the only one present, beside the bride and groom." The first nymph speaks.

"I know," the third answers. "You would have thought this would be the biggest celebration in Avalon. This wedding is forging an alliance with the mortal word."

The second nymph nodes. "Maybe the groom asked for the ceremony to be performed this way…. I mean who could refuse the request of a king."

"Do you know who he is the king of?" The forth nymph asks.

"Quite!" The first nymph hisses. "We are nearly there."

After a couple more steps, Freya senses they have steeped out into a clearing.

"You may remove your veil, my Lady." The first nymph states.

Reaching up Freya pulls the veil from her head and hands it to the nymphs, who take it quickly.

"Freya." A shocked voice gasps, getting her attention.

She knew that voice and she would never forget it, looking up, her gaze met the one person she thought she would never be able to be with.

"Merlin."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Hey, I don't know if they believed in the Seelie court and the Unseelie court, but in most British folklore it states that there are two different courts in the fairy realm. Unseelie were mostly evil creatures, which wished harm to humans and the Seelie court were mostly good creatures, but were known for playing pranks on humans, but never causing harm. Hope you liked that,**

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997.**


	38. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter thirty-seven: The eye of the phoenix.

Taliesin appeared out of thin air in the middle of the crystal caves, a small smile visible on his lips. Glancing round he spots Gaius and quickly makes his way over.

"Gaius." He greets.

"Taliesin." Gaius replies.

"I have to inform you that, Merlin Emrys has married."

"Married?" Gaius asks.

Elyan who wasn't sitting far from them edges slightly closer to listen in on their conversation.

"Yes, Merlin Emrys has married the lady of the lake." Taliesin informs Gaius. "There marriage has formed an alliance between this realm and Avalon."

"So it was a marriage of alliance?" Gaius asks.

"Yes."

Elyan eyes widen slightly and he quickly got up and moved over to where Arthur and Gwen were sitting.

Gaius shakes his head. "Merlin would never marry someone he does not love."

Taliesin smiles. "It was a marriage of alliance and love."

"But Merlin does not know anyone in Avalon."

"The lady of the lake goes by another name." Taliesin smiles.

Gaius thinks for a moment. "Freya?"

Taliesin nodes. "When Freya died her soul was bound to the lake, making her a being of Avalon and the gatekeeper of Avalon."

"But she is dead." Gaius mutters.

"The Sidhe know a strong and ancient magic," Taliesin replies. "There magic does not have to bow to the rules we must follow."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Elyan sat down beside Gwen, who had just been given a flower by Arthur, who had earlier sneaked out of the caves to get it. Gwaine, Leon and Percival soon joined them.

"I just heard Taliesin speaking with Gaius," Elyan explained. "Merlin has married the lady of the lake to form an alliance between this realm and Avalon."

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed, getting the attention of Isolde and Tristan, who quickly make their way over.

"Merlin would never do that!" Arthur mutters. "He would only marry for love."

Gwen nodes her agreement. "Merlin thought it was madness, when Arthur was going to marry to form a stronger alliance with king Godwin and his kingdom."

"Who did he marry?" Isolde asks.

"The lady of the lake." Elyan states.

"The lady of the lake," Tristan sharing a look with Isolde. "We have heard stories about her."

"What did they say?" Leon asks.

"She is the gatekeeper of Avalon," Isolde answers. "And the guardian of the sword Excalibur."

"Seer's have foreseen the marriage of Emrys and the lady of the lake for many years," Tristan adds. "Their wedding was of great importance to the golden age of Albion."

Isolde nodes. "Many stories and legends say that Emrys and the lady of the lake were lovers. I guess that is true being they have married."

Elyan shakes his head. "Taliesin said it was a marriage for alliance, not a marriage of love."

Isolde smiles. "A marriage can be of love and alliance."

Before anyone can answer Taliesin speaks up.

"We much watch the next adventure, you still have a lot to see today…. We cannot waste time speaking of matters that do not affect what we are about to watch."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**In a time of myth and a land of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy his name…. Merlin.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**The scene shows Arthur's room lit by candles. Arthur washes his face in a basin filled with water as Merlin prepares his cloths. After Merlin has prepared Arthur, they stand outside the throne room, before Arthur enters and kneels in the middle of the hall. Merlin watches him through the gap, Gwen appears and joins him, after joking around Merlin explains what Arthur is doing. He is waiting for a vision, which will show him a quest he must go on if he is to prove he is worthy of the throne.**

"I'll never get your traditions," Gwaine mutters. "Because Gwen is right, how does crouching on your knees all night help."

Arthur glanced at Gwaine. "I had to wait until a vision came it me."

"So why sit on your knees all night? Why not just sit in a chair and wait?" Gwaine asks.

"Because Gwaine it is tradition." Arthur answers.

"I bet you thought about Gwen though." Percival jokes.

"I had to wait for a vision to come to me," Arthur answers. "There wasn't a lot else to think about."

"So you did think about Gwen." Elyan teases.

**The following day, Merlin is awoken by Uthur and the council as they pass, more or less over him, as they make their way into the hall. After entering the hall, Uthur asks Arthur what quest has been shown to him. To which Arthur answers there is only one path he can take, he must enter the realm of the fisher king and find the golden trident, spoken about in the legends of the fallen kings. Uthur reminds him that if he is to show he is worthy of the throne he must complete the quest alone and unaided, to which Arthur answers he does.**

"I though only those who had magic could have vision." Percival mutters.

Gaius sighs. "Those with magic of high power often do have visions…. But the vision Arthur was shown was slightly different. It was shown to him by the spirits of kings past."

"I didn't see any ghosts." Arthur speaks up.

"Just because you did not see them, does not mean there were not there." Gaius answers. "Only those of strong magic can see the dead that travel into this realm."

"So Merlin could have seen them?" Gwaine asks.

"He could have." Gaius nodes.

Tristan glanced at Arthur. "Did you have to choose that quest? Hundreds have tried it and failed in the past."

"I did not choose it," Arthur replies. "It was shown to me in a vision."

Gwaine bursts out laughing as Uthur said the quest must be completed alone and unaided.

"Alone and unaided, my arse, Princess." Gwaine laughs.

"Don't say a word, Gwaine." Arthur warns.

"What does it matter? Everyone going to see what happened anyway."

"Shut up, Gwaine."

"What happened?" Leon asks, glancing between the two of them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Later whilst Gaius and Merlin eat, Merlin asks who the fisher king was. Gaius tells him, he was a sorcerer who lived many hundreds of years ago. Legend has it, he was wounded in battle, but the wound did not heal and the infection spread through his body and land, reducing the once rich and powerful land to nothing more than a waste land. Merlin asks why Uthur was so worried and Gaius tells him some believe the fisher king still lives, kept from death by his magic. And that the lands are called the perilous lands, few who travel there live to tell the tale.**

"Was he really a sorcerer?" Elyan asked. "The stories I have heard simply said he was a king cursed by a sorcerer."

Gaius nodes. "He was a sorcerer."

"The legend?" Percival asks. "Is it true? Is the fisher king still alive?"

"When courage, magic and strength entered the realm of the fisher king, he was alive." Taliesin answers. "But magic granted the fisher king his finally wish, the gift of death."

"Courage, magic and strength?" Leon asked. "Are they people?"

"You will see." Taliesin answers.

Percival shakes his head. "No one who enters the perilous lands alone and unaided make it out alive."

"Arthur did." Elyan points out.

"Then he was lucky." Percival mutters. "Even large groups of people do not make it out alive."

**Later that day, whist Merlin is sorting Arthur's bed and hiccupping, much to Arthur's annoyance. As Arthur looks through the maps he has of the perilous lands, Merlin keeps hiccupping. Merlin walks over and picks up some of the maps, none of them are the same. Arthur informs him that it is because hardly anyone goes to the perilous lands. Merlin asks him why he couldn't have chosen anything a bit easier, to which Arthur answer going to get some herbs from the lower town wouldn't cut it. Merlin offers to go with him, but the quest must be done alone and unaided. So Merlin leaves to let Arthur prepare, but not before hiccupping one last time.**

"Why did you even bother looking at maps?" Gwaine asks. "No one else used them."

Arthur glanced at Gwaine. "I needed to know how to get there…. Plus some of the maps showed where the tower was."

Gwaine smiles. "You would have better luck now, though, the perilous lands are not so perilous anymore."

Percival glanced at Gwaine. "What do you mean?"

"Merlin Emrys used his magic to restore the perilous lands," Taliesin answers. "It is now one of the only kingdoms in Albion where magic is practiced freely."

Leon glanced at Arthur as Merlin offered to go with him. "Magic…."

"What did you say?" Elyan asks. "I didn't quite hear you."

"Nothing," Leon mutters. "Just thinking out loud, that was all."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Elsewhere in the lower town, Gwen and Morgana are visiting the market. Gwen picks up a piece of orange material and uses it as a scarf covering her head and shoulder. Morgana smiles at her and looks at a piece of purple cloth, suddenly an old women grabs her wrist and asks for a couple of minutes to talk. Realising it is her sister, Morgause and she quickly walks away with her. But Gwen notices and calls after her, Morgana tells her she will only be a moment. Once away from the market Morgause asks what quest Arthur had chosen and Morgana tells her. Morgause then gives her a bracelet and tells her what to do with it. As Morgause passes Gwen, Gwen sees her true form in a mirror and when she turns to look all she sees is an old women. Morgana tells her the old women had no money to feed her family and she felt duty bound to help her.**

"An aging spell, they are risky and powerful spells to use," Gaius mutters. "I am surprised she had the strength to keep it up for so long."

"Why not use a glamour?" Isolde asked.

"It would have used too much magic…. To have to enchant the eye of everyone at the market would have been difficult and would have required a lot more magic."

Percival shakes his head. "That bracelet cannot be good."

Elyan nodes. "It's going to kill Arthur isn't it?"

"So that's the reason Merlin needed my help." Gwaine mutters. "I always did wonder."

Leon glanced at Gwaine. "Strength of courage?"

"What?" Gwaine asks.

"Nothing." Leon mutters.

"That bracelet," Tristan asks. "It was an eye of the phoenix, wasn't it?"

Gaius nodes. "It was but how did you know?"

"Because we once had to smuggle one into Cenrid's kingdom." Isolde answers.

**Later in the castle, Gwen waits outside Arthur room. Once he appears the two of them talk, Gwen wishes Arthur didn't have to go. Arthur gives Gwen a good bye kiss and quickly leaves. Down in the court yard, Uthur, Morgana and the knights gather on the steps to see Arthur off. Morgana and Uthur speak and Uthur tells her Arthur is sole heir to the throne, to which Morgana tells him she is sure a Pendragon will rule over Camelot for a long time to come. Merlin prepares Arthur horse and wishes him luck. But as Arthur is about to leave Merlin notices the bracelet, his attention is drawn to it by the power magic. Arthur tells him it was gift from Morgana before ridding off, Merlin watches him go, knowing Morgana has planned something and whatever it is, it can't be good.**

Gwen smiles at Arthur. "I am glad you made it back."

"As am I." Arthur smiles.

Isolde smiles as she watches Arthur kiss Gwen. "Love is a beautiful thing."

Leon shivers slightly as Morgana tells Uthur a Pendragon will rule over Camelot for a long time to come. "The people will never bow down to her."

Elyan nodes his agreement. "They will always want Arthur to be their king."

"Good thing Merlin noticed the bracelet." Percival mutters. "I hate to think want would have happened if he didn't."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Back in Gaius's chambers, Merlin starts looking through books for the bracelet. Gaius asks him if it was jewel, but Merlin tells him it was brighter than a jewel and that he could sense the magic coming from it. Merlin tells Gaius that it came from Morgana, so therefore it can only mean one thing, Arthur is in danger…. Hours later Merlin and Gaius are still looking, Gaius tells Merlin they have looked through every stone possible. But then Gaius remembers the eye of the phoenix. Showing Merlin a picture of it, Merlin conforms that's what it is. Gaius tells him what it is and if it is worn for too long, the person wearing it will die. Merlin knows he has to go after Arthur and Gaius warns him not to go alone. And so Merlin sets out to find help and track Arthur down before the eye of the phoenix does its job.**

"Least Gaius found the right book." Gwaine mutters.

Gwen nodes. "I wish more of us had known about Morgana…. We could have helped."

Gaius smiles. "Anyone who knew about Morgana, would also have to know about Merlin and all did to stop her. But only magic could be used to stop her, so if too many questions were asked Merlin could have been found out and killed... That was a risk Merlin and I were not willing to take."

Elyan shakes his head. "So who did he ask for help? I mean so far its only Lancelot who knows about Merlin's magic and I doubt he could have found Lancelot in time."

"He asked Gwaine," Leon answer. "Courage, magic and strength."

Gwaine grinned and Arthur just glared at Leon.

**Later that night, Morgana casts a spell and the eye of the phoenix starts to draw energy from Arthur. After the spell is complete, Gwen appears asking Morgana if there is anything else she needed, but is told to leave. After asking if something was burning, Gwen is yelled at by Morgana and quickly leaves. Outside the door she stops for a moment, glances back before continuing on her way.**

Gwen smiled sadly. "That's when I was sure Morgana was no longer the person we once knew…. The old Morgana would never have yelled at me like that."

"The Morgana we knew," Arthur mutters taking her hand. "We never have used a gift like magic, for such evil and selfish reasons."

"A gift?" Tristan asks. "Since when does the son of Uthur Pendragon call having magic a gift?"

Arthur smiled slightly. "Since I have seen all the good it has done for me and my kingdom. Without magic I would be dead, without magic the kingdom would have fallen."

"But without magic, there would never have been anything to save the kingdom from." Tristan points out.

Arthur sighs. "I have come to believe magic is like tool, you chose what it is used for. It is not magic that corrupts, it is power."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**The following day in the woods, Arthur is attacked by two bandits, but struggles to fight them off. And the eye of the phoenix continues to drain a lot of his energy. After killing both bandits, Arthur lies on the floor whilst he gets his breath back. Elsewhere in the forest, Merlin reaches the top of a hill overlooking a small town. After entering the town and going to the tavern, Merlin ducks out the way of a flying object and closes the door. After seeing Gwaine thrown along a table they greet each other before running. They crash through the market before hiding behind a stool for a moment, before being seen again. As they run up some steps and along a wall, Merlin explains why he needs Gwaine's help. After the two of them jumps from the wall into a pile of hay, the quickly flee into the woods.**

"That bracelet really is draining your energy fast, Arthur." Leon mutters. "I'm surprised Merlin and Gwaine reached you in time."

Arthur sighs. "I had wondered why I felt so tied, weak and dizzy whilst on that quest."

"Least you managed to kill both bandits without getting injured." Elyan mutters.

Percival grins and turns to Gwaine. "Is that how you and Merlin always meet? In the middle of a bar fight!"

Gwaine smiles. "The third time we meet we had both been captured by some men in Cenrid's kingdom, whilst Arthur was looking for the cup of life."

Arthur shakes his head. "You and Merlin had way to much fun doing that."

Gwaine grins. "What can I say, Merlin and I know how to adventure in style."

"No," Arthur answers. "You both know how to try and get yourselves killed."

Gwaine rolls his eyes. "They would never have caught us."

"What if the hay pile hadn't been there?" Elyan asks.

"Merlin could have used magic or something." Gwaine grins. "Or I could have fought them, Morgana made me battle her men with a wooden sword, whilst I was half staved and I still won."

Arthur just shakes his head.

**Arthur continues on his quest and reaches the bridge to the perilous lands where he is greeted by Grettir, who appears out of the shadows of the bridge. He asks Arthur who it is, who wished to cross his bridge and Arthur tells him he is a knight on a quest to find the golden trident of the fisher king. And Grettir calls him Courage, to which Arthur tells him, no he's prince Arthur of Camelot. Before Grettir lets Arthur pass he gives him some advice, to complete this quest, apart from courage, there were two more things he needed to complete this quest. Magic and strength. As Arthur passes Grettir grabs his arm and tells him he has a nice bracelet. Arthur tells him it was gift given to him by a friend how wished him good luck and hoped it would keep him safe, Grettir just laughed.**

Gwaine glared at Grettir, he still hadn't forgiven him for turning his sword into a flower.

"Grettir," Gaius mutters. "The keeper of the bridge."

"Why does the bridge need a keeper?" Elyan asks. "It only a bridge."

"It is the safest way to enter the perilous lands," Taliesin answers. "To cross the border anywhere else, would be dangerous and unsafe. So therefore the bridge must be guarded and kept in good condition."

"It didn't look in good condition." Percival mutters.

Leon turns to look at Arthur. "You were courage, so Gwaine you must have been strength…. That why neither of you really won the Mêlée, it was the ultimate test of strength and courage."

Gwaine grins. "Yet both of us wouldn't stand a chance against magic."

Arthur sighed. "It seems like everyone but I, knew what that bracelet was doing…. Why didn't Grettir just tell me what it was doing?"

"Would you have believed him?" Percival asks.

Arthur shakes his head.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**As they make their way toward the perilous lands, Merlin asks Gwaine why the men at the tavern were so angry at him, before Gwaine asks Merlin how he found him and they joke about going in every tavern. Elsewhere in the perilous lands Arthur is making his way through the waste land, with the eye of the phoenix still drawing away his energy. Back in Camelot Gwen is helping Morgana and Morgana gives Gwen the night off as a way of saying sorry for yelling at her the night before.**

"You always seem to be in trouble when it comes to taverns, Gwaine." Leon mutters.

Gwaine grins. "What can I say, it must be a gift."

Elyan shakes his head. "You have only survived in Camelot for this long, because Merlin is always stepping in to help you or drag you back to your room at night."

"Like Merlin needs anymore work," Percival sighs. "He was Arthur's servant, secret protector and the person who helped druids and people wrongful accused escape the dungeons."

Gwaine smiles. "He's my best friend."

Gaius sighs. "You are lucky you are stronger than most, Arthur, many would have been completely drained of energy by then. It made it worse that you were traveling through a harsh and unforgiving land."

Arthur glanced at the screen. "What happened to the bracelet, when I returned to Camelot I no longer had it and I never saw Merlin with it."

Gaius smiled sadly. "It granted the final wish of a once great and powerful man."

Leon turns to Gwen. "I take it she gave you the night off so you would stop asking questions."

Gwen nodes. "I think she did and also, I think she did sort of care about my feelings. When she became queen she told me she was glad she still had me as a friend."

**Merlin and Gwaine reach the hill overlooking the perilous lands where Merlin jokes that Gwaine has never been there because there are no taverns. Back in Camelot, Morgana returns to her room, after calling for Gwen but getting no answer she repeats the spell she did the night before, unaware that Gwen was watching her from behind a screen. Back in the perilous lands Arthur is struggling as the eye of the phoenix continues to draw energy from him. After forcing himself to keep going, Arthur falls into a large pit filled with water and mud, as he tries to escape the eye of the phoenix draws even more energy and Arthur passes out.**

Arthur glances at Gwaine. "You and Merlin are the only two people I know who can joke at the darkest of times."

Gwaine smiles. "It is good to keep the mood light in dark times, not many who enter the perilous lands return and we both knew that."

Isolde turns to Gwen. "You were lucky Morgana didn't find you."

Gwen smiled slightly. "I knew something was going on and I needed to find out what…. That was the best way."

"Who did you tell?" Tristan asks. "You couldn't have gone to Uthur or Arthur."

Gwen smiled. "I went to the only person I knew could help and tell me I wasn't seeing things."

"How dignified, Princess," Gwaine laughs. "Falling into a pit of mud is always a good idea."

"Shut up, Gwaine."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**After traveling some more they reach the bridge to the perilous lands. Gwaine signals for Merlin to wait while he goes round to check the area is safe, but Merlin just walks forward. Grettir greets him as magic and Merlin glances round to see if Gwaine heard. He also tells Merlin that this is his quest, not Arthur's. Gwaine appears behind Merlin and draws his sword as Grettir greets him as strength and Gwaine gets his sword turned into a bunch of flowers. Grettir tells Merlin as he crosses the bridge that the fisher king has waited many years for this day and not to deny him what he wishes.**

Percival glances at Arthur. "You must have known Merlin and Gwaine followed you, so why did you never work out all three of you made up courage, magic and strength?"

"I had more important things to worry about," Arthur answers. "Plus at the time, I would never have believed someone would use magic to help me."

"Why was it Merlin's quest?" Elyan asks. "As well as Arthur's."

"Being king of the druids is slightly different to be king of a kingdom," Taliesin answer. "But they still have to prove they are worthy…. Merlin has proven himself worthy through his deeds, but he still needed to go on a quest, to claim what the fisher king had given him."

"What did the fisher king give him?" Leon asked.

"Help." Taliesin answers. "A light to guide him when all seemed lost."

**Back in the mud pit Arthur regains consciousness and uses his sword to hook a vine and pull himself free of the mud. Once he is free he lies on the ground, in an attempt to regain some of his energy. Later that night elsewhere in the perilous lands, Gwaine and Merlin are sitting around a camp fire. Suddenly there is a shriek of a beast in the distance, Merlin asked what it was and Gwaine tells him it was a pheasant, a really large one. Merlin tells Gwaine he can turn back if he wants, Gwaine laughs and tells him he's not scared of pheasants. After Merlin asks him why he wanted to do this, Gwaine tells him it was to help a friend, Merlin was his best, first and only friend. After hearing some more shrieking they agreed it sound like three pheasant…. At least.**

"I bet Merlin and fun cleaning that armour when you returned to Camelot." Elyan mutters. "It must have taken him ages."

"He could have just used magic," Percival points out. "He's used it for a lot of his chores."

Leon shakes his head. "I hope Gwaine and Merlin catch up with Arthur soon…. I don't think he'll last much longer."

Tristan glances at Gwaine. "Pheasants?"

Gwaine nodes. "Really big ones."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "How you and Merlin survive anything is a miracle."

Gwaine grins. "Merlin informed me that the pheasant problem has been taken care of and the lands are now perfectly safe from large pheasants."

Arthur just shakes his head. "Unbelievable."

Percival glances at Gwaine. "Was Merlin really your only friend?"

Gwaine nodes. "He was…. When you travel from town to town, kingdom to kingdom, you don't make a lot of friends…. You only seem to find more and more enemies."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Back in Camelot Gwen has left Morgana's chamber and is hammering on Gaius door, who quickly opens it. After finding a fearful and distraught Gwen on his door step, he lets her in and Gwen tells him: she didn't know who else to talk too. Gwen explains to Gaius what she saw and knows Morgana is practicing magic. Gaius tells her all may not be what it seems, but Gwen knows what she saw. She tells him she fears Morgana no longer means well to any of them, anymore. Gaius tells her that he fears she is right.**

Isolde glanced at Gwen. "It must have been hard to know a friend could change so much."

"Morgana was always so kind," Gwen nodes. "At first I refused to believe it…. I didn't fear the magic, but when she lit that fire, you could sense the darkness in the air."

Leon glanced at Gaius. "Why did you not tell Gwen what you knew?"

"Because to do so," Gaius answers. "Would have meant explaining all Merlin had done to stop her, we could not risk anyone knowing about Merlin's magic…. He was the only one who could stop Morgana."

**The following morning back in the perilous lands, Arthur has just woken up after spending the night asleep on the ground close to the mud pit. He slowly gets to his feet and continues on his way, he finally comes to some boulder and claims up them, reaching the top of a land cliff, he spies upon the tower before him. But luck is not on Arthur's side, two Wyvern's are circling around the tower and spot him. Not far behind him, Gwaine and Merlin have just reached the top of the land cliff and watch as Arthur battles the Wyvern's on the plain before the tower. As Arthur battles the Wyvern's the eye of the phoenix continues to drain his energy.**

"Wyvern's." Percival mutters, tracing the scar he had on his arm, from the scratch he had got at the isle of the blessed.

Elyan glanced at Arthur. "You were lucky you fought them off, the bracelet had brained a lot of your energy."

"If you had passed out there," Leon mutters. "Merlin and Gwaine wouldn't have been able to save you."

Tristan nodes. "Morgana knew if Arthur never returned questions wouldn't be asked, if his body was ever found, it would look like an accident and Arthur had simply fallen victim to his quest."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Arthur escapes into the tower, just as Merlin and Gwaine approach it. Gwaine tells Merlin they are Wyvern's, cousins of the dragons and creatures of magic, so to be careful. As Arthur is once again spotted by the Wyvern's. Merlin and Gwaine are taking it in turns to lift the gate and crawl under it, as soon as they are through they split up and try to find Arthur. Arthur seals a door before collapsing to the floor as a Wyvern tries to break through, the eye of the phoenix had drained almost all of his energy. Meanwhile Merlin hears the cries of the Wyvern and follows the sound, Gwaine elsewhere is running through passages calling Arthur's name. The Wyvern crashes through the door seconds after Arthur passes out. Merlin jumps between Arthur and the Wyvern's commanding them to leave in the language of the dragons. **

"Merlin can control Wyvern's?" Leon asked shocked.

Gaius nodes. "Like Gwaine said they are cousins of the dragons, as a dragon lord Merlin can control any creature from the dragon family."

"What about sea serpents?" Percival asks.

"They are sea dragons, so yes he can control them," Gaius answers. "But I do not know of there are many sea serpents left."

"Merlin didn't know he could do that, did he?" Isolde asks.

"I fear he didn't," Gaius answers. "I think he simply relied on his instincts in that case."

**Merlin quickly removes the bracelet from Arthur's wrist and Arthur wakes up and is more than annoyed to see Merlin. Suddenly a third Wyvern appears, but Gwaine kills it. Arthur gets more annoyed and said he wouldn't be surprised if Gwen and Morgana had come along too. Merlin and Gwaine just share a look as Arthur walks off on his own. Merlin asks Arthur if he wants help or if he would rather do this alone. Arthur simply helps Merlin's name, Gwaine rolls his eyes and Merlin grins. As they make their way through the tower Merlin asks Arthur if he knows where the golden trident is or if there is any clues, to which Arthur answers it's a quest not a treasure hunt, but it sort of was a treasure hunt.**

"You were luck there," Percival mutters. "You would have died, if Merlin had done nothing."

Leon shakes his head. "I guess it was fair, in a way, that Arthur had help. Most princes don't go on quests with cursed bracelets."

Arthur shakes his head. "I was supposed to do it alone."

"A thank you, would have been nice." Elyan sighs. "Merlin risked a lot following you on that quest."

"Merlin took the bracelet," Gwen exclaimed. "Wouldn't in drain his energy?"

Taliesin shakes his head. "Merlin did not wear the bracelet, it only has an effect on the person if they are wearing it. So Merlin was perfectly safe."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**As they continue through the castle, Arthur and Gwaine pass a room, but Merlin stops and peers through the doorway. Calling Arthur and Gwaine back, telling them it looked like a throne room. Stepping into the room, Merlin triggers a trap door, thankfully Gwaine pushes Merlin forward into the room. Merlin was now trapped in the room, whilst Arthur and Gwaine were outside it. Both Arthur and Gwaine call Merlin's name, but the stone door is too thick to hear through. Gwaine starts looking for a way to open the door…. Arthur pulls a brick out the wall, knowing there is a way to open the door behind it. Hundreds of bugs crawl out the gap, Gwaine just smirks and tells Arthur to do it, it was his quest after all.**

Leon shakes his head. "You should have been more careful, old towers and castles are full of traps."

Percival nodes. "Good thing Gwaine pushed Merlin out the way."

"Most traps trigger a lot faster than that," Gwaine mutters. "If it wasn't for the fact the tower was so old and ruined, it would have been too fast for me to have pushed Merlin out the way."

Gwen smiled as she watched both Gwaine and Arthur panic as they called Merlin's name through the stone trap door. "It good to see you both care so much."

Gwaine smiles. "Merlin will always be one of my closest friends."

"And mine." Arthur adds.

Gwen smiled. "But does he know that?"

**Meanwhile Merlin calls Gwaine and Arthur's names through the door, but can hear no replies. Knowing the door is too thick to be heard through, Merlin turns and walks further into the room. As he approaches the throne a faint and weak sounding voice greets him, causing him to jump slightly. Merlin circles around the throne to find the fisher king, covered in cobwebs and holding the golden trident in one hand. Merlin bows his head slightly and the fisher king turns to look at him. Merlin hears a noise from the door, the fisher king tells him it is courage and strength and without their help he would not be here. Merlin asks the fisher king what it is he wants and the fisher king tells him he wants an end to his suffering…. He wants to die. **

"He called my name first!" Gwaine grins.

Arthur glared at Gwaine. "And why is that important?"

Gwaine smiles. "No need to snap, princess…. Anyone would think you were jealous."

"I am not jealous!"

"Of course not."

Everyone else just rolls their eyes.

"The fisher king," Tristan mutters. "Not many have seen him."

Gaius watches as Merlin talks with him. "Merlin was given a great honour to speak with the him…. His council was always wise."

Isolde glanced at the image of the fisher king. "It must have been hard to have lived for so long, alone and in pain."

"Many seek immortality, an endless life to many is a gift and a great power." Taliesin speaks up. "But to those who are immortal, it is a curse. To watch all those you care about die and to never join them in the afterlife is the greatest suffering of all."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**The fisher king tells Merlin the time of the once and future king is dawning and now his time can finally come to an end. The fisher king then tells Merlin this is not Arthur's quest, it is his. Arthur thinks the prize is the golden trident and drops the golden trident to the ground. When really the prize is something far greater: water from the lake of Avalon. The fisher king gives Merlin the water, telling him he has kept in safe all these years, waiting for the right person to claim it and that person was Merlin Emrys. He warns Merlin that Albion's time of great need is near and that he must be strong in that dark hour, for Merlin alone can save her. His powers are great but he needs help and that is what the fisher king was giving him. As Merlin takes the water the fisher king informs him, when all seems lost, this will guide the way.**

"The time of the once and future king," Arthur mutters. "A golden age of peace."

Taliesin smiles. "The golden age is almost upon us, you choices make once you return to Camelot will shape the future of Albion for all of time."

"Albion's time of need," Elyan mutters. "Did the fisher king know about the immortal army?"

"It was possible," Gaius answers. "Merlin alone was the only one who could destroy them and the water helped him. But no future is set on stone, there were other forces which could have thrown the kingdom into darkness."

**The fisher king asks for something in return, at first Merlin thinks he has nothing to give, but then he works out he has the eye of the phoenix bracelet. The fisher king gets to his feet and stands before his throne, Merlin kneels down as the fisher king holds out his wrist. Taking the bracelet, Merlin places it on the fisher kings wrist. The bracelet drains the last of the fisher kings magic, the magic that was stopping him from dying. Merlin shield his face as the fisher king disappears in a whirlwind, his final thank you echoing around the room. Seconds later the door opens and Merlin quickly gets to his feet, where Arthur greets him and Gwaine pulls him into a one armed hug. Arthur picks up the golden trident and they can finally leave.**

Everyone smiles sadly as the fisher king finally gets his wish of death.

"Merlin has a kind heart," Percival mutters. "That must have been hard for him."

Leon nodes. "But he knew it was what the fisher king wanted."

"He even thanked Merlin," Elyan adds. "He helped someone who had suffered for years to finally find peace."

**And so they return to Camelot, but Gwaine has to leave them at the border, he after all banished from Camelot. Merlin promises not to tell anyone that Arthur had help and Arthur rides ahead to give his father the golden trident while Merlin stays behind to pick some herbs, just in case he needed proof as to what he was doing over the last couple of days. Morgana who was watching from her window sees Arthur arrive and drops her cup of water to the floor. Gwen quickly makes her way over and sees Arthur on the court yard below, much to her relief. Later Uthur congratulates Arthur and Morgana is not in the slightest bit pleased. Later that night Merlin shows Gaius the water the fisher king had given him. Merlin asks Gaius if he believed the fisher kings warning, to which Gaius answer they already know of one traitor within Camelot's walls and it would be foolish to ignore his words.**

Isolde smiles as she watches Morgana shock of seeing Arthur return alive and well. "She couldn't have sounded less happy if she tried."

Gwen sighs. "I was so relieved Arthur returned, but Morgana…. She was so angry…. From that moment I knew for sure she was using magic against us."

"Morgana let her hate and fear change her," Gaius speaks. "It turned he heart cold."

Arthur watches as Uthur congratulated him. "At the time I felt like my father was more pleased about being able to add the golden trident to Camelot's vast collection of artefacts, than anything else."

Gaius smiled sadly. "Uthur was never good at expressing how he felt. In his eyes, to show emotional attachment to anyone, was a show of weakness."

"Must be a Pendragon thing." Gwaine mutters.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Hey hoped you liked that, next chapter should be up soon.**

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997.**


	39. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter thirty-eight: A month and a day I promise to stay.

Freya smiled as she sat, head on Merlin's shoulder, watching the ripples dance over the surface of one of Avalon's many lakes. Her hand was entwined with Merlin's, fingers laced around each other's, palm to palm. The last time she had been this happy was when Merlin kissed her for the first time in the catacombs below Camelot. Glancing round slightly she watched Merlin, his eyes were shut and his head turned to the sky, as he enjoyed the late afternoon sun.

Their wedding had taken place and the two of them were now married, Freya couldn't be happier. She had been given her a mortal body back by the Side, but when she married Merlin, their souls were joined. The wedding ceremony was one for creatures of magic, with their souls now joined, both were immortal and creatures of pure magic…. Plus Freya had been dead and the dead do not age, so both were immortal and would never age.

The only difference was, Freya magic was the magic of Avalon, the oldest magic of all and it shone with the silver light of the moon. Merlin's magic was earth magic, magic of the human realm and it burned with the golden glow of the sun. Yet their magic as it danced around them in fine, glittering mists, it was beautiful and it was peaceful.

Freya smiled and rested her head back on Merlin's shoulder, shifting her head so she could listen to Merlin's heart beating, she shut her eyes.

"You know you look beautiful when you smile." Merlin whispered.

Freya opened her eyes and turned, looking at Merlin, his eyes still shut and face turned towards the sky. "How did you know I was smiling?"

"You do not need your eyes to see." Merlin answered.

Freya thinks for a moment. "You can see with magic?"

Merlin opened his eyes and met her gaze. "Magic creates a picture of the world around us, you simply need to learn how to see it."

Freya smiled and rested her head against Merlin's chest. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen," Merlin answered. "The first time I saw you, I knew I would never meet another like you."

Freya almost laughed. "The first time you saw me, I was covered in dirt and my dress was little more than rags, my hair was a mess and I was chained up in a cage."

"I will always think you beautiful," Merlin answered. "No matter what you look like. And I will always love you."

"Will you still love me, when I'm no longer young and beautiful?"

She knew she would never age, but Merlin hadn't worked that part out yet.

Merlin shifted and cupped Freya face in his hands. "You are the most beautiful person I know and you always will be, no matter what…. Looks are not the only thing that make you beautiful. And I will always love you, nothing will ever change that."

"What did I do, to deserve the love of someone like you?" Freya asked.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**The lake next to a small village was calm at this time of year, small waves no higher than your ankle washed over the banks of the lake. A young girl, sat watching the water. She loved the water, no matter what the weather. **

**Yes it was sometimes scary in the winter, when the wind wiped the waves into mountains, which threatened to crash down on the village and sweep it away, but never did. She loved the lake, she always felt more peaceful close to water.**

**Not far from her a women was washing clothes in the shallow water, she glanced up every now and again, just to make sure the young girl was safe. She was quite clearly the young girl's mother, they shared the small brown hair and pale skin. But the women eyes were hazel. As she turned back to washing the clothes, the young girl picked a wild flower.**

"**Freya, my child," The women spoke. "Go find your brothers and gather some fire wood, your father will be home soon."**

**The young girl, Freya, nodes and gets to her feet. "Yes, mother."**

**The women smiled and watched her daughter go, but quickly called after her. "Be careful, Freya."**

"**I will mother." The girl called over her shoulder.**

**She walked in to the village and soon found her older brothers, playing with the other boys from the village. "Mother said we needed to collect fire wood."**

"**Go away, Freya." Her oldest brother, a boy of fourteen nearly fifteen summers, growls.**

"**But mother said-"**

**Her other older brother, a boy of thirteen summers, glares at her. "We don't care what mother said."**

**Freya looks between them, unsure of what to do. Finally she turns and walks off into the forest on her own. Her brother had always treated her like that, they said they didn't like girls, but they always looked out for her. **

**And so Freya walked deeper into the forest, picking up sticks as she went. She didn't notice the woods slowly getting darker around her, until a wolf howling in the distance snapped her out of her thoughts.**

**Freya glanced round wildly, she had no idea where she was or which path she had taken to get here. It hadn't rained for weeks, so, the ground was hard and bared no tracks to lead her way back home. The forest, was slowly getting darker. Gripping the sticks closer to her chest, Freya glanced round before walking through the trees, hoping this was the path home.**

**No longer than five minutes of walking, Freya stops. Listening carefully she hears the slow footsteps of another person. Freya smiled, maybe they would know the way back to her village. She quickly rushes through the trees. The slight that greets her is, an old women haggard over her straw basket. A tattered grey cloak hung around her.**

**Freya who had been taught by her mother to respect and help her elder quickly rushed forward. "Can I help you, lady?"**

**The old women looked up at Freya. "If you would be so kind."**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin watched Freya. She was resting against his chest, her brown hair hiding her face from view. Glancing over the lake, Merlin couldn't help, but feel like they were being watched. Somehow he knew who ever it was, they meant no harm. Suddenly Freya was gripping his arm, tracing the scars on his arm, just below the elbow.

"These look like teeth marks," Freya traced them. "How did you get them?"

Merlin smiled. "They are teeth marks, as for how I got them…. That's not an interesting story."

"But a story none the less," Freya answers. "By the time we leave Avalon, I want to know ever story."

"Well," Merlin sighs. "Long story short, I got bitten by a wolf."

Freya looked at Merlin in shock. "Not many people survive wolf attacks."

Merlin smiled. "Good thing it didn't attack me then…. When I was growing up, I always sent out to collect fire wood by my mother. One night I went too far away from the village, I wasn't watching where I was going. I entered a small clearing and something growled at me, looking up, I came face to face with a wolf."

"How old were you?" Freya asked.

"Fourteen." Merlin answered. "I simply froze, I had heard stories of wolves and people who had been killed by them in the winter. But it didn't attack me, it just kept growling…. I was about to run, when I noticed it had an arrow sticking out its hind leg. It must have crossed paths with a hunter.

"Me being me, I had to help it. Placing the fire wood down on the ground, I slowly moved towards it. Once it knew I meant no harm and it couldn't escape, it let me near it…. I think it must be something to do with my magic, animals have always been quick to trust me.

"But anyway, I pulled the arrow out its leg. The wolf let out a howl of pain, before turning and sinking it teeth into my arm. My magic lashed out, but instead of killing the wolf it healed it. Once the wolf was no longer in pain, it let go and run.

"I passed out half way home, I woke up a couple of days later. I was told by my mother, that a search party had found me in the woods surrounded by wolves, who quickly fled. I was bought back and the bite on my arm was cleaned. I had a fever which caused me to stay unconscious for the days after, but other than that there was little other damage."

Freya shakes her head. "Only you would be foolish enough to risk helping a wolf."

Merlin smiled. "It was in pain and I knew I could help, what else could I have done?"

"It was a wolf Merlin! A wolf!"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "It was an animal in pain. I had to help it."

Freya sighed. "How you lived long enough for us to meet, is a mystery."

Merlin laughed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Freya dropped her fire wood and took the basket from the old women, the old women slowly made her way through the trees, Freya following behind carrying her basket. At last they came to a small hut like cottage, beside a fast flowing stream, which Freya knew run into the lake. Through the trees you could make out the mountains, she had no idea she had got so far away from home.**

**The house was surrounded by a small garden of wild flowers and herbs. Many woodland animals sat nearby watching as they passed. Freya glanced round, the area felt different to the rest of the forest, almost like it was sacred. **

**The old women opened the door to the small hut like cottage and entered. "Thank you, for your help, child."**

**Freya smiled as she put the basket down on the table. "My mother told me it was polite to help ones elders."**

"**Then you mother is a kind women," The old women answered. "If you grow up to be half as kind as your mother, your life will be blessed indeed."**

**Freya looked at the old women. "What do you mean?"**

"**Destiny, child." The old women answered. "You best return home, child. Follow the stream and it will lead you home, no harm will come to you, I promise."**

**Freya nodes, before asking. "Destiny?"**

**The old women smiled. "You have a great destiny, child. Your heart is kind and you wish no harm to others. And I must thank you for your help…."**

"**Freya," Freya answers. "What is your name?"**

"**My name is Abnoba, Freya, lady of the lake." The old women answers.**

"**Who's the lady of the lake?"**

**Abnoba smiled. "Time will answer that question child…. Here take this, a thank you gift."**

**She holds out a rune, carved in to a silver stone. Freya takes it before looking up, but the old women is gone.**

"**Thank you." Freya mutters, unsure if the old women was still there, just out of sight.**

**Freya quickly leaves and follows the stream just as she was told. But unknown to her, the old women was watching her from the shadows of the forest. Her form slowly changed into that of a young women and her ragged cloths turned to fine silk.**

"**A gift I have given," Abnoba smiles. "The protection of a goddess. For destiny is great and fate is cruel. And so a lover's heart, shall never break."**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Freya smiled as she picked up one of the strawberries Merlin had created for her. She studied it, it was a perfect red colour and was almost shaped like a heart.

"Your family?" Freya asked.

Merlin glanced at her. "What about my family?"

"Tell me about them."

Merlin sighed. "There isn't much to tell…. My father was Balinor, the last of the dragon lords and the only one to survive the great purge. He was tricked by Uthur, before fleeing to my home village. My uncle Gaius had told him he could find shelter with my mother, Hunith.

"Over the years my father stayed with my mother, they fell in love. But Uthur caught wind of where Balinor was hiding. He sent knights to hunt him down. My mother tried to hold up the knights as long as she could, giving Balinor just enough time to get away.

"A couple of weeks later, my mother found out she was pregnant with me. She was scared about what Uthur would do if he ever found out she was carrying Balinor's child, she tried to keep her pregnancy a secret for as long as she could. But soon she could no longer hide it.

"Luckily none of the villagers went to Uthur, many of them feared he would burn the whole village for harbouring Balinor for as long as they did…. Even if at the time Hunith was the only one who knew who he was. My mother knew Balinor would never come back, he wouldn't endanger her like that…. So my father never knew he had me as a son until days before he died."

Freya smiled sadly. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Merlin replied.

Freya shakes her head. "I asked about your family and it caused you pain to remember."

"I want to tell you Freya," Merlin answered. "We are married now, so they are your family too."

Freya smiled. "I hope Gaius and Hunith like me."

"They will love you," Merlin grinned. "My mother Hunith, raised me on her own. She never married or found someone else, so I grew up fatherless. I asked about my father many times, but she refused to answer. It must have been hard on her, I was born with magic. I was moving objects before I could talk.

"But we were happy, life was simple as long as you had food on the table and a roof over your head, you were happy. My mother loved me more than anything else, she still does. Every time I wrote a letter telling her of my adventures, she would always worry about the times I got hurt or nearly got caught.

"As I grew older, my powers increased, I started to lose control of them more easily and my mother knew it wouldn't be long until someone found out. So she sent me to stay with my uncle Gaius, court physician in Camelot…. I had never seen much of Gaius in my childhood, I think I may have met him once or twice. So it was like meeting a complete stranger.

"Gaius never had any children, so he started to treat me like his son and I soon learnt to see him as a father. He has taught me a lot of things about healing and has always tried to guide me to the best of his ability. He always lecturing me on the fact I need to be more careful with my magic and that if I was caught I would be killed. He's even used magic to help me.

"Then there is Alice, she's Gaius's love. They were to be married before the great purge started, but they have only seen each other twice since then. She once stayed with us in Camelot, but was to be executed before Gaius helped her escape. She is one of the best healers I know, her knowledge in the magic healing arts is the envy of many. There a few things she cannot heal.

"And finally you have the dragons. Kilgharrah and Aithusa. After my father died, I became the last dragon lord and the dragon became my kin. Kilgharrah is also known as the great dragon, who everyone believed Arthur killed. I must warn you, if you need a question answered, do not go to him…. He only answers in riddles. Aithusa was the dragon I hatched from the last dragon egg and he has just learnt how to breathe fire."

Freya laughs. "You have one interesting family."

Merlin smiled. "What about your family?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**The years past and Freya kept the rune given to her. When her family had found her, she had kept the rune hidden. People here knew of magic, but did not like it. A sorceress lived in the wood, rumoured she had a son, but she was cold and cruel and hated people outside of her family. For that reason magic was not liked here and Freya knew the rune was magical.**

**She always felt safer when she had it with her, like someone was looking out for her. Whenever she was in trouble it would glow and surround her in light, protecting her. Luckily she was always on her own when it happened, so no one ever saw it.**

**She helped her mother as she washed some pots in the shallow water of the lake, she glanced up and watched the fishing boats out on the lake. Her father was out there fishing, the lake was like an ocean and was full of fish. Her father had once told her this was the largest lake in Albion.**

**Back in the village her brothers were helping in the small farming fields. They grew vegetables, which they traded with the next village for milk and bread. The fish the caught was also traded, they were the only village to fish on this side of the lake. Life was simply here and Freya was happy, but she couldn't help but feel something was missing.**

**All the other girls were a couple of years older than her, but they had already planned to marry. Freya had yet to meet anyone she even liked the looks of, let alone think about marrying. Both her brothers were to marry, but the Freya had yet to meet who they were marrying.**

"**Mother do you think, I will ever marry?"**

**Her mother looked up. "You will one day, my child. But you are young, you still have a couple of years before you should even think about marrying."**

**Freya nodes. "Will I love them?"**

**Freya's mother sighed. "I should hope so, a marriage without love is no marriage at all."**

"**Do you love father?"**

**Freya's mother smiled. "With all my heart."**

**Freya smiled. "I'm going to collect some fire wood, mother, it will be dark in a couple of hours and I do not want to get lost."**

"**Be careful."**

**Freya smiled and made her way into the woods. As she began to collect fire wood, she did not notice a young man come up behind her, until he grabbed her arm. Freya screamed, as she was pushed backwards into a tree, dropping the fire wood she had collected. In the distance she could hear people calling her name, altered by her scream.**

**The young man grinned wickedly and forced her head back, her vision danced with black dots, as her head came in contact with the tree. Through the haze, she could just make out the glittering of a knife blade and she screamed. Her eyes burned gold and the young man was thrown back into a tree a couple of metres away. Freya collapsed to her knees.**

**She tried to pull away as someone put their arms around her, unknown to her it was her oldest brother. **

"**Please leave me alone." She begged.**

"**Freya," Her older brother, muttered softly. "You're safe now."**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Freya smiled sadly. "My family…."

"You don't have to speak about them if you don't want to."

"I want to tell you," Freya answers. "My father was a fisherman, he and many others from our village fished on the lake. He was kind, but he had a quick temper. He taught my brothers how to fish and farm, so they could work alongside him. He always made sure I was alright, if any of the village children were mean, he would always go talk to their parents and he even taught me to swim. He wasn't scared to show my mother he loved her, he was always picking her flowers or bringing the best fish home for us to eat."

"He sounds like an honourable man." Merlin mutters.

Freya smiled. "He was. He loved my mother and he loved us. Many men see it as a weakness to show emotions in public, but my father never cared about that and we were truly happy."

"It's a shame not more people are like that," Merlin mutters. "Love is no weakness."

Freya nodes her agreement. "My mother was a druid, she was the kindest person you would ever know. One day when she was young, she was caught by bandits in the forest and my father saved her and they fell in love. After a couple of years of seeing each other, my father asked my mother to marry him. So my mother left the druids to be with my father. She was happy, but I sometimes saw her watching the forest and I knew she was thinking about the family she left behind."

"Did she have magic?" Merlin asked.

"I'm not sure," Freya answers. "It is possible, if she did have it I never saw her use it…. Thinking about, she must have known about my magic, she taught me the ways of the old religion when she could."

Merlin smiled. "Druids always seem to know when people have magic."

"A couple of years after my parents married, my oldest brother was born. He was four years older than me and always used to tease me. He used to push me in the mud and pull my hair, but whenever I was in trouble he would help me. He was brave and a charmer, there wasn't a girl in the village who didn't like him. My father taught him how to fish, but he was scared of the water, so he only farmed.

"Then there was my other brother, he was two years older than me. He was a trouble maker, always pulling pranks on me and the other children in the village. Father was forever telling him off, but father could never stay angry at him for long. He was far better at fishing than farming, but couldn't swim. One day he fell out the boat and nearly drowned after that my father refused to let him fish, so he too farmed.

"And then finally you have me. The youngest of my family." Freya smiled.

Merlin gripped her hand. "I wish I could have meet them."

"So do I."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**In had been less than three days since Freya had killed the young man in the wood, the wound on the back of her head was healing nicely and the pain had faded away. Her mother had taken such care in treating it, Freya couldn't help but be thankful that her mother was skilled in healing. Her father had lost his temper and demanded that they hunt down the sorceress whose son Freya had killed.**

**It was mid-afternoon and the sun was hanging low in the sky, Freya was sitting outside her home watching her mother work. Suddenly out of nowhere a women appeared, her gaze landed on Freya and her yells filled the air, flashes of light shot towards Freya and her mother moving quickly stepped before her and fell to the ground.**

"**Mother!" Freya screamed, falling to her mother's side.**

**The sorceress sneered at Freya. "You killed my son!"**

**Freya looked up, tears streaming down her face as she held the lifeless body of her mother in her arms. "I-I, I'm s-sorry."**

**The sorceress laughed a bitter, humourless laugh. "How pathetic you are, you little witch! Don't think for one moment your little act will fool me!"**

**Freya looked down at her mother face. "You-you, k-killed my m-mother!"**

"**Pity," the sorceress sneered. "She was such a kind soul."**

**Freya hugged her mother close, her mother was dead.**

**Out of the trees, Freya father and brothers appeared, along with the other men from the village. Upon seeing Freya's mothers' dead body, her father let out a battle cry and charged towards the sorceress. She simply turned, yelled a word Freya couldn't understand and all of the men including her father were thrown backwards. They landed on the ground with a sickening thud and all seized to move again.**

**The sorceress turned her attention back to Freya. "Since you love to kill so much, little witch, I will curse you to kill for evermore."**

**The sorceress held up her hand and began to chant, but before she could complete the spell, a root burst out the ground and dragged her into the forest. The old women Freya had helped years ago appeared.**

"**I am sorry child," She whispered. "But I came too late…. She cursed you to take the form of a beast and to kill until killed, but the spell was not completed. By day you will take a human form, but by night you will take the form of a beast…. Destiny has been shattered, but not lost. Have faith child, you will know what it feels to be loved."**

**The years past, for a year or two the druids had been able to keep the curse under control, but then one night, when the moon was full and the powers of old were strongest, she killed many. After that she fled and just kept running from place to place, trying not to kill, but she could not control it…. She was a monster.**

**Then one night, she was caught. Trapped in a cage, she waited alone and scared, knowing her fate. Uthur was a cruel man and all who were caught, were killed. As she watched the stars from her cage, she almost smiled. She would miss the beauty of the world, but her life wasn't worth living, not anymore.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin watched the sun rise, his body tense and his mind racing. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his shoulder.

"You are worried." Freya mutters.

Merlin almost smiled. "Had I known when I entered Avalon, I would have to stay here for a month and a day, I would have waited until the war was over."

Freya sighed. "You do not know how much time would have passed when we return to the human realm, you may have only been gone a couple of hours, a day even!"

"Or I could have been gone years!" Merlin answers. "I know I should enjoy the time I have here, but I can't help but worry."

He was the only one who could hope of beating Mordred. Mordred had stolen so much power from others, even Merlin would have trouble fighting him. Merlin could return to the human realm and find it completely destroyed, with no one left. He would have failed his people, he would have failed the human race.

Freya kissed Merlin's cheek. "No matter what we return to, I will always stand at your side."

Merlin knew he couldn't waste his time here, he and Freya wouldn't have a peaceful life like this for a long time once they returned to the human realm. But he would have Freya at his side, with her he felt like he could do anything. He had something to fight for, someone he would risk even Arthur's life to protect.

Merlin turned and kissed Freya on the lips. "Then we best enjoy our time here…. We won't have peace like this for a long time…. Plus we are married."

Freya smiled, a light blush colouring her cheeks. "We haven't even opened the wedding gifts yet."

"We haven't even received all the wedding gifts yet and we have been married for days!" Merlin laughed.

Freya got to her feet and Merlin followed, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Freya slipped her arms around his neck, her eyes locked with his. "Are you sure this is not a dream?"

Merlin smiled. "If this is a dream we best make the most of it."

And the two of them kissed with the rising sun creating a golden halo of light around them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Hey next up is the queen of hearts and the sorcerer's shadow, hopeful won't be too long until the next chapter is up, so until then,**

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997.**


End file.
